Trapped in a Nightmare
by NiennatheWise
Summary: Seven years after the Labyrinth. Sarah is haunted by dreams of failure. One day, Toby speaks rashly and Sarah is unwittingly transported to the place of her greatest nightmare. How will Jareth respond? And how will Toby get his sister back? J/S—COMPLETE.
1. Just a Bad Dream

**Sadly, I do not own the rights to Labyrinth. That, my friends is the sole property of Jim Henson and his magical land of genius. Please R&R and be kind but honest! This is my first attempt!**

* * *

_She was falling. Falling through a sky littered with pieces of stone. Half-arches and broken stairwells mingled with bits of wall and pieces of doorways. She landed firmly in the midst of the ruins of what had once been a great room: an Escher room with its twisting passages and never-ending stairs. She couldn't remember what had possessed her to jump, only that she had desperately needed to reach her brother. She had to free him!_

_She turned and a spectral shape materialized in the only surviving archway. As he inched forward into the light, the Goblin King's brooding face froze her with fear. He wore an elaborate cape of white feathers and what looked like bones in the shape of a cowl protruded from the neck to frame his elegant face. He started toward her slowly._

"_Give me the child," she demanded with more courage than she felt._

"_Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."_

"_Generous?" she asked incredulously, "What have you done that's generous?"_

"_Everything!" He barked back fiercely, beginning to circle her, "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken and I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening." He smirked, but continued, "I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I've done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

_While he had been speaking, Sarah had been mustering up courage inside of herself to say the lines she knew she had to say to free Toby. When he finished, she flashed him a look of fierce determination and spoke flawlessly:_

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. My will is as strong as yours and my k—"_

"_Stop!" The King cut her off and raised his hand to prevent her encroaching upon him any further. "Wait. Look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams." A crystal materialized in his hands and he held it out to her expectantly._

_Undeterred, she continued where she had left off. "And my kingdom as great."_

"_I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."_

"_My kingdom as great…."she faltered, "Damn, I can never remember that line."_

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," he beckoned gently to her, his arm outstretched with the crystal ball between them. He looked longingly at her, begging her with his eyes to take the proffered gift. She continued to stumble with her lines._

"_My kingdom as great….my kingdom as great…."_

_Then, suddenly, her mumblings were interrupted by the tolling of the bell from the great clock behind the Goblin King. The two hands pointed resolutely at the number thirteen at the top of the clockface. The bells chimed thirteen o-clock. Her time was up. She had lost._

_Sarah glimpsed the King's eager face twisted to a mask of triumph, but she missed the brief look of sadness that had crossed his face as watched her crumple in despair and defeat._

"_NO!!" She cried, "I can't lose. Toby! TOBYYYY!!!!!_

* * *

Sarah wrenched herself awake so fast that she almost hit her head on the bunk of her roommate's bed above her. Gasping in fear and drenched in sweat, it took a moment for her to realize that it had all been a bad dream. A nightmare. It was one she'd had many times before since she came back from the Labyrinth all those years ago and every time she dreamt it, she would rush over to Toby's room to see if he was alright. Well, she lived across town now, sharing an apartment with her former college roommate while they both worked. But she promised herself—as she lay awake in her sweat-drenched bed and tried to calm her breathing—she promised herself she would go see him tomorrow, just to make sure he was OK.

_Oh God, _she thought, _why can't I forget?_

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading my first chapter ever, folks! Please R&R and add me to your alert list! I'm taking a cue from one of my fav authors and promising to personally thank every one of you who leaves me a review. I hope you like it so far! More is on the way!**


	2. Sound's Familiar

**Again, I do not own the rights to Labyrinth. Everything herein comes from my own fantastical brain.**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a few days since her last nightmare, but the Labyrinth wouldn't leave Sarah alone. In the past seven years, she had only thought of it sporadically, yet the back of her mind kept wondering if Toby remembered. When she did think of it, she was plagued by guilt and kept dreaming about what would have happened if she had lost. But she hadn't. She had won back Toby from the Goblin King and there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. Still, she kept a close watch on her words, so as not to accidentally stir up the magic lying dormant. She only hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

"Read me a story Sarah!" Toby's blue eyes pleaded with her as she tucked him into bed. His eight-year-old face looked innocently into hers and his eyes widened, making him look shockingly like a puppy. It was a look she couldn't say "no" to and he knew it.

"Oh fine, Toby. You know I can't resist it when you make that face." She sighed, "Which one should I read? _Ivanhoe_? _Sherlock Holmes_?"

"Read me a NEW one! You've read me all the other ones. Read me the book you always used to read when I was little. The one with the red cover and gold lettering. You've never read me that book before."

Sarah flinched. Toby was talking about Labyrinth; she had hoped he'd never noticed her fascination with the book, which she'd continued to read despite the reality of its adventures. She liked to remember her friends and she didn't want to forget what she went through to get Toby back. It always gave her a 'reality check' when she was feeling especially selfish or wanted to say, "It's not fair."

"Well……" she hesitated.

"Oh _please_ Sarah??? _Pretty please_???" He turned his big blue eyes on her and gave her another gooey-eyed look.

"Alright!" She exclaimed, "I'll do it. I guess you're old enough for it now." So Sarah went down the hall to her room and picked up the book from where it sat with pride of place on her bedside table. She took a moment to caress the cover, then she took a deep breath and went back to Toby. Once she was cuddled next to him under his covers (which were covered with jousting knights and fire-breathing dragons, Karen's one acquiescence to "fantasy" in Toby's life) she opened the well-worn cover and began to read:

"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful young princess whose mother had left when she was just a girl. Too sad to live alone, the lonely king took another wife and she gave birth to a child. The young princess was alone and her wicked stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was spoiled; he wanted everything for himself and the princess was practically a slave. _

_But what no one knew is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the child had been particularly cruel to her she called on the goblins for help. _

"_Say your right words," the goblins said, "And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City. And you will be free"_

_But the princess knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and turn it into a goblin, So the princess suffered in silence until one night—when she was tired from a day of housework and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it—she cried out to the Goblin King in frustration, "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be: take this child of mine away from me!"_

_And sure enough, the King of the Goblins granted her request—"_

"That's dumb," a childish voice interrupted.

Sarah sighed and looked exasperatedly at the source of the interruption: Toby, looked at her again with is puppy face, hoping to avoid punishment.

"Toby," Sarah sighed, trying her best to look annoyed but the little boy noticed the twinkle in her eye. "Toby, how many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I read your bedtime story? Do you _want_ me to finish the story or should I turn out the lights and put you to sleep?"

"NOO!!" The eight-year-old boy moaned and Sarah couldn't help but smile. No matter how many times she'd threatened to leave, she never had the heart to deny Toby a story. Indeed, she couldn't really deny him anything at all. Not since _that night_—the night she almost lost him due to her own selfishness. In the intervening seven years, well, she'd done everything she could to be as patient, kind and loving to him in the hopes of atoning for her rash words. She shuddered as she remembered the journey she'd been on in a world she thought was pure imagination. At fifteen years old, she hadn't understood the power of words and that rash words could destroy the ones you love, especially if you don't realize you love them until the words are said. You can't undo words once said; you can only strive to overcome them.

"Don't leave Sarah! I'm sorry I won't do it again," Toby's pleaded, looking stricken. Sarah smiled again at her adorable half-brother.

"Well, see that you don't!" She again pretended to be stern, but her eyes told Toby that all was forgiven. She smiled another winning smile.

"It's not your fault she sounds so stupid," he replied, taking her smile as the approval he needed to explain himself.

"Why Toby! That's mean! Besides, it's what the book says," Sarah admonished, "and what the author wants her to say is what she says."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any less stupid," he pouted, "People don't talk like that in real life. Nobody rhymes when they talk."

"Well, what do you think she _should_ have said, Toby? How would you have written it."

"I don't know, but it wouldn't have been stupid." His voice was firm and he tried his best to look smart.

Sarah laughed at his funny expression and decided that it was best to leave off trying to read more. Instead, she decided that it would be a good moment to push Toby's little mind into thinking beyond box. _Time the guy learned some creativity. Lord knows he doesn't get it from Dad and Karen—_she_ never wants Toby to read stories. She thinks they're going to "Spoil his mind" or some such nonsense. A little fantasy never hurt anyone. Too much._

"So Toby, what would you have her say? If you think its so stupid, come up with something better." Sarah looked him straight in the eye and dared him, "Or are you a chicken?"

"I'm no chicken!! I can come up with something better, just lemme think!" The boy stared at the ceiling, his hand resting on his chin, which in turn rested on his knee. He looked very much like a sculpture Sarah had seen in her high school art book: "The Thinker," she remembered.

"Well?" Sarah challenged, "Do you have anything yet?"

"I think I'd make it less rhyme-y and more, you know, short…and stuff," he thought some more. "And it should start with something like 'I want' or 'I hope.' No that's not right, 'I wish!' That's it. I'd make it start with 'I wish'."

Sarah was starting to get nervous. Toby's thoughts were starting to get dangerously close to what she herself had said all those years ago. Of course Toby couldn't know that the words were real or that she herself had said them. However, his train of thought was too close for comfort and she was beginning to wish she'd never decided to read him _The Labyrinth_ after all. She'd thought it would be fun and since it had been and always would be her favorite story, she'd thought it high time to share it with her beloved brother. Now, she realized how dangerous it was. _Would the words still have power, if spoken by another? Had the Goblin King shut off all communication between the worlds so that all mention of the goblins was harmless? Or,_ which was her fear, _would the King respond to Toby as he had to me those seven years ago. Words have power, immense power. Oh no, I shouldn't have stirred this all up again. What if he takes Toby for good?!_ She started to speak to silence Toby, but she was too late.

"I got it!" Toby cried triumphantly, "She _should _have said, 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now.' That makes more sense. And it sounds better too, its not rhyme-y and stupid like the book."

No sooner had the boy finished speaking than a huge thunderclap was heard outside and a flash of light lit up the whole room so that the boy and his sister were nearly blinded. As the windows crashed open and a huge gust of wind entered the room, the lights went dark. Toby cried out in fear and Sarah gasped. A dark shape stood silhouetted against the lighting that continued to flash outside.

"S-s-s-arah?" Toby's request was met with silence and suddenly he realized that the warmth of his sister's body was no longer shielding him from the raging wind whipping about the room. He looked next to him to find her place on the bed empty, the dent made by her body still left in the pillows and mattress.

"Sarah?! SARAH!!! Where are you? What have you done with her?" he turned to the dark figure still outlined in the window. And as the man moved forward into what little light filtered from under the doorway, Toby sat transfixed. A dark cloak hid all but the man's face, where wild blond hair framed an elegant and mischievous face.

"Why Toby, I've done exactly what you asked of me. I've taken her to the castle beyond the goblin city, as you wished me to do," the man replied.

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you?" Toby stuttered, still frozen with fear.

"I am Jareth, the Goblin King, but that doesn't really matter my boy," the Goblin King smirked, "Because you shall never see me again. Or your sister, for that matter."

And with that, a flash of light and glitter erupted in the boys room and the last thing Toby saw was a white barn owl winging its way into the storm-tossed night.

Alone in his room, Toby curled up in his bed and wept, feeling the last vestiges of Sarah's warmth leave his sheets while his tears soaked his pillow. _Sarah's gone. And I have no idea how to get her back. It's all my fault._

_

* * *

_**SO. Thoughts? What do you think of chapter two? Like? Don't like? What's going to happen to Sarah and Toby??? Please R&R!**


	3. Return to the Labyrinth

**I don't own Labyrinth; I just use it because I can't help but love it.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

One thing was for sure, Sarah felt sick. One moment she was sitting next to her brother Toby in bed and the next, she had felt a strange pull somewhere in her abdomen. It felt as if someone were squeezing the air from her lungs and at the same time trying to force her dinner back up from her stomach: it felt like suffocating and being seasick all rolled into one. Her insides wanted to be her outsides and her outsides just wanted to be left alone. She couldn't open her eyes. Or she didn't want to. She wasn't thinking clearly enough to know which it was and just when she thought she could bear the pressure no longer, it stopped.

She felt firm ground underneath her feet and a few hesitated breaths told her she was no longer suffocating. She drew enough courage to crack open one eye, but soon wished she hadn't. The room was spinning slightly and nothing was quite in focus. From her brief glimpse she thought she saw grey flagstones littered with dirt and feathers, but that wasn't right. Toby had brown carpet in his room, not stone. Had she fallen off the bed and gotten a concussion? She didn't know. Trying hard not to vomit or black out, she took a few steadying breaths.

"Well, well well," she heard a voice coming from somewhere to her left, "Look how the tables have turned. Don't worry, the dizziness will pass in a moment."

_That voice. How do I know that voice? I've heard it before I know it, but it was a long time ag—_Suddenly it clicked. She heard the echo of Toby's voice saying, "She _should _have said, 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now.' That makes more sense. And it sounds better too, its not rhyme-y and stupid like the book."

"Oh God, no," she moaned, "Not again, no. Not after all this time, please, God let it be another nightmare!"

She opened her eyes fully and stared in the direction the familiar voice had come from. It was _him_, the Goblin King, in the flesh. In the intervening years, he hadn't changed much. His hair still spiked wildly from his head only to fall like a waterfall around his regal shoulders. His mismatched eyes—one pupil more dilated than the other—eyed her with mischief and more than a bit of rancor. He was dressed differently than she remembered. He wore tan breeches, dark brown leather boots and gloves, a pale blue poet's shirt that matched his eyes and a cream-colored leather vest. _Hadn't he worn grey and black before? Well, I guess I can't expect the guy to wear the same thing every day he sees me. Though he doesn't seemed to have changed his _style_ at all, anyway. _She returned to his eyes. There was bitterness there and anger, but there was also something she didn't quite recognize. Fear? Pain? Excitement? She couldn't quite pin it down, but whatever it was it made her nervous. His eyes had always made her nervous, though she would never have admitted it.

"I'm sorry to say I'm not a nightmare, dearest Sarah," the Goblin King smirked, "Though perhaps 'sorry' really isn't the right word. You see, I think it is so deliciously ironic that your beloved little brother—the one you fought so hard to save all those years ago—would send you back to me. What a delightful twist of fate!" The King broke into laughter that echoed throughout the empty throne room.

Sarah recognized the room from her last few minutes in the Labyrinth. Her eyes darted around the room, taking it all in. There, directly behind where the King was standing was the room where she had defeated him: the Escher room, with its endless stairs and disorienting doorways to seemingly nowhere. Finally, she noticed the goblins. Hearing the King's outburst, myriad goblins had crept their way to the throne room and began popping up all over the place. Empty windows and doorways filled with their grotesque faces. Heads of all shapes and sized popped up in nooks and crannies she didn't know existed. The sight transfixed her.

_Thump—_a sudden noise brought Sarah back to the present. The Goblin King had strode over to his throne, flopped down across it in his usual nonchalant manner and was eyeing her critically. She boldy returned the stare, faking more courage than she felt and all the while wondering what he was thinking. She was sure it was unpleasant.

_She looks….different…somehow. Yet the same. Her hair is shorter, that's for certain. _The King regarded her thoughtfully. He took in what the intervening years had done to her physically while he had remained the same. She was taller—her full adult stature now—and the years had erased the adolescent roundness of her features and replaced them with graceful, elegant, and mature lines. She was an adult now, he recognized. That's what had changed. Sarah had grown up. Her eyes were still the same sparkling green and her hair the same ebony black. Her skin still glowed with porcelain freshness and the little makeup she wore only enhanced her natural beauty rather than obscuring it. But he kept coming back to her hair. He'd never imagined her with short hair and he she was with it bobbed in a sophisticated and adult style. It curved gently around her chin and framed her delicate features beautifully. _I think I like it_, he found himself thinking, _it suits her—Stop this Jareth! You're being a fool. How can you entertain such thoughts of the woman who defeated you, the woman you gave your heart to only to have her throw it back in your face. Snap out of it and be a man. You warned her that you could be cruel, so do it. Show no weakness!_

Angered at the thoughts she stirred up in him and confused as to how he should move forward with this development, he stood up and began to pace in front of his throne. Fearful of his secretive manner, Sarah stood silently by and watched the play of features across Jareth's face. Anger. Hate. Bitterness. Sorrow? Frustration. Anxiety. Confusion.

"Tell me, Sarah," Jareth finally said, "How did your brother know the right words? You couldn't have been foolish enough to tell him could you? You didn't tell him to say them so that you could return to inflict further damage on my kingdom and my Labyrinth now did you?"

"What? You think _I told him?_ Are you crazy?" Sarah was dumbfounded, how could he think she'd done this to herself on purpose? "He said them _on accident!_ He didn't mean what he said! He's only a kid, how is he supposed to know what he's doing? Send me back, Goblin King, now!"

"Ah but Sarah, what's said is said and cannot be undone. _You_ know that. I'm sure he knows the rest of the story well enough to understand it, too."

"But he doesn't."

"Indeed? He doesn't know the rest of the story? I thought for sure you would have told him of your daring deeds and exploits in my kingdom. How you rescued him from the wicked goblins and their horrible King who would have pitilessly turned him into a goblin. Ah, but then you would have had to told him how he got there, isn't that right, dear Sarah? You would have had to admit what a selfish, spoiled child you were and that you'd wished him away so that you could have the house all to yourself. I'm sure _that_ would have inspired him to look up to his brave big sister! I'm sure he would have loved you for it!" Again, his bitter, mocking laugh rang out. It grated like nails on a chalkboard and landed a blow to her pride.

"No," Sarah hung her head, realizing for the first time that her likelihood of ever seeing her family or Toby again was well nigh impossible. Toby couldn't free her, he didn't know how. He didn't even know what he'd done in the first place. _Poor Toby_, she thought. _He must be heartbroken._ And before she knew it, small tears had formed in the corners of eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks, which she hurriedly wiped away so as not to appear weak before her one-time enemy. Slowly and defiantly she lifted her head and looked into Jareth's eyes. "No. Toby doesn't know the story. I…I couldn't bring myself to tell him until he begged me to read him the book as a bedtime story. I thought it would be harmless after all these years, so I finally gave in. That was the first time he'd ever heard it."

Jareth seemed taken aback for a second. He stared, then broke out into another fit of laughter that echoed throughout the room and drove daggers into Sarah's ears.

"Well?" Jareth looked expectantly at the room filled with goblins, "Well laugh!"

And they did.

* * *

After shaming her in front of his court, Sarah could not think Jareth could do any more to destroy her spirits. She was wrong. After dismissing the goblin court to various duties, Jareth eyed her dismissively and turned to leave the room.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?"

"Do?" Jareth spun around, "Do, tra la la? Nothing, Sarah. You are to do nothing. You have done enough harm here to last you a lifetime. Now, I have matters to attend to that don't concern you, so," he bowed mockingly, "if I have the _princess's_"—he said that word with a sneer—permission, I must be going."

"But where am I going to sleep? If I'm going to be here a while the least you can do is give me a bed to sleep in."

"Oh? The _least_ I can do? My dear Sarah, you underestimate me. I can do much less than that." So saying he turned back around and headed toward the doorway, calling over his shoulder, "You can sleep on the floor." And with another laugh, he slammed the door behind him and the last sound she heard was the click of the lock.

Too cold to sleep on the floor and frightened by the Goblin King's malicious demeanor, Sarah did the only thing she could think of. She curled herself up in the only comfortable place in the throne room—the throne itself—and wept.

* * *

Once the doors had slammed, Jareth fell back against them in exhaustion. He'd never found it difficult to be cruel before, but this time, it was draining all of his strength. He heard her weeping through the doorway and it took what remained of his self-control not to throw the doors back open and take her into his arms. _Forgive her_, the softer side of him whispered. _She was young, impetuous and selfish, but who wouldn't have been at her age? She was far too young to know how to treat your heart. She's older now, wiser and more mature. Surely she will realize what her victory meant. Just tell her the truth about the Labyrinth; she's old enough to understand. To know and to love. _

_What am I thinking??_ The King growled in frustration,_ I can't see her for what she is now, only what she was then! No matter how grown up she is now, she was still the petulant, selfish child__who had the nerve to reject me. ME!! I can't go soft. I can't remember how she made me feel, how she still makes me feel inside. I must conquer this. I SHALL!_

Jareth practically flew to his room, slamming the door so hard it made whole palace quake. In the throne room, Sarah felt it and grew more afraid than ever.

* * *

**OOOH, Jareth's one angry King!! What will Sarah do all alone? And what is the truth about the Labyrinth? Read on to find out! R&R please :) **


	4. A Good Book is Hard to Put Down

**SO, what's Toby been up to while Jareth has been having a good laugh at Sarah's expense? I thought you'd never ask! (Actually, I thought you would, which is why I wrote this.) Once again, Labyrinth ≠ mine. **

**

* * *

**

"I have to get Sarah back," Toby told himself out loud for what must have been the millionth time in the last twenty-four hours. He'd cried himself to sleep after Sarah disappeard, but soon fell into fitful dreams of a shadowy figure with spiky blond hair and mismatched eyes. The face and voice had somehow seemed familiar to Toby, but he couldn't place it. All he knew was that this man had somehow made Sarah vanish right before his eyes. Now she was gone and he had to get her back. For some reason he couldn't quite pin down, he knew he was her only hope, so he summoned up his eight-year-old courage and set about trying to find his sister. He got as far as putting on his lucky underpants and picking out his favorite sneakers to wear with his jeans and Elmo T-shirt before he realized that he had no idea where to start.

He thought back to last night and tried to remember all the details. What was it that they had been doing before she disappeared? She had been reading him a bedtime story. Which one? Oh, the book with the red cover! The one he'd always seen her touching fondly and reading with a smile, or sometimes a sad frown on her face. He remembered she always looked at him kind of funny after she read that book. And one time she'd even gone out and bought him the expensive radio controlled racecar he'd been staring at in the toyshop window for the month before. What was it called? He'd always had trouble with spelling. But he sat down in the middle of the floor, closed his eyes and screwed up his face in concentration.

_What did it begin with? J? No that didn't look right. T? L? Yes! An L. L-a-b….The Laboratory?_ He knew what those were because he loved to watch "Pinky and the Brain" on Saturday mornings. Laboratories were where men in white coats did experiments on mice. Was Sarah taken so that they could perform experiments on her? That didn't seem to fit. Besides, the man had been wearing black, not white, so it couldn't one of the laboratory men. _What came next? La-b-y-r…what was the last part? Oh! _He had it: _L-a-b-y-r-i-n-t-h. Labyrinth?_ _But what does it mean?_ He tried pronouncing it several ways out loud."Lab-y-RINTH. Hmmmm. Lab-Y-rinth. LAB-y-rinth?" The last one sounded right, like he'd heard it before, but he still didn't know what it meant. But it was getting close to breakfast time and Mom would be calling him at any minute. Maybe she knew what it meant. Anyway, it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Mom?" Toby asked, looking up from his bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Mmmm? Yes dear, what is it?" Karen answered.

"Who's a labyrinth?"

"What dear?"

"I said, who's a labyrinth?"

"I think you mean 'what,' my boy," said Toby's father—Robert, or Rob to his friends—strode into the room straitening up his tie and smoothing down his hair in a last ditch effort to get straightened up for work.

"Whadya mean?" Toby asked.

" 'What', Toby. Please enunciate when you talk darling, or you'll sound uneducated." Toby grumbled something about "not caring what he sounded like" to which Karen replied, "Speak up darling, don't mumble! What did you say?"

"Nothing, Mom."

Robert smiled at his son and continued, "A labyrinth is a 'what' not a 'who' Toby. It's just a big maze. Didn't you ever read about the labyrinth and the minotaur?" Toby shook his head, "Sheesh!" Robert exclaimed, "What are they teaching our children these days? By his age I knew all the Greek myths by heart and had read the Iliad, the Odyssey and Herodotus' histories! Well, I'm off to work dearest, bye Toby, don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." And with a wink for his son and a peck on the cheek for his wife, Robert was gone.

"Toby, honey? Finish your breakfast, and don't slouch like that or you'll end up with a hunchback."

* * *

Toby fidgeted all day during school and barely paid attention to his lessons. During recess and lunch he did what he'd never done before and went up to the library. He sheepishly asked the librarian where the "Greek myths" section was and she directed him to a musty old corner in the history section. Many of the books were old and had long, complicated titles he couldn't begin to understand, but the kind woman pointed out a book entitled, "Greek Myths for Young Children," which Toby checked out and took home with him.

When he got home and started to read the story of the minotaur and the labyrinth (and a young man named The-se-us), it didn't seem to make sense. The young warrior defeated the labyrinth using a ball of string? Was it like Hansel and Gretel and their trail of stones? And the minotaur didn't seem to fit at all with what Sarah had been reading. Perhaps he had the wrong labyrinth. But was there another one out there? He decided to go to Sarah's room and look through what little was left of her things in there. After she'd gone to college, Karen had re-arranged much of the furniture, but Robert was wistful and rather than allowing his wife to 're-decorate' he told her the childish furniture made the room feel "cozy and inviting." So she'd kept the furniture and some of Sarah's more important baubles—her wall rack of bears, the music box with the dancing princess, and a few other knick-knacks from Sarah's youth. One wall had been stripped of its posters to make room for a large bookshelf and Toby hoped that perhaps his sister might have another copy of the Labyrinth—which he couldn't seem to find in his room after she disappeared—or anther book that would help him find her.

He scanned the bookshelf as high as his little arms could reach and then pulled a chair over to read the titles on the top shelves. Nothing jumped out at him. There was no second copy of the book to be found. He sensed that the book was the key to everything and his failure to find a copy made him extremely upset. _How am I ever supposed to find Sarah without the book?_ He heaved a big sigh and threw himself down on her bed.

"Ooooh!" He felt so angry at himself he could cry, "I wish I knew how I could find Sarah!"

"My good fellow, who pray tell are thee? Where is the Lady Sarah? And of what doth thou speakest? If you have harmed her, I shall fight you to the death!!" A gallant—and, to Toby's mind, strange—sounding voice was coming from somewhere in the room. Hastily, Toby glanced around him in search of the source only to be confused by another voice, deeper, slower and more resonant.

"Sawah? Where Sawah?"

"Oof! Move over you big hairy oaf, there's no room for me in here," cried a third voice.

Finally, Toby located the source of the curious voices: they were coming from the vanity mirror across the room. Moving closer, he saw that three strange faces in the glass. He was confused, but because he was an adventurous boy, their presence didn't seem to frighten him. They sounded like they knew his big sister, so they must be friends of some sort. Though of what sort, he couldn't figure out. Taking up most of the reflection in the mirror was a large, orange-haired beast with horns, gentle eyes and a child-like grin. On the beast's left was a small creature that looked like a fox, but was wearing the most outlandish clothing for a fox! _He looks just like one of the knight's in my story books_, the boy thought. Finally, on the right, squeezing in under the huge arm of the orange beast was the third a final 'voice;' he looked to Toby's mind exactly like what he always imagined a dwarf would look like—a large nose, large hands, a stumpy body and a bag of jewels at his side—but he lacked a beard, which Toby associated with dwarves. All three were peering at him with a look of confusion. However, they did not seem malicious or hostile. No, they appeared to be kind faces, friendly faces, but what confused Toby was that when he glanced around Sarah's room, he couldn't see the three figures anywhere.

"E-excuse me?" Toby began, "Who are you? Do you know my sister? And, where do you come from? Why can't I see you in the room? Are you her friends? Do you know what the Labyrinth is? Do you know _where_ it is? How can I get there? Can you help me find her? Do—"

"Hey! Slow down kid! One question at a time if you please," said the third figure, "Now. My name's Hoggle."

"I, my good sir, am Sir Didymus, at your service," the fox-creature continued, "And this is Sir Ludo, my brother."

"That thing is your brother?" asked Toby incredulously, "You don't look alike at all!"

"Ludo brother," Said the orange beast, looking affectionately at Sir Didymus.

"And you, young sir? What, pray tell, is your name? And am I to understand that you are the Lady Sarah's sibling?" asked Didymus.

"Toby," he said proudly, drawing up his tiny stature to it's full height, "My name is Toby and Sarah is my big sister. So, what are you doing in the mirror?"

"We can only come in if we're invited," humphed Hoggle.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Come on in." In the blink of an eye, Toby found himself surrounded by the three creatures.

"Toby, friend?" asked Ludo.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've never had a friend as big as you are. Wow! Your hand is bigger than my head!" He exclaimed, putting his face in the gentle beast's palm as if to prove it, "Cool! So, how do you all know Sarah? Are you from the Labyrinth?"

"How do _you_ know about the Labyrinth?" asked Hoggle.

"You mentioned that the Lady Sarah is missing. Where is she? If she did summon, who did? Did you?"

"I said I wish I could find my sister, so maybe that's what brought you here. You see, Sarah was reading me a bedtime story last night. It was a book she used to read _all_ the time but she'd never let me read it. It was called _The Labyrinth_, but I didn't know that until today. But last night she read it to me and we were reading and I told her I didn't like the way the book sounded, so she asked me how I would fix it. And I told her that the princess should have said, 'I wish the goblins would come—'"

"AH! No, don't say anything else, you'll bring _him_ here, again. I bet you told the goblins to come take you sister away, didn't you?" Hoggle was looking decidedly nervous, and though Toby didn't know who "he" was, he could see that he must be unpleasant to make Hoggle so upset.

"I guess I did, though I didn't mean to. I was just trying to tell her how I thought the story ought to go. Then it got really dark outside and there was thunder and lighting and the window blew open. Then, a guy came. He was dressed in a black cloak and had weird yellow hair and funny eyes. Is that who you mean?"

"That's Jareth alright."

"Who?"

"Jareth," answered Hoggle, "The Goblin King and ruler of the Labyrinth."

"And he has my sister?"

"If you wished her away, then yes, he does. And there's no good going after her now. Jareth doesn't forgive easily and he doesn't like people meddling in his business. No, you better just stay right here and be nice and safe."

"But I can't," Toby wailed, "He has my sister and it is all my fault. I have to get her back. Take me to the Labyrinth and I'll make him give her back."

"Toby, we'd love to help you out, really we would, but you have no idea what you're going up against with Jareth. As of a few minutes ago, you didn't even know who he was. How are you supposed to convince him to give Sarah back when you don't know anything about the Labyrinth?"

"The book! If I only had the book Sarah was reading. I know that would help! But I can't find it anywhere. Sarah was reading it to me when that guy came…."

"Perhaps the lady Sarah still has it?"

"Of course! She was holding it when she went. But how am I supposed to get it back?"

"Perhaps we can be of assistance, young sir Toby," said Sir Didymus, bowing. "If the King is holding the lady Sarah captive, we must free her."

"Oh no, not again!" moaned Hoggle. "I did this before and almost went headlong into the bog of eternal stench. I'm not going up against Jareth again."

"But. Sawah. Sawah friend," bellowed Ludo.

"Please Hoggle? You have to help me find Sarah! That is, if you are really her friend."

"Oooh. Fine. I'll do it. But this is the _last_ time."

"Great! You go get the book from Sarah and I—well, I'll see what I can find in her things that might help. This is going to be fun!"

"Humph," Hoggle grumbled. "Fun isn't the word I'd use for it." And with that, the three companions faded into the mirror and the last thing Toby heard was Sir Didymus' cry, "Tally ho!"

* * *

**Toby seems pretty excited to be starting his adventure (his a little boy, what little boy doesn't want to have a daring adventure?) but will it live up to his expectations or will he fail to win Sarah back from Jareth? Please R&R, dear friends. You're the best!**


	5. A Kingly Welcome, Of a Sort

**Sorry it has taken a few days. I got sick yesterday so I haven't been doing much besides sleeping and going to work (which I would give anything to miss, but money is money). So, Sarah has the book and Toby needs it to help get her back. Will Jareth find out she has it and prevent her from giving it to Toby? Find out today!**

**

* * *

**Sarah awoke stiff and sore the next morning. With sleep still clinging to her foggy brain, it took her several moments to remember where she was.

"Oh. Crap. No. I was hoping it had all been another nightmare. Well Sarah Williams, you've really gotten yourself into a mess this time haven't you?" For, despite everything she couldn't bring herself to blame Toby for what happened. He was just a little boy and, more than that, he was in _way_ over his head here. There was no way he could have known what he was doing. _But, if you had told him about the Labyrinth before now, this wouldn't have happened,_ Sarah found herself thinking. _It may not be his fault, but it just might be mine. I shouldn't have tried to hide this from him. If I hadn't have been so afraid of him knowing about how stupid and selfish I was, this wouldn't have happened. No. If I hadn't have been so selfish in the first place. If I had been a better person when I was a teenager, more caring and less focused on my own petty teen angst, neither of us would have ever gotten into this mess._

"I suppose I deserve this," she said aloud to herself as she stared at the ceiling. Just then she heard a funny sound coming from somewhere in the throne room. It sounded like an object was being picked up and dropped, followed by the whisper of paper being turned really fast. She sat up and looked around for the source of the noise. In the middle of the throne room was a tiny little goblin, no bigger than Toby had been when she had wished him away here. He was playing with something large, red and rectangular. It looked like a book, and a familiar one at that. It was her book: _The Labyrinth_.

"Hey!" she called out, startling the goblin. He froze, staring wide-eyed at her like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"EEK!" The goblin shrieked, "Whoareyouwhatareyoudoinghereandwhyareyouintheking'schair? EEK! A witch! You'reawitcharen'tyou? Whathaveyoudonewiththeking? Goawayandleavemealone. DON'TTURNMEINTOACHICKEN!!!!" So saying, the little goblin jumped up faster than she could blink and ran away shrieking into a hole in the far left corner of the room.

Sarah had barely understood what the little goblin had said, given that he spoke so fast and so shrilly that it mostly sounded like that cartoon show Toby liked. _Something about singing chipmunks. Calvin? Oh well, it's something like that anyway._

"At least he didn't take the book." Glancing around to make sure there were no more goblins hiding about, Sarah gingerly got up off the throne—which she only just realized she had been sleeping on. _No wonder the little goblin had a fit! He's probably never seen anyone on that chair but Jar–the Goblin King._

Sarah quickly retrieved the book and placed it carefully inside her calf-length sweater. Thankfully, the pockets were deep and large, hiding the book from any prying eyes. She didn't want the Goblin King to find it and take it away. Something inside was telling her that this book was the key to Toby getting her back and she didn't want to lose it—or her chance of getting home—because the Goblin King wanted revenge. She returned to her seat on the throne, curling up with her knees close to her chest. She placed her head meditatively on her knees, wrapped her arms around her legs and began to think about what to do next. The throne was not very comfortable but compared to the flagstones Sarah found it positively cushy. It was dusty and drab—in much need of new upholstery—but it delighted her to no end to be sitting in the all-powerful Goblin King's throne.

For the first time in seven years, Sarah savored her victory from seven years ago. She remembered how it had felt to declare "You have no power over me!" thus ensuring her defeat of the Goblin King and the restoration of her baby brother. Sitting on the throne now made her feel the victor she had always imagined herself to be when she was not under the influence of her dreaded nightmares. Though she dreamed of failure—that Toby had indeed been lost to the Goblin King and she sent home in shame and despair—Sarah's dreams were just that, dreams. She had won all those years ago and the past made her almost forget her present predicament. Almost.

Too soon her reverie was cut short by a snide voice coming from somewhere over her left shoulder.

"How do you like my throne, Sarah? I must say, it isn't at all becoming. It certainly doesn't suit an ordinary girl whose lot in life was to stay at home with the baby. Oh, but I forgot. The baby's all grown up now and wished away his darling, devoted sister. Such a pity."

Sarah started from her seated position and found herself face to face with Jareth once again. A night's rest had not made him more disposed to be congenial towards her; he was as sarcastic and rude as he had been the night before. But Sarah did note dark circles under his eyes, as if he had been sleeping poorly for some time. She wondered at this, but as she didn't know the source of the apparent insomnia, she soon put it out of her mind. She had more important things to think about. Like getting home, or a decent bed, whichever came first.

Recovered from her initial fright at Jareth's sudden arrival, Sarah drew herself up to her full height and looked him full in the face before she replied.

"If you don't like me sleeping in your throne _Goblin King_, perhaps you should offer me a better room. It seems I'm going to be here awhile, that is, if you are telling me the truth (which I doubt). But if I'm going to stay here, I might as well get comfortable, or else your subjects will just have to get used to a new person sitting on your throne," Sarah smiled shrewdly at that last remark, hoping to get the King frustrated enough to give her a better place to stay rather than stand there mocking her.

A muscle in Jareth's jaw twitched, "Oh, so the lady would like a nicer place to sleep? Not quite happy with the floor Sarah that you must take over my throne? The goblins don't seem to mind sleeping on the floor and if you are indeed to stay here as 'one of them' you might as well get used to it. No need for such niceties as beds here. Besides, after what you've done to my kingdom I should wonder that you expect to find a hospitable welcome."

Sarah gaped. Whatever she had expected from Jareth, it wasn't this.

"But…but…that's not—"

"What? Fair? Dear me, we seem to be forgetting where we are. No, Sarah. That little line didn't work on me the last time you were here and it will do no good now. I thought you learned last time that things here are not what you call 'fair.'"

"I wasn't going to say 'fair,' Goblin King. And if you would be so kind as to not interrupt me you might spare yourself a lecture or two. In case _you_ haven't noticed, I'm no longer a child, so you can stop speaking to me like one. I've learned a thing or two since my last time here and one of those things is that life isn't fair. I know that. What I _was_ going to say, in case you're interested, is that it's not, well, 'kingly' of you to be so rude."

"Why Sarah, whatever do you mean? Do you know many kings then, that you should tell me how to act like one?"

Sarah flushed. _How is it that he knows exactly what to say to make me furious! Grrr, I can't stand this man. He's infuriating!_

"Well?" Jareth smirked, moving past Sarah to take up his usual place of lounging over the side of his throne. "I'm waiting."

"Look, it isn't my fault I'm here and heaven knows I'd do anything to get back home and away from this place. But since you seem disinclined to let me leave, I thought it might not be too much to ask for something comfortable to sleep on."

"Too much to ask? My dear, as a victim of hapless words wishing you away, everything is too much to ask. You seem to be under the impression that you're my guest here. You're not. You're my prisoner, and although I can be kind to those unfortunate enough to be wished away by their relatives, I can be cruel," during this speech, Jareth had taken out another of his crystal balls and was lazily waving it from one side of his hand to the other. When he'd finished, he gripped the ball in his fist and made a move to throw it directly at Sarah.

She flinched. Jareth laughed.

"How the tables have turned, Sarah. In other circumstances you would have been a welcome guest in my home," for a second, something Sarah could not define passed over Jareth's features: a mixture of sadness and longing that soon gave way to a look of acute bitterness. "Alas, you are here at your brother's ill-fated request and, as you say, I am 'disinclined' to let you leave. This is not a holiday Sarah, and you shall not be pampered like a spoiled princess. If you would like nicer accommodations, I suggest you find them yourself. Now, since I am king here, I have matters of the kingdom to attend to that do not concern you, so I suggest—"

While he spoke Sarah had gotten angrier and angrier, and try as she might, she couldn't contain how much he was hurting her with his cruel words. "I don't care what you suggest _Goblin King_. You may be king, but I am _not_ one of your subjects so you can't order me around. Unlike you, I have friends here rather than mindless minions who only do what they're told. If you won't be nice to me, there are others who will. And don't coming looking for me, because I can promise you that the only way you can bring me back to this _place_"—she practically spat the word—"is if you drag me kicking and screaming."

And with that, Sarah stormed out of the throne room, disturbing a gaggle of goblins who had no doubt been eavesdropping behind the door. Still fuming, Sarah navigated the hallways to the front door based on her memory from seven years ago. Once outside the palace, she would try to find her way through the goblin city to find Ludo, Hoggle or Sir Didymus so one of them could deliver the book to Toby. For now, however, it was enough for her to be out of the room and away from _him_.

"Aauggh!" She screamed, kicking at a goblin who happened to be between her and the doorway to the outside. "MEN!!!"

* * *

Back inside the throne room, Jareth was equally heated. He fumed silently then threw the crystal he had been toying with across the room. It shattered against the wall, scattering the goblins who had peeked their heads in after Sarah had stormed out. Brilliant blue and purple flames consumed the entire wall before fizzling out. The fireball harmed nothing in the room, but Jareth felt markedly better after throwing it. _Why can't I control myself around her? No one has been able to make me so riled in hundreds of years. She is just so beautifully infuriating! (And infuriatingly beautiful for that matter….) No! She deserved what she got. It isn't my fault she demands more than she deserves. _The whole time Jareth had been pacing the ledge on which his throne was situated. It helped to calm his feelings and center his thoughts.

_At least she won't be around here to cause problems. I'm at my wits end as it is. Now at least there will be peace and quiet. A man's castle is, well, his castle and I'll be damned if it isn't MY castle! I can't have her traipsing around, sleeping on my throne and interfering with running my kingdom. I've delayed enough audiences already today what with her sleeping here and then screaming about not having a nice bet. Women. They're never satisfied._

Having finally calmed himself down enough to think clearly, he resumed his seat on the throne and prepared to summon the first of a long list of audiences for the day. Goblins were indeed silly creatures, but they were also petty and immensely dimwitted, so whenever there was a dispute in the kingdom, they came to him because they couldn't think straight enough to sort it out themselves. He sighed. Being a king wasn't all it cracked up to be.

"Well, come in," he boomed, "I haven't got all day." But the truth was, he did.

* * *

**There you go folks! Sarah and Jareth seem to be bickering like, well, YOU know ;) Stick around for more fun and to see how Sarah will fare when she returns to the maze. Please R&R!**


	6. Cryptic Advice

**Back for more, I see. I'm flattered that you are enjoying my story. In this chapter, Sarah meets up with an old friend for a little chat :)  
**

**

* * *

**Sarah wandered the streets of the goblin city, searching for the way out. She knew that her friends from before couldn't be found in the goblin city, so she hoped that by returning to the labyrinth itself, she would be able to find one, if not all of them. Already she missed gentle Ludo and valiant Sir Didymus with his dog/steed Ambrosius. However, most of all she missed her stalwart and loyal friend Hoggle. True, he had betrayed her to Jareth with the peach, but he had proved himself to be truly sorry for what he done when he helped her defeat the metal giant at the gates. Besides, she'd known deep down that he was a true friend since the moment she'd met him. For some reason, even at fifteen she had been able to see through his fear and bluster to know that he was loyal and trustworthy, even if he made mistakes. He'd helped her defeat Jareth and win back Toby—despite his self-confessed fear of the Goblin King—and that was enough for her. She dearly missed his goofy smile and pretend gruffness. How she missed him and wished he were here!

Before she knew it, Sarah had found her way to the gates of the city. They were wide open to admit a flow of traffic to and from the city proper and the outlying areas. She passed easily through the gates, ignoring the astonished looks from the goblin women and the sniggering coming from the men_. There are women?! I wonder how I missed that last time. I guess I wasn't really paying that much attention. Besides, they're ugly enough to look like men!_ Though perhaps "ugly" wasn't the right word. True, the whole race was odd-looking and what most people would consider 'grotesque' but she found herself liking them for some reason she couldn't quite pin down. They weren't menacing or wicked looking, just different. _Perhaps a little lumpy on the outside, but they seem nice enough. Very silly mostly, I do remember that. I believe they think themselves to be more important and attractive than they actually are. Overall, however, I think they're mostly harmless. Impish really. And almost cute. Cute?!_ She shook her head. _What am I thinking?! I must be starting to go crazy here! Toby better get me out of here soon or I might just find that I like the place after all_.

Shaking herself mentally, Sarah took a good look at her surroundings. She was attempting to get a bearing on what direction she could take. To her right, she saw piles and piles of what looked like little mounds of junk. It reminded her of the pictures of landfills she'd seen in an environmental ethics class in college. When she looked more closely, she realized that some of them were moving. It jogged her memory.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She remembered what the place was. She recalled a strange old woman with a jumble of junk strapped to her back leading her to one of the strange heaps. It had turned out to be a room. Her room, but it wasn't really her room. It had been a trap to try to make her forget all about Toby. It had been then that she realized that compared to her love for Toby, all her childish toys had been junk. Not that she truly considered them to be trash, just that when compared to her love for her family, for her baby brother, all her things looked like junk. They were precious and special things, but nearly so precious and special as her own flesh and blood. And when she had realized that, the whole heap of trash started falling apart around her. It had almost buried her alive! She shivered a little and turned away. Wherever she went, she didn't want to go near that place again.

She turned to the left and, to her surprise she saw the labyrinth laid out before her eyes. Its vastness sprawled before her as it had the first time she had laid eyes on it. Far on the other side, Sarah even thought she could glimpse the hill from which she had surveyed the labyrinth when Jareth had shown it to her and told her she had thirteen hours to solve it. Even seven years later, it looked huge. On the right, she saw a small forest that bordered on the junkyard. _That must be where I met up with that creepy gang of red monsters. What did they call themselves? Oh right, the "fire gang." _She shivered again. She'd had more than one nightmare involving the whole fire gang taking her apart piece by piece so that they could play basketball or golf or some other game with her. She didn't want to remember them either. _Whatever I do in there, I must avoid taking the mute door. That is, if I get there and if it hasn't moved. I imagine things don't stay long in the same place here. Don't take anything for granted; nothing is what it seems._

She scanned the wall nearest her position for some kind of opening and soon found one. It didn't look too far and since the 'sun' was directly overhead, she figured it would be best to get started now so that she could have plenty of time to find a safe place to rest for the night or find her friends, whichever came first.

"Come on feet," she sighed. "Let's get walking."_ I've done it once; I can do it again. I hope._

* * *

Though Sarah hadn't seen this part of the labyrinth on her previous visit, she discovered that much was the same. The walls still moved inexplicably. Walls were doorways and dead-ends became passages in the blink of an eye. Everything was possible and nothing was what it seemed. However, she didn't let it upset her as much as it had before. In fact, she found herself enjoying it. It wasn't quite so menacing as it had been; indeed, the ever-changing nature of the maze intrigued her. Perhaps it was her lack of urgency that allowed her to view everything with a whole new perspective. She began to notice patterns where she hadn't before. She found if she waited long enough in one spot, a previously available passageway that had closed off would appear again. What had before appeared random and calculated to frustrate her now showed itself to be quite the opposite. She found if she fought the disorientation less, the more sense she found in the movements around her. She marveled at the beauty and intricacy of the entire structure. There was a subtle rhythm to the whole thing.

"Like a dance," she found herself musing. "From the outside, dances appear to have no rhyme or reason to them whatsoever or, at least, they always look more complicated than they actually are. But once you get yourself inside them—become a part of them—you can figure them out pretty easily. You just have to know the steps." _I…actually…kind of like it. It's beautiful, in its own way—like a unique piece of art._ But she didn't have time to dawdle, so she ceased her musings and headed in what she thought was a good direction. She didn't really have a destination in mind, but that didn't seem to bother her. As long as she found her friends, she would be happy.

In what seemed like no time at all, Sarah had made her way back to the hedges nearer the center of the labyrinth. She hoped to find Ludo here, as she had before, but she was disappointed. Ludo was nowhere to be found. _I hope the goblin guards gave up tormenting him with those funny little stick-things. He doesn't deserve to be treated so meanly_.

Turning a corner in the hedge, she found herself facing an ornate stone chair carved to look like large books. Between herself and the chair was a spiral staircase leading downward and a giant vase that she immediately recognized as the one from which she and Hoggle had emerged from the lower caverns after being chased by the cleaners. She heard a noise and, turning to her left, she spied an old man shuffling towards the chair in a familiar manner. On his head was an enormous hat in the shape of a bird and the old man was covered in layers of robes as aged as he was.

Sarah smiled. _The wiseman with the funny talking hat. I remember him. I gave him my ring in exchange for some advice. What was it he said to me . . . oh right! "The way forward is sometimes the way back."_ Though the phrase had never made sense to her she had still found herself thinking of it on occasion in the past seven years. As a young girl, it had made little impression on her, but as she grew older, she had realized the wisdom in the saying. _There are times when the only way to move forward is to retrace your steps, to return to the beginning and start over again._ However, her musings were cut short by a voice coming from the chair.

"Hey you. Over there. Whoo whoo whoo!" chirped the hat.

"Ah, a young lady," wheezed the old man. "You look…familiar…somehow."

"I was here a few years ago. I asked you to help me get to the castle at the center of the labyrinth and you told me that the way forward was sometimes the way back."

"Ah…well…I see. How did that…work for you…hmmm? Was it…helpful?"

"Helpful?" the hat said dismissively. "He thinks he's so smart. He never listens to me, I'm just the hat."

"Be quiet!" grouched the wiseman. "Now…you…haven't been lost here…all that time have you…young lady?"

"Oh no! I solve the labyrinth all right, and got my baby brother back. Then we went home and everything was fine for a while, but…well I'm back now and trying to find a way home."

"You're trying… to find….your way…home, are you? Hmmmm."

"A sharp cookie this one is!" chimed in the bird-hat.

The wiseman glared up at it, rolled his eyes and went back to thinking. His eyes were closed and Sarah feared the old man had fallen asleep when he slowly opened his eyes again and spoke.

"Well…young lady….sometimes the truth…is hiding in plain sight."

"What? Where do you come up with this crap!" squawked the hat, looking skeptical.

In the proffered cup, Sarah put her pair of earrings (it was the only jewelry she had with her). _I guess that's all he has for me today_, she mused. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly seized by the urge to kiss the wizened old man on the nose. Unable to resist the impulse, she bent down and planted a light kiss on his long nose.

"Whooo, whoo" cried the bird-hat, looking hurt. "You get all the luck."

Sarah chuckled, "If you want one too, you'll have to bend down so I can reach you."

The bird-hat bent it's neck eagerly, urging the wiseman to bend down as well so that Sarah was within reach. Standing up on her tip-toes, Sarah kissed the bird on its stubby beak and ran her fingers along the few feather's on its head.

"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whooo!" chirped the bird-hat more loudly than ever. "She's a keeper! For once, I'm glad to be your hat."

"Thank you, both. I don't know what this all means, but I'm sure it will be useful somehow." But her words went unheard as the wiseman's snoring filled the air and the bird sighed melodramatically, still eying Sarah with pleasure in its eyes as she disappeared behind a hedge.

"I hope she finds her way," the hat spoke to no one in particular. "I like her better than the others."

"What?" mumbled the wiseman, awakened by the hat's reflections. "Well…if she did…beat the labyrinth…he can't…keep her away…can he? He never…lies, and…he doesn't…go back on his word….he…promised…them…that…zzzzz"

The old man was asleep again and the bird-hat was forced to keep himself company again. He didn't mind, though. He was used to it.

**

* * *

YAY! I always like the hat and the old man in the movie. Maybe it's just that the actor who did the voice of the wiseman also did the voice of Gandalf in a BBC radio drama from the 80s. N-E-ways. I hope you like it! There are fun/romancy things coming soon, don't you worry! As always R&R. **


	7. The Secret Garden

**Okay, so I promised some romancy stuff this time around here it is (and just so you know, it WILL get more involved as the story continues, just you wait!). Enjoy!**

* * *

After leaving the wiseman and his comical hat behind, Sarah continued to make her way through the hedges at the center of the maze. Since she had avoided this stretch of the maze before—she and Hoggle had taken the tunnels after he freed her from the oubliette—she was in completely new territory. The path was less confusing because the hedges couldn't move like the walls, but it meandered all over the place. After an hour or so, she had convinced herself she was walking in circles but didn't know it. Then, she rounded a corner and caught her breath at what she saw.

It was a garden—the most beautiful garden Sarah had ever seen. At the junction of several different hedges that created a natural 'square' of space, someone had planted a small garden filled with the most glorious scent Sarah had ever experienced. It was a feast for the eyes as well as the nostrils and Sarah could hardly take it all in. An arched structure formed the roof of the garden, but it was barely discernible through the leaves of a trailing vine that covered the entire thing. The vine itself was decorated with the most beautiful silver-white and blue flowers. Sarah had never seen them before, but they looked like stars, a canopy of stars through which she could just make out hints of the golden sky. The view was breathtaking.

Carpeting the floor were more flowers of unknown origin, but all were equally beautiful. Lavender and white flowers similar to roses made a border around the perimeter of the garden and blossoms of every size, shape and grew in seemingly haphazard but ornate disarray. The ground was a carpet of soft, plush greens that gave off a heavenly scent when walked on. However, none of it seemed crushed or wilted when Sarah examined her footsteps. Moving forward, Sarah came to the center of the garden and again drew a breath.

In the center of the garden was a pool as still as glass and it reflected the canopy like a mirror. Flanking the pool on opposite sides was a pair of statues. They were facing each other and it looked to Sarah as if they were looking at each other from across the water. They were beautifully carved and quite realistic. In fact, Sarah had drawn her breath when she first saw them because she thought they were real. They were carved from the purest white marble (or what looked to her like marble) and were so beautifully carved that Sarah gazed at them for a long while from a distance before she decided to take a closer look.

The pair was of a male and female figure and since she was a bit closer to the male figure—who was on the left-hand side of the pond—she went to him first. The figure was tall and imposing. He stood erect, with a feathery cape billowing around him. The artist had so perfectly rendered the feathers that Sarah had to touch them to make sure that they weren't real. The breeches were, ahem, a bit too tight for dignity's sake and though it was just a statue Sarah felt herself go red in the face and quickly diverted her gaze upward. Around the neck of the male figure was carved an amulet in the shape of a triangle with curved corners, almost like a crescent moon. She couldn't quite make out the center design, but it looked regal. One arm, she noted was outstretched, as if it were offering something. Looking more closely she realize that the object in the figure's hand was not carved of the same stone, but was actually comprised of a crystal in the shape of a heart. The gesture and the proffered gift gave the figure a sense of vulnerability and tenderness, but not so much that it diminished the strength and power of the figure in general.

Turning to examine the features, Sarah was struck by a vague sense of familiarity. The hair was wild and exotic. The mouth was slightly open, as if eagerly expecting an answer to a question hanging in the air. The eyes—suddenly she knew why it looked so familiar. Those eyes. No one could mistake them for belonging to any one other than Jareth, the Goblin King. Gasping, she stepped back and looked again at the stone sculpture. She saw now what she had missed and why it had taken her so long to recognize the capricious king. It was his face. Instead of mockery and spite, there was a look of absolute adoration on his face. There was a softness about the mismatched eyes that looked completely foreign on what was usually a stern or smirking face.

"He looks….happy," Sarah whispered in awe. "I've never seen him look like that before. Strange. It almost makes him look…handsome."

Wondering what would possess a sculptor to create Jareth with such an uncharacteristic pose, she turned to examine the female figure across the pond. This figure was newer. She noted the clean lines of the pedestal and looked back to compare them to the one on which Jareth's statue was mounted. His pedestal was well-worn, showing the passage of time in rounded corners and a few chips and cracks here and there from the weather. They were minute and she only noticed them because this other statue's pedestal was devoid of any such marks. The stone seemed a shade or two lighter, as if it had been fresh cut only a small number of years ago rather than the seeming decades of the other.

As she had first surmised, this figure was female. Like Jareth's statue, her adornment was so lifelike Sarah had to look twice. She was dressed in simple, but stunning gown that fell off her shoulders and had long, bell sleeves hanging from her elbows. It was belted low on the waist and Sarah noted small jewels sparkling on the gown that glittered in the sunlight.

"She looks kind of like a medieval princess, I suppose," Sarah mused. "But not quite. Whoever she is, she's very beautiful."

Long flowing hair cascaded down the back of the figure and a few strands fell in front to frame her face. Upon her head was a crown. _She _must_ be a princess_. Sarah concluded. One hand covered her heart and the other was outstretched, echoing the pose Jareth had been in. Again, Sarah noted the crystal heart in the outstretched woman's hand. Gazing up at the face, Sarah again noted the beauty and grace of the female figure. As it had with the other statue, something about it was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't pin down what it was. Glancing back at the King's statue, she noted that he was gazing directly at the female figure and she, in turn, was gazing at him.

"I get it," she wondered aloud. "They're offering each other their hearts." She found the scene profoundly beautiful and touching. "Whoever she is, he must love her very much, to look at her like that. There's no other reason Jareth could possibly have that look on his face. And she must love him too. I wonder who she is." Turning to look at the pond, she peered down into the reflective surface only to fall back in dismay.

What Sarah saw was so unbelievable, so shocking, that for almost a minute, she found it hard to breathe. She was dizzy and she almost blacked out.

"It…it…can't be. I…don't understand. What…is…going…on?" She struggle for breath and told herself that she must have been mistaken. Afraid she would black out if she tried to stand up, Sarah crawled back over to the pool, took a deep breath, and looked into it.

The sight that met her eyes hadn't changed. She wasn't dreaming and it wasn't an illusion. But she didn't understand it at all. Peering down into the water, with the statues reflected in the water, she recognized what she had been unable to see before. The face of the woman carved so poignantly across from the Goblin King was her own. Sarah Williams. It was her face. No, _it was her!_

Looking back at the statue she felt foolish for not recognizing her own image and likeness in the white stone. Her hair was longer on the figure, yes, but the rest of it was her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She turned back to the statue of Jareth and reeled at what she had missed before. That pose, she had seen him look like that before. She had looked at her with those eyes before, with his arm outstretched, pleading with her, begging her for an answer to his offer. Her mind went back…..

_

* * *

Sarah was facing down her enemy with fierce determination in her eyes. This was it, the reckoning. She had to get her brother back no matter how imposing the Goblin King made himself appear. She knew what she had to say; she'd memorized it. Now was the time to say them, to gain victory, save her brother and return home so that no one would have to know about her careless wish. She began, walking toward him as he backed away in fear: "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. My will is as strong as yours and my k—"_

"_Stop!" The Goblin King cut her off and raised his hand to prevent her encroaching upon him any further. "Wait. Look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams." A crystal materialized in his hands and he held it out to her expectantly._

_Undeterred, she continued where she had left off. "And my kingdom as great."_

"_I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."_

"_My kingdom as great…."she faltered, "Damn, I can never remember that line."_

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," he beckoned gently to her, his arm outstretched with the crystal ball between them. He looked longingly at her, begging her with his eyes to take the proffered gift. She continued to stumble with her lines._

"_My kingdom as great….my kingdom as great…." She looked up, triumphant, "You have no power over me!"_

_Her words echoed and as the bell tolled, the Goblin King sadly tossed the crystal he held into the air, only to have it shatter when it fell back again into his hand. In a swirl of robes and feathers, he shrank down to his owl form and flew away in defeat. The clock in her hallway chimed midnight and Sarah knew at once that she had won. Toby was home and she was safe. _

* * *

Brought back to the present Sarah stared unseeingly at the stone statue of Jareth. Her memory showed her now what she had been too young to understand then. She saw the pain in his eyes and the sadness as he watched the crystal that held her dreams shatter in his outstretched hands. She also saw the longing in his face when he had stopped her from continuing her lines to offer her a gift. She looked back up at the statue across from her and saw a mirror image of what he had looked like when he had offered her the crystal, _"Wait."_ His words echoed again in her ears,_ "Look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams." _

"No. I refuse to believe it. I can't believe it. It's not true," tears started in her eyes and she fled blind from the center of the garden to the opening through which she had come. At the entrance, she collided into something unexpected, or make that, _someone_.

"Oof! Gerroff. No need to run me over!" A gruff and somewhat muffled accused. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Standing up, Sarah immediately recognized the large ears and red hat of her old, beloved friend Hoggle.

"HOGGLE!! You found me! Oh Hoggle," Sarah crushed him with a huge hug.

"Now, now. No need for that," he demanded, but the twinkle in his eyes and smile on his face told Sarah that he was, indeed, pleased to see her.

"I've been looking all over for you, Sarah. You're not lost are you?"

"Lost? Me? Why Hoggle! You seem to forget that I've been here before. I know my way around, though I have to admit, I'd never seen this place before," she gestured to the garden with a pained expression on her face.

"Oh…this place? It's…nothing…really. Jareth used to come here a lot when it was still half-empty and stare at the empty side. But that was before the new statue was put in. Now, he either avoids it or comes out in a rage when he leaves."

"When did that happen?"

"Oooh, a few years ago. I don't remember anymore." Hoggle looked like he did, in fact, remember but didn't want to tell her. He was looking decidedly uncomfortable and though Sarah wanted to know more, she decided not to push the issue for fear that Hoggle might leave or clam up.

"So, Hoggle, you said you were looking for me. How did you know I was here?"

"Yer brother told me."

"Toby? Toby told you? Hoggle what happened? Tell me everything!"

So Hoggle told Sarah about how he, Ludo and Sir Didymus had felt a call coming from her room. Thinking she needed them, the three of them had shown up only to be faced with a tussled brown-haired, blue-eyed boy of eight. They explained how Toby had 'wished' to find a way to safe his sister, which was why the three friends had been summoned. Hoggle explained that Toby really wanted to help free Sarah, but without the book, he was at a loss as to what to do, so he had asked the three of them to find Sarah and, hopefully, the book.

"The book! I have it right here," she pulled out the book and handed it to Hoggle. "But Hoggle, where are Sir Didymus and Ludo? Aren't they with you?"

"Nah. I told them to wait for me outside the Labyrinth. I thought I could find you better on my own, seein' as I know the ins and outs of this place better than anyone."

"Oh Hoggle, I've missed you so much!" So saying, Sarah wrapped her arms around Hoggle and though he protested, he returned the hug with equal vigor.

Blushing, Hoggle mumbled, "I best be going back to the other two." Making a move to leave, Hoggle stopped, as if an idea had just come to his mind, "Say, Sarah, why don't you just come with us? Couldn't we try to get you out through the mirror?"

"I don't know Hoggle. Somehow, I feel that any attempt to get out of the labyrinth without Jareth's permission or by playing by his rules will get us thrown headlong into the Bog of Eternal Stench. There are rules here; _his_ rules. He's plenty angry enough with me already and I'd rather not push my luck. Though, I suppose I could walk with you to meet Toby, then we could all make our way together to get the Goblin King to send me back."

She started to follow him, but a gaping hole opened up at Hoggle's feet and he was swallowed up immediately.

"Hoggle!! Oh no! I hope he didn't get sent to the bog! Ohhh, now what am I going to do?" Angered that her friend had been punished for trying to help her, Sarah kicked at a nearby hedge.

Outraged—and still conflicted and confused at what she had seen in the garden—Sarah was rational enough to see that lashing out at the topiaries was getting her nowhere. Sarah set her shoulders and walked on. There was nothing she could do for Hoggle. The only thing she could do was try to make it to the exit to find her other two friends. Hopefully, Hoggle would meet them all there and the four of them could join with Toby. What happened after that was uncertain, but she set her mind to finding a way out.

"I have to. For Hoggle's sake and Toby's."

**

* * *

Whew! The plot thickens! I hope that was enough romancy-ness to make you happy. I know it's not the real Jareth, but it's close enough for now. Sarah and Jareth have a LOT to work out and Sarah still doesn't understand everything about the labyrinth that there is to know. I'll update soon, but now, time for BED! Please R&R, I like it when you do. :)**


	8. Toby to the Rescue

**These next few chapters may be short and sweet. I haven't decided yet. I have a **_**long**_** story planned out (I've always been known to talk too much), so settle down and dig in folks! Get ready for a long haul to the end (hopefully, however, it is a **_**good**_** haul). I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am.**

* * *

Like most young boys, Toby was impatient. He much preferred action to sitting around and waiting. So at the moment, the waiting was killing him. With nothing to do but go to school, do his homework and sleep, Toby felt nothing like the hero he wanted to be. He felt useless and nothing would satisfy him. He was even bored with his favorite cartoons and Nintendo games. With Sarah depending on him to rescue her, he couldn't think of anything else. Even his Mom had asked him if he was feeling okay at least a dozen times. She fussed and fretted and took his temperature, but there was nothing physically wrong with Toby, so she had to keep sending him to school.

Two days after Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle had showed up in his room—though it felt like _forever_ to Toby—he finally got what he'd been anticipating. He had taken up the habit of doing his schoolwork and spending all his free time in Sarah's room, just in case the trio of friends decided to show up. (He had told his mom it was because he missed Sarah and that her room got more sunlight in it anyway, so it was easier for him to work. She believed him, thinking it would help him to be more interested in his studies.) Finally, they did. Toby had just gotten home from school and was cracking open his math workbook to get started on the word problems due tomorrow when he heard the gallant voice of Sir Didymus coming from Sarah's vanity mirror.

"Greetings, Sir Toby! How art thou faring on this fine day?"

"Didymus! Where have you guys been? Did you find Sarah? Where is she? Is she okay? What about the book? Did you find the book? Oh golly, I've been so _bored_ without you guys!"

"Slow down, good master! We have news aplenty for thee today. Patience, my young sir, is a virtue well worth learning."

"That's what mom says, but I think she just tells me that so I don't go sneaking into her room to look at my Christmas presents."

"Christmas? Presents?" echoed Ludo, who had appeared while Toby was speaking.

"Oh, it's just something we do here. We give presents, you know, gifts to each other once a year to celebrate Baby Jesus being born a long time ago. It's hard to explain. Don't worry about it."

"Toby friend," replied Ludo.

"Yes yes yes, we all know Toby is your friend Ludo, but what's important right now is that Sarah is still stuck in the labyrinth and from what I can tell, Jareth is not happy," said Hoggle as he appeared in the mirror. "In fact, I can tell you that he tried to send me to the Bog of Eternal Stench for trying to help her!"

"The Bog of Eternal what?"

"Stench. It means it smells bad. And when I say bad, I mean really really bad. If you set one foot in it, you smell bad for the rest of your life."

"Ewww. Gross."

"That's right. And Jareth tried to send me there. Luckily for me, I learned from last time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two large hooks and held one in either hand. "I've kept these with me ever since Jareth sent me and your sister to the Bog when she was in the labyrinth before. She saved us both from falling in last time, but I knew that with Jareth's temper, I couldn't be too careful. I was talking to Sarah a few hours ago and I offered to take her with me to meet you all here, but Jareth must have overheard and tried to send me back to the bog. When the trap door opened up, I grabbed these from my pockets and jammed them into the sides of the tunnel like this." Hoggle demonstrated and the other three oohed and aahed appropriately.

"That was smart," Toby said.

"Indeed, how valiant!" Didymus chimed in.

"Thanks," mumbled Hoggle, who was blushing but clearly pleased to be thought so clever. "So I climbed my way out, hoping to find Sarah, but she was already gone. I figured it was best to come to you first. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's the book. Sarah had it with her and she told me to give it to you if I could. I think she left a note inside of it for you, too."

Suddenly vanishing from the mirror and appearing next to Toby, Hoggle handed him the well-worn red leather book. The title was written in curved, gold script: _The Labyrinth_. Toby opened the front cover and a small, dirty and well-folded piece of paper fell out. Curious, he picked it up off the floor and, unfolding it, found it covered with Sarah's familiar cursive.

_Toby,_

_ If you are reading this note it means that Hoggle has succeeded in bringing you the book. Trust him, Toby. He may seem gruff on the outside, but inside, he's all heart. Hopefully you've met my other friends, too: Ludo and Sir Didymus. They really are wonderful friends and they will be able to help you get through the labyrinth the way the helped me. Trust these friends Toby and don't believe everything that you see down here. Nothing is what it seems, I learned that lesson years ago. Be careful with Jareth—the Goblin King. He likes to play tricks and I think he is still very angry at something that happened before. He is not to be trusted._

_ Toby, I should have told you about Labyrinth long before now, but it is too late to change that. I hope someday to be able to tell you my story, not the one in the book, but the one about the time I visited the Labyrinth. I love you, my awesome, strong and perfect little brother. I know you can do this, you just have to trust your friends and your instincts. I'll be waiting for you, little man!_

_ Love,_

_ Sarah_

"Well, I suppose I better read the book," Toby sighed. He didn't like reading on his own. He liked being read to, which is why he would ask Sarah to read to him every night. He always got bored when he read on his own, or he would skip pages or chapters and then nothing made sense. Though he loved stories, he preferred playing or acting them out to reading them. "Ummm," he looked shyly from Didymus to Hoggle. "Would one of you read it to me? I…Sarah used to read to me. She was reading me this book when…when she disappeared. And…well…I just think it would be nice if one of you read it out loud. Please?" Toby looked from one to the other with the same look he used to give his sister.

"Oh alright, fine. But I don't promise anything spectacular," Hoggle replied, giving in to Toby's puppy eyes. "And no interruptions. I don't like interruptions."

"Yay! I promise I won't say a word, really I promise!" Toby jumped into Sarah's bed, with Sir Didymus and Hoggle on either side. Ludo somehow managed to squeeze himself in behind them, but it was quite crowded. Hoggle complained, but Toby thought it was the best thing in the world. _The only way this could be any better is if Sarah were here_. And with that thought in his mind, he resolved to do his best to learn everything he could from the book so that he could bring her back. These thoughts kept him from interrupting Hoggle on more than one occasion and though he felt sleepy towards the end, he forced himself to stay awake and hear the whole thing from beginning to end.

* * *

Toby's head was filled with more questions than answers. Reading the book had given him a deeper understanding of what it was he was facing, but parts of the story confused him. _Sarah said the King wasn't to be trusted, but the book says he is in love with the princess and only does all these things because he loves her. Is the king in the book different from the king of the labyrinth Sarah is in? And why does the princess go back for her baby brother if she is the one who wished him away in the first place? Oh well, I guess it's just a story right? It would be a story if some of it didn't make sense. Maybe Sarah can explain it to me when I see her. _

One thing was for certain: the dangers and traps in the book had only convinced him more than ever before that he had to go get Sarah back. If the labyrinth Sarah had been sent to is anything like the one in the book, she needed to be rescued! And if Sarah was right and the Goblin King was angry, all the more reason that Toby get her out sooner rather than later.

"Well, I'm ready to go," Toby said, after Hoggle had finished reading him the last scene where the princess defeated the labyrinth. "I just need to get a few things together and we can go."

"Wait a second, Toby. Didn't you listen to anything I was reading you? The labyrinth is a dangerous place and Jareth is scary! No offense, but you're just a kid. It was hard enough when Sarah was there the last time and she was much older than you are now."

"Sir Hoggle! The boy is attempting a valiant and daring rescue attempt for the lady Sarah. We should not deter him but stand with him as stalwart comrades and brothers at arms. Are you with me brother Ludo?"

"Ludo, brother. Sarah, friend. Fight with Toby. Get Sarah back."

Hoggle and Sir Didymus had never heard Ludo speak so much at one time that, for a moment, they were speechless. Didymus recovered first.

"That's right, sir Ludo! Tally ho! Come Ambrosius!" Didymus' dog/steed appeared in the mirror then bounded into the room with the saddle clinging to his back. Toby squealed in delight.

"You ride a dog? How cool is that!! But wait guys, I have a few things I need to get first. I'll be right back and then we can leave."

"But…but…" Hoggle protested, but his cries went unheard as Toby raced from Sarah's bedroom to his own. He had set aside a few things in the event that he was going to rescue Sarah and he grabbed them all, stuffing them into his ninja turtles themed backpack. It was hardly the pack of a warrior, but it would have to do. Into the pack he placed a water bottle (he was sure he would get thirsty and he didn't know if Sarah had anything nice to drink either), a few snacks, band-aids, a flashlight, the book and an extra large coil of thin rope he'd found lying around in his garage. After reading the Greek story about the hero who beat the labyrinth using rope, Toby had decided that maybe it would work this time, too. He knew it was going to be a different labyrinth, but his childlike mind had decided that this was the best way to do it. He was a determined little chap when he set his mind to something; he'd learned it from Sarah.

Glancing both ways down the hall to make sure his mom wasn't anywhere around, Toby tip-toed back to Sarah's room. He didn't want to get caught and have to lie to his mom about what he was doing or worse, tell the truth. Besides, he was a terrible liar.

"Okay, everyone. I'm back. I've got my stuff together so let's go."

All three heads turned to look at him from where they were huddle in a group on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Sir Toby, we…well…we're not sure how to get you _to_ the Labyrinth. We have every faith in you once you get there—"

"But getting there is the problem," interrupted Hoggle.

"Can't you just take me back there the way you go? Through the mirror?"

"We're not sure it will work," replied Didymus.

"You might have to say the right words to get there. At least, that's what we think."

"The right words?" Toby asked.

"You know, like the princess had to say the right thing to get the Goblin King to take the baby away. Something like 'I wish…something or other.' I dunno, we thought it was worth a try," Hoggle finished lamely. "But you'd have to be careful what you said, because Sarah is right about Jareth being tricky. You'll have to say exactly what you want and leave no room for anything bad to happen."

"Hmmmm." Toby thought while the three creatures stared at him. After a few minutes he leaped up, "I've got it! Okay, here goes. I wish I was at the gates to the labyrinth with my three friends Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle there with me."

And with that, Toby and his three friends disappeared from his room with a loud _crack_. All that was left was a small sprinkle of glitter on the floor and a faint echo of decidedly masculine laughter.

* * *

**Hold on Sarah, Toby is coming for you!! Man, I'd be so stoked if I got to go on an adventure like Toby. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. More is on the way! R&R :)**


	9. The Missus

**Whew! Another chapter down today. I can't tell you all how happy I am to read your reviews and to see how much you are enjoying the story. It is so fun for me to write it and so moving to know people like it. So, here's another chapter for you all to tide you over until next time. I won't be able to update again until tomorrow because I have work (**_**blech**_**) and then a CPR certification class. Have a lovely day and I'll 'see' you all tomorrow! Enjoy!**

* * *

After Hoggle had fallen through the trap door, Sarah had forced herself to keep moving. The underground 'sun' was moving it's way toward sunset and the afternoon shadows were lengthening toward evening. She didn't want to get stuck in the labyrinth at night because she knew she would get hopelessly lost. Her only hope was to find a way out before sunset and find a nice tree grove outside to sleep in, for she seemed to remember trees growing on the outskirts of the labyrinth. _Near that hill where I first talked to Jareth about getting Toby back, _Sarah mused, lost in her memories._ I remember that he told me to turn back, to play with my toys and gowns. Humph. How arrogant and condescending was that? He treated me like a child. It was at that moment, when he told me to go back to my playthings that I knew I _had_ to defeat the labyrinth. I would prove to him how wrong he was to underestimate me. And I did! _Sarah laughed out loud.

"I did prove him wrong seven years ago!" She still savored the glory of realizing how much she had done to save Toby, how far she had come. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. It was hard, but I had to keep going; I had to get Toby back, even if the Goblin King himself didn't think I could do it."

Yet, there was still a part of her mind that wondered whom she had really been trying to convince that she was no longer a child—Jareth or herself.

Lost in her thoughts, Sarah didn't notice that she was nearing the outer wall of the labyrinth until a tiny voice interrupted her thoughts.

"'Ello," it said.

Sarah looked around but didn't see anyone near her. Strangely, the voice had sounded familiar.

"Down 'ere love," she looked down to find a small blue worm blinking its wide eyes back up at her.

"Oh, hello! I remember you. You were the one who told me about the hidden doorways last time. I never did thank you properly for that. So, thank you, very much," Sarah knelt down to get on eye level with the worm.

"Oh, s'nothing. I do what I can. Now, why don't you come inside and meet the missus. She's got tea on and you look a mite tired."

"You know," Sarah thought for a while and almost refused, then realized that tea sounded absolutely delicious. "I'd love to. But, how do I get inside? I'm so, well, _big_."

"Oh size doesn't matter 'ere. Just come inside!" And with that, the little worm turned around and disappeared into his hole.

Confused, Sarah leaned down and put her finger on the edge of the hole. A _whooshing_ sound filled the air and Sarah felt like she was being squeezed together, like trying to fit into a dress ten sizes too small. Suddenly the pressure stopped and Sarah found herself looking directly into the worm's large golden eyes. Turning around, she saw a huge chasm at her feet. Taking a step forward, she nearly fell headlong into it before she realized that it was, in fact, the corridor of the labyrinth she had just been standing in a few seconds ago.

"Careful love, that ledge is quite slippery. Now don't go fretting about what just 'appened," said the worm, noticing the confusion and concern etched on her face. "Come inside, meet the missus," the worm was quite insistent, so Sarah, still quite baffled, reluctantly turned and followed him into his hole.

It was a lovely hole. Though Sarah surmised that it might be just like any other worm's hole, she'd only been in this one so to her, it was quite the most darling hole in the world. The hole was decorated with different colored bits of lichen and moss sewn together to make what would have been deemed curtains had they been in a normal house. Sarah found the earth tones to be very soothing. However, there were splashes of color throughout the home as well. She could tell that whatever else the "missus" liked to do, knitting was one of her hobbies. (She had no idea how a worm would knit, but it was obvious this one did.) There were throw pillows with knitted covers decorated with all sorts of animals and plants in bright friendly colors. There were also warm blankets in yellows and reds and the table was covered in rich, but more subdued, cloth that mimicked the look of the bricks and plants in the labyrinth wall.

"Oh my!" Sarah turned to see another worm coming from what must have been the kitchen, "Jack, you didn't tell me we had guests! And I've just put the kettle on for two! Oh dear me I'll have to go put more water in it." The female worm threw her husband a withering look, but turned to Sarah and bobbed her head in greeting.

"Ello miss. I'm quite delighted to meet you. We rarely ever have guests 'ere in our little 'ome. Come in, come in! Sorry we don't rightly have chairs for you, but pull up a cushion and tea will be ready in just a mo."

"That's my missus alright!" beamed the worm called Jack.

"She's lovely…"

"Jack. Call me Jack, love. And the missus—"

"Call me Fran, dear," Sarah heard the other worm call from the kitchen.

"My name is Sarah. Sarah Williams."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Sarah," said Fran, coming in from the kitchen with a large tray in front of her. Sarah hadn't noticed before—probably because Jack's red scarf had blocked her view—each of the worms had several rows of tiny little feet, almost like a caterpillar. They were quite small and unnoticeable on first glance, but they were there nonetheless. The worm called Fran was carrying the tea tray with the foremost of these sets of feet. _That must be how she knits_, Sarah thought to herself.

"There we are now, dear, a lovely tea for three. We have biscuits, scones, jam, marmalade, butter, some sandwiches and cream and sugar, if you take it in your tea that is."

"That's my missus!" beamed Jack proudly. "She always lays out the best tea in the underground. Try the biscuits, Sarah, they're heavenly!"

"Well go on, dear," urged Fran. "Tuck in."

It was the most delightful tea Sarah had ever had. The three of them chatted about this and that like old friends. Jack and Fran told her about what it was like in the wall and all their little worm friends. Sarah told them about her last trip to the labyrinth, when she had first met Jack. But when she got to the part about defeating the labyrinth, Fran interrupted her.

"You mean, you beat the labyrinth?"

"Yes, I did. Why?" Sarah saw the two of them exchange significant looks. "What?"

"Well, love," began Jack. "S'just that no one has ever beaten it before. Lots of 'em have tried to but you're the only one we know of who's beaten it."

"Oh." It was all Sarah could think of to say. She was confused and tired. She yawned.

"You must be tired, love," said Fran. "Why don't you go have a lie down. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

"But," Sarah started to protest.

"Don't try to fight her, Sarah," put in Jack. "She's a determined little thing when she means to be. S'why I love her." He looked at his wife adoringly for a moment and Fran eyed him back. Sarah felt moved by such open affection, even between worms. It made her heart ache to have someone look at her that way. Unbidden, the image of the twin statues in the garden came into her mind but she quickly shut it down. _No use thinking of that. It's just Jareth's mischief at work. He warned me he could be cruel_.

"Jack, be a dear and show her the guest room down the hall," called Fran as she moved into the kitchen to clean up.

"Come along, Sarah. No use arguing," Jack grinned a particularly wormy grin. He led her through a passage to the right of the living area they had previously occupied. After passing a few openings, he stopped in front of one and motioned with his head that she was to enter.

"Let us know if you'll be needing anything else. And," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you're 'ungry in the middle of the night, there are some biscuits in the tin on the mantle. It's my secret hiding place, but you can have some too if you want." With a wink and a smile, Jack crawled away back down the passage, leaving Sarah to flop onto the bed.

It was surprisingly comfortable for a worm's bed in a worm's hole and before Sarah could even take off her sweater or jeans to get comfortable, she was asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Sarah awoke and sat bolt upright in the bed. She had been having another nightmare. This time, however it involved being trapped forever in the labyrinth with Toby screaming out her name over and over again. He was always just out of reach and over the young boy's cries for her, she heard Jareth laughing, mocking her attempts to break free. She was sweating.

"It was only a dream, a nightmare. I _will_ get out of here somehow and I _will_ find Toby again. No matter what Jareth tries to do, I _will get out_." She started to get back under the covers but stopped, she heard something.

From the other room, she heard talking. Hoping she hadn't disturbed the worms, she slipped out of bed. If she had woken them up, she wanted to apologize. In socked feet, she made her way silently down the hallway to where she heard the voices. They were coming from the living room where she and the worms had taken tea that evening. She almost strode right into the room but something kept her from moving forward. She heard her name. _They're talking about me! _She realized. Intrigued, she moved a bit closer to the opening but remained out of sight.

"All I'm saying Fran is that Sarah doesn't seem to know what she did. You 'eard the way she so quickly glossed over the fact that she beat the labyrinth. It's as if she has no idea how important that is."

"Maybe she knows but doesn't want to talk about it, Jack. Girls don't always like to talk about things like that when there's a _man_ around."

"Gaw," huffed Jack. "I still say she doesn't know. She's from the outside, remember? From _up there_. Besides if she knew, why has it been so long since she was here? Last time I saw her was…..five? six? Seven. Seven years ago, Frannie. She's not been 'ere since then. That tells me she doesn't know what's what."

"_Or_," countered Fran. "Perhaps he changed his mind. Or perhaps _they_ wouldn't let her be victorious. If she is, as you say, from aboveground, it makes sense. Besides, Jack, darling. We're just the worms. It's not really any of our concern."

Sarah didn't get to hear the last part of the conversation. She ran back to her room and lay panting on the bed. She didn't understand anything of what she'd overheard. _Why does everyone seem to think that I did something important when I beat the labyrinth? I was just getting my brother back. And why does it matter that I'm not from the underground? And who are 'they' and why would they keep me from beating the labyrinth? Oh, none of this makes any sense_.

Sarah rolled over and tried to go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. She lay awake for hours trying not to think. When sleep came, it was plague by nightmares of the mysterious 'they.'

**

* * *

More mystery for you! I like to keep you on your toes. But don't worry, all shall be revealed in due course. Next time, we're going back to Jareth to see how he's doing with all this. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll post when I get a chance! **


	10. Fester, Fester, Fester, Rot, Rot, Rot

**Yay! Back to Jareth! Time to see what the ol' guy is thinking these days. It's been a while since we heard from him. I hope you like it! (P.S. the title for this chapter comes from one of my favorite romantic comedies: **_**French Kiss**_**. If you haven't seen it, you should. N-E ways, back to Jareth)**

* * *

The day Sarah had stormed from the castle was not unlike any other day in the goblin kingdom, at least so far as the goblins were concerned. They still went to the king with their petty squabbles and disputes. They chased and tormented chickens in the throne room. They drank ale and ate sausages, scattering their leftover bits when they shuffled their feet. They bickered with one another and started fights, which escalated into brawls requiring the intervention of a higher power, namely, the Goblin King.

Unaware that their world had been turned upside down, the goblins went on with their silly ways, forcing Jareth to do the same. In fact, he had almost forgotten the whole business with Sarah and Toby by the time he completed his last hearing for the day (a goblin who had accused his neighbor of stealing his helmet, which, in fact, he had misplaced on a patrol the day before). Almost.

When the doors to the throne room closed for the day, Jareth heaved a sigh and slumped in his chair in his usual way when he had something important to think about. He flung his legs over one arm and rested his back against the other arm with his head resting on his hand.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What am I going to do about you?" he mumbled aloud. "I can't just send you home, it's against the rules. But I can't keep you here; it's too dangerous for us both. And I can't have you traipsing around my labyrinth causing havoc and getting yourself seen by who knows who."

Frustrated, he jerked himself off the chair and began to pace the dais. Feeling the need to hit something, he picked up his riding crop and slashed at the grey robes adorning the throne. He was in a foul mood and no mistake. Unsatisfied with slashing at the robes, he conjured a crystal and threw it at the far wall. A burst of blue flames consumed a section of the wall just above the doors and died out without leaving a mark.

"Arggg. Why can't I seem to control that girl? I didn't ask to have her here; I didn't ask to have her in my life at all. All I wanted was an escape, to see what life was like outside the depths that I grew up in and then I meet _her_—a beautiful, winsome, slip of a girl and I'm done for. Oh the gods must have laughed when they saw me, wallowing in absolute worship of a human girl, a _human_. I would have done anything for her then. But she had to go and make that selfish wish. She had to wish her baby brother away to the goblins. And not just that, she had to _change her mind._ It would have been enough if she had left him to me. I would have been kind to him; he could have been the heir _they_ want me to have.

"But no. She had to change her foolish, selfish mind and get him back. She had to come to _my_ labyrinth. I did everything I could to help her. Oh yes, Jareth you made a right fool of yourself bending over backwards to give her what she wanted. If only you could have said no. In that, you were just as much a fool as she was. And then, you had to go and offer her your heart. You should have known then she was too young to understand, too selfish. A girl self-centered enough to send away her brother just because she was upset with her parents could never have seen what it was you was giving her. I should have known better."

Consumed with bitterness and rage, Jareth resumed his barrage of flaming crystals against the far wall.

"You…_crash…_couldn't…_crash_…just…_crash_…have…_crash_…told…_crash_…her…_crash_…no…_crash…_could…_crash_…you? FOOL." _Crash. Crash. Crash_.

Jareth was panting, his shoulders heaving and his face crimson. His fingers twitched, as if itching to throw another crystal. An unwise goblin, hearing the commotion and curious as to what had aroused the king's wrath, peeked his head out of a hole in the middle of the left-hand wall. Jareth saw the movement and his pale blue mismatched eyes fixed on the lumpy head and beady eyes of the foolish goblin. He looked daggers at the intruder, raised his arm and flung a crystal at the wall. The goblin ducked and the ball of flame barely missed him as he retreated for cover in the hole. He wouldn't be returning to the throne room any time soon and he warned the others to keep away as well. _Good riddance,_ thought Jareth. _Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with these idiotic creatures_. _If only I'd managed to be born a little sooner, then I wouldn't have had to deal with them at all. But I suppose that's what happens when you're born unlucky. I think I must have been cursed when I was born to never have anything go right. First goblins, now Sarah. What am I going to do?_

"What am I going to do?" He repeated out loud, resuming his pacing in front of the throne. "I should never have let her leave the castle. But the girl," he stopped himself. Sarah was no longer a girl. She was a woman, a full-grown woman. Though he remained unconvinced that her attitude had substantially changed since he had seen her last—he was a pessimist and his defeat at her hands made him biased against her, to say the least—yet if her looks were any indication, Sarah had grown up.

"Fine. The _woman_ is impossible! She refuses to tell her brother about the labyrinth and when he winds up sending her here," he chuckled to himself; he still found the situation deliciously ironic. "When he sends her here, she has the nerve to get angry at me and demand I treat her like a guest rather than the prisoner she is.

"Then, to top it all off, she takes it into her head to roam around my labyrinth again in search of her friends. And Hoggle! The nerve of that recalcitrant dwarf. I knew I should have sent him to the bog after Sarah left seven years ago. But I was generous, again. See what I get for my generosity? My own subjects rebel against me to take sides with the woman who defeated me—my labyrinth. Well, we'll see what he thinks of the Bog of Eternal Stench now. The fool. I told him once I'd make him prince of the land of stench. Perhaps I'll send Sarah there as well and she can be his princess."

Jareth's thoughts were swirling out of control. He was trying not to think of Sarah but everything in his life right now centered on her. He was incoherent and he knew it. His thoughts bounced from one thing to the next but they always returned to Sarah. Sarah Williams, the girl who defeated the labyrinth. The girl who had won his heart. The girl who had rejected him. He hated her for rejecting him, but deep down he had wanted her to come back. When she had materialized next to him in the throne room, he had felt a thrill of satisfaction. He told himself it was because he could finally have revenge, but that was a lie and he knew it. Long before Toby had unwittingly wished her there, Jareth had wanted her back. He couldn't help himself. He knew it, and he hated himself for it. _I must be a glutton for punishment_.

But once she returned, he had been so consumed by her infuriating accusations and demands that he had allowed her to leave the castle. She made him so confused, so angry. She had to go and out she went, out to wander in the labyrinth for as long as he refused to let her go home.

_What if she gets out?_ The thought came unbidden into his mind. He stopped pacing. The thought had never before occurred to him that Sarah would find her way out again, but once he thought of it, he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. _Fool! Of course she'll be able to find her way out again. Not only has she successfully run the labyrinth before, she understands its ways better because she understands me more than she did when she first came. She's seen my tricks and knows how to avoid them, to see through them. Damn. Why didn't I think of this before now? Why oh why did I ever let her out of my sight?!_

"I have to find her. I have to bring her back here. If she gets out, who knows what kind of damage she will do. I can't have her wandering around the underground unsupervised. She might run into the others. She's going to destroy everything I fought so hard to hide from the world. No one must know she exists and above all, no one must know what she's done."

His thoughts were racing wildly again. Jareth knew there had been rumors among the other kingdoms that someone had defeated the labyrinth. Goblins talked too much. However, goblins were also known to exaggerate, so when the 'victor' failed to appear, the rumors were dismissed from the minds of all the other rulers in the underground as 'idle goblin talk.' When asked point blank by the neighboring king if the labyrinth had been defeated, Jareth had merely shrugged and pointed out the fact that no one in the underground claimed victory. No one had even the slightest suspicion that someone from aboveground could have come, defeated the labyrinth and returned. No one knew that Jareth, the Goblin King, had offered his heart to a girl and been rejected. For seven years, Jareth had been safe. But now..._Now Sarah has returned and she has the power to undo everything. Worst of all, she doesn't even know it. _

"NO!" Screamed Jareth as another crystal went flying into the wall. "I've fought too hard for peace, for secrecy. I can't lose all that I've worked for because a young woman was too blind to see what I was really offering her when I gave her her dreams. I was a generous fool then, but now. Well, I warned Sarah that I could be cruel." So saying, he strode to his chambers to retrieve his jacket before setting off in search of Sarah.

* * *

Jareth attempted to pull up a vision of Sarah in one of his crystals, but for some reason, he couldn't get it to respond. All that showed up in his crystal was blackness and though he could vaguely make out a prone form that could possibly have been Sarah's, he did not know where she was. Either Sarah was outside the reach of his magic—which was impossible—or something—_someone?_—was blocking her from being seen (he could never have guessed she was in a worm's dark hole). Frustrated, he decided to try picking up her trail from where he last knew she had been—just feet away from the trapdoor Hoggle had fallen into.

* * *

Every time Jareth used special or additional magic in the labyrinth it was 'tagged.' That way, Jareth could travel to the exact location of the incident without needing to scry with his crystals. Using one of these tags, Jareth magicked himself to the site of Hoggle's presumed disappearance. Immediately recognizing the center of the labyrinth where the garden was planted, Jareth was seized with a sudden fear. He turned swiftly on his heel and entered the garden. His countenance darkened. _She's been here. I can sense it. By the gods, she's been here. _Here_ of all places. _

"Doomed, I tell you!" Jareth roared, his wild blond hair flying about his face as he approached the figure of himself on the left side of the pool. He stopped, looking up into the tender, adoring eyes. Jareth frowned and his eyes narrowed to slits as he surveyed his likeness in the smooth stone. "What a pity. A pity she didn't slap that moonstruck look of your face when she had the chance. You look positively imbecilic."

He sneered at the heart being held out in his own stone hand and turned to frown even more heavily at the statue across from his own. Looking at _her_ always made him moody. He couldn't bear to see her, offering her own heart in response to his own.

"The gods are mocking you Jareth, Goblin King," he said to the statue above him. Then he looked at the sky, barely visible through the vine-covered canopy. "I understand now. I get it. You're mocking me, aren't you? How dare you. HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME??"

Unable to control himself any longer, Jareth hurled another crystal. This time, he aimed for the female statue across from him. The crystal shattered and blue flame consumed the figure. However, when the smoke cleared, Sarah's visage stood unharmed, still holding forth her own crystal heart.

Jareth collapsed on the green carpet beneath him and wept.

**

* * *

Whew. Man that took a lot out of me. I need to sleep before I attempt anything new. Good night folks. Please R&R if you get a chance! **


	11. Toby's A—MAZE—ing Beginning

**I hope you all liked the insights into Jareth's conflicting emotions. He's got a lot to work out, but who wouldn't after all that's happened? Now we're back to Toby to see how his adventure is going! **

* * *

"Whew," panted Toby after his jolt into the underground. "That was…AWESOME! Wow! I never though it would be that cool! Oh man, this is going to be so cool."

"Whatever 'cool' means, I'm sure this _isn't_ going to be it," grumbled Hoggle, still a bit miffed that he had been forced to go up against Jareth, again. But he liked Toby and wanted very much to have Toby as a friend. He definitely wanted to help Sarah too, so against his better judgment, he was siding against the person he most feared.

"That's the spirit, my boy! What a grand adventure we shall have. And I shall fight the goblins to the death to defend you and rescue the Lady Sarah!" Sir Didymus was ready to charge straight into battle, but as there were no enemies lurking about, he had to be content to look ready, should any appear.

"Ludo rescue Sarah," the creature bellowed, grinning at Toby. "Toby friend."

Toby smiled. He'd never had friends as awesome as these three and he felt that with them at his side, rescuing Sarah was going to be a piece of cake. Hitching his backpack a little higher up on his back, he started toward the huge wall looming in front of him, looking for the opening.

"So," he said. "This must be the labyrinth. I don't know why else you would have big walls out here in the middle of nowhere. How do we get in?"

"Oh, all right. I'll let you in. I seem to be the only person around here who knows anything about this place." Hoggle strode forward and with a wave of his hands, a huge set of double doors creaked open towards the companions. Entering cautiously, Toby was immediately aware of just how large the place was.

"Whoah, this place is huge! I never thought it would be so tall! It's taller than my dad, way taller!"

"Alright," said Hoggle. "We all need to stick together. Like your sister said, Toby, nothing is as it seems in this place, you can't take anything for granted. With Jareth, you need to keep on your toes and stay together. I can't stress that enough. If we get separated, we'll never find each other again. Or at least, it might take too long. I should be able to find you all, but not if Jareth sends you to the Bog of Eternal Stench. There ain't no way I'm going back there. If he sends you there, you're on your own."

"The Bog of Eternal what?" asked Didymus. "I have never heard it called thus before. Why it does not smell at all! It is a light summer breeze on a sunny afternoon, a garden of—"

"Smell bad." Moaned Ludo, remembering his last trip to the bog.

"Brother Ludo, whatever do you mean? I—"

"Come on guys. We have to get going to find Sarah. Let's go this way," said Toby, pointing to the right. "Come _on!_"

Toby led the way with the other three following closely at his heels. Ludo could barely fit inside the narrow corridor, so he was forced to hold his arms tightly against his chest. In front of him walked Sir Didymus, astride Ambrosius as usual, and Hoggle, who looked more and more wary the further they went. You could tell by the look on his face that he expected Jareth to pop out from behind every tree branch or hidden opening to send them all to the Bog.

Toby, on the other hand, was delighted. He was itching to run ahead, but didn't want to disobey Hoggle's demand that they stay together. However, the slow pace was _killing_ him. He wanted to go faster. _Sarah is counting on us! We have to get to her soon before the king does something terrible to her!_ As was said, Toby was an impatient boy and eager for action. He hated dawdling more than anything. To his frenetic eight-year-old mind, his friends were most definitely dawdling and needed to pick up the pace! He was getting antsy.

Since the corridor was straight, Toby left the rope he brought in his backpack, but he told himself that at the first turn they encountered, he would tie the rope to a sturdy branch so that they could find their way out again. He hadn't forgotten the story he'd read about the hero who defeated the labyrinth using a rope to navigate his way around the confusing corridors. He planned on using the same idea here when he got the chance.

A little way further down, Toby started to pay closer attention to the walls on either side. He didn't see an end to the corridor and he began to wonder if he was missing something. The labyrinth in the book had a lot of twists and turns. It had dead ends and blind corners. So far, this labyrinth was going on and on in one direction. It didn't make any sense. He decided to stop and drink some water with his friends and think for a while.

"Let's take a water break. I'm thirsty." All four companions stopped and Toby gave them all a small drink out of his canteen. He sat down on the ground and stared hard at the other wall. Maybe it was the heat or his racing mind, but something about the opposite wall didn't look right. It reminded him of the optical illusion pictures his Dad liked to show him sometimes. _"Look hard, Toby," Robert would say to him as he showed him the picture. "What do you see? Cross your eyes a little bit and try not to focus too hard. That's right!"_

"I wonder if it will work," he wondered aloud. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"What, Sir Toby? What is your plan?"

"Just give me a minute Didymus, I want to try something." So Toby screwed up his face, crossed his eyes a little and tried not to focus too hard on the opposite wall. It was like trying to look at something directly as well as out of the corner of your eye, but at the same time. He tried it a few times, but nothing happened. No picture of a vase or two faces popped out at him. He almost gave up, but decided one more try couldn't hurt. This time, he tried to relax a bit more and let his eyes close a little bit as he crossed them. There….was something….not quite right about the way the wall looked. Like…there was a line in the wrong place. _Hmmm, it looks almost like the wall ends right about there, but it keeps going, too. And there, a few feet to the right, the same thing: like the wall actually ends, but it doesn't. Maybe….no, there couldn't be. It's not an opening is it? But that's the only thing that makes sense. The lines of the walls look funny because they actually _do _end and start again. It's just made to look like the wall keeps going when it doesn't! That's pretty tricky, I must say. This Jareth guy really knows his stuff._

"Hey guys, I think there's an opening right over there," Toby said and pointed to where he had just been staring. "I know you can't see it, but I'm pretty sure it's there. I crossed my eyes and stuff like my Dad used to show me and I think I can see it, sort of."

"I don't see anything," replied Hoggle. The other two looked skeptical as well.

"Are you certain?" asked Didymus. "I cannot see what you refer to, but I will follow wherever you lead, young sir. My lady awaits!"

"Well, why don't I go get a closer look to make sure I'm not seeing things? It can't hurt just to look."

Toby strode quickly over to where he suspected the opening to be. When he was standing right in front of it, he could see it even less. He was starting to doubt himself and his Dad's advice about optical illusions. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I was just seeing things because I want to see them. Oh phooey!_ He stuck out a foot to kick the wall, but when it went straight through where the wall should have been, Toby lost his balance and fell forward. He tried to catch himself against the wall that wasn't there and ended up losing even more of his balance. His hands met dirt instead of stone and when he looked up, he found himself staring at an entirely new corridor. _I was right!_

"Hey guys I was right! There is a door here. I found it! I found the way in. I was right!"

Not hearing a response from his friends Toby stood up and looked around to find them. Turning back to where the opening had been where he had fallen through, Toby's eyes met solid wall.

"But…but…it was just here a few seconds ago, I swear! Where did it go? Where is the opening? I just fell through it, how could it have disappeared so fast?"

He heard pounding on the other side of the wall and realized that his friends must have seen what had happened. He went quickly to where he heard them making noise and shouted at them from his side.

"Ludo! Hoggle! Sir Didymus! I'm in here! I think the wall closed up behind me! Can you hear me?" Toby heard a muffled response that sounded like "yes" but he couldn't be sure.

"I can't hear you, guys! You'll have to shout louder!" He heard a kind of reverberating roar coming from the other side. The walls of the labyrinth began to shake violently, and though Toby feared they would crumble on top of him, he was safe. A tiny stone jiggled free in the wall, but that was all. However, that stone was enough so that he could see through to the other side, like looking through a peephole in the front door. He saw someone's eye looking back at him and he guessed it was Sir Didymus because of its small size.

"Sir Didymus! What was that? What just happened?"

"Rocks friends," he heard Ludo say.

"Sir Ludo attempted to summon the stones to help us break you free, but somehow, it did not go quite as he planned."

"Jareth must have some kind of spell blocking the use of any kind of magic except his in the labyrinth," the voice was faint, but clearly Hoggle's. " I guess this means you'll have to go on without us, kid."

"What?" cried Toby. "Go on without you? I can't! I can't do this alone! Besides you guys are my friends and I can't leave you behind. Friends don't do that kind of thing."

"You must carry on, sir Toby. Lady Sarah needs your help. We will find a way to meet with you again. Stay strong! Be valiant! Press onward! Sir Hoggle will help us find another way to where you are. But you must persevere to save lady Sarah!"

"Just be careful, kid. Jareth's not fond of intruders. Keep your wits about you and you'll do fine," Hoggle added.

"Toby smart," Ludo interjected.

"Come on you two," Hoggle continued. "I suppose it's up to me to find another route to take. Good luck Toby, we'll see you soon, no doubt. I just hope it isn't in the bog."

"Bye Ludo! Bye Hoggle! Bye Didymus! I promise I'll find a way to get to you _and_ save Sarah," Toby shouted through the tiny opening, sounding far braver than he actually felt. Losing his friends so early on in the labyrinth had made him afraid. He had counted on them being with him the whole time so that he wouldn't have to do it alone. _I'm just a kid. How am I supposed to solve this on my own? Sarah did it, but she was older than me, or so they tell me. I wonder how she did it? I wonder _why_ she did it. Why would Sarah want to come here in the first place? I'm sure Mom and Dad don't know about it._

"Awww shucks!" Toby exclaimed as he kicked at a loose stone on the path. "I didn't think it was going to be like this." Though Toby wouldn't admit it, he was just the tiniest bit afraid. He knew heroes were supposed to be brave and strong, and he wanted to be a hero, but he didn't feel like one at the moment. "I want to be brave and strong, like Ivanhoe and Robin Hood. I want to be smart like Sherlock Holmes and figure out the mystery and save the day!

You know what I'll do it. I'll figure this thing out and save Sarah. 'Toby the terrific,' they'll call me," he preened, puffing out his chest, flexing his little arms and posing for the imaginary crowds. "'Toby the tremendous!'" _Or better yet, 'Toby the Valiant and Courageous Hero.'_

It's amazing what a little pep talk can do for a small boy of eight with big dreams. In one fell swoop Toby had dissolved his fears and given himself the boost of confidence and zest for adventure he needed to resume his journey. Not forgetting to tie off the rope to the nearest tree branch he could find, Toby continued his journey with a spring in his step. Every now and then he would say to himself, "Toby the terrific" (or something similar) as he marched with his chest puffed out and his arms swinging at his sides. It really was an adorably amusing sight.

* * *

Little did he or any of the companions know that behind where Toby had sat to examine the possible opening, his sister slept in a tiny hole safe and sound with the worms as her hosts.

**

* * *

Come on Toby! You can do it. Yay! I have to say, I really enjoy writing about Toby. I think he's adorable (if I do say so myself). Please keep reading and reviewing and enjoying yourself!**


	12. An Unwelcome Guest

**Whoohoo! I can't believe I have this many reviews! How exciting. More shall be revealed in this chapter about the other citizens of the underground and who the mysterious 'they' are. I'm sorry to keep you on your toes (who am I kidding? I'm not sorry, it keeps you reading and I like suspense!). You are a delightful group of readers and reviewers. I'm honored.**

* * *

Instead of continuing his search for Sarah, Jareth returned to the castle in much need of sleep. His emotions were out of control; his mind and clothes were a mess; his nerves were frayed to the breaking point. To top it all off, his magic reserve was depleted from throwing flaming crystals all evening and he needed a good, long, uninterrupted sleep.

He magicked himself directly to his bedchambers, disrobed, and threw himself on his overlarge bed. _It can wait till morning_, he told himself. _I need the rest if I'm to handle this situation properly. I can't face Sarah like this_. And with that thought, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep for the first time since Sarah had returned to the labyrinth.

* * *

After only a few hours, however, Jareth was roused from sleep by a knock on his chamber door.

"Sire?" a timid goblin voice came from the other side of the heavy wooden doors. "Sire, are you awake?"

Mumbling something about "stupid frightful things having the nerve to wake him up at all hours," Jareth fumbled out of bed. He had just enough decency to put on his breeches before yanking the door open and glaring down at whichever goblin of his entourage had so rudely awakened him. The goblin squawked with fear and cringed back from the looming king.

"Well?" sneered Jareth. "Do you have something to say or did you just have an urgent desire to be thrown headlong into the Bog of Eternal Stench?"

The goblin squawked again, but recovered his composure enough to protest Jareth's threat. "N-n-no sire. It's j-j-just that, well, y-y-you—"

"I _what_, you sniveling creature? I'm tired? I have more important things to do than to stand in the hall with a quivering goblin who can't talk to save his life?"

"You have a g-g-g-guest, sssire," the goblin finally managed to say.

"A guest? Whoever it is, tell them to go away. It is the middle of the night and I am in dire need of rest. Tell them they can wait until morning, that is, if you can put two sentences together clearly."

"Tell me yourself Jareth," a dignified voice retorted. "Or are you so discourteous that you will not speak to an old friend and neighbor face to face? And leave that poor creature alone, it was only doing what I asked."

Jareth looked up to see a stately figure robed in jade green and grey striding down the hallway toward him. He had hair the color of wet earth and chestnut eyes. His hair was cropped short against his head and his decidedly masculine features made him look more akin to a war-leader than a magician like Jareth. His smile was charming and his manners, welcoming. He smiled at Jareth warmly, but there was enough of a hint of danger and obstinacy in his eyes that an onlooker could not be fooled into thinking him harmless.

"Kyran," Jareth mocked. "What brings the Centaur King to grace the lowly halls of the Goblin King at this hour?"

"Oh shut up Jareth. You know you're glad to see me even if you don't want to admit it. We've been friends for too long for you to fool me with your sarcastic facade. I see right through you." The man called Kyran reached out to take Jareth's hand in his own and clap him on the back, a gesture Jareth begrudgingly reciprocated. "It's been too long old friend."

"Agreed," replied Jareth, still wary of the man before him.

Kyran pulled back to look Jareth in the eyes searchingly, "Where have you been hiding these past seven years? The rest of the kingdoms have been worried about you."

"Busy, Kyran, like you. Like the rest of us who have the honor and privilege of ruling one of the underground's many kingdoms. I'm a king—in case you forgot—and I have business to attend to constantly."

"That never kept you from occasionally appearing at the Court before, Jareth. Don't pretend that you haven't been hiding from us all."

"I'm not pretending anything, Kyran and I don't think I like your tone. Excuse me one moment, while I make myself more _presentable_."

After a long pause in which Jareth had returned to his chamber to make his clothing and hair more presentable, he returned to the corridor and led his guest to a sitting room down the hallway. He poured Kyran and himself both drinks and started a fire in the fireplace by tossing a crystal into the grate. Kyran noticed the gesture and flinched slightly. A long moment of silence ensued as the two men drank and stared into the blue flames of the fire.

Kyran cleared his throat, "There were rumors, Jareth. Rumors that the labyrinth had been defeated."

Jareth shrugged and continued to watch the flames dance in the fireplace.

"I didn't believe they were true. You know how goblins like to tell stories, but…." Kyran trailed off.

"But what? The Court sent you to check on me after seven years of silence? Did they want to find out if I was lying or if I had broken my word? Well, Kyran?" Jareth demanded, turning on the other man with malice in his eyes. "We were good friends once, Kyran. You never lied to me, ever. You always used to laugh with me at the ridiculous machinations of the Court and its denizens. You, like me, were never its toy and there was never any need to be. We both rule our lands justly and strongly. We never needed interference from the higher ups to keep us in line. They think themselves so important, but we rarely need them do we? No one really does."

"But we do, Jareth. We need the Court to hold us all accountable to our standards. There is justice and equity in the Underground precisely because our ancestors founded the Court of the Wise to begin with. Don't think you are outside of their reach, Jareth. None of us are."

"So Kyran, are you their lackey—oh, excuse me—their _emissary_ tonight? Or did you just come to wake me up and keep me company?"

"No, they didn't send me, but they might. I came to warn you Jareth. Rumors are stirring again and all of them seem to center on you and that damn labyrinth of yours. You shouldn't have built it you know, then you wouldn't have to deal with the Court or rumors or being awakened in the middle of the night by an old friend who just happens to care about you."

Jareth sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Kyran. I haven't been sleeping well the past few nights, I—I seem to have acquired an unwelcome guest, of sorts," Jareth averted his eyes, pretending to be engrossed in the flames.

"So the rumors are true."

"I don't know what rumors you're talking about, so I can't tell you if they are or not."

"There are…stories, circulating—stories about a young girl who came to the underground a number of years ago because of a foolish wish. The story goes that she came here to rescue something that was precious to her, something you had. They say she defeated the labyrinth but then inexplicably disappeared, supposedly forever."

"Seven years is a long time, Kyran. Are you going to believe stories about something that happened too long ago for anyone to recall accurately? Those rumors were quashed long ago."

Kyran gave an exasperated sigh, "Do let me finish, Jareth. It isn't polite to interrupt. The reason I came to you now is that the rumors have revived, but this time, the story adds that the girl has come back. No one knows why or how, but that's what I hear. Now, isn't it interesting that these stories should resurface now? Especially with you admittedly having an 'unwelcome guest.'"

"Of a sort."

"Yes, of course, of a sort. Who is he, I wonder. Or _she_?" Kyran was staring hard at Jareth, but the Goblin King's face remained impassive.

"Like you said earlier, Kyran—goblins like to talk."

"Of course, Jareth. Whatever you say. Just remember that I am your friend but others are not. There are those in the underground that would like very much for these rumors to be true, but not in a pleasant way. Hadrian, for example, not to mention Junia. I would hate to think what would happen if the alleged girl found her way into their hands for some unfortunate reason."

Jareth's jaw twitched and his hands clenched into fists, "Hadrian? Junia? How would they know anything about any of this unless you told them Kyran? You little traitor!"

Jareth turned to face the other man and his fierce eyes flashed a look of doom upon his friend.

Kyran took a step back, his hands held up in deference. "Jareth. I'm not your enemy here. The Court is beginning to get concerned at your seven year absence and with the rumors flaring up again…" he gave a gesture of helplessness. "People talk. And what's more, people think, and plan, and plot revenge. Don't ever underestimate the power of revenge in motivating people to rash action, Jareth."

Jareth gave a derisive laugh, "Believe me, Kyran, I'm the last person who would underestimate _that_. Now, are you quite finished or do I have more to listen to before I can finally get some sleep?"

"No, no. I'm finished. Only…" Jareth shot Kyran a warning glare. "Only, if this hypothetical girl does exist and she has hypothetically returned to the underground. Keep a good eye on her Jareth. Not all your neighbors are your friends like I am."

And with that final warning ringing in the Goblin King's ears, Kyran disappeared with a swirl of his majestic robes, leaving Jareth to fume at his empty chair.

_How dare he come into my home, in the middle of the night and practically threaten me with the Court's intervention? And he had the audacity to call me 'old friend.'_ Jareth remembered the days when their interactions had been more frequent, almost constant. Though Kyran was older than him by a few decades, the two of them had been fast friends since their youth. They had hunted together, chased dragons and trolls together through the mountains. They had both been childishly infatuated with the same woman at one point, but Jareth had gotten over it. Kyran hadn't and in the end, he married Alegra and the two settled down as king and queen of the centaurs quite nicely. Jareth still laughed at Kyran because Alegra was such a simple creature. Pretty, but uncomplicated. _Boring. She has nothing to say about anything important but plenty to say about how pretty the groves are and how nice the centaurs are. Oh she made him a right proper wife if you ask me, no wonder he's going soft. _

But Jareth didn't dwell long on the past because the present was his immediate concern. Kyran had made it sound as if the Court was looking to intervene in his affairs once again. _After seven years with no developments, you'd think they would leave me alone. _The rumors had been flying immediately after Sarah left. The goblins couldn't really help themselves on that score; they'd never seen anything like the battle in the city: flying boulders, smashed giant soldiers and hundreds of homes ruined all because of a little slip of a girl and her three friends. _And she did defeat me; they merely told the truth, with a few embellishments of course. _

Jareth sighed. He didn't know what to do, but he had to figure it out and quickly. The cards were on the table. Kyran had made it clear that the Court of the Wise would not take a simple shrug and sigh about goblin blabbermouths this time. No, if they were aroused enough to intervene, he would have to explain everything to them. They would find out about Toby and Sarah's first visit. They would find out that she defeated him and left. Worst of all, they would find out she was back. He didn't know what was worse, the Court finding out Sarah had defeated him seven years ago and he had kept it hidden from them. Or, the Court finding out that after seven years, Sarah had returned and was wandering around his labyrinth.

After a pause, he knew which would be worse. Neither. _The worst thing possible in this situation is what Kyran warned me about: Hadrian or Junia finding Sarah first. I can't let either of them get their hands on her. I just have to hope that neither of them is paying attention to the rumors at all. If Hadrian finds her, he would take it to the Court and try to have me dethroned and banished aboveground. Then, he could have my throne and pass off the troll kingdom to the next hapless fool in line. _

_If Junia finds her,_ Jareth shuddered. _I don't even want to know. Junia would destroy her. Worse, Junia would destroy her soul but leave her body intact enough to feel the entire thing and live for long years afterward. Even though she would be banished for it, Junia would gladly torture Sarah to get revenge on me—wicked, vile woman that she is._

Jareth clenched his fists even harder, causing blood to drip from between his tightly-gripped fingers.

"I have to find Sarah. I have to find her before they do and find a way to keep her a secret. This time Sarah, if anything happens to you it will be my fault and mine alone."

Jareth returned to his chambers to try to catch a few more hours of sleep before dawn. He knew he wouldn't be able to find Sarah in the dark and gloom of the labyrinth at night. He also knew that he needed rest now more than ever. He must be at full magical strength in case the need for a confrontation arose. Flinging himself back on his bed, he fell into a fitful sleep, where he dreamed he saw Sarah, twisted and broken from Junia's revenge. It was her eyes that horrified him the most. All through the night visions of hollow, broken and soulless green eyes set in Sarah's beautiful, flawless face haunted him. And when he awoke the next morning, the vision still danced before his eyes.

**

* * *

Creepy huh? Well, stay tuned for next time because you're going to hear **_**all**_** about some important stuff Kyran said. Who is the Court of the Wise? How many kingdoms are there? Where does the underground come from? Why am I so hungry right now? (okay, maybe not that one, but the other's definitely). R&R my friends! I so love it when you do. :)**


	13. War in Heaven

**I promised some explanations this time, so here goes. We're back to Sarah and the worms. Let's see what happens next!**

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning refreshed. Thoughts what she had heard the night before still swirled in her mind like water in a bathtub drain, she had slept well and belt better able to begin her journeys again. Looking down at her rumpled shirt and jeans, she bemoaned wearing the same clothes in a row for the third day. _It can't be helped. It isn't as if I had a suitcase all packed in case my little brother accidentally wished me away to the underground. _Sighing, she resigned herself to another day of the same blue jeans, lavender button down dress shirt and long grey sweater. _It could be worse. I could have been wearing white._ She found a small mirror—or what functioned as a mirror—on the opposite wall from the bed and she did her best to fix her hair with the little comb she always kept close by in her sweater pocket. _At least my hair looks fine. Thank goodness it isn't as long and tangled as it was last time I was here. There is no way on earth my hair could have lasted this long without me looking like the bride of Frankenstein._

"Sarah?" Jack's voice called from the hallway. "Are you up and about, love?" When she answered in the affirmative, Jack poked his head around the doorway and grinned. Sarah smiled at the worm, his face was bright and cheerful and his wild blue hair stuck up all around his face in delightful disarray.

"The missus sent me to tell you that breakfast is on the table. She makes the most de_licious_ breakfasts, Fran does." And with a look of anticipation on his face, the worm headed off toward the kitchen with Sarah close behind. They entered the living area together and Sarah heard humming coming from the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, Sarah was impressed with the delicious looking array of foods already on the table. They looked just like the foods she ate, only slightly different. There were what looked like eggs and some kind of meat. There was toast with all the fixings and she heard a kettle whistling in the kitchen that meant tea was ready.

Fran entered from the kitchen carrying the tea tray on her front feet, as she had the day before. "Good morning, love," greeted Fran. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Um. I slept pretty well. I woke up a time or two, but slept more soundly than I expected. I don't usually sleep well in new places."

"I'm glad," Fran beamed. "Nothing like a good rest and breakfast to get you going. Here, would you like tea?"

They ate a delicious breakfast. Sarah didn't know what all of the food was, but it was so good, she decided she would rather not know what it actually was. She'd never really thought about what worms ate, but apparently in the underground, they ate well.

"Thank you Fran. That was a lovely breakfast. You're just as good a cook as Jack said."

Fran blushed—_a strange look on a worm_, thought Sarah—but flashed a delighted smile to her husband. "He likes to tell me I cook well, but he's the only one I've cooked for."

"You're a lovely cook, Frannie my love and you know it."

Fran blushed again and began to clear the dishes away. Sarah started to think about leaving and her heart filled with sadness. She didn't really want to leave these two new friends, not when they had made her feel so welcomed and comfortable. But she knew deep down that she had to move on. She couldn't stay in a worm's hole forever, no matter how hospitable it is. But before she left, she wanted to ask them both a few questions about the labyrinth that had been on her mind. Nervous, she decided to broach the subject of the labyrinth more broadly.

"Jack, could you, well, I don't really know how to ask this, but what do you know about the underground? I've only been here once before and I never really got to know anything about it. What can you tell me?"

"The underground? Well, I don't rightly know where to start. But let's not sit at the table, come over here and we'll chat while the missus cleans up. I'll tell you what I can and she can add what I miss." Jack wiggled his way to another room just across the hallway from the living area where cushions were piled in a semicircle. Over in the far corner was a little basket with knitting needles and some yarn. _So Fran does knit. I thought so. This must be where they spend their relaxing hours. _Sarah noted some small books and other oddments as well that confirmed her conclusion.

"Sit down and we'll talk. Fran will come in when she's done." As if on cue, Fran appeared in the doorway, crossed the room and took up her knitting needles. Jack turned and said, "Sarah here asked what we knew about the underground. She wants to know more about it."

"If you please," Sarah interjected. "I don't really know much about the history or anything outside of the labyrinth. Anything you know could be helpful as I try to find my way home."

"Hmmmm," murmured Fran. "We don't know much, but when we were little worms many years ago, we used to listen to stories about the underground. All the grey haired worms liked to sit around and talk and talk about the 'old days' and the 'old ways'. I loved to listen, and so did Jack. Jack, love, why don't you start with the one about the war? That seems the best place to begin."

"Ah yes, Fran. The perfect place to begin," Jack cleared his throat and began the tale. This is the tale he told:

_Many long ages ago, when the world was still young and humans had not yet been created, there was a race of deities who ruled heaven. They were called 'Titans' and their leaders were the king and queen of heaven. Now this king, named Chronus, had violently taken the throne from his father and he feared that a child of his own would do the same to him. So whenever his wife gave birth to a child, he ate it. Saddened by the loss of her children, Queen Rhea finally decided to do something about it. When her next child was born, she hid him from the king and gave the king a rock instead. The King ate the rock, thinking it was his son and the Queen hid the child away on a far away island to be raised by nymphs. When the child grew into a man, he overthrew his father Chronus and sent him, his wife and the entire family of the Titans to a place called Tartarus: the Underground. The new King freed his still living brothers and sisters from the belly of his father and the new generation of deities assumed the reign of heaven and earth. _

_This new generation called themselves the "Olympians" because they ruled from a mountain named Olympus. At first their reign was good and peaceful. Humanity was born upon the earth and the gods looked on the new creatures and their affairs with interest. The gods took good care of the earth and all the living creatures, but soon this was not enough. They wanted to interact with the humans. The king of heaven thought the human women beautiful and he took many of them to be his wives and mistresses, which greatly distressed his own wife. Others of the gods did the same. Half-gods and demons were born of these unions and many of the offspring were even more licentious than their parents. As ages past, the gods grew more corrupt, drunken and sensual. They started wars on a whim and manipulated the humans into serving their selfish needs and greedy appetites. They lost control of the world the had stolen and their corruption eventually led to their downfall. They were lost from the world. No one knows what happened only that the gods destroyed themselves and their kingdom in some fashion. With the loss of the gods came the loss of magic in what we call the aboveground. Humans lost faith in magic, the supernatural and anything that reminded them of the lecherous and corrupt Olympians. Eventually all the creatures of the old world made their way to the Underground to live under the rule of the banished Titans, who offered them a way of life and a place to live far away from the disillusioned humans._

_During the time when the Olympians were rushing to their doom, the Titans created an alternate kingdom for themselves in Tartarus, or the Underground. Angered by the loose morals and selfish behavior of their children, the former King and Queen of heaven instituted strict rules for their new kingdom. Instead of allowing incest and adultery and multiple wives, the Titans committed themselves to monogamy. Each would only have one wife or husband for all their days. When they give their heart away, they give it away once and only once. They committed themselves to justice, equity, and true care for the creatures who came with them. Furthermore, instead of having one king and queen over all—thus allowing for great corruption—they divided the underground into multiple kingdoms based on race. As more creatures joined them in exile, more kingdoms were formed: centaurs, goblins, trolls, giants, imps, fawns, fairies, unicorns, you name it. All the so called "mythical" creatures of the aboveground migrated to the underground as the Olympian dynasty decayed. The Titans divided the kingdoms based on rank and age. The older Titans chose first, leaving the less desirable kingdoms for the younger and less important. _

_But Chronus, Rhea and their relatives—the original banished Titans—grew weary of their Underground prison. Their minds grew ever more consumed with the kingdom they had had and their former place in the cosmos. Increasingly dissatisfied but aware that they could not return to the aboveground, the Titans did the unthinkable. They died. Like the gods before them and their own children, the Titans were immortal. They grew to maturity and then stopped growing or aging. They could not grow old and die like the humans could. They could only linger on in eternity watching their world crumble around them. But rather than commit themselves to an eternity in despair, they chose death. They chose to die. _

_Their children and grandchildren, however, had never known anything besides life in the Underground and so they settled contentedly into their role as rulers and caregivers to the outcast races in their domain. Centuries passed and the kingdoms in the underground continued to grow as the Olympians continued their descent into oblivion. Seeing the corruption of their cousins, the Titans of the Underground continued to hold fiercely to their commitment to be nothing like them. The more corrupt the Olympians became, the more principled, honorable and just the Titans became. _

_That's not to say they were all self-righteous moralists. Within the rules of conduct there was much leeway in terms of how the kings and queens conducted their affairs. Some did become bigoted and self-righteous, but many chose to be more gentle and tolerant. There are always those who choose to be rebellious or mischievous, but none of the Titans dare approach the moral laxity and injustice perpetrated by their cousins in the aboveground. _

"Our king, the Goblin King of the labyrinth is one such ruler who is a bit more…playful with the rules than many of the others. But he's a good king and a good man at heart. All of them are, the Titans and their children. It's the way the world works down here."

Sarah had a lot to think about as she tried to absorb all the information Jack had given her. "So the kingdoms are divided by race and ruled separately? What happens when the kings and queens have children? Do they ever get to be kings and queens since they and their parents live forever?"

"That dear is an excellent question," replied Fran. "First, you are correct in saying that the different kingdoms are the different races of creatures who came to the underground. When the Olympians made a mess of the aboveground, many of the old creatures grew afraid of the humans and made their way down here. Now, all the Titans rule their respective kingdom with more care and direct involvement in their affairs. However, they are strictly forbidden from intermarrying with their subjects. That was the problem the Olympians had with the humans. They started marrying them and having children with them, which led to much trouble and turmoil.

As regards the kingdoms, it is possible that a king and queen may rule their kingdom for many hundred years, but that rarely happens. After being a queen for so long, you'd get tired of dealing with all the petty squabbles and silly disputes. After a couple centuries, the older Titans began to realize that they no longer wanted to rule but would rather pass their kingdom of to their children. Some, like their first ancestors, choose death but most withdraw from the affairs of the Underground. They form what is called "the Council of the Wise." Their job now is to watch out for their children and grandchildren, to hold them all accountable to the rules and morals of the Underground. If any of the kings or queens violates the code of conduct, they are brought before the Council for rebuke and punishment, when necessary. That is how things in the Underground stay together and they avoid the mistakes of the Olympians."

"What about magic? I'm still confused as to how it is that magic still works here but you can't find it where I come from. Why can the Goblin King throw those crystal balls and make things happen? And how come he can use it on me and my brother in the aboveground if it really has disappeared?"

"Hmmm," mused Jack. "I think the best way to put it is like this: first of all, magic—or what you call magic—makes up the very fabric of the universe. The Olympians jealously guarded the secret of how to use it because they thought it was their right as the rulers. They thought it was only for themselves, so they hid it from humanity. When they fell into corruption, the magic was corrupted with them. Sadly, because they had hoarded it away, when they destroyed themselves, any hope of using magic was lost to humanity. Now, it has been so long since it was used that humans no longer believe in it. Here, in the Underground, where the Titans preserved their heritage unspoiled and pure, magic thrived. Furthermore, the Titans were willing to teach the use of magic to those of their subjects who had the ability to use it wisely and justly. It can be used for mischief as well as pure good, but that is part of its nature.

The funny thing about the whole situation is that at first, many of the creatures of the underground were banished here because they Olympians found them disgusting or ugly—like the goblins. Yet it is here, in the land of monsters that magic thrived and the world functions as it was supposed to when it was created. I've always found that funny," Jack chuckled.

Fran laughed too, but she also looked sad. "It really is a shame that the world turned out this way. Things could have been so much nicer for the humans in the aboveground if the Olympians had just left well enough alone."

Sarah was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. _I'm a human. They're talking not just about the history of _this_ world but the history of mine. None of this makes any sense and it sounds an awful lot like the Greek myths I used to read in high school and college. How am I supposed to believe that all of this is true? It doesn't seem to fit at all. _

"I think we've confused and frustrated our guest, Jack," said Fran, glancing at Sarah. "Why don't we let her alone for a while to think. Let's go take a nice walk on the ledge outside shall we?"

Sarah couldn't even manage to say 'thank you' to the worms, all she could do was nod, her mouth hanging open a little. "I…."

"Don't say anything just yet, love. Just let that rattle around in your brain awhile. We'll be back soon. If you need us, we'll just be outside."

And with that, the two worms left the room, leaving Sarah to mull over their story in silence.

_Oh, God. What have I gotten myself into?_

**

* * *

I hope I didn't make **_**your**_** brain hurt too much with all that. It's a lot of stuff! Jareth's a god (kind of, but we all knew it before right?) and Sarah has stumbled into a crazy world with all the creatures from her imagination. Where shall she go next? Tune in next time! As always, please R&R to tell me what you think!**


	14. Doors

**GAH! I'm sorry folks! I've been trying to post this _all day_! But there was a server glitch and it wouldn't let me upload and then I had to work for 8 hours and I'm _so sorry _ it took so long! I'm not neglecting you, I promise.**

**Just a warning: posts may be a bit fewer and far between the next few days. I have a **_**lot**_** to do. I'm making as much time for my writing as possible, but alas, I can't quit my job and just write all day (if I could make money doing this, I **_**would**_** quit my job!). So I apologize ahead of time if things take longer than they have been. But never fear; I shall finish! I'm not going to leave you all hanging for long. **

**Time to check in on Toby again:**

* * *

Toby had been making fairly good progress since he was separated from his friends. He had tied the other end of the coil of rope around his tiny waist so that he couldn't get lost. So far, it was helping him to keep from backtracking a bunch, but the labyrinth was larger than he thought. The coil of rope was fast dwindling in his hands and he didn't know how much longer it would help him. Eventually, he would have to abandon the rope and go on without it, which he was a bit scared to do without his friends there to help him.

At one point, he found an arrow drawn on the stone in what looked like red chalk. He bent down to look closer and decided it looked more like the stuff Sarah put on her lips when she wanted to look pretty_. Not that she isn't pretty, but for some reason she thinks she needs it to look pretty. It's that tube of stuff she puts on when she's going out on a date and wants the boy to notice her lips for some reason. I don't know why she does that; her eyes are so much prettier than her lips and who cares about lips anyway? You use them for talking. Maybe the boys she goes out with need to read her lips so they can know what she's saying? But that's just silly. Oh well, whatever this red stuff is, it looks like that red stuff Sarah uses. I wonder where it came from. Could it be from the last time Sarah was here? But why would she have had the lip stuff with her? Didn't she have a rope like me?_ Toby stood for a moment, pondering the lipstick on the stone. _Maybe she didn't know to use a rope. Maybe all she had was her lip stuff and she was using it to show the way. But why don't I see any more of them? This seems to be the only one_.

Toby thought for a while and then looked in both directions: the one toward which the arrow was pointing and the one opposite. The arrow seemed to be pointing toward a dead end. _She couldn't have gone that way, could she?_ _If that is her arrow here and not some trick from the Goblin King to get me to go the wrong way._ The other way looked more promising, so he started off in that direction. He had barely made two steps, however, when he heard someone call to him,

"Lost, are you?"

He turned around. In what he had thought was a dead end only a moment ago, there were now two ornate wooden doors guarded each by a pair of strange looking creatures. Each pair held a shield—one blue with a curved rectangle on it and the other red with a diamond—the funniest part to Toby was that one of each of the pairs was upside-down. Two creatures stood upright behind the shields, but from under the bottom side of each shield a head poked out. Toby could see the corresponding feet up near the top of the shield and four pairs of hands held tightly to the shield on the sides. It was one of the strangest things Toby had ever seen; he unconsciously took a few steps forward to get a better look.

"I think you'll find," said Blue #1 (the one on top), "that you were heading towards a dead end." All four of the creatures had a good laugh.

"No I wasn't. The path went straight down that way." Toby turned to point to the corridor he had been heading towards only to find smooth stone. He looked down and saw that his rope was stuck between what had been the pillars of the entrance to this corridor, only they were placed tightly together as if there had never been an opening at all. Toby tugged at the rope, but it was stuck fast between them. Thankfully, the rope had not been severed, only wedged between the stones. Toby did realize, however, that there was no going back.

As if in echo to his thoughts, Red #1 explained, "The only way out is to try one of these doors. One of them leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth and the other one—"

"Ba, ba, ba bummmmmm!" The other three creatures chorused.

"Leads to certain death!" Blue #1 finished off with an appropriately grim flourish.

"OooOOOOooooh," the four creatures murmured in horror.

"How am I supposed to know the one to go through?" Whined Toby. He was more than a little frustrated at this strange turn of events. He hadn't been prepared for this and, being only a small boy, he didn't know what to do.

"We can't help you," said Red #2 (the creature whose head poked out from the bottom of the red shield).

"What? Then how am I supposed to get through?"

"We don't know which one is which, my boy," explained Blue #2.

"The one's on top, though, they know everything." Red #2 gestured toward the two creatures who stood upright. As if on cue, Blue #1 and Red #1 popped up their heads looking appropriately innocent.

"Who us?" Blue #1 said.

"You can't ask us both, though. You can only ask one of us which door is the right one," said Red #1.

"But why?" Asked Toby.

"Well…its just the rules," answered Blue #1. "We don't make the rules, Jareth does. We just follow them."

"Okay, so I can just pick one of you to ask and you'll tell me? That seems easy enough."

"We do need to warn you, though. Only of us tells the truth; the other one always lies," replied Red #1.

"That's the rules. He's the liar," Blue #1 accused.

"I'm not the liar; you are!" Red #1 retorted.

"Lies! Lies! Lies!" Yelled Blue #1.

The bottom two creatures found the theatrics of their counterparts quite amusing and were laughing hard into their hands. But Toby only found this more confusing. He felt small and stupid. For the first time since coming to the labyrinth, he doubted himself. He had never been good at riddles and this one was far to complicated for his little boy brain to digest.

"I…I…I don't know which one to pick! I'm just a kid, how am I supposed to know?"

The doorkeepers looked sympathetically at the boy, as if they understood his plight.

"We've never understood it, my boy," Red #1 replied.

"But it's the rules," Blue #1 joined in. "Ask a question and the door shall be opened. Just take care you pick the right one!"

"Oooh," cried Toby. "I'm never going to get it right." He sat down with his back to the wall and buried his face in his hands. He was still young, so the only thing he could think to do when he was upset and angry with himself was cry. So he cried. _I'm never going to get Sarah back now! I thought this was going to be easy but its not! Some kind of hero I am. I'm too stupid to know how to do this riddle. Sarah was older than me when she came; I bet she figured it out right away. But I can't do it! I don't know how to do it! I'm stuck here in the middle of the labyrinth and I can't get out. I can't save Sarah. I bet she wishes she had a smarter kid for a brother. Now we'll both be stuck here _forever_!!_

Toby was so absorbed in feeling sorry for himself that he didn't hear the flap of wings or the _click-click_ of talons on stone. In fact, it wasn't until he felt a sharp pinch in his arm that he realized he was no longer alone.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Toby looked up with red-rimmed eyes only to find himself staring into the beady black eyes of a rooster. "What did you go and do that for? Stupid bird."

"Excuse me. I don't like being called stupid, little boy." And with a loud _cluck cluck_ the rooster tilted its head in a very rooster-like way and continued to stare at Toby.

Toby gaped. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't a talking rooster. At home, when he talked to animals, they didn't talk back. He would talk to Merlin all the time because the dog was his friend, but Toby never heard him talk back.

"Y-y-you can talk?" Toby quavered, still gaping at the black rooster in front of him.

"Well, I ain't whistling Dixie, kid."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Sorry to be rude," Toby replied with a bit more courage. "Where I come from, animals don't talk. Especially roosters."

"Do you have a problem with roosters?"

"No…I…just…it's just that…well," Toby flushed, embarrassed at how rude he was sounding. "I've never really met a talking rooster before."

"It's alright. I don't talk to just anybody. There isn't really anyone of any real intelligence to talk to around here. Or haven't you noticed?" The rooster cocked his head toward the doors and gave the guards a condescending glare. The four guardsmen just snickered.

"My name is Rook," said the rooster. He hopped a few steps closer to Toby and bowed his head in greeting.

"I'm Toby."

"_Interesting_. So, Toby, what do you think of these doors the Goblin King has so kindly placed in your way," there was more than a touch of sarcasm in the rooster's voice when he mentioned the King, but it was the slightly greater emphasis that he put on the word "goblin" that made Toby wonder if Rook was especially not fond of _them_ rather than the King specifically.

"I hate them. I can't figure it out at all. I guess I'm just stupid."

"You're not stupid; you're just young. This kind of riddle is usually meant for someone much older than you to solve. Just pick the blue one and be done with it."

"But, how do _you_ know which one is right?"

"Let's just say I know my way around the castle and its grounds," Rook said.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if you're a spy from the Goblin King to send me to my death so that I can't save my sister."

The rooster tilted its head again and looked at Toby in the eyes, "Do you really think the King would send a talking rooster to send you to your doom? He would just leave you here to fester about which was the right door. Besides, Jareth wouldn't _send_ you to certain death. The King is lots of things but he isn't a killer. Trust me. I've spent a good amount of time in the throne room, so I know a lot about him. _Cluck. _Well, well, get on with it, Toby. If you want to save your sister, you can't just sit around here moping all day. Take the blue door and let's get going."

Toby thought for a while before he responded to Rook's urging. He stared at the rooster, trying to make up his mind if it was friend or foe. _He's right, though. Sending a talking rooster to make me pick the wrong door is a bit too weird, even for a wacky King. And Rook says he knows the king well and that he wouldn't try to outright kill me by sending me through the wrong door. But what if _Rook_ doesn't like me for some reason? Maybe he's a crazy chicken that hates people and likes to see them get killed. The king may not want to kill me, but the rooster might! Oh, what would Sarah do?_ When his thoughts focused on Sarah and her previous encounters in the labyrinth, Toby knew what to do. His former traveling companions were proof that Sarah had trusted at least some of the inhabitants of the underground enough to make friends. Ludo would was a bit frightening when you first met him, but Sarah had befriended him. Hoggle was grim and stubborn, but he was also fiercely loyal. Toby could see why Sarah would want to be his friend too. Sir Didymus was Toby's favorite: so adventurous and strong and courageous. He knew right away that he was a good friend. _If Sarah can make friends here, why can't I? She trusted the three of them. I just need to trust Rook. Besides, Sarah told me to trust my instincts and my instincts are telling me that I can trust Rook_. With renewed determination, Toby stood up and walked toward the doors.

"Okay, Rook. Blue it is. Hey you two, move out of the way. I pick the blue one."

"Hey," cried Blue #1. "That's not in the rules. You're supposed to ask one of us a question not just pick a door and go through!"

"Shut up," Red #1 retorted. "I've never understood how this whole thing works. Just let the boy through."

The guards moved and Toby walked through the blue door safely to the other side. Rook hopped along beside him and the two new friends continued the journey together.

* * *

On the other side of the doors, only a very short time passed before Toby's rope ran out.

"Oh no!" The boy cried. He looked down to realize that the rope was taut around his waist. He had no more slack left in his rope and he was nowhere near the end of the labyrinth.

"Don't worry so much about that, kid. You've got Rook with you now. Just untie the rope and leave it behind."

Toby hesitated. Leaving the rope behind felt like leaving behind his only way of getting out. Though he knew the rope was pretty much useless at this point, it still felt like he needed it. He had brought it with him to help him solve the labyrinth and he realized how much faith he had put in the rope to get him where he was going and back out again. It was how the Greek hero had defeated the labyrinth in the story, so he had counted on it to help him beat his labyrinth. He sighed a little sigh and slowly untied the rope from around his waist.

"I guess I do have to go on without it."

"That's the spirit, kid. Now, let's get on with it. We've got a long way to go to get you to that castle. The doors were not the last of your adventure, not by a long shot," the chicken fluttered a bit ahead of Toby, turned, and tilted his head as if waiting for Toby to follow. "Come on, we haven't got all day."

* * *

Toby followed the chicken through a maze of green hedges interspersed with stone statuary. The chicken seemed to know which way he was going, so Toby followed without hesitation. Because he was naturally curious, Toby took the opportunity to ask the rooster a few questions.

"So, you said you were in the castle a lot. What did you do there? Do you work for the King at all?"

"Nope. Like I said earlier, I don't serve the Goblin King. When I said I was in the throne room, I meant that I was present there, not that I worked there at all. I was mostly just…the amusement, for lack of a better way to put it." Toby looked confused. The rooster stopped and turned to look at Toby. "To put it bluntly, the goblins liked to chase me around, throw rocks at me and generally laugh at my expense. You can see why I'm not too terribly fond of them. They're silly creatures and they like to pull pranks on what they see as unintelligent animals."

"That's so mean! And you're not un-in-telligent," Toby sounded out the word. "You're smart! I mean, you can talk."

The rooster clucked derisively, "So can the goblins. The ability to speak doesn't always mean the brain is functioning at a high level of intelligence. Even trolls can talk, but that doesn't mean they're able to put two and two together if you know what I mean."

Toby didn't, so he shrugged in a non-committal way and took a drink of his half-empty water bottle.

"Put simply, Toby. The goblins are a bit dense. They didn't even know I could talk and I wasn't about to tell them so. I doubt it would make a difference anyway. I don't even think the King knows either or if he does, he finds it amusing that the goblins pick on a bird much smarter than they are. Either way, I was fed up with it. I overheard talk of a boy who had come to the labyrinth to save his sister, so I decided that it would be nice to give the goblins a taste of their own medicine."

"So, by helping me, you are getting back at them for being so mean?"

"In a way. Besides, I like you kid. You've got guts. Anyone who's got the courage to take on Jareth and try to beat him at his own game—especially at your age—is worth knowing in my book. I have to hand it to you; you're one gutsy kid. The last person to come to the labyrinth was twice your age. She beat it all right, but it was tough. That time, it was a baby the king had locked up in his castle and she had to get it back before it turned into a goblin. But that was a number of years ago and this is now. Let's get going before it gets dark."

As they walked, Toby thought about what Rook had said. _A baby? Now why does that sound familiar? In the book the Goblin King had a baby, the princess's brother. And the last person here was Sarah? Why would she be coming after a baby? What baby? _Confused again by what he didn't understand, Toby focused on what he did know at the moment: he knew that he could trust Rook. The goblins were mean to him and he wanted to show them up by helping Toby. _I'd want to get back at them too if they threw rocks at me and kicked me around all the time. And that's not all, he likes me, too_, thought Toby. _He thinks I'm gutsy and brave. I like that._

It made him feel good to have someone tell him he was courageous, even if it was a talking chicken.

* * *

**That's all for now folks! I'll try to have something up for tomorrow morning and hopefully the website won't glitch again. I hope you enjoyed it! We're coming back around to Sarah again next time :) As always R&R and tell me how much fun you're having!  
**


	15. Friend or Foe?

**I'm back again! Yay! I wish I could quit my job and just write all day long…I would enjoy my days so much more. Oh well, writing doesn't pay the bills at this point.**

* * *

Sarah awoke to hear the whispered movements of the worms in the other room. Her mind overfull with shapes, faces and histories, she had fallen asleep on the cushions when Fran and Jack stepped out for a walk on the ledge. Her hair was disheveled and lines spiderwebbed across her face and down her left arm from the cushions and blankets arrayed around her. The fingers and hand of her left arm tingled with the renewed rush of blood and awakened nerve endings that came from having cut of circulation while she slept. The tingling sensation bothered her—like the sensation of ice-cold hands burning when held too near a fire on a winter's night. She rubbed them vigorously to ease the pain.

Her brain was in a fog thicker than a London winter. Naps always did that to her, which was why she rarely ever took them. She always woke up in a daze: disoriented from the time displacement and usually sleepier than when she lay down. Today, however, she had been unable to keep herself awake and alert. All the information the worms had given her overloaded her already wearied mind and, like a computer with too much input, it simply shut down.

She yawned and blinked rapidly to get the sleep from her eyes, shaking her head a bit as well, just to clear away the lingering fog. She felt surprisingly more comfortable with what they had told her after the much-needed rest. Sleep often has a curious way of making everything fall into was as if the worms had handed her a puzzle box with a hundred pieces and, while Sarah had slept, someone crept into her mind and put the disparate pieces in place. Once the picture was in place, all the information contained in the pieces wasn't nearly so intimidating and confounding.

_That's a lie,_ Sarah thought._ I still find it mind-boggling to think that my world is a by-product of a bunch of slutty gods and goddesses becoming too obsessed with themselves to care about anyone else, including their so-called subjects. And to think that their subjects were my distant ancestors. Human beings were once just the playthings of the gods. _It made her feel small somehow, insignificant. Her picture of the world seemed now just a photographic negative of the truth. _Black is white, up is down and truth is stranger than fiction. If all this is true—and I haven't made up my mind that it is—we human beings have really built ourselves up into thinking we're the center of the universe. _That was the part Sarah was having the hardest time dealing with: the idea that she and every other human being were not the stars of the show, despite all appearances to the contrary.

Another part of her—the side of her long buried under piles of 'adult' conventions, 'rational' thinking and seeming 'maturity;' the part of her that remembered her childhood dreams captured in a crystal sphere—was completely willing to believe that the story of the Titans and Olympians was true. To the childlike faith of a young woman captivated by myth and imagination, the worm's tale was just outrageous enough to be probable. Weren't the Greek myths she grew up with merely a variation of this same story—the variation told by the victors regarding the vanquished? _The myths I was told never spoke about what happened when Chronus and his family were banished, but I suppose the lack of concern regarding the Titans is plausible. Victors never care two cents for their conquests. History is the record of the victorious rather than the conquered. The worms were showing me the other side of the story, the one we humans never hear. We are used to hearing about the victorious Olympians and their marvelous exploits. _She laughed softly. _Their 'exploits' sound childishly ridiculous after you've heard the loser's side. I mean, what kind of a family were they to chase after tens if not hundreds of human men and women for their own pleasure? And lots of those myths talk about women being raped or brutalized by the Olympians; how could we have worshipped and adored the people who perpetrated such acts? They caused wars for fun—like the Trojan War—and basically acted like spoiled children. That's what they were according to the tales anyway: spoiled children who resented the rule of their parents and, taking matters into their own hands, dethroned the legitimate authority in order to rid themselves of the restrictions of proper authority. Do their actions not prove they saw humans as their toys, rather than their honored citizens for whom they were responsible to care and protect? Yet here, in the Underground, the outcasts have thrived and that with the authority structure firmly in place. In my world, creatures like the goblins would have been feared, mistrusted and probably hunted to extermination if we could manage it. Few people would look at Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus as friends, like I do. Oh some might be willing to look past their strange appearance, but most would either run away or try to kill them. We have become as short-sighted and prejudice as the gods who mistreated us. _Sarah frowned at the thought that there were people in the world, _her_ world who would try to harm her dear friends.

The more she thought about what the worms told her, the more it began to make sense to her. The fear of and taboo against magic in most 'civilized' societies pointed back to an initial reaction against the corruption of magic by the Olympians. Only in those societies more in tune with the deep, rich, mysterious and true nature of the world they inhabited would accept such a concept as magic. Fear of magic stemmed from a fear of corruption and a return to the disastrous age of the licentious gods and goddesses of Greek 'myth.' _We don't want to become like them. We don't want to fall into the decay and desolation that came with abusing magical power and manipulating it for one's selfish desires. Sadly, however, we miss the truth of the world in which we live. We misunderstand ourselves, our world, and our place in that world because we fail to recognize that magic is inherent in all created things. We both fear and are fascinated by the truth: we fear the truth will overcome us and undermine the throne we have created for ourselves, yet we are creatures who were created to seek truth and knowledge. Therefore, the truth tantalizes us, seduces us as a woman her lover. We both love her and loathe her for she has the power to destroy us as well as to delight and enliven._

She reflected on the disparate ways in which the Olympians had affected both the Aboveground and the Underground. In the world above, fear of corruption turned to insularity and an inbred aversion to anything not grounded in science and reason. Only here in the Underground had fear turned to discipline and responsibility rather than outright rejection. And yet, there were still those such as Jareth who could use magic roguishly. Hard lines did not erase the presence of mischief, play and the ability to blur the lines for ones own amusement. An image of a sly grin dancing beneath mismatched eyes in a face framed by wild, sun-colored hair drew her up short. She didn't know where Jareth fit into the worm's story. Who was he? Who were his parents? Was the mockery and sarcasm just a show beneath which lurked a hidden core of gentleness and disciplined self-control? Or was he all that he made himself appear to be? Above all, she didn't know what to think of _him_. All her refusal to accept the worm's story centered around him, for if she believed their tale, she was forced to re-evaluate her hatred and dislike. Like oil and water, her conflicting emotions refused to coalesce.

_He never hurt you, did he? He never hurt Toby. __**He threatened to turn Toby into a goblin if he stayed the full thirteen hours.**__ But he didn't, did he? __**Because I saved him.**__ Do you think Jareth would have turned him into a goblin?_ _**How should I know? He never got an opportunity to carry out his threat. **__But do you really think he would do something so…permanent? __**I wouldn't put anything past him. Remember, he made you sleep on the floor!**_ _He may be a bit rebellious, but if the worms are right, he couldn't do anything truly terrible or else he would get in trouble with the Court of the Wise. Sleeping on the floor and turning an innocent boy into a goblin are very different things.__** I don't know though, he said he could be cruel, twice. **__Well, he sang it once and said it once, really. __**Regardless, he made it clear that he was fully capable of being cruel to me and to Toby.**__ Are you sure? He let you have the opportunity to save Toby. He didn't have to do that at all!_ _**But then he got angry with me for winning, that was childish**__. Have you ever thought that he may not have been upset at you for winning but for something else?__** No. That is it. I'm not going to think about this anymore. I've had enough of Jareth!**_

In the end, she couldn't make up her mind about him at all. She wished he didn't make her so confused; she wanted to hate him and be done with it, yet she couldn't make up her mind that quickly after all. Some small part of her didn't want to hate him at all. When she remembered the way his eyes had sparkled fiercely with the lightning of the raging storm outside her brother's bedroom window, when she recalled the seductive pull of his graceful body as they danced amid masked echoes of goblin faces and swirling gowns and the longing in his eyes as he held out a crystal sphere in one grey gloved hand, offering her her dreams with but the gesture of an upraised arm—when she remembered these things her heart fluttered; an aching swell rose within the depths of her soul and she felt a yearning she couldn't quite place. But, when she remembered the mocking laughter with which he had first greeted her two days ago, when she saw again the cruel glint in his eyes as he carelessly took away her hours to rescue Toby all those years ago, when she remembered the peach, the oubliette, the way he had tried to turn Hoggle against her—most of all, when she thought about being trapped here in the underground without being able to go home and the way he had humiliated her in the castle, the hate won out against the longing.

It was the hating part of her that soon prompted her to leave the worms. She wanted to go home; she wanted to see Toby, her Father and yes, even her Stepmother again. Filled with a renewed sense of urgency, Sarah got up from her nest among the cushions. She went back to the room she slept in to fetch her sweater and fix her wayward hair. She sighed at the image she saw in the mirror and resigned herself to the fact that her hair wouldn't look even halfway decent until she found a hair dryer and a straightener. Some shampoo and conditioner would go a long way, too. She didn't know if the ladies of the underground used conditioner at all, but from the looks of Jareth's hair, he didn't. _He probably uses a lot of hairspray, though!_ And she couldn't help but laugh to herself at the thought of the Goblin King in front of a mirror with a can of 'Aqua Net' and a teasing comb.

When she had prepared herself to leave, both physically and mentally, she emerged from the hallway to bid her hosts goodbye. Fran and Jack were sad to see her go, but they understood as best as worms could that she still had a long journey ahead of her.

"Come back soon Sarah," Fran urged. "We had such a lovely time, we so rarely get visitors to our little home."

"Aren't you glad you came inside to meet the missus?" Jack said, winking. "I told you she makes a delightful tea."

"She certainly does and yes, I am so glad I met you. Both of you." Seized with the sudden urge to hug the creatures, Sarah flung her arms around them both in turn. Fran and Jack blushed, but Sarah could see they were infinitely pleased with the gesture. "You're both so wonderful. And thank you for telling me the story of the Underground. I can't thank you enough; it…helped me understand more of what I've stumbled into and what I am supposed to do. You're the best worms I've ever met and I am honored to call you both my friends."

Fran and Jack beamed. "I can rightly say that you're the best human we've ever known! We meet so few of them 'round 'ere."

"I'm surprised you've met any other than myself. You'll have to tell me about the others another time. Oh, that reminds me. I forgot to ask earlier. Before I go, do either of you know anything more about the labyrinth and who made it? I just thought that since you knew all about the history of the Underground, you might be able to tell me more specifically about the labyrinth."

The two worms gave each other a long look before Jack turned to Sarah and replied, "Who us? Nah, we're just the worms."

And with that, Sarah gave her last farewells and returned to the labyrinth. Jack had told her that all she had to do was step off the ledge. The thought frightened Sarah, but after her strange entrance into the hole, she realized it must take an equally strange way to get out, like Alice in Wonderland and the bottles labeled "drink me." So she did what Jack said and stepped of the ledge into thin air, trusting in the worm's confidence that she would not get smashed on the jagged pebbles below but return to her human size. On the way in it had felt like she was being squeezed into too-tight clothing, but on the way out, it felt like she was literally blowing up. Her arms felt like they were flying off her shoulders and her feet suddenly seemed ten sizes too big for her legs. The world kaleidoscoped around her; the air was a hundred buzzing bees in her ears. She zoomed to her full size so fast that she got dizzy and had to place a hand on the wall to steady herself. Once she regained her balance, she started down the corridor in search of the doors to the outside.

* * *

Back in the hole, Fran turned to her husband with a reproachful look. "That wasn't entirely honest, love."

"I know Frannie, darling, but I couldn't just come out and tell her now could I? It's not my place. Or rather, it isn't _our _place. It's _his_. Besides, I wasn't wrong; we are just the worms," he winked and gave her the bug-eyed grin he knew she loved.

Fran rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head, wispy blue hairs bobbing to and fro. Her husband could be such a silly worm. But when it came down to it that was what made him so endearing.

* * *

Sarah walked for about an hour, searching for the gate out of the labyrinth. She knew it would be disguised, but she thought since she had seen it before, she would be able to recognize it anyway. To pass the time, she tried to remember the storybook from her childhood. _Once upon a tim there was a beautiful princess whose evil stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. _Unbidden, the goblins' words to the princess interrupted the flow of the story she read in her minds' eye, _"Say your right words, princess, and we'll take the baby away…"_

"Right words, huh? Last time I was here Hoggle told me I had to ask the right question. Maybe that's what I have to do now. Ask the right question and the doors will appear. What was it I asked last time?" She tried to remember the conversation she had with Hoggle when she first arrived. _He had been shooting down fairies with some kind of spray; I remember that_….

"_Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?" Sarah asked._

"_Oooh, maybe," Hoggle replied. With a skip in his step, he continued to shoot down fairies with the spray can in his hands, counting them as he went. Gossamer wings shriveled like old leaves. Only a slight silvery gasp marked the passing of each delicate fairy to her doom._

"_Well, where is it?" Sarah asked, aggravated that he was mostly ignoring her in his efforts to dispassionately shoot down the pretty fairies._

"_Oh, sixty! Haha!" _

"_I _said_ where is it?"_

"_Where is what?"_

"_The door!" She exclaimed, as if she were speaking to a particularly stupid child._

"_What door?" Hoggle innocently replied._

"_Oh!" Sarah fumed, throwing her hands in the air in a gesture of frustration. "It's useless asking you anything."_

"_Not if you ask the right questions," Hoggle replied._

"_How do I get into the labyrinth?" _

"_Ah, now _that's _more like it! You gets in there."_ _Hoggle gestured toward the wall and from nowhere, a gate appeared and opened in front of them. It was the door into the labyrinth._

"I have it!" Sarah exclaimed triumphantly. "I just haven't been asking the right question. Now, how do I get out of the labyrinth?"

As if on cue, Sarah heard the creak of iron on stone as a set of doors materialized a few feet from where she was standing. Delighted that she was able to figure out what to do, Sarah practically skipped out of the labyrinth and into the bright midday sunlight. The plains outside the labyrinth's walls were just as she remembered: scraggly trees dotted the landscape, interspersed here and there with scrub brush and shimmering stone obelisks. Further beyond, she saw the hilltop from which she had first surveyed the labyrinth. She remembered Jareth's warning about the labyrinth being further than she had thought at the time. He had been right in more ways than one. The distance from the beginning to the end of the labyrinth was not simply measured in length.

Though it covered a fair amount of physical space, Sarah now knew that distance from here to the castle was also measured in persistence and character. The journey to the castle beyond the goblin city had been much more than a simple trek across a few miles of ground; it had been a journey into and through her very heart and soul. She had learned much about herself, others and the ways of the world seven years ago. If the loss of her innocence had begun when her mother walked out on her, the loss of her callow youthfulness and the beginning of maturity had begun in those first few steps on the foreign soil. It was fair to say that she would not be the strong, mature, wise and compassionate woman she was now if it hadn't been for the Labyrinth. _Still, just because I'm a better person for it doesn't mean I want to stay._

"Come on feet," she urged. "Let's get walking." Choosing to travel west—or what she presumed was west given the placement of the Underground 'sun'—she journeyed through the plains surrounding the labyrinth for about an hour. With nothing to do but survey the countryside, Sarah found that, like the labyrinth itself, the country was beautiful in its own way. It had seemed stark and foreboding on her first visit, but free of the anxiety that had plagued her, she was able to notice things about the country she hadn't seen before. Though the branches of the trees were mostly barren, they glistened in the sunlight like trees after an ice storm. The stone obelisks reflected the sunlight and shone beacon-like amid the brush. Looking more closely at the brush, Sarah noticed tiny multicolored flowers that waved daintily in the light breeze. A few unidentified animals skittered from shade to shade; the air was light, filled with anticipation and possibility. _It really is a lovely place._

A little further on, she saw a grove of lush trees in the distance. Intrigued by the change in scenery, Sarah turned her path towards the towering green trees. Though the trees turned out to be further off than she expected, but within an hour, she reached them. They were enormous—towering over her at a height reminiscent of skyscrapers in New York. The trunks were a deep, dark brown—almost black—and the leaves were greenish-blue. Far up, she could see round, yellow shapes that must be fruit of some kind. Beneath the trees, a layer purple leaves carpeted the ground like so many discarded dreams. She drank deeply of the enticing colors and was so thoroughly entranced that she didn't notice the shadow among the trunks.

"Greetings, fair maiden." Sarah about jumped out of her skin at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Fixing her gaze in the direction from which it had came, she saw a strange figure emerging from the shade of a nearby tree. She noticed the face first. It was the face of a man—serene, impassive, and entirely clean-shaven. Long black hair fell like a waterfall about the man's bare and muscled shoulders. His chest was also bare and Sarah felt her face grow hot. She wasn't entirely comfortable meeting a strange man in a forest who wasn't properly clothed. She was almost afraid to look down at his legs. He moved a bit closer and she was shocked to hear what sounded like hooves on the leafy carpet rather than feet. She hadn't seen a horse anywhere around. She looked down to discover that where the man's legs and feet _should_ have been were the legs and feet of a horse. Indeed, from the waist down, the man's figure was entirely equine.

_Oh. My. God. That's a centaur. _She stared wide-eyed at the approaching figure, fascinated, intrigued and the tiniest bit repulsed by his physique. It looked so odd, so _wrong_ for some reason to see human arms working in tandem with equine legs—and not two but _four_ of them. In another second, however, she thought it beautiful. Her immediate feeling of revulsion was replaced with awe and wonder. He was a graceful and stately creature, to be sure. His jet-black hair was perfectly complemented by the glossy silver-grey hair of his coat and tail.

The centaur watched her impassively, seemingly unaware of all that she was thinking or feeling. He didn't seem to mind that she was staring at him. Finally, after what could have been a minute or an hour, it dawned on Sarah that the centaur was still awaiting a reply to his earlier greeting.

"Um. Hello…sir. My name is Sarah Williams."

"I am called Omri."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Omri."

"And you as well, Sarah Williams. Might I ask, what are you doing in these lands? You are not familiar to me. I can tell you are not of the King's entourage. Your attire says as much." He eyed her slightly disheveled clothing, especially her jeans.

Sarah blushed at the scrutiny, aware of how bad she must look in his eyes. "No, I am not part of Jareth's court if that is what you mean. I'm his guest, kind of. I suppose."

The centaur arched an eyebrow. "You do not sound entirely certain, Sarah Williams. But it was not of the Goblin King Jareth I spoke. I was speaking of my Lord and King, the Centaur King Kyran. Are you, then, a guest of the Goblin King? Why are you out and about in the kingdom of the centaurs and not at the castle with the Goblin King? Has he become so lax that he allows his guests free reign of the countryside? This does not seem entirely proper."

"No…I…you see…it's a long story. The truth is, he doesn't really know I'm here at the moment."

"Indeed? How fascinating." Omri didn't look fascinated, but Sarah guessed he wasn't the type to show much emotion.

"In that case Sarah Williams. I think it best that I take you to King Kyran. He can contact the Goblin King to make him aware of where you are. That seems the most appropriate course of action."

Sarah assented to being led by the phlegmatic centaur, though concern and foreboding filled her with each step. Deep down, she was nervous about meeting another of the Titan successors, but she tried not to show it. She didn't know what any of them were like apart from Jareth. She also didn't like being taken to another kingdom so far away from her brother and his presumed rescue attempt. As much as she had wanted to get out of the Labyrinth and the Underground, she was anxious about what the rest of the Underground was like. _What if this Kyran is mean? What if he hates humans? What if he locks me up or throws me in a dungeon worse than the oubliette in the labyrinth? _

_What if he can send me home?_ The thought popped to her mind, trainwrecking her fears. _What if he can undo what Toby said and send us both back home where we belong?_ _Maybe meeting this centaur wasn't such a bad thing after all._ In a moment, Sarah forgot her fears about Kryan and what he was like and began to have hope again.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Fun times are ahead folks. Things are starting to come together now that Kyran's back in the mix. What dangers/adventures/romances are ahead for all our heroes? R&R and come back soon!**


	16. Memory

**This just came to me today; I was in a dreamy mood and wanted more Jareth/Sarah interaction. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

In the early morning light, Jareth soared above the labyrinth, letting his cares and worries fall away like so many loose feathers from his wings. He loved the smell of the first rays of sunlight on the earth. The fresh air invigorated him and he was born aloft by the playful gusts and streams of air as a ship on the seas. His owl shape delighted him on mornings like this. He drank deeply of the freedom wings brought him, twirling and diving only to ascend to yet greater heights and fall back to earth again. It was a never ending dance with the wind and to Jareth's mind, only one other dance had ever delighted him as much as this. _The path between the stars,_ he sang to himself. _I'll lay my love between the stars._ He sighed, all pleasure in the wind suddenly lost as his mind recalled the glory of holding Sarah in his arms. _For those few moments, she was mine. No power in the world could take her from me. I was hers and she was mine. We chose the path between the stars, but it was only a moment, a fleeting moment as ephemeral as the morning dew. No one could separate us, but she did. She chose to return to her quest to save Toby. She could have stayed with me forever but she chose love for her brother over me. _

His heart ached with the recalled memory and he plummeted to earth from the clouds in a seemingly suicidal trajectory, only to land expertly on the ledge of his chamber window. Dropping to the floor, he resumed his normal shape, pressing a fist to his heart as if he could quench the fire burning within by sheer force. His knuckles brushed against the amulet symbolizing his authority and responsibility over the Goblin Kingdom. He clutched the sickle-shaped piece of gold so fiercely it cut into his palm. Two small drops of blood oozed slowly from his palm before the wounds closed. He wished the wound in his heart would heal as quickly, but the ragged gash in his soul refused to heal. He had lost his heart to a woman he could never call his own except in his most secretly cherished dreams.

He walked to the table by his bedside. Slipping a tiny silver key from his pocket, he unlocked the drawer and withdrew a long, black tube. It was one of his most precious possessions. He pulled on one end to remove the disguised cap and twisted the base. A glistening red stick twirled into view: it was a tube of lipstick. Sarah's tube of lipstick to be precise. She had left it behind in the Escher room seven years ago. Preoccupied with retrieving her brother, the tube had fallen from her pocket unnoticed until Jareth had found it a few days later. He recognized what it was in an instant and kept it for himself as a token of his loss and of his love. He treasured it. On days like today—when heartache weighed heavily upon him like a winter fog—he would take it out, look at it, and return it to its save hiding place until such time as he needed it again.

"Sarah," he sighed. Her whispered name shattered the silent chamber and echoed loudly in his ears. "What would my life be without you? You have ruined me, yet my world was a ruin before I met you. You were water to a man dying of thirst, but the sweet cup you offered turned to bitterest gall in my soul." Clutching again at his amulet, Jareth's eyes turned hard, "Oh how I rue the day I laid eyes on you, my darling. Would that I had been born blind and never seen the light of your sun."

_

* * *

In the fading light of an afternoon sun, a girl lay face-up in the grass of an open field. Flowers and dreams lay scattered around her in harmonious disarray. Her eyes were closed, for she loved to feel the warmth of the sunlight on her eyelids. She was not asleep, but she dreamed nonetheless:_

_A ballroom filled with anonymous guests all wearing masks to hide their faces from the world. It was a masquerade ball, a place where even a poor girl abandoned by her mother was no more than another shimmering face in the crowd. No one laughed at her, no one smiled a fake smile only to snigger behind their hand. Most of all, no one pitied her. She hated pity more than anything because it made her feel small and helpless. But not here at the masquerade ball. Here she could be anything she wanted to be and everyone would ooh and aah and wonder who this wondrous girl was to grace them with her beauty. In her dream she always wore white, because to her young mind, white was the brightest, purest, and most dazzling of colors. Brides wore white and everyone always talked about how beautiful brides were. No one felt pity for a bride. _

_She dreamed of dancing; she was a coveted partner, but none could claim her fully. None of the men were right. In her dream, she kept searching for the man who would make her feel whole. She would know him at once, for when he took her into his arms, everything would feel right. Her world would gravitate towards his and his world to hers. They would be the center of the universe, walking a heavenly path between the stars. So she searched and searched for the man while she dreamt in golden fields bathed in sunlight. Her dream led her to the moment when she thought she could glimpse him in the throng. The crowd before her parted and there he stood. She knew him by sight immediately and her heart thrilled. He moved toward her, took her into her arms and it was all she imagined. Their worlds collided and reoriented the universe around them. Then, they danced in sweet harmony while the throng of onlookers glowered jealously at the wonder of their love. _

_The girl opened her eyes and sighed. It was just a daydream of hers; it wasn't real, but she grinned at the sky as if it were. So enraptured by the emotional aftermath of her dream, she was unaware of being watched by a pair of dark eyes set in the snowy face of a barn owl perched in a nearby tree. She didn't know she had been seen by a great King; she didn't know what her smile had done to his heart._

_Jareth watched the girl from his perch in a nearby tree. He had come to the aboveground today without the permission of the Court, but he didn't care. They did not understand his need for adventure, his need to understand the world from which his kind had been banished thousands of years ago. Since the Titans had been thrown to the Underground, passage to the world above had been strictly prohibited. But with the decay of the Olympian dynasty, there were no longer any gods left to prevent passage between the worlds. The Titans, however, refused to journey upward. They could only do so in their natural forms for a short while and it drained much magical power to do so. The only economical way to journey between worlds was in the guise of an Aboveground creature, but it was so tedious a task to learn the magic and the journey was rarely productive that few undertook it. The rule forbidding transit between worlds remained in place and only Jareth—a distant grandchild of the once-King Chronus—refused to accept his banishment as the final word. Choosing the form of a barn owl, he flew to and fro above the earth and learned its secrets. He watched the various human lives with a disinterested fascination. His forays into the Aboveground were meant mostly as an exercise in freedom and escape from his mundane existence, yet his whimsical nature found wicked pleasure in watching the small-minded creatures try so very hard to forget the past and reject the reality of the world they lived in._

_Then one day he happened upon a glade in the midst of a park. Nothing particular drew him to that spot except perhaps fate. It was a pleasant field, filled with white, blue and purple wildflowers dancing in the breeze. A few birds trilled romances to each other while the sun glinted in the west. It was peaceful. He heard a sigh and turned his head to see a girl laying face-upward in the grass. He could tell she was not sleeping, but her closed eyes gave the appearance that she was resting peacefully. A birdlike gasp escaped his beak; she was beautiful. Her lips were parted in a sweet smile so tender and delicate that it made his heart ache. Dark brown hair spilled around her shoulders and head like a halo, framing delicate features that could have been carved by a master sculptor. A quick flutter of her eyelids gave him a glimpse of emerald green eyes hidden beneath alabaster lids and silken lashes. The bow of her lips entranced him. Whatever it was she saw behind her closed eyes must have been wondrous, for her face shone with rapture and delight. Never had he been so captivated by anyone or anything. He didn't know how long he watched her, only that he couldn't take his eyes off her, even for a moment. He forced himself to breath but he was afraid to look elsewhere lest she prove to be a vision of sunlight and imagination._

_When she rose to leave, he was too stunned to move. After that day, he came to the park every day in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her. He watched her dream away hours, read books and fairy stories. She made wildflower bouquets and talked to the sky about her dreams. He loved the sound of her voice; to him it was rain upon thirsty ground. Yet not all of her days in the forest were days of reverie and delight. She often came to cry, to tell the flowers her pain and listen to their comfort in the wind. Behind the beauty, Jareth saw much hurt, fear, and loneliness. His arms ached to hold her, to soothe away her fears. He burned to rescue her from her tormentors and deliver her from whomever it was that had wounded her. She needed a protector and savior and Jareth knew he wanted no one else to be that for her but himself._

_Over an accumulation of weeks and without realizing it, he slowly and persistently lost his heart to the beautiful girl in the glade. One day, he dared to stand in the shadows for a few moments in his natural form. He wanted to see her with his own eyes and hear with his own ears the rapturous sound of her voice. That day, he spoke to her, though she did not hear. He whispered to her a promise he intended with all his heart, mind and soul to keep till the day he gave up on the world and passed on into eternity:_

"_Sarah Williams, I love you and I promise that whatever you ask of me, I will do. I am your slave and I will do all that is in my power to make you happy and to keep you from harm. This I promise, Sarah Williams and this I will do."_

_Little did he know that he would live to regret those words, or that they would one day torment him. At that moment, he did not think Sarah capable of wounding him as deeply as she herself was wounded. All he knew was that he loved her, body and soul. The Goblin King of the Underground had fallen in love with a human girl from the world Above. _

_To show his love for her, he wrote her a book that would captivate her imaginative mind. He called the book _The Labyrinth_, and on the day he made his vow, he left the book in the glade for her to find, hoping it would one day lead her to him, to his waiting arms and willingly offered heart._

* * *

A few tears escaped Jareth's closed eyes as he remembered the days long past. He saw now that his vow had been foolish, but deep in his heart, he could not wholly regret the giving of it.

"What's said is said, and I must live by my it. I am a man of my word and I cannot be otherwise."

_But oh, oh that things had turned out otherwise. If she had just but accepted her dreams! I knew them, I knew her. I offered her everything she had ever wanted; I offered her dreams and myself to fulfill them. How could she have rejected them so callously?_

**

* * *

Things are heating up folks! Get ready for more of Jareth and Sarah :), I haven't forgotten my promise of romancy goodness; they are the main characters after all! Tell me what you thought, please, I love reviews.**


	17. Thief in the Night

**I can't believe I have over a hundred reviews! You folks are awesome and for that, here's another chapter for you to enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Torn between anger and despair, Jareth resolved more than ever to find Sarah and return her to the castle. He was aware of the passage of time by the sunlight creeping into his bedchamber. It was now well past mid-morning, approaching noon and he still had yet to begin searching for Sarah. He knew he had to leave soon if he was to find her within the day, so he donned a white poet's shirt and black leather vest from his wardrobe. Taking up his black traveling cloak and his favorite cane, he started toward the door. He had not gotten within two feet of it when a furtive knock told him of the presence of a goblin messenger on the other side. Opening it, he frowned at the offending goblin.

"Whatever it is you want, Sprattle, it better be important or I'll throw you into dankest, darkest oubliette to rot for the rest of your miserable life."

"It's Spurtle, sire."

"What?" Jareth arched one eyebrow in annoyance.

"My name is Spurtle, sire."

"Is that what you've come to tell me?" Jareth mocked, all the while tapping his foot impatiently.

Spurtle eyed the foot with some discomfiture, but carried on, "No sire. I came to tell you that news has reached the Labyrinth's watchpost: news of a young woman leaving the Labyrinth and heading east."

"East, eh?" Jareth wondered aloud to himself. "That's towards Kyran's territory. Why would she go that way…?"

"I'll be swaggled if I know, sire, but that is the news. There are also rumors that she was taken hostage by a centaur in the woods and is on her way to the palace, where she will be offered as a sacrifice to the demons. But, like I said, it's all just rumors at this point."

Jareth shook his head in frustration and annoyance. The goblins were such fanciful creatures; demons, indeed. He sighed, at least they were able to convey messages with some degree of accuracy, even if they were garbled or amended along the way.

"Thank you Spittle. Should anyone ask, and I doubt they will, I have urgent business to attend to with King Kyran of the Centaurs. I shall hopefully return before nightfall. And please, tell the rest of the goblins not to make too much of a mess of my throne room." He knew it was too much to ask for them not to make a pigsty of his throne room, but he mentioned it anyway. _If only I had inherited a kingdom inhabited by more intelligent creatures, perhaps they would actually accomplish something while I was gone_. He let out a longsuffering sigh and moved away from the creature towards the throne room. He might as well lock up the doors if he would be gone all day.

As he left, the goblin called out, "Spurtle, sire. My name is Spurtle." Jareth didn't hear, or if he did, he made no indication he had. Truth be told, he really didn't care what the little creature's name was. It might not even be his real name; if he were stupid enough to have forgotten it, he would make one up. A goblin's true name only lasted so long as its parents could remember it, which was usually not long at all. If the little twerp's parents couldn't remember it, Jareth felt no need to remember it either. It was a waste of his energy.

* * *

Sarah was getting tired. She and her centaur guide had already walked—or trotted in his case—for what seemed like hours and there was no sign that they were any nearer their destination than they had been when she first set foot in the forest. Everything looked the same to her: green and gloomy. Very little light penetrated between the towering trees and what little light filtered through the bluish-green leaves was dusky and laden with melancholy. The dead purple leaves lay so thick on the ground that Sarah could not tell if there was any kind of grass or turf beneath them. Orange and red fungi ringed many of the trees; here and there sickly yellow fruit rotted, giving of a faintly spicy aroma of cinnamon and nutmeg. What unnerved her, however, was how quiet the forest was. No birds sang, no insects buzzed. There was no patter of soft-padded feet on the leaves, no slithering rustle of snake or lizard. It was quiet, far too quiet for her to be comfortable. She thought of forests as nature's orchestral playground. This one was more like a graveyard.

She cleared her throat. She expected it to echo in the silence, but rather the sound was deadened and absorbed by the leaves. "Um…Omri?"

"Yes, Sarah Williams?" Though he did not turn to face her, a faint nod of his head encouraged her to continue.

"I hate to sound like an impatient child, but when will we get to the castle? I've been walking all day and I'm very tired."

"Not far, Sarah Williams, do you not see it there in the distance?"

Turning to where he pointed, Sarah saw nothing. She stared harder at the place indicated but the dim light refused to permit her to make out any shapes other than the pillars of the tree trunks. She shook her head, "I don't see anything."

"Ah, well, that is understandable. A stranger would not be able to recognize his majesty's handiwork. My liege-lord is quite a master of disguise. Do not give up hope, Sarah Williams, we shall arrive at the castle within the hour and then you may rest your tired feet, body," he gave her a searching glance, "and soul to your heart's delight. Yes, Sarah Williams, you shall find rest here, but for how long? Who can say?"

And with that cryptic reply, Omri closed his lips to any further comment and they finished the remainder of the journey in silence.

To Sarah's immense relief, the centaur had been correct in his estimate; within the hour, they arrived at the castle. When they drew near, Sarah realized why she had been unable to see the building from afar: Kyran had crafted the columns of the redoubtable façade to look like the trunks of the trees. The roof was inlaid with green tiles in the exact shapes and colors of the leaves. In fact, the place blended in so well with the surrounding foliage that if you weren't paying attention, you would only know it was there by running into it. But Sarah had very little time to take in much more than a cursory glance at the structure before she was ushered inside and taken swiftly down a long corridor to the throne room. Her hurried march gave her little time to reflect on the style or décor of the walls, but she had the impression of dark wood inlaid with gold and winking red jewels.

Her guide halted before a set of heavily carved doors that looked to be made of a substance akin to ivory. She could barely make out figures of some kind—_probably centaurs and the like_—but the dim, golden light of the sconces around her made it difficult to see properly. In a few moments, the doors opened, seemingly of themselves, and she was ushered into the presence of Kyran, the Centaur King.

Her first impression was that he was as unlike Jareth as anyone possibly could be while yet being of the same family, broadly speaking. His dark brown hair was cropped close to his head and his chestnut eyes shone not with arrogance and mischief—as did the Goblin King's—but with warmth and welcome. She did not know him well enough to detect the hint of dangerous triumph in their depths; to her innocent eyes, she could only see that he regarded her as a guest rather than an intrusion. She gave a mental sigh of relief. _He doesn't look like he means me any harm. In fact, he seems almost delighted to have me here. _She gave a wry mental laugh, _if only Jareth had been this hospitable, I wouldn't have needed to leave the Labyrinth in the first place._

As soon as the King saw her, he rose from his throne and bowed gracefully. "Ah, my dear lady, welcome to my kingdom. My servant informs me that he discovered you on the outskirts of my forest. Pray, what is your name, fair maiden and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Stunned by his gallant manner, Sarah could only stutter a few words embarrassedly. "Oh…um…my name is Sarah. Sarah Williams, your majesty. And…as for why I'm here…well…like I told Omri, it's a long story."

Kyran looked at her with kingly benevolence, "My dear Sarah, please, call me Kyran." While she stumbled with her words, the king had descended the polished steps of the dais and approached her. When was within arm's distance, took up her delicate white hand and placed a genteel kiss upon her fingertips. Sarah blushed and looked at her feet, where she noticed her dusty sneakers and blushed more deeply, this time from shame. She knew she looked worse for the wear and was deeply embarrassed by it, especially when confronted by such gallant behavior.

"Your Highness—Kyran, please excuse my…attire. I don't have anything decent to wear and I've been…traveling a couple days now. I—"

"Now, now," the King cut her off. "No need to apologize, my dear. It is completely understandable. I am surprised, however, that my neighbor did not supply you with an adequate wardrobe for your journey." He arched an eyebrow quizzically; the air was pregnant with his unvoiced question.

"No…ah, Jareth, I mean the Goblin King was not quite aware of how far I've gone, I must confess. My travel's were rather unexpected."

Kyran only raised his eyebrow further, but said nothing. After a few moments of silence, he continued, "I see. I gather he was not quite prepared for your arrival either. Your apparel is unfamiliar to me, therefore it does not come from his collection." Sarah looked confused, so Kyran elaborated. "You see, Sarah, every King or Queen is required by our laws to attend to all the needs of their guests: whether it be food, lodgings, grooming, clothing or even travel necessities. Either my neighbor has become extremely lax in his attention to such hospitality or…well, let's just say the goblins may have rubbed off on him too much."

Sarah did not agree with Kyran's assessment regarding the goblin's influence on Jareth, but she was surprised to hear that Jareth was being disobedient by not treating her with respect. She had thought by their laws she was a prisoner and so did not deserve to be given the niceties she expected, but Kyran's words forced her reassess her situation. _Should Jareth have been nicer to me? I thought I was no more than a slave because Toby wished me away, but maybe Jareth was just being petty. Kyran seems to think I deserved better treatment and he is one of the Titans. He knows their rules better than I do, plus, he has no reason to lie to me about it. He can't know why Jareth would want to be hurtful and malicious to me, so would have no reason to make me think Jareth was acting abnormally if he really wasn't. _Kyran's attitude gave her courage to voice opinions she had dared to confess. _I was perfectly justified in berating Jareth like I did; I had every right to storm out of the castle and leave to find a place where I would be treated better. I hope Jareth _does_ hear about me coming here and now nice Kyran is being to me. Then he'll be sorry for how he treated me and everyone else will know how selfish and petulant he was to treat me like dirt and make me sleep on the floor and not even give me anything to eat! _

The whole time these thoughts had been playing out in Sarah's mind, Kyran had been watching her closely. He was anxious to earn her trust, for there was much he desired to know from her. He thought it very likely that the rumors seven years ago had not been the product of overactive goblin imaginations. This young woman could therefore be the key to unlocking the truth behind Jareth's sequestered lifestyle since then, and possibly something more, something much bigger than even Jareth had ever imagined. This willowy beauty standing before him with such a look of concern on her face could possibly be the key to going home—home to the Aboveground. But Kyran cleared all thought of that from his mind for the moment and focused his attentions on his guest. There would be time enough to dwell on that later.

"My dear lady, you must indeed be fatigued and famished from your journeys. I shall have one of my servants give you a room in the guest quarters. There you must take your ease for the rest of the day. I shall contact the Goblin King and inform him of your presence here with us, that is, if you'd like me to."

"I—yes. I suppose that would be the best thing to do."

"Of course. He must be extremely worried about you by now. I confess I am a bit shocked that I found you before he did. The Goblin King is usually not one to flag in his duties. But, circumstances may be outside his control. Perhaps he has had a mishap of some sort, or the duties of his kingdom do not allow him to spare goblins, or himself, to go in search of you. I'm sure he will come to retrieve you as soon as time permits. Now," the King gave an elegant wave of his hand and as if from nowhere, a bell chimed. From the far side of the room, a female centaur trotted to the King's side and bowed. "Ah, Demarra, perfect. Would you show this young lady to the Star Room? I think she would like a bath and a change of clothes. Also, send Peonia to the kitchens and ask the cook to make up a nourishing meal for our guest. She has had a long day of travels."

The centaur bowed again to the king, turned to Sarah and beckoned her to follow. Sarah noticed that the woman had a finely woven cloth draped modestly about her human upper half. The topaz-colored garment wrapped around her torso and then draped across one shoulder in a way that reminded Sarah of the pictures of Indian sari's she had seen in her history textbooks in college. The woman—Demarra?—had flaxen hair plaited to her waist and her equine half had a rich, glossy chestnut coat and tail. She was, Sarah thought, quite pretty.

Demarra led Sarah down a number of different corridors before arriving at the room Kyran had indicated. When she opened the door, Sarah realized why Kyran had called it the "Star Room": the entire room was decorated like the night sky. Tiny white crystals set in the pattern of the constellations winked at her from a deep blue tiled ceiling. All the furniture was a deep silver or black except for the bed, which gleamed white like the moon. Sarah gasped at the tasteful finery surrounding her.

Seeing her awe, Demarra smiled. "My lord Kyran prides himself on his impeccable taste, as well as the ability to match a room to the guest. Shall I inform him that you like it?"

"Oh, please do. It has to be the most beautiful room I have ever seen."

"He will be delighted to hear that. Now, come Miss—"

"Sarah. And please Demarra, just call me Sarah."

"Certainly, Mi—I mean, Sarah," the centaur blushed. Sarah realized she must not be used to calling people by their first names only. "Come, Sarah. I'll draw you a bath." Demarra led the way through the bedroom to a door in the left wall. Sarah thought the bathroom just as delightful and beautiful as the bedroom. The bathtub—as large as any hottub she had seen—beckoned her to enjoy a relaxing soak and when Demarra had finished filling it with steaming water. Sarah shed her dirty clothing and climbed in eagerly.

"Would you like me to stay and wash your hair, Sarah?" Demarra asked.

"I don't think so, Demarra. Thank you. Right now, I just want to soak for a while."

"All right. Should you need anything, just ring the bell next to you. I will lay out a gown for you on the bed and when you've finished your bath, I will summon a meal for you."

Sarah slipped deeper into the water gratefully. She felt her cares and worries slough off of her with the dirt and grime. The soaps and hair products were different than she was used to, but they smiled nice. When she was done, she found a fluffy towel next to the bath, which she dried off with then wrapped around herself. In the other room, a moss green gown with emerald accents was draped across the bed. Matching undergarments, shoes and stockings were piled neatly next to it. To her delight and wonder, they all fit her perfectly and were quite comfortable.

"I can't remember the last time I've worn a dress," she murmured. A knock at the door drew her attention away from the delicate attire she wore and the smell of food from the other side made her stomach complain. Demarra opened the door and behind her, another young centaur carried in a tray of covered dishes.

"Thank you Peonia," Demarra said to the girl. "You may go now." The young centaur girl stole a glance at Sarah and her eyes lit up.

"You look very pretty, my lady," Peonia shyly admitted. "The dress is perfect with your eyes."

"Thank you Peonia," Sarah replied, making the girl blush a deep crimson as she stole quickly out of the door. "She's a sweet girl," she said, turning to Demarra.

"Thank you, Sarah," Demarra beamed. "She's my daughter." And while Sarah ate the most delicious meal of her life, Demarra did her hair and told her about the centaurs. To Sarah, it felt like a holiday.

* * *

After Sarah had gone, Kyran returned to his throne and set his head on one hand to think. He wasn't entirely certain what to do next. Thoughts flitting about his head like so many buzzing flies. When he tried to pin one down, it eluded him. He furrowed his brow. Something had to be done about the girl and soon. His allies could not be allowed to know he had her in his palace, at least not yet. Everything depended on the utmost secrecy for the moment. He couldn't be bothered with lies or excuses. Too much was at stake. But he had promised Sarah he would tell Jareth she was here. Was there a way he could get a message to the Goblin King without anyone else finding out? He had to try, at least. He had made a promise to the girl and he couldn't break it.

Kyran swept off the throne and, with a flourish of one hand, summoned Omri back into the throne room. He bid the centaur hasten with all speed to the court of Jareth, Goblin King and tell him he had something Jareth was undoubtedly looking for. He refused to elaborate, knowing Jareth would understand the enigmatic message. That way, if Omri were intercepted, he would not be able to give any useful information.

Just as the centaur was leaving, another dashed in unannounced, declaring that the King had guests arriving at the front gate.

"They'll be here any minute now, my lord. We saw them from the lookout tower and came immediately to inform you of their arrival."

"Who is it, Illon?"

"Why, my lord, didn't I say? It is the Lord Hadrian. I think, too, that behind him comes the Lady Junia."

"Damn!" Kyran blurted, his brow furrowing more deeply than ever. "I wasn't expecting them so soon. I was hoping it would be a few days before they had to know anything about this. Thank you Illon, send them in when they arrive. I'll have to find some other way to put them off."

Confused, the centaur bowed and returned to his post, after relaying the King's message to the door wardens.

Inside the throne room, Kyran was pacing back and forth on the dais. _How did they hear about Sarah? They couldn't have heard she was here so quickly; she only just arrived! Were they spying on my castle? If they were…damn them both! Damn and double damn. This is not going according to plan. I was supposed to have at least a day with Sarah before they found out. I knew they would find out about her eventually, they have eyes everywhere. But I was hoping for a little bit more time with the girl. She can't be allowed to leave here before I have the information I want. _Information, that's what this whole game was all about. His 'alliance' with Jareth's two worst enemies was never about Jareth; it was about information. If the girl was from the Aboveground—and all signs pointed to the fact that she was—she had knowledge Kyran wanted. That was his weakness—the desire for knowledge.

* * *

Junia and Hadrian had come to him seven years ago, just after Jareth had withdrawn from the Court, and put forth an arrangement. If Kyran would gather the information they wanted from Jareth about the girl (if she existed) and the labyrinth (if it had truly been defeated) they would allow him to have time with the girl to find out all he could about her world and, if possible, how to get there.

The agreement delighted Kyran, for more than anyone in the Underground, he wanted to go back to the Aboveground. As the grandson of Phoebe and Coeus—Chronus' siblings—he was one of the oldest kings in the Underground and ruled one of the oldest kingdoms. He grew up hearing about the world of the humans, the monstrous overthrow of Chronus' and Rhea's reign in heaven and their subsequent banishment. He longed for he and his kinsman to be reinstated into their rightful authority Aboveground rather than rotting away here in a realm of banishment and obscurity. Junia and Hadrian had promised him the time to speak to the girl about her world; he hoped that since she could come _here_, he and his kinsman could return _there_. If the borders between the worlds were permeable enough to allow the human girl below, perhaps they would allow the Titans above.

Now that he met the girl, however, he was beginning to regret his alliance with Jareth's enemies. He did not know what they wanted with Sarah, but he could imagine it was not good. Junia especially frightened him. Her cold grey eyes glittered like ice when she mentioned the possibility of finding the alleged victor of the labyrinth, if that was indeed who Sarah was. It was possible that Sarah was just a victim of a curse or bad wish, but had nothing to do with Jareth or the labyrinth specifically. _Possible, but not likely_. _My gut tells me that she is deeply involved with Jareth in some way. And if she did defeat the labyrinth seven years ago, Junia would have more than enough reason to hate her and wish her dead, or worse. _He shuddered. Junia was not a woman to be trifled with; he wished he had avoided entanglement with her seven years ago, but it couldn't be helped now. It was far too late to back out.

A gong echoed in the chamber, but before he could open the doors, Hadrian and Junia burst in like water out of a dam. Hadrian looked morose, as usual; Junia, maliciously triumphant.

"Where is she Kyran?" the auburn-haired Titaness demanded. "I want to see her with my own eyes. Now."

"Patience, Junia," Hadrian purred. "You'll have time to, ah, speak to the girl when I'm done."

Junia glared at her companion with deep loathing. He ignored her and turned to Kyran with a bow. "Forgive my friend's eagerness. You might say she's a bit overly emotional at present. You understand how women can be. Now, lead us to the woman and we shall take her and be on our way."

Kyran scowled briefly at the golden-haired, green-eyed king. "You forget your place, Troll King. If such a woman does exist and she was present with me, I am under obligation to treat her as a guest, not a prisoner. Besides, you both promised me time with the young woman, should she appear. You gave your word and I will hold you to it; I want no harm to come to her while she is a guest under my roof."

"So you do have her, then, Kyran? She's not a figment of the goblin's minds?" Junia asked eagerly.

Kyran sighed. This was not going well. He had hoped to keep her a secret, but it was too late. He had foolishly revealed her presence. "Yes, Junia. I have as a guest in my home a young woman who claims to have come from Jareth's kingdom. Where she came from and how she knows Jareth, are uncertain however, for I have yet to have time to question her." Kyran replied pointedly.

"You'll have all the time you need when I'm finished, Kyran," Hadrian said. "I only need her to bring Jareth to justice. If she defeated the labyrinth seven years ago, the present state of the Goblin Kingdom is proof enough that Jareth hasn't kept his promise to the Court. For that, he must be brought to justice; he must be deposed and banished from the Underground forever."

"So that's your game, is it Hadrian?" smirked Kyran. "You want Jareth gone from the Underground? You just want his kingdom, don't you? You've always been bitter about being left with the trolls all those years ago. All because Jareth was born just a few hours before you. It's been centuries Hadrian, let it go."

Hadrian glowered at Kyran, "You only say that because you're not stuck with stinky, stupid trolls all day long. Jareth wasn't due to be born for another few days! But no, he had to come early and spoil everything. Now I'm stuck with the worst Kingdom in the Underground while he gets away with lying to the council and breaking his promise. It's not fair, I tell you Kyran. It isn't fair at all! He deserves to be punished!"

During Hadrian's tirade, Junia had quietly slipped off in search of Sarah. The men were absorbed in bickering about kingdoms and such matters, but Junia had more important things to think about. _Like my broken heart. Hadrian thinks he deserves Jareth's kingdom but the truth is that if anyone deserves to have authority in that kingdom it's me. I should have been its Queen, standing diligently and reverently by Jareth's side. But he scorned me. ME!! I offered him everything and he just laughed in my face. I told him he would pay for treating me that way. And now he shall. After long years, the key to undoing Jareth is within my reach! _

Junia reached the door to the Star Room within two minutes; she guessed the King would place her here because it was the most beautiful room in the guest quarters. Whatever else Kyran was, he was eager to please and a bit of a show off. She cracked the door slightly and peeked in. Junia was in luck; a young woman was sleeping peacefully on the bed, the remainder of her supper on a tray next to it. Junia floated into the room like a whisper on the wind. She bent over the woman on the bed with a wicked grin, "Now my pretty girl, you are _mine_. We'll see how long that pretty face of yours lasts after you've told me all that you know about Jareth and the labyrinth." With that, she took hold of Sarah's wrists and before Sarah even had time to gasp in fright, they were both gone.

**

* * *

Oh no! What is going to happen next? Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll update when I can, but I have a lot of studying to do this week for the GRE. Fun times (NOT!).**


	18. Junia

**I'm sorry to have left you all in suspense about Sarah and Junia. Read on to discover what happened….**

* * *

Sarah felt all the air pressed out of her lungs, preventing her from screaming. She couldn't breath either. It was as if a giant fist was slowly squeezing the life out of her. She thought her head was going to explode, scattering her brains into the black abyss around her.

Suddenly, the pressure eased and her head ceased its throbbing. She took a hesitant breath, found she could do it easily, and consequently gulped greedily at the air. She opened her eyes to see a strange woman glaring at her with such open rancor and gleeful triumph, that the long-held in scream finally wormed its way out of her quavering throat. The woman threw back her head and cackled devilishly. Sarah's scream died in her throat and she shivered with horror as the wicked laugher echoed in her ears. She felt suddenly cold inside; fear seeped through her skin and gripped her heart icily.

The woman stopped her frenzied laughter, but continued to grin wickedly at Sarah from across the room. Her visage was quite chilling: steel grey eyes with a touch of maniacal frenzy sliced into Sarah like daggers, wild auburn tresses framed elegant features twisted in villainous triumph.

Sarah summoned up the courage to speak. "W-w-who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Who am I? _Who_ am I? Who am _I?_" the woman cackled again. "Why you foolish girl, I am your worst nightmare."

* * *

High above the plains between the Goblin and Centaur Kingdoms, a lone owl flew into the gathering dusk. Its keen eyes caught sight of a centaur emerging from the trees bordering the plains; the centaur turned in the direction of the kingdom from which the owl had flown and began to gallop across the open space at breakneck speed. The owl swooped toward it, screeching wildly. A collision seemed inescapable, but at the last second, the owl checked its course. It opted instead to obstruct the centaur's vision by beating its wings rapidly, a mere inches from the speeding messenger's eyes. The centaur reared. The owl landed on the ground with a flourish of its elegant, snowy wings and at once turned into Jareth, Goblin King. The centaur Omri bowed reverently.

"My lord, excuse me. I was just on the way to your castle, for I was sent to bear you tidings from my master, King Kyran of the Centaurs."

"I presumed as much," Jareth replied archly. "Since very little would induce you or your kin to seek the goblin lands except a direct order from your lord." Omri stiffened visibly, but Jareth ignored the gesture. He knew the centaurs believed themselves superior to the goblins; it didn't bother him because it was the truth. "Well, what is your message, centaur? Am I to believe your king sent you to me in order for you to stand in front of me all day without speaking? Kyran is a fool, but he isn't that stupid."

Ignoring Jareth's jibe at his master, Omri gave him the message Kyran had sent him to deliver.

"Kyran has something I am looking for? He always thinks he is so clever in disguising things, but any child with half a brain could see through so flimsy a coded message. So he has Sarah, I presume. Is that right?"

The centaur reluctantly nodded.

"Well, well, well. I suppose I must go and fetch her then," Jareth sighed; she really was beginning to be quite a lot of trouble.

"If you please, sire. I feel compelled to inform you that when Kyran sent me, he had been set upon by two unexpected guests he did not look too pleased to see."

Jareth stiffened and his grip on his cane tightened, "Who, centaur? Tell me now."

After a slight hesitation, Omri shrugged impassively, "King Hadrian of the Troll Kingdom and Queen Junia of the Wood Nymphs."

Jareth's already pale features turned deathly white and his mouth set in a grim line. For the first time since Sarah had stormed out of his castle, he regretted his arrogant jests at her expense. An icy fist clutched his heart and squeezed; the breath left him and for a long moment, he couldn't speak. His head swam and he almost fell over. _No. No, not my Sarah. They cannot have her. I must go to her; I must save her. NOW! Before it is too late!_

He gave one last glance at the centaur and his eyes were filled with rage and fear. "You better pray, centaur, that your King has not allied himself with those two or so help me, your kingdom may not long have a king to rule it." With a rustle of wings and a shower of glitter, Jareth soared into the sky toward Kyran's castle. _I cannot be too late. Sarah, my love, hold on! I am coming for you. _

* * *

Within the walls of Kyran's castle, all was in a panic. At long last the two verbally sparring kings had noticed Junia's absence. Kyran had immediately ran to Sarah's room, but it was empty, the bed still warm from where her body had so recently been sleeping upon it. He dispatched servants to search every room in the castle, but he knew it was hopeless. He could still feel the tingle of magic in the air that told him Junia had magicked herself and Sarah out of the castle entirely. Still, he wanted to feel like he was accomplishing something, so he kept his servants searching anyway.

He returned to the throne room in despair. Everything he had planned was gone up in smoke. He had failed to learn anything from the girl and now she was in the hands of the one person who would likely kill her or leave her in ruins. So much for ever returning home to the Aboveground.

Hadrian had not stopped complaining about Junia and her double-crossing ways since it was discovered she and Sarah were missing. Kyran tried to be patient, but all the whining was giving him a headache. He rubbed his eyes and his temple in turn, wishing he could just push a button and turn Hadrian off. "I wish he would just shut up," he mumbled to himself. To Kyran's amazement, Hadrian did.

Shocked by the sudden silence—and his own presumed power to command it—Kyran looked up to see Hadrian's frozen features staring at the entrance to the throne room. His jaw was open, mid-whine, but his eyes registered fear, annoyance and relief all at once. Kyran glanced toward the white doors to see Jareth striding toward him. He wasn't happy. Jareth's wild hair was possibly even wilder than ever. Black wrath emanated from his face and every fiber of his body seemed to vibrate with hatred; his eyes were so dark that they appeared to be sucking in the light from the room. Kyran cowered in his chair. Never in his life had he seen Jareth so vengeful, so fierce, so angry. _It could be Hades, god of war himself, come back from the dead to haunt me. Or Nemesis. Or the furies. Dear gods, what have I done? I should never have listened to Hadrian and Junia!_

When Jareth was within but a few feet of Kyran, the latter finally found the nerve to speak. "Please don't kill me Jareth. You have to understand, I didn't mean for this to happen at all. It was an accident, that's all. They weren't supposed to know she was with me."

Hadrian gaped at Kyran with a look of shock and disbelief; Jareth just smiled. Kyran found that smile more frightening than Hadrian's contempt or Junia's emotional imbalance. Jareth's smile chilled him to the bone.

"Didn't you now? Why is it, Kyran, that you come to me protesting friendship and not three days later I find you in the company of my two greatest enemies? How am I to believe a word you say to me?" Jareth arched one eyebrow delicately.

"But you must Jareth! I beg you to believe me! I had no intention of handing Sarah over to them at all! I only wanted to ask her a few questions about the Aboveground—"

"Liar!" Hadrian exploded. "Don't believe him Jareth. He told Junia and I that we could do what we wanted with Sarah after he found out what he wanted to know. In fact, we hired him to get information from you. How do you like that? Seven years ago, we asked him to get any information he could from you concerning the rumors about a girl defeating the labyrinth. He failed us then, but when the rumors started that the girl had returned, we dispatched him to get confirmation from you. I must say his response was less than satisfactory. He didn't get anything at all out of you, only that it was possible the girl existed and had come back. Junia and I were _so_ disappointed. But then, we decided to keep an eye on him—he always was soft where you were concerned Jareth—and our efforts were rewarded when our spies informed us that a girl had been brought to the castle by a centaur border guard. Junia and I set out at once. But I must say she betrayed me mightily! I didn't even get a chance to _see_ the girl before Junia made off with her! She wants her all to herself I tell you. Junia has no thought for her loyal allies in a time like this—"

"What did you just say Hadrian?" Jareth turned on the sickly king with a look of disgusted hatred, but there was a flicker of fear Hadrian was just quick enough to catch.

"I only said that Kyran is not really your friend but a traitor, one of us."

"I don't give a damn about Kyran, Hadrian. What did you say about Junia, and Sarah?"

"Sarah?"

"The girl you fool," Kyran snapped, looking petulant after being exposed as a traitor.

"Ah, so you do know her, Jareth! Excellent. I thought so."

"You can celebrate your intellectual feats later, Hadrian. But I swear on my mother's seat in the Court that if you don't tell me what Junia has done to Sarah, I will personally tear your wife's heart out and make you eat it."

Hadrian shrank back from Jareth in utter terror. His whole body began to shake and he could get no more than a few words out without stuttering, "I-I-I d-d-don't know J-J-Jareth." The Goblin King's eyes narrowed skeptically. "Y-y-you have to b-believe me! I d-d-don't know! They j-j-j-just disappeared! Junia t-t-took her. I s-s-s-s-swear, that's all I kn-kn-know!"

Satisfied that Hadrian had told him all he knew, Jareth turned back to the Centaur King, who sat defeated in his chair. "I suppose you put her up in the Star Room, eh Kyran?" The other King nodded silently. "Good. At least not everything is lost. You have a magical trace on the room, yes? Or were you so preoccupied with your quest for lost glory that you didn't think to protect a human guest?" Kyran glared at Jareth, but eventually nodded and sank back into sullenness.

"I'll take that as a yes, you did trace it. Now, I am going in search of Sarah. Should either of you wish to follow me, take care you stay out of my way. I am not in a mood to be gainsaid or hindered. And should Sarah not be whole when I find her—either physically or emotionally—" a brief spasm of pain crossed Jareth's smooth features. "Should she have suffered any pain whatsoever, I promise you both, you shall feel it a thousand-fold and more."

The two kings grimaced and shrank a little further away from Jareth, who—satisfied that he had instilled the proper fear in them—turned on his heel and headed for the guest quarters. When he found Sarah's room, he would check the magical tracer in the hopes of tracking and finding the two women before it was too late. Sarah was depending on him.

* * *

"But I don't understand," Sarah protested. "I haven't done anything wrong. I don't even know who you are, why would you want to hurt me?"

"I have every reason to want to hurt you, you stupid girl," Junia replied waspishly. "You took away from me the only thing I ever wanted."

"I don't—"

"_Silence!_ You will speak when spoken too, _girl_." Junia pointed a long, bony finger at Sarah and a bolt of energy flashed from her fingertip. It struck Sarah full in the chest and Sarah gasped in pain. It felt like what she imagined it felt like to be electrocuted. She fell forward on the floor, supporting her weight on her arms. The pain eased and she lay panting for breath at the woman's feet.

"That's right, worm. Grovel at my feet. Now, apologize for what you have done. Beg for mercy and repent of your iniquitous behavior."

"But, I don't even know what I've done!" Sarah pleaded.

"You stole him away from me, vile wretch!!"

"Who?"

"_Jareth, you fool!_" Junia was practically screeching. "You stole what was rightfully mine! I loved him, I wanted him, I claimed him long before you had to come along and ruin _everything_! Jareth is mine, you hear! You cannot have him. I must have him or I shall die. No," Junia grinned wickedly down at where Sarah lay at her feet, "no my dear, _you_ shall die. Eventually. But before I kill you, you shall pay for what you have done to me."

Junia pointed her finger again and Sarah's back arched with pain. She writhed on the floor in agony, while the white-hot energy coursed through her body. All the while, Junia's maniacal laughter echoed in the room in a cacophonous chorus of devilish glee. All at once the pain stopped and Sarah curled herself into the fetal position with her arms wrapped protectively about her knees. Afraid to look up at the cruel woman, she ducked her head close to her chest and waited for the pain to begin again.

Junia roared with laughter, seeing her rival so helpless. This was what she had waited for. Seven long years and now, she finally got the revenge she sought. Her only regret was that it would have to end. Sooner or later, she would have to end it all. But not now, no there was time enough for that later. Now was the time to talk, to learn more about this girl and how she had defeated the labyrinth.

"Come come, dear girl," she simpered. "Don't be so frightened. I'm not going to kill you now. Not yet. Sit up when I'm talking to you; don't you know it's rude to not make eye contact when you're having a conversation?" Junia marched over, grabbed Sarah by the hair and roughly jerked her into a sitting position in the corner. Junia lazily pointed a finger behind herself and a richly upholstered chaise appeared. She lounged in it languidly, like a panther, and magicked a tray of fruit next to her. She ate it with relish, delighted by Sarah's disease. Eventually, Junia grew bored of eating and turned to look at Sarah appraisingly.

"Well, girl, aren't you going to introduce yourself? Or do you like being called 'girl' all the time?"

"M-m-my name is Sarah. Sarah Williams."

"Sarah? What kind of a name is that for a queen?"

"I'm not a queen; I'm just a normal woman."

"Hah, that's rich! Wait, don't tell me you're _human_." Junia said it like a dirty word.

"Yes. I am human, what else would I be?" Replied Sarah, more confused than ever at this woman's strange behavior.

"Well, _human_, I dare say you know who I am." Sarah shook her head negatively. "Queen Junia of the Wood Nymphs." Sarah's face was still blank and Junia gave a very unladylike snort of disappointment. "I'm very surprised you haven't heard of me. I'm quite well known here in the Underground. So tell me, Sarah Williams, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Defeat the labyrinth and thus steal my Jareth away from me, stupid girl."

"I…well…I just did it, I guess. All I wanted to do was get my baby brother back; it isn't like I planned on it or anything."

"Get your brother back?" For the first time, Junia looked confused and taken aback. "You mean, you didn't come to the Underground on purpose to conquer the labyrinth?"

"No, not really, I guess."

"Then how did you come to be here at all?"

"I wished the goblins would take my baby brother away," Sarah hung her head in shame at the memory of her selfish actions.

Junia laughed, "You did what? Oh, that's just too delicious. I had no idea humans were so foolish!"

"I didn't know they would actually do it! I knew I was wrong to wish him away and I wanted to get him back, so Jareth allowed me thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth. If I did, he would let me have my brother back and I could go home; if I didn't, he would turn Toby into a goblin. So I ran the labyrinth. I didn't know I would beat it, but I did. And I defeated Jareth in the end and he let me go home with my brother. I wasn't planning on coming back, but—"

Junia's countenance had darkened when Sarah uttered the Goblin King's name and she suddenly stood up and glared at her with renewed malice. "He didn't tell you about the real purpose of the labyrinth, then? He didn't tell you what it meant? He just _let_ you defeat him and walk away? And all of it for a stupid little baby boy?" She shot an energy bolt at Sarah maliciously. "You left him. You defeated the labyrinth and left him standing there with a broken heart because of a baby brother you didn't want anyway. How dare you. You broke his heart for nothing! Nothing but a brat of a child!! _You. Will. Pay. For. This. Sarah. Williams!_" She pointed her finger at Sarah again and let loose a barrage of energy that caused Sarah to arch and thrash more violently than ever before.

"I didn't _let_ her do anything Junia, least of all defeat my labyrinth. She did that with her own intellect, wisdom, courage and determination. Everything you lack, which is why you failed to defeat it yourself."

Junia whirled and found herself face to face with none other than Jareth. Sarah gasped as the pain ebbed and lay curled up in the corner, panting for air. A muscle in Jareth's jaw twitched when he saw her, but he forced himself to deal with Junia first.

Junia shrieked, flew at Jareth wildly and clung to his vest, "Please Jareth, understand. I did it all for you, for us. She ruined you. She rejected you, your kingdom, and everything you offered. I was only trying to protect you, please."

Jareth grimaced at her touch, "I'm a grown man, Junia, and fully capable of protecting myself."

"Oh, I know, but I was only trying to help you! I heard she had escaped and wanted to get her out of the way so that you wouldn't have to bother with her anymore."

"Who said I wanted her out of the way?"

Junia looked confused, "I only thought that after what she did to you seven years ago…"

"Isn't your concern, Junia. I made it perfectly clear to you decades ago that you meant nothing to me and never would. You are not a part of my life and therefore, my concerns are none of your business. You failed to defeat the labyrinth when you had the chance. Don't tell me you're stupid enough to try and kill the one who did. When the Court of the Wise hears about this, you'll be facing banishment or worse."

Junia suddenly took on the look of a cornered animal: her eyes darted back and forth in a frenzied manner and her fingers twitched at her side, as if itching to attack. Like lightning, she brought up her right arm and pointed at Jareth with her index finger, but before she could attack, a flash of light blinded the room. In the afterglow, Sarah could dimly make out two new forms walking toward her, behind Jareth. She recognized Kyran, but the other face was new. He looked at her peevishly then focused his attention on Junia.

* * *

After Jareth had left, it didn't take long for Kyran and Hadrian to realize that it would be far better to side with Jareth than wallow in defeat. Should Jareth decide to take the matter up with the Court, they would be treated far more leniently if they made some effort to repair the damage they had done. So, they had followed swiftly on Jareth's heels to the Star Room. They found he had left a magic homing signal to lead them to where he had gone in chase of Junia, as if expected them to join him, which they did. When they arrived, they found Jareth and Junia locked in a discussion from which they knew only one would emerge triumphant. Seeing Junia's arm twitch, Hadrian hurled a magic flashbomb to prevent her from harming Jareth. Now at his side, the three former enemies faced down their common foe.

Junia now looked more crazed than ever, but Jareth was prepared. He summoned a crystal orb and flung it at her feet. Before she had time to react, a glowing sphere surged around her, encapsulating her within a pink prison of energy. She threw herself against the curved walls of her prison, but they wouldn't budge. She was trapped in a magical prison.

Kyran and Hadrian looked worried as Junia continued to send arc after arc of magical energy at the pink barrier around her. However, Jareth reassured them with a wry grin, "Don't worry gentlemen, she can't get out of that. It should hold her until the Court guards come for her tomorrow. But for now, I think I'll let her stew for a while."

He turned from where Junia's mouth hung open in a scream he couldn't hear to find Sarah crumpled in the far corner of the room. He crossed the distance between them in moments. Her eyes were closed and he feared she was dead. Kneeling over her, he took off his gloves and placed two fingers on her neck. He felt a pulse; it was weak, but it was there. Gently, he cupped her face in his hands and brushed away a few tendrils of her raven hair from her face. "Sarah," he whispered. "Sarah come back to me. I can't lose you, not now. Not after all this. Live, Sarah, you must live. I can't let you die like this. Not when I haven't told you everything." A swirl of conflicting emotions glittered in his mismatched eyes. Gently, he placed his arms beneath her limp frame and hoisted her into his arms. She felt light in his arms and with her head resting against his shoulder, he disappeared from the room in a shower of glitter, leaving the two kings to stare after him in wonderment.

**

* * *

Whew! That was scary there for a while folks. And no, I wasn't thinking of the emperor from Star Wars when I wrote the Junia episode, so don't even go there! Please R&R. More to come as soon as I have another free moment!**


	19. Talk to Me

**My brain feels like it is about to explode, so please forgive me if this chapter is not quite up to snuff. **

* * *

Pain. All Sarah could think about was pain. Her body wanted, no _needed_, to explode outward with the energy coursing through her, but it wouldn't. The properties of physics holding her body together only intensified her suffering. Her arched back bent her almost in half; her fingers were curled into claws and her mouth opened in a silent scream very much like a painting she'd once seen. She smelled burning; the energy was frying her hair. Her nerves were afire with synaptic responses all singing minor variations the same tune: PAIN. HURT. AGONY. TORTURE. MAKE IT STOP.

When the pain finally ebbed, she tried to move. Nothing responded. She could barely even open her eyes to see a few blurry figures in the room with her. The fuzzy red blob was _her_, the source of the pain. But there was a new blur with a halo of blonde in top of a long black silhouette. What was his name? Her brain wouldn't work. Jared? Jareth. That was it. He was here in the room with her along with two other man-like blurs. One looked like her recent host. Karen? No, Kyran. The other was unfamiliar. She tried to speak to them, to call out for help, but only a gurgle passed her lips. A muffled shouting impressed itself on her fevered brain, but no words were distinguishable. Finally, the strain on her already tired body was too much and she felt a comforting blackness overwhelm her, dragging her into its comforting depths.

_

* * *

Sarah stood on a precipice overlooking the labyrinth and the goblin city beyond. A playful wind whipped hair—suddenly long again—and she brushed it back from her face. She knew she had to get to the castle beyond the goblin city. What was it she was looking for? She couldn't quite recall, but she sensed it was urgent. She willed her feet to move, but they refused. Looking down, she saw that she was perched on the brink staircase leading downward. But it was all wrong. The stairway led to a door, whose lintel was the bottom step of yet another staircase and another door. It reminded her of the poster in her room as a teenager. What was it called? An Escher drawing. She was at the top—or bottom, or side—of an Escher puzzle. She was confused, what is it doing here? It doesn't belong here. She had no reason to explain why it didn't belong there; rather, it simply _felt _wrong to her. _

_She turned around to go back the other direction but found another precipice on the other side, this one dropped straight down into the most disgusting smelling bog she had ever come across. Small holes spurted and sputtered with noxious fumes the likes of which could singe your eyebrows if you got too close. A loose rock fell away from underneath her and Sarah stepped back to avoid falling headlong into the mire, forgetting the maze behind her. She fell off the stairway into nothingness._

_At any moment she expected to hit a wall or stair with a sickening crunch, but it never happened. She looked around to see trails of sheets and curtains hanging in shreds around her. Above her, where she had stood on the precipice, was now a shattered window through which she must have fallen, though she had not felt the impact of glass beneath her. To her left, she saw a clock face with its hands spinning wildly; feathers and glitter now mingled with the shreds of tapestries. A voice echoed, "Turn back Sarah. Turn back before it's too late. Turn back Sarah. Turn back. Turn back. Sarah. Sarah. Sarah…"_

"Sarah," this time, the voice was real. She prized open one eye a bit. She was no longer falling. There were no feathers or glitter and the only clock face she saw was firmly attached to the wall and its hands were in proper order.

"Sarah. Can you hear me?" It was the same voice as before, but it sounded worried—and terribly familiar. She opened both eyes reluctantly and found a pair of blue, mismatched eyes staring directly into her own not inches from her face. It was Jareth, looking concerned.

"Her eyes are open, Jareth. I think she's awake!" The new and urgent came voice from the other side of her bed and she tried to turn toward it, but had some difficulty getting her head to respond, as if her neck were somehow incapable of movement.

"I can see that Kyran. I don't need you to state the obvious." Sarah's eyes shifted back to Jareth. She noticed his face was a bit sallower and more haggard than she remembered. His eyes had black rings around them, as if he hadn't slept for days. His mouth was pinched and fine lines radiated outward from it in a perpetual scowl. His hair was lank and his skin a bit pallid. _God, you look horrible._

"You don't look any better, my dear girl," Jareth responded and Sarah realized that she had actually spoken her comment out loud, rather than in her head. Sarah felt warmth in her cheeks; she was blushing. _At least I can do that, even if I can't turn my neck._

"Jareth," she heard a raspy voice say and the Goblin King bent in closer to her. _Oh God, that's my voice. I sound worse than my great-grandmother, and she chain-smoked like a champion._

"Yes, Sarah, what is it?" There was deep concern in Jareth's mismatched eyes, an emotion she had never thought the arrogant King was capable of.

"Jareth, why can't I move?"

"Ah, well, we've had to restrain you, so that you don't injure yourself."

"Restrain me?"

"She hit you with a lot of power, Sarah," Kyran joined in, moving to the right of Jareth so that Sarah could see his elegant face hovering beside the Goblin King's own pale features. "Honestly, we weren't certain if she paralyzed you at all. Energy like that can do a lot of damage to nerves and muscles, especially that last attack." The two men looked at each other grimly.

"We—I thought it best to restrict your movements as much as possible, so as to prevent the possibility of any further injury. Kyran created a brace for your neck and your arms and legs are," he cleared his throat, "strapped to the bed."

Sarah felt her temper rising; she wanted to hit him, to wipe that concerned look of his face. For all his apparently well-meaning concern, she was a prisoner. And by the looks of the austere room around her, she was imprisoned in _his_ castle. She'd tried to get away from the castle beyond the goblin city and now she was stuck in it: strapped to a bed for who knows how long. _He may never let me out of here._ _Maybe I'm not really as hurt as he says. Maybe he's just making it all up so that I won't try to escape. _She fumed at him silently and the two men mistook the flush in her cheeks for fear rather than anger.

"I'm certain you'll be alright Sarah," Kyran patted her hand very much like a grandfather would comfort a small child. It was infuriating.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Either of you. Leave me alone. I don't want your pity or your condescending attitudes. You've got what you wanted didn't you Jareth? I'm at your mercy now. You can hole me up in this dismal castle forever and never let me go home. You must be delighted that things turned out so well for you."

Jareth's haggard features suddenly took on a grimer aspect; infuriated by her lack of gratitude, he jerked himself upright and narrowed his eyes at her. "Delighted? _Delighted_? Don't trifle with me Sarah. I saved your life and this is the thanks I get—childish accusations and petty taunts? As I recall, it was you who wandered your way to Kyran and got yourself kidnapped." At the mention of his name, Kyran started. Fearful of the impending conflict and concerned lest the verbal projectiles somehow find him, he stealthily stole from the room just as Sarah flung an accusation back at Jareth.

"Well if you hadn't have kicked me out of _this_ castle, I wouldn't have gotten to _his_ castle at all!"

"As I recall, you were the one who left of your own volition. I didn't _force_ you to leave Sarah. You did that all on your own," Jareth mocked, an arrogant smirk had replaced his earlier scowl, goading Sarah even further. _The man was insufferable!_

"As _I_ recall, _Goblin King_," she spat his title out at him like a foul taste in her mouth. "It was your inhospitable welcome that drove me to leave. You scorned me, mocked me, and jeered at me from the second I set foot here. I didn't ask to be here, yet you treated me like a cruel joke. You would have liked nothing better than to see me sleeping on the floor that night, isn't that so? And when I sought out the only comfortable place to sleep in the room, you harassed me for trying to get a good night's sleep."

"That 'comfortable place' was my throne and had you more respect for who I am and the kind of authority I command here, you would not have been so rash to assume it as your bed, no matter how _tired_ you were."

"How am I supposed to respect a man who treats his guests like so much dirt?" Sarah was fuming and despite the restraints on her arms she was making every effort to haul herself up from her prone position. "Kyran gave me a bath, clothing, a bed to sleep in, food to eat—"

"Yes and then he betrayed you to a woman who would have killed you had I not intervened and brought you back here to recover."

"But he would never have been able to betray me if you had acted more like a king and less like a vengeful, spoiled child!" Sarah hadn't meant to sound so mean, but his words had stung. He was practically accusing her of almost getting herself killed. Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't stop the flood of water down her cheeks, or the torrent of words issuing from her mouth. "I beat the labyrinth big deal. That was seven years ago Jareth! I didn't think you were the kind of man to hold a grudge that long. You say you saved my life but what I want to know is why. From the moment I stepped foot in your castle again you made it perfectly clear that I was nothing more than a joke, something to be poked at, laughed at. In your own cruel way, you were torturing me just as much as Junia, except it was worse because you didn't seem to know or care what you were doing. I'm surprised you bothered to save me from her at all. It seemed like she was sparing you all the trouble of tormenting me. But maybe you wanted that all for yourself. Fine, then Goblin King. Laugh. Isn't this _funny_? Isn't it amusing that the only one who ever defeated your labyrinth is now at your mercy—strapped to a bed with nowhere to go and no one to help her? Why don't you send in all the goblins so they can laugh at me, too or do you want to revel in this all by yourself?"

"Silence." Jareth had barely spoken above a whisper, but that one word shattered the air like it was shot from a canon. Jareth's pale face was even paler; his mouth set in a firm line and his eyes dark with menace. Sarah squirmed in her bed. Jareth continued to speak in a hushed voice, but it frightened Sarah more than his outburst of anger had; his control was unnerving. "How _dare_ you accuse me of enjoying your suffering, nay even of plotting and carrying out the affliction myself. Is that what you think of me, Sarah? Do you really think that I am so heartless as to delight in watching you writhe in torment, at the mercy of a maniacal woman who would have tortured you till you were nothing left but an empty shell? If I were such a man, I would deserve your anger and disrespect. Were I truly as cruel as you think me, you would be right to disdain me, to attack me so ruthlessly with your words."

"But you told me yourself, Jareth, that you could be cruel just before I….I defeated you," Sarah's words were softer now, but her anger was not yet assuaged regarding his treatment just a few days ago.

"I did, indeed, warn you about my character, yet you persist in thinking it unfair of me to act in a way consistent with my self-confessed ruthlessness. You further neglect the context within which that warning was spoken. If you remember, Sarah, I told you that I had been generous with you. You didn't believe me, but when I took the trouble of explaining to you that though I move the stars for no one, I willingly reordered time for you that you might have the opportunity of saving a brother you initially didn't want at all. You cowered before me, but I treated you with deference and refused to inflict on you the terror I am truly capable of. I gave you back your brother and left you well enough alone to move on with your life while mine was in shambles. There is much about the Labyrinth you do not understand Sarah, and I don't intend for you to know about it now. What's done is done, but if you had but an _inkling_ of what it is I have done for you all these years, you would not be so quick to abuse me so thoroughly with your words."

For a moment, Sarah thought she saw a mask of pain flicker across his proud, elegant face but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure. He moved closer to where she lay on the bed and bent over her. His face was now inches from her own and Sarah felt her pulse racing. He was close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her lips and for a brief second, she thought he was going to kiss her. His compelling mismatched eyes looked deep into hers and, with the bitterest irony, he repeated words she had heard in her deepest nightmares, "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me Sarah. Now, isn't that generous?"

Sarah winced. Never in her life had she heard such sorrow, such heartbreak and misery in a man's voice before. Ashamed at her rash and foolish words, she lifted her head, desiring repentance and forgiveness from the one she had so wronged, but he was gone. A fine dusting of glitter sprinkled the bed and floor like new-fallen snow. She reached out to touch it and found that Jareth had removed the restraints on both her arms and legs. She reached up to feel her neck: the bulky neck brace was gone as well and had been replaced with a thickly padded choker. She picked up the hand-mirror on the bedside table to get a closer look at it, but what she saw caused her to shriek and throw the mirror down on the bed.

She sat and stared at the mirror in an offended manner, as if it had shown her something nasty on purpose. Finally, she sighed and slowly picked it back up again. She brought the mirror up to her face. She was tempted to scream again, but forced herself to remain calm.

_I look like a corpse_, she grimaced, but quickly realized this made her look worse. She forced herself to survey the damage critically. Her face was a death's mask. Her ivory skin was deathly pale and she had rings around her eyes darker than Jareth's. Her hair…_oh God my hair. It's never going to be right again after this. _She not only had a serious case of bed head—as if all of her follicles had decided to be rebellious and they were all intent on _not_ going in the same direction of the other strands—it was thoroughly singed. Thick patches of her hair were matted and scorched; in some places, huge chunks were shorter than the rest where the dried out hairs had broken off or been dissolved by the raging energy. She was thankful that her eyebrows and lashes were mostly intact, but there was a gap in the hair of her left eyebrow. It looked like there had been a cut there, but only a scar remained—_Kyran or Jareth must have healed it_, she realized_._

She flushed as she realized that the two men had taken care of her while she was in such a state. It was humiliating to think that the men had possibly even healed wounds in more private places than on her face. She blushed crimson and hung her head. _I really just ought to be grateful they healed me rather than so concerned about being exposed. It must have been an ordeal for them to come so far to get me, and then to have to face _her_._ Sarah shuddered and pushed away all thought of Junia. She thought the replacement for her neck brace was beautiful, now that she could see it. From the outside, it looked like a thick choker. It was made of what looked like silver and bedecked with subdued but ornate carvings and tiny jewels of blue and white. However, it was thickly padded and felt quite comfortable to wear. Jareth had truly out done himself. She flushed again with shame at her outburst. Jareth had been nothing but kind to her since she had ran away and she had no reason to be so angry. She couldn't seem to help it, though. He infuriated her, yet in a strange way she found him extremely compelling. She thought of the agony she had seen in his eyes as he confessed his struggle to live up to her expectations. _Did I really hurt him so much with my words? How could I? He doesn't care about me, or what I think. He made that clear to me the last time I was here. _

_Or did he? _What was it he said to her seven years ago?

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. _Sarah stared unseeing at the opposite wall, lost in the past and her own thoughts.

**

* * *

That's all for now, folks. I hope you like it. I'm off to sleep, or perchance, to dream? Please be so kind as to R&R, I love those reviews!**


	20. Leave A Tender Moment Alone

**A few musings from our hero about Sarah. Beware, this chapter jumps around a bit between Jareth's and Sarah's perspectives. The line breaks should make it clear who is talking/thinking at the moment. **

* * *

Jareth magicked himself behind the locked doors of his throne room. He didn't want to unlock them; goblins were notorious gossips, if he opened the doors and they overheard anything, it would only give them more fodder for their wagging tongues. He was in a mood, one which didn't allow any intrusions. Sarah's words had sunk in deeper than she realized. He was taken aback by the fury of her reprimand and the way she had so quickly dismissed his efforts in saving her. However, what really galled him was that she had been right; he had not been acting like a king at all. He remembered she had chastened him soon after Toby had unwittingly wished her away:

"_It's not, well, kingly of you to be so rude."_ Then only a few moments ago:

"_Kyran would never have been able to betray me if you had acted more like a king and less like a vengeful, spoiled child!"_

Anger boiled up inside of him and a crystal materialized in his leather-clad fingers, ready to be smashed against the far wall—the reaction was almost instinctual. _How dare she speak to me like that? How dare she accuse me of not acting like a king?_ But like a bottle rocket that burns bright and then fizzles into nothingness, Jareth's anger evaporated to be replaced with a hollow ache. _Like a King. Kingly. King. What did it really mean to be a king?_ As if in answer to his unspoken question memories of his reign in the goblin kingdom flooded in. He saw himself sitting on his throne, clearly annoyed with his subjects and their foolish antics. He remembered every sneer, every condescending refusal to remember Hoggle's name—or the names of any of the goblins for that matter—because he simply didn't care.

_Hogbrain. Hogwart, Hedgwart. Hoghead._

He remembered Sarah's first visit to the Labyrinth: the way he had frightened her in her room and tried to deter her from her quest, her grim determination to continue despite his warnings. She had defied his every attempt to discourage her and trick her into giving up, which was precisely what he had wanted. But her words made him reflect on the possibility that she had misunderstood his mocking veneer and seemingly callous mischief. Had she truly believed him to be as insensitive as he presented himself? Did she not understand that he had to provoke her, to tease her and frustrate her? How else was he to test _her_ true character but with adversity and opposition?

_And you Sarah. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth? "It's a piece of cake." Oh really? Then how about upping the stakes? "That's not fair!" You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is._

But of course, she did not see, as he did, the tiny baby wailing for its mother and Jareth's successful attempts to soothe the child with his playful antics. She did not perceive the tenderness with which he held her as they danced through her dreams on a night pregnant with endless possibilities. When he offered her dreams to her in his outstretched hand, she saw them as an impediment to having her brother. Had she looked through the crystal to Jareth's eyes, she would have known the depth of his longing and need. She did not understand these things, but he did. How could he fault her for not understanding? At the time, Sarah had been little more than a child, only a young teenager with a teenager's wants and needs. She could not comprehend the desires of a man full grown. But now, she was a woman, was it possible she could understand now?

"_You have no power over me!"_

Trapped in the remembrance of his past defeat, he watched as his own dreams shattered in his hands. Blinded by the past, his eyes widened as he watched that seed of bitterness grow in the passing years. The vine of his hatred thrived in the ready soil of his broken heart, twisting and distorting the once beautiful flower of his pure desire to care for, protect and love Sarah. He remembered how he had felt when he first set eyes on her, then watched with horror as the passage of time turned his devotion into rancor and spite. With clear vision he replayed the scene when he had brought Sarah to the throne room but a few days ago. A sickening feeling overtook him as he recalled his mocking tone, his dismissal of her fear and frustration and, worst of all, his callous command that she sleep on the floor like any other goblin.

_The goblins don't seem to mind sleeping on the floor and if you are indeed to stay here as 'one of them' you might as well get used to it."_

Where once he had felt justified in treating her with disdain and arrogant mockery, he now felt only shame and self-hatred.

"…_if you had behaved more like a king and less like a vengeful, spoiled child." _Sarah was right.

He had been vengeful, spiteful and utterly self-absorbed. He had not treated her with the respect, honor and dignity she was worthy of. Revenge had tasted sweet in his mouth, but it spoiled and turned sour in his stomach. For the first time in his life, he saw the truth of what he had become in the past seven years. He had allowed the hate to twist him into only a parody of himself. He hung his head in his hands and moaned—a sound so heart wrenching and loud that the goblins perched outside the closed doors thought someone must have died.

_I am no longer the man that I was when I met her. I am no longer the man who deserves her. When she defeated my labyrinth, she proved herself worthy of me. I perceived she was the woman I always hoped she was inside, the woman I longed to be worthy of, in turn. She was more a queen than I ever was a king. _

_But when she refused me, refused to accept the dreams I offered her, I fell into darkness. I allowed the bitterness to consume me, and the mischievous veneer I had adorned to test her abilities and beckon her further into the mysteries of my labyrinth suddenly defined me. I have become a miserable, jaded, scornful man. No, less than a man. I am a demon in search of forgiveness and restoration, an angel fallen from heaven whose only hope is to find some way of making amends. _

_Oh Sarah, you had every right to chasten me. I deserved it. What must you think of me now? What kind of man am I to you that you see me not as a king but as a child? The labyrinth was a test for you to prove your worth, now I see that you were to have served the same purpose for me. You, my purest Sarah, you triumphed and have proven yourself to be far greater than even I imagined. But I? I have failed you. Forgive me, Sarah!_

The answer he longed to hear came to him upon the wind, "I forgive you Jareth." Were his ears deceiving him or did he hear the whispered words only in his tortured mind.

"Jareth," the words came again. "I forgive you. Only, you must first forgive me. I have been so blind, so foolish. I thought I was a woman, but I was really a child. Forgive me and I will forgive you."

He turned to see Sarah standing in an open door to the left of his throne. Sarah had somehow found a way in to the throne room. How long she had been standing there, he did not know, nor was he certain of how much she had heard. He hadn't realized he had been speaking aloud until she answered him.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two of them simply watched each other. An unspoken battle was waging and the air was humming with tension. Her words hung in the air like fog on a winter's morning.

Slowly, Jareth rose from his throne, wary lest his movements frighten her away. His eyes locked on hers and he refused to look away, lest she dissipate like the morning mist. It was entirely possible that his afflicted thoughts had unhinged him and the woman standing before him was merely an apparition of his beleaguered conscience. She returned his earnest gaze with her own. He completely ignored her frail, careworn appearance so desperate was he to find forgiveness in her unfathomable green eyes. To his starved soul, she was an angel of mercy. He came within a foot of her and stopped. He couldn't bring himself to touch her; _I don't deserve to hold this beautiful creature. _

* * *

Sarah, for her part, was torn between the desire to embrace him—begging forgiveness for her own cruelty and selfishness while offering it in return—and fleeing from him in fear. She didn't know what had possessed her to search out the Goblin King. One moment she had been in the grip of that devastating memory, the memory that had, in a twisted form, haunted her darkest and most terrifying dreams: the memory of her defeat of the Goblin King. As a teenager, she had not understood the significance of his words to her in those brief moments. As a young woman, the nightmares had twisted them to something sinister: Jareth was the devil tempting her with false promises, luring her away from thoughts of Toby in order that he could be victorious. In the memory, he was just the king who needed to be defeated; in the nightmare he was the villain. In reality? She didn't know. The last few days were forcing her to second guess everything she had ever thought about Jareth.

In the end, she had been so overwhelmed with remorse for her own petty attitude in the face of his dangerous rescue that she sought him out to ask forgiveness. She realized her harsh words had wounded him. She didn't mean to be ungrateful, but she had a hard time believing the king did not have ulterior motives behind his actions. However, even if he did, that was no justification for berating him so harshly. _He told me once that my eyes could be cruel. If only it were my eyes that were the problem. I have a wicked tongue and no control over it. He saved my life and I could only condemn him. Wake up Sarah! So the man is infuriating, frustrating, arrogant, power-obsessed and has a need for control. So he drives you crazy? You better be grateful he is the man he is, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to save you! The least you can do is tell him you're sorry and try to be grateful. If he laughs at you and lashes out, that's his problem, not yours. Don't get caught acting like the spoiled child he probably still thinks you are! (And if he does, he has good reason, too after the way you've behaved!)_

After that, the only choice was to go in search of him, wherever he was. It had been easy to find him, especially after that godawful sound had come from the throne room. She thought he must have killed someone—or himself. The sound ripped through her, leaving her cold inside. No human should ever make that sound (she didn't really consider that he _wasn't_ human, that part wasn't important). She found a back door to the throne room open slightly and peeked in. The King was bent over in his chair, his face in his hands. She could tell he was speaking aloud to himself, unaware that anyone was listening. He was not speaking loudly, so Sarah only heard part of what he said. Yet what she heard made her heart ache with pity. Her words had obviously tormented him more than she had intended.

"Oh Sarah, you had every right to chasten me. I deserved must you think of me now? What kind of man am I …The labyrinth was a test…you triumphed…greater than even I imagined…I have failed you. Forgive me, Sarah!"

"I forgive you Jareth," she blurted involuntarily. Again, one word had opened up a floodgate and she could not stop the torrent issuing from her chapped lips. She did what she had come to do: she asked for his forgiveness and offered her own.

The king looked at her like a starved man; Sarah was utterly shocked at the transformation he had undergone in only a few minutes. _Or was it hours?_ She didn't know. The last look she had seen on his face had been one of arrogance mingled with sadness and despair. Now, she saw utter desolation bordering on madness. Sorrow and remorse were etched deeply into his proud brow. She again felt a pang in her heart for how she had unwittingly tortured him. He did not speak, but he rose from his throne and advanced toward her cautiously. He looked uncertainly at her, as if she might disappear in a moment. She held her ground, determined to convince him she was truly present. He stopped but inches from her, his strange blue eyes boring into her green ones. Neither of them spoke. She thought he looked afraid of something but she couldn't think what.

She wanted to touch him. She wanted to comfort him and tell him it would be all right. She wanted to smooth away the lines of care and sorrow from his face. She lifted her hand toward him and he flinched away, but she forced herself not to let it upset or deter her. She reached again toward his haggard face. "Jareth," she began, but before she could finish, an abrupt pounding on the door broke the trance. Jareth's attention was drawn away from her and toward the intrusion. He turned on his heel—_A bit reluctantly?_ Sarah thought. _Or did I only imagine that he wanted to stay?_—and strode toward the locked front doors.

Sarah couldn't move; she stood frozen, hand held up before her toward Jareth's now absent face. Her mind refused to accept the fact that he had simply walked away.

* * *

Jareth's mind and heart raced as he watched Sarah's delicate hand reach for him. He couldn't help but flinch when she first moved because it was the first sign that she wasn't a figment of his imagination. He regretted his reaction as soon as it was done, yet wonder of wonders, Sarah had not withdrawn after his rude gesture. She persisted in reaching out to him. With growing fascination and a pounding in his chest that had nothing to do with his frenzied state, Jareth watched her hand move inexorably closer. _If she touches me, I don't know that I will be able to keep myself from telling her everything. I'm not sure I can risk that now, not when our friendship is in such turmoil. I still don't know what she thinks of me. Forgiveness is a far cry from love, affection, or even goodwill. No, I mustn't let this happen, not now. _

When the knock on the door came, a rush of relief surged through him. Frightened at what the next few moments would have brought him, Jareth sought escape in the fortuitous distraction of the pounding issuing from the other side of his throne room doors. Not that either of them could have ignored it for long. With each passing moment, the thunderous din grew louder and louder. He threw back the deadbolt on the enormous wooden doors and a mass of goblins poured in from the other side like junk from a broom closet. The foremost goblins scurried out of the way and a handful from the rear of the group marched in. They appeared to be having some trouble with a small, struggling figure. Its mouth was clearly gagged and its hands tied behind its back, but still it strove to escape its prison by jerking wildly from side to side and lashing out with its legs at every available opportunity.

"Prisoner for you, sire," squeeked the captain. "We recovered him, _oof_, in the labyrinth not an hour ago and marched him, _ack_, straight here to the palace, as per your orders, _grunt_."

Had his emotional state permitted it, Jareth would have been extremely amused by the scene playing itself out before him. The entire time the captain spoke, the flailing prisoner had viciously kicked him in the shins. _Quite a temper in this one. Doesn't like being bound up I see; you have to admire the little guy's courage and pluck. It's not everyone who would fight a losing battle so fiercely. _

The sound of the commotion snapped Sarah from her reverie. Glancing over at the crowd of goblins, she immediately recognized the spirited captive and cried out with mingled joy and alarm.

"Toby!" Heedless of her delicate physical condition, she leapt from the dais and ran to her brother. "Oh Toby! Are you hurt at all? Did they hit you? If they hurt you I'll kill them all. Oh Toby, I'm so glad you're okay. You don't know how happy I am to see you!" The guards moved out of her way in surprise and she gripped her little brother in as fierce a hug as she could manage. He looked up at her with such relief she almost started to cry. _He must have been so worried about me!_ She struggled with his tied hands and the gag, but her weak and tired fingers refused to cooperate. She felt stronger hands moving hers out of the way and Jareth gently moved her aside to complete the task she couldn't. Once Toby was free, he threw himself around Sarah with sheer abandon, almost knocking her over.

"Sarah! Sarah, Sarah, Sarah! You're okay, too! I thought he was going to hurt you. I never thought I was going to see you again. Sarah, I'm so sorry I said what I did. I'm so sorry I sent you to this horrible place. I didn't mean it, I promise! Sarah, please don't still be mad at me! I'm sorry!" Toby wailed and cried profusely offering his apologies in his own child-like way.

"Toby," Sarah soothed. "It's okay. Don't cry, please. You're safe and I'm safe and that's all that matters now. I know you didn't mean to do it and I could never be mad at you for it. I'm just sorry that you had to go through all of this for me. Shhhh, Toby. It's okay."

"Really, Sarah?" Toby raised his miserable, tear-stained face. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, Toby. You're my darling little brother and I love you." Sarah beamed him a look of such pure love and adoration, Jareth felt his heart constrict in jealousy. Nervous around any open display of affection, the goblins vacated the room in search of a less sentimental atmosphere. Jareth, however, remained a few feet away, watching the two intently.

"I love you, too Sarah," Toby gushed and threw his arms around Sarah in another desperate embrace. He didn't want to let her go, just in case she disappeared again. He looked up at her and frowned, "Sarah, your hair looks really bad and what is that thing you're wearing around your neck? Is it a collar?"

Sarah grimaced, "It's a long story. I promise I'll tell it to you later, but right now, I just want to sit for a while. Is that okay?" Toby nodded, nuzzling close to her innocently and heaving a huge sigh of relief. The two siblings just sat for a while on the floor. Toby had his head in Sarah's lap with his arms around her waist. Sarah gently rubbed his head the way he always liked. Sarah broke the silence first.

"Toby, how did you get here?"

"The goblins brought me, duh," Toby retorted, as if it were obvious.

"No, I mean, how did you get to the Underground? Did Hoggle find you and give you my book? And how did you get through the labyrinth? What happened while I was—I mean the last few days? Tell me, I want to know everything."

And everything was precisely what Toby told her.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading folks! More is on the way when I get another free moment. As always, I greatly appreciate your reviews, so keep 'em coming :)**

**And for those of you who want fluffiness, don't worry. There **_**will**_** be fluff, but Jareth and Sarah have some issues to work through first, as I'm sure you can tell. I promise it will be well worth the wait!**


	21. You Remind Me Of The Babe

**A long day at work yesterday….but I'm back for more now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Sarah looked skeptically at Toby, "you were stuck at the doors and you were helped by a talking chicken?"

"Yeah! He was really cool actually and knew the right answer, too! He told me to pick the blue one and just move on with it, so I did."

"You trusted a talking chicken?" Sarah was incredulous.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, I did think he might be a spy at first, but then I realized that it would be silly for a talking chicken to be a spy from the Goblin King, right? Don't look at me like that Sarah! It's no weirder than you making friends with a dwarf, a talking fox who acts like a knight and a big, red, hairy beast with sharp teeth and horns."

Sarah had to laugh at Toby's reminder of her strange friends, though she also felt a little sad that she didn't know where they were. She longed to see her dear friends; she hadn't seen Ludo, Didymus, or Ambrosius in many years, and she missed them. She was even worried about grumpy old Hoggle. He really was such a dear. Soon after she had defeated the labyrinth she had spoke to him about everything that had happened. She forgave him for his tricks, which made fiercely loyal to her, even in the face of Jareth's wrath. She was glad they had all met Toby, even if only for a short time. _Did they get free from where they were trapped at the beginning of the labyrinth?_ She wondered._ I bet they're worried about Toby and I; if only they would come to the palace and then we could all rest easy. _She reluctantly put them to the side and focused again on Toby.

"So what did you do next, Toby, after your rope ran out? By the way, that was very clever of you. I wasn't that smart the first time I came here!" She tussled his hair and grinned broadly.

Toby looked like he was about to burst with pride at being praised so highly. "Well, Rook told me just to leave it, so I did. Then we walked a _long time_ in what seemed like circles, only it wasn't, and we got to a place where the walls turned into bushes. Rook got excited because he said it meant we were getting close to the center of the labyrinth, which meant it wouldn't take much longer to get to the castle. I told him that if this was how long it took to get to the center, we'd _never_ get to the castle. It felt like _forever_, Sarah! I'll never complain about gym class again." Sarah just grinned at him; she knew exactly how he felt.

"Then?"

"Oh, then we met this funny old guy with a bird for a hat; I thought he looked so funny, that I started laughing. Rook decided he didn't like the bird and they just glared at each other the whole time, but I liked the hat. He was funny."

"Did the wiseman tell you anything Toby?"

"Wiseman?"

"The man you met is the wiseman. He knows a lot of things because he has seen a lot of the world in the long time he has been alive, though it can take a little while to get him to say anything that makes sense," she looked bemusedly at Toby, remembering her two encounters with the wiseman and his hat.

Toby screwed up his face and thought for a minute. "I don't think he said anything really wise. I didn't really understand much of it and Rook was so annoyed at the talking bird-hat that we didn't stay long. He did say something about the water and mills. I didn't really get it because I don't know what a mill is or why you would use water in it. He did look surprised to see me here at least I think he said, 'A boy? What are _you_ doing here?' The bird-hat said something about wanting the pretty girl back. It was something like that. I figured he didn't know about you being here, so I told him I came to rescue my sister, but he fell asleep. It was just like granddad, you know? How he always falls asleep right in the middle of us talking. That guy must be really old, like granddad."

Toby took a deep breath and continued. "So we went through the hedges for a while. Rook was nicer after we left the old man sleeping. I asked him why he didn't like the bird-hat and he said I wouldn't understand. We walked for a while longer, but I was getting tired. My feet hurt, so I asked if we could take a break. He didn't want to, but he let me sit down for a while—Oh, I remember what the old man said now!"

"What did he say Toby? It could be important."

"I think he said, 'Water that has gone downstream doesn't mill anymore.' Does that make any sense at all? Though I guess I can't really expect it to make sense because that whole maze didn't make any sense! There's no water in the labyrinth and I don't see any around here. Do you know what he meant Sarah?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. I think I remember Grandma saying something like that when Dad, Mom and I would go visit her on the farm. It's some kind of proverb, I think. I can't quite recall what it is supposed to mean, though. I'll let you know if I remember. Tell me what happened after that. Where did you go?"

"Oh, so I rested for a while and we heard noises coming from the other side of the hedge. I thought it might be Sir Didymus and Hoggle and Ludo coming to meet us, so I ran ahead to go meet them. But…" Toby turned red and looked down at his feet.

"What is it? You can tell me, Toby."

"I was wrong. It wasn't my friends at all," he glared back through the throne room doors, as if he could stare down the labyrinth itself. "It was the goblins. Rook warned me not to get ahead of him, but I didn't pay attention. I was so excited that it might be my friends, so I didn't listen to him. I ran right into a group of guards who were riding funny looking animals. You should have _seen_ them Sarah! They looked kind of like dinosaurs, only they had silly faces and the knights rode them by grabbing onto their hair!"

"Oh no!" Sarah sounded appropriately appalled. Truth be told, Sarah remembered the mounted goblins from the battle in the goblin city, but she didn't want to interrupt Toby when he was having so much fun telling her what had happened. "What did you do?"

"Well, luckily I surprised them, so it took them a while to figure out that they should be chasing me. Rook ran under the middle guy's legs and I squeezed between two of them. They were so clunky! They could only move really slow, and then they were standing too close together, so they hit each other with their weapons. They got mad at each other—you should have seen how funny it was—and started chasing each other around. One of them came after me and Rook, so I ducked behind one of the bushes and then jumped out to scare it. The weird animal the knight was riding got so scared that it fell over."

By this time in the story, Sarah was laughing so hard her sides were hurting. Toby was doing such a funny impression of the confused goblins that she couldn't help it. When he got to the part about jumping out, he acted it out so perfectly that she could clearly picture the funny creature falling over in fright. Toby was giggling too, so enthralled was he in his antics. Jareth looked on, smirking mildly at his minions' incompetence. _Like I said before, he certainly is a lively little chap. He could have made a very fine prince of the goblins. Such a pity he had to go and be rescued._ A brief flicker of regret passed over Jareth's features, but he quickly smoothed it away.

Sarah and Toby were paying no attention to the Goblin King. Toby had moved on to talk about how they were almost through the hedges when they came upon another battalion of troops. "We'd tried hiding from them, because there were lots of them around, but we couldn't keep away from them all. Rook was getting more and more irritated and he thought we were lost at one point. He kept mumbling about missing a turn and we went down the same corridor four or five times looking for a door he couldn't find. The goblins caught up to us, though. We came around a corner and ran right into the goblins that were just here. We turned to go the other way, but the knights had found us and we were blocked in. I tried throwing my water bottle at them to make them confused, and Rook flew at them like a crazy bird, too. But they didn't give up. They just made a lot of noise and yelled a lot and finally, one of them got a hold of me. I didn't stop fighting though! I kicked and yelled and screamed until they gagged me," Toby looked very proudly at Sarah.

"You did a very good job, Toby. I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you made it so far! I know you could have made it here on your own if the goblins hadn't found you. You're just the bravest, smartest, coolest little brother in the world!" Sarah gave him another huge hug and Toby beamed with delight. He always wanted to impress his big sister because he thought she was the smartest and bravest person he knew. Her praise meant more to him than accomplishing the labyrinth and he grinned so broadly and stood so tall, one might have thought he _had_ just successfully ran the labyrinth.

"Toby, what happened to Rook? He wasn't with you when you came in. I'd love to meet your friend."

"Oh, the goblins like to chase him and pick on him. He pecked at them a lot when they were bringing me here, but when they got me into the castle I didn't see where he went. He'll be around here, though. He says he used to spend a lot of time in the castle, especially the throne room. When I see him again, I'll let you meet him. He's the best talking chicken ever!"

From afar, Jareth continued to admire the little boy's courage and adventurous spirit. Sarah coming after Toby in the labyrinth was one thing: she had been well into her teenage years when she undertook to defeat the Labyrinth and in Jareth's limited experience, girls were notoriously maternal where babies and small children were concerned. They would do anything to protect them. But for a young boy of no more than—_eight? Is that how old he is now? He must be at least that old. It was seven years ago—_for a boy of eight to go into a mysterious and dangerous place like the labyrinth spoke volumes regarding not only his sense of adventure, but also his devotion to his sister.

Jareth wondered at Toby's all-too-obvious adoration of his older sister. _Does he know about Sarah? He clearly understands that she has been here before, but I wonder if he knows the circumstances. He can't know. Didn't Sarah mention that she hadn't yet told him about her experience here seven years ago and what precipitated it? Perhaps now would be an appropriate time to enlighten him. Sarah might not want to ruin the strong bond they have together, but his courage deserves honesty. If I were in his position, I would want to know the truth. _

Jareth thus convinced himself to tell the boy about the events of seven years ago. He told himself that he was motivated for the boy's best interests in telling him about Sarah. The sight of the young tow-headed boy moved him strangely. He was drawn to the boy because of the bond they had shared together, no matter how brief. He remembered every detail of their time together clearly, for he had grown oddly attached to the thought of young Toby one day being his heir. He knew the boy had been just an infant yet some part of him wondered if Toby had any memory of him.

Deep down, however, lurked Jareth's own mischievous and playful nature. The darker side of him wanted to know how this precocious and seemingly devoted boy would respond to finding out that his beloved sister had selfishly wished him away for her own benefit. He had no desire to destroy their relationship, but he cynically wondered if the boy's devotion to Sarah would remain if he discovered she had, at some point in the past, practically disowned him. How would Toby respond to finding out he had been rejected by his sister? Jareth wanted to know. However, even he was only dimly aware of these deeper motivations.

Taking a step toward the engrossed pair, Jareth donned a playful grin and addressed Toby, "Toby, do you know who I am?"

Toby turned and looked at the regal figure of Jareth standing before him. He saw the wild hair, the compelling blue eyes with one pupil larger than the other, the leather vest and gloves—his eyes settled on the gold amulet hanging against Jareth's chest. "You're him aren't you," he stated matter-of-factly, "You're the Goblin King."

Jareth bowed slightly and grinned more widely, "Smart boy, Toby. I am indeed Jareth, the King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth. Do you remember me at all?"

"Remember you? Well, I remember you from the book Sarah gave me if that's what you mean."

Jareth's smile faded and he drew closer to the boy, "You don't remember me personally, do you? You see, we've met before; only you were just a baby at the time. I had hoped you would remember, such a pity."

* * *

When the king had first addressed Toby, Sarah had felt sick. The manner of his address implied that he was about to reveal the circumstances of their first meeting. Sarah had hoped she would be able to tell Toby herself when he was old enough to understand that sometimes you say things to don't mean when you're really upset, but that doesn't mean they define reality completely. Her stomach was in knots; any moment, she thought she would vomit or pass out. She regretted not telling Toby sooner, but it couldn't be helped. On the one hand, Jareth was a not a man to be gainsaid; on the other, now that he had experience the Labyrinth for himself, it was time Toby found out anyway.

While Sarah collected her thoughts, Toby looked between his sister and the king, bewildered. "What do you mean I've been here before? Sarah was the one who was here, not me."

"No," Sarah finally spoke. "Jareth is right Toby. You were here before. In fact, you were here the same time I was."

"You could say," Jareth interjected. "That you're the reason Sarah was here, or perhaps it was the other way around?" He gave Sarah a calculated smile and Toby turned questioningly to his older sister.

"Sarah, what is he talking about? Why didn't you tell me I was here before?"

Sarah kneeled in front of Toby to look him in the eye. "I was ashamed to, Toby."

"Why would you be 'shamed of it Sarah? This is such a cool place."

"Toby, listen. There's a story I should have told you before now, but I didn't. Seven years ago, I was a very angry girl. Dad has told you that my Mom left us when I was a little girl; he had every right to marry again, but I was angry with him for it. I thought it meant he didn't love me anymore, that he wanted a new family instead of the one he had."

"That's silly, Sarah. Dad loves you lots."

"I know that now, Toby, but when I was a teenager, I didn't understand that. I thought he loved you more than me, which hurt a lot. I took it out on you. I thought that if you were gone then Dad would love me again, so one night when Karen and Dad wanted to go out, I got upset. I had been reading the book _Labyrinth_ and I was so caught up in the fantasy of it all, that I accidentally wished you away."

"Tut, tut, Sarah, that's not how I remember it," Jareth scolded playfully.

"Fine. I did wish you away, but honestly, I didn't think anything would happen. At the time, I had no idea that goblins or the Labyrinth were real. I thought it was just a story, so I didn't know that my words actually had power."

"So it was like the princess in the book. She didn't know that she could wish her brother away and she did. And I was the baby brother," Toby hung his head.

"No, no, Toby! It wasn't like that," Sarah placed her hands on the boy's shoulders and looked into his sad face. "I mean it was kind of like that, but I didn't really mean it. I was being stupid and selfish. I could only think about how annoyed I was with Karen for making me stay home. There was a thunderstorm that night and you were really scared, so you were crying a lot. I didn't know what to do to help you calm down. I wasn't really mad at you, but I got so frustrated that I couldn't get you to calm down that I spoke out in anger."

"And the goblins came and took me away?" Toby asked.

"They did. As soon as I finished speaking, you were gone. And as soon as I'd wished you away, I regretted it. I knew it was selfish of me to think only about myself. Like the princess in the book, I realized too late just how much I loved you and wanted you in my life. I wanted to get you back, only…it took a bit more than I expected." Sarah glanced up at Jareth and Toby craned his neck to look at the graceful king lounging against the wall.

"I told Sarah that what was said is said. I couldn't just hand you back over, that's against the rules of this place. She had to _earn_ you back."

"Why?" said Toby.

"Because that's just the way it is."

"Why?" Toby echoed his previous question.

"Because it is my Labyrinth and I make the rules. Sarah—both of you, in fact—learned that words have consequences. You can't simply undo what you wish hadn't happened. Even in a place of magic, the rules of logic still apply. I did as Sarah asked and I took you to my castle beyond the goblin city," Jareth gestured at his throne room expansively. "I gave her thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth if she wanted to see you again."

"What would have happened if she hadn't saved me?"

"I told Sarah I would have turned you into a goblin."

Toby's eyes widened, "You really would have done that?"

Jareth paused. "I would have, in a sense. I wouldn't have actually physically made you a goblin. But you would have been a goblin in the sense that I would have adopted you myself."

"You mean I would have been Goblin King someday?"

"Someday, yes. I would have made you my prince and heir, since I have none of my own. Then when I, er, retired, you would have taken over."

"Sarah, you hear that? He was going to 'dopt me and make me a prince!"

"I heard, Toby." Sarah's mind was reeling with the revelation. Apparently, Jareth had not been fully honest with her about his intentions for the baby. _Would it have changed anything if I had known? Probably not. I would have come to rescue Toby no matter what Jareth said he was going to do with him. But why didn't he tell me what he was really going to do? I suppose he wanted to 'up the stakes,' like he did later by taking away my time. I wouldn't put that past him. Still, Toby as Goblin King? _Sarah shook her head. She tried to picture her baby brother working magic with crystals and ordering the goblins around. The picture in her mind was too strange to ponder for long; it simply didn't fit the affectionate, gregarious boy she knew. _Perhaps he wouldn't have turned out this way if Jareth had raised him_. She shivered slightly. Jareth as a father was a bit too much for her to contemplate.

She glanced sidelong at Jareth to find him watching her closely. She quickly averted her gaze, flushing. She told herself that it was embarrassment at having the details of her selfish teenage years so closely scrutinized by her brother. She didn't want to admit that Jareth's searching gaze made her heart pound a bit harder than normal. _Why is he staring at me?_ But she couldn't answer that question, so she returned her attention to Toby.

"When Jareth took you away, I resolved to come after you no matter what he threw at me. I was thrown into a foul-smelling bog, tricked into eating an enchanted peach, dropped in a dark hole, almost chopped to bits and nearly decapitated by crazy fire dancers. But none of that could keep me from you. I would overcome any obstacle for you Toby, because I love you. You are my precious, wonderful, brave little brother. I only wish I had known that sooner and I would never have wished you away.

I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I am even more sorry for how this must hurt you. I admit that I was selfish in the way I acted and I want you to forgive me, Toby. I understand if you are angry at me and if you don't want to talk to me right now, but please know that no matter what I did then, you mean more to me now than anything in the world." Sarah was nearly crying and so was Toby. He didn't say anything for a while, but he looked searchingly into Sarah's eyes as he processed everything she and the king had told him.

Finally, he rubbed angrily at his tears and threw his arms around Sarah. "I don't care what you said then, Sarah. I forgive you. And I don't care what _you_ say," Toby glared at Jareth, suddenly fiercely protective of his older sister, "Sarah is the best older sister in the world. Nothing you say or do could make me be mad at her because I love her. And that is what you do when you love someone, you forgive them." He turned back to Sarah and hugged her tightly. She could hear the tears in his voice when he whispered, "I love you" into her ruined hair.

* * *

Stunned by Toby's vehemence and defensiveness, Jareth could only stare silently at the two humans in his throne room. He had never known anyone so fiercely protective of someone who had clearly betrayed them. Perhaps it was his youth or maybe his personality, but Toby's response had shook Jareth to the core. He _had_ secretly wondered how the boy would respond to his sister's guilt. However, Jareth had not expected a reaction so opposite anything he had experienced. Toby had the choice between forgiveness and bitterness, between a false image of his faultless sister or a true image—one that includes her selfishness and thoughtless actions. Toby had chosen both to see his sister for who she truly was and to forgive her for it. He hadn't responded in anger or retaliation. He had chosen to love her anyway.

Jareth stole silently from the room, the boy's adamant rejection of his attempts to expose Sarah still echoing in his ears, _"Nothing you say could make me be mad at her because I love her."_ _How did the boy learn such devotion? Is it possible that Sarah herself is the cause of his adoration? Could she have changed that much in the seven years that her brother could be so loyal to her even in the face of her betrayal? It makes no sense at all!_ Yet in a strange way, it did. Jareth recalled his promise to do anything for Sarah because of his love for her, a promise he had made when she was but a girl. But things had changed. He had discovered she could be selfish and cruel._ How could you love someone after they treat you so callously? By the gods, she thought him worthless enough to wish him away to the goblins!_ (—which is quite a wretched way to get rid of someone you're mad at because you don't know how to get them to stop crying.) _He was a defenseless child and she sent him to be cared for by, well, _me. He smirked ironically. _If she'd met me before hand, she probably would have thought twice before wishing the child away._

No, it wasn't Toby's reaction to him that was bothering Jareth; another thought plagued him. Jareth could possibly understand why the boy would be so defensive of Sarah. She was family, the only family he had in this place, and Jareth was an outsider 'attacking' his sister's character. It was natural to side with her over a perfect stranger. However, Jareth could not comprehend Toby's quick and wiling forgiveness. Toby had thought for a grand total of two minutes before throwing himself headlong into the arms of his sister with willing abandon. The boy had flung aside bitterness like so much worthless junk. _Before my very eyes is a child faced with the same decision I was seven years ago. Yet he continues to love her and think well of her while I rot in self-pity and resentment. How can the child be so forgiving of one who has treated him so cruelly? "…that is what you do when you love someone, you forgive them."_ The words stung. _From the mouth of babes…_Jareth thought ruefully. _Toby, my boy, you have given me more to think about than you know._

* * *

Alone in the throne room, Sarah and Toby cried together for a few minutes. Sarah's heart was filled to overflowing with gratitude. _Toby forgave me. I told him what I did and he forgave me. I can't believe it. I thought for sure he would hate me for a few years, but no. He loves me too much to be angry at me for long and I don't deserve it. I can't believe I almost lost him because I was self-absorbed in my stupid teenage angst. I would never have been able to forgive myself if I'd lost him._

Toby soon grew uncomfortable with all the crying and hugging. He was an affectionate boy, but even loving little boys have their limit of how much emoting they can do at one time. Sensing this, Sarah withdrew and wiped the tears from her face. "Well, Toby. We certainly look like messes!" She smiled, brightening the heaviness of the room with her bell-like laughter. Toby joined in.

"You look worse than I do Sarah."

"Do not!"

"Do, too!"

"Do not. Do not. Do not!"

"Do too. Do too. Do too!" Toby stuck out his tongue and wiggled his hands by his face. Sarah lunged for him and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly until they were both gasping for air. They lay on the floor, panting. Sarah closed her eyes; she was very tired.

"What are you thinking about Sarah?"

"Me? Oh nothing Toby. I'm just tired."

"Are you thinking about him?" Toby asked innocently.

Sarah opened one eye at him. "Who do you mean?"

"You know, _him._ The Goblin King, duh."

"Why would I be Toby?" Sarah replied as casually as she could, but his question made her a bit nervous. She couldn't help but blush slightly; she hoped Toby wouldn't notice.

"I dunno. I just thought you might be. I noticed he was looking at you a lot."

"I'm sure you were just imagining it, Toby. Besides, he was talking to us, he's supposed to look at us when he talks."

"Not like _that_."

"Like what, Toby?"

"You know, like he likes you and stuff."

Sarah blushed a deeper shade of red. "Toby, I think you misunderstood him. Jareth doesn't think of me like that."

"Aren't you guys friends?"

"You could say so, but we don't really…get along well. I think he's still a bit upset that I defeated his Labyrinth."

Toby shrugged. "Maybe, but that would be a long time to be mad at someone for something so silly. Besides, the book says that the Goblin King was really in love with the princess the whole time and that is why he does everything she asks."

Sarah sighed, "Toby, this isn't the book. That was just a story."

"Yeah, but you thought the goblins were just a part of the story, and the Labyrinth, and the Goblin King, and they're all real. Maybe that part is true, too."

"Toby, I don't think you understand what's…happened. Jareth has good reason to be angry with me for how I've acted."

Toby shook his head, unconvinced, "No matter what you did, Sarah, he doesn't have to be angry at you. I forgave you, so can he. Besides," Toby grinned impishly and nudged her in the ribs, "I still think he likes you."

Sarah nudged him back and they fell to tickling again before a nervous goblin interrupted their fun to say that Jareth had set aside rooms for them to stay in. Toby's words were never far from her thoughts, so when the goblin led both of them to guestrooms to rest and freshen up, Sarah spent most of the time staring into nothingness—mulling over Toby's observations. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I'm taking the GRE tomorrow, so I'm off to bed to get some rest. I'll be gone in the morning, but I have the rest of the day off so tomorrow afternoon will be a writing frenzy! Yay! **

**Love those reviews, so keep it up! Tell me what you think. **


	22. The Labyrinth

**This is a short one folks, but it is a necessary flashback. Enjoy :)**

_

* * *

In the annals of the Court of the Wise, it is written concerning Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth:_

_Long years ago, when the Underground was newly populated with the banished Titans, the brothers and sisters began to rebuild their fallen empire. No longer kings and queens of heaven, they took to themselves the outcast races from above—those too ugly, despicable or strange to find a comfortable home in the new regime—and they established kingdoms where each race could live in peace under their rule. Disillusioned with the debauchery and atrocities of their offspring in the Aboveground, the kings and queens of the underground chose a different rule: justice, fidelity, integrity, honor, dignity, fealty and truth. _

_As the years passed, new races fled the oppressive and licentious rule of the Olympians above. With the incoming races, new kingdoms were formed and the Titans' children ruled in their stead. Weary of their banishment and the dreary world Underground, the once kings and queens left their thrones, passing them on to their children and grandchildren. Some say they died of longing, others that they withdrew beyond the edge of the world, to live out their eternal lives in solitude. The new generation of kings and queens knew nothing of life outside their prison and so readily adapted to the limited world they lived in. Left to rule in their parent's stead, the titans and titanesses firmly established the Rule of Underground. When these kings and queens tired of the endless days and nights overseeing the kingdoms, they left the kingdoms to their children established a Court—the Court of the Wise—to maintain order and justice in the Underground. _

_As creatures continued to flood the Underground, new kingdoms were continually established and it was necessary to establish a means of perpetuating reigns over a single kingdom. At the beginning, when the kingdoms were still growing and changing, birth order determined one's choice of a kingdom. This age, known as the Age of Establishment, was the last era in which new races came seeking refuge from the aboveground. The oldest children had their pick of the 'best' kingdoms, younger ones received the dregs. Thus it was that Jareth—a fourth generation grandchild of the very King and Queen of Heaven, Chronus and Rhea, and one of the last children to be born during that age—Jareth became King of the Goblins. In subsequent centuries, the kingdoms remained fixed. Children inherited the kingdoms from their parents upon their retirement to the Court; a kingdom without an heir would have one appointed by the court. Only marriage and children could secure a kingdom's continued peace and prosperity. _

_Most kings and queens complied and found companions for themselves amongst the other titans and titanesses. Only Jareth—an independent and rather mischievous young king—refused. He would not give his heart or his kingdom to just any woman because the Court wanted him too. A proud and enigmatic man, he refused to wed one who wasn't his equal in wit, intelligence, courage, and integrity. If the Court wanted him to wed, he would only do so on his terms and his alone. To stave off the pressure to wed, Jareth created a test, a labyrinth. He filled it with intricate traps, confusing and changing corridors, and a mysterious magic reflective of his own capricious ways. Any woman could attempt to conquer the labyrinth; if she was successful, she would have earned the right and proved herself worthy to be his queen. The secret to the labyrinth lay in its maker, for Jareth created the labyrinth to reflect his own character; only a woman who truly understood Jareth could possibly defeat the labyrinth, for only a woman who understood him was worthy to share his love and throne. _

_Jareth was a handsome and graceful man; his slightly mismatched eyes were compelling in their teasing roguishness. His intellect and power attracted many women, for he was gifted with a powerful mastery of magic and music. His movements were marked with masculine grace and a thinly veiled leonine power. Thus gifted with power, physical attraction, and a stately grace, it was no wonder that many titanesses sought to gain a seat by his side as his queen. One woman, an auburn-tressed, grey-eyed beauty desired Jareth above all things. She ran the labyrinth and failed; yet still she pursued him. She refused to accept her failure, till Jareth became an obsession. One thought only possessed her mind: how to possess Jareth. _

_Jareth, in the meantime, had begun to explore beyond the confines of the Underground. Unable to spend longer than a few hours in his 'human' form in the Aboveground, Jareth utilized the Titan ability to take on an animal form; he chose an owl because it suited his temperament. On one of his sojourns there, he fell in love with a human girl: Sarah Williams. Desirous that she would one day come to his labyrinth to earn her place by his side, Jareth wrote a book for her appropriately entitled _The Labyrinth_. He continued to watch her grow and mature to early womanhood and though he had promised to do whatever she asked in order that she might be safe, protected and happy, Jareth hoped she would one day stand next to him as his queen and companion. _

_At long last, she made a fateful wish, she wished the goblins would take her baby brother away. Jareth seized the opportunity as a means of allowing her a chance to run the labyrinth. He did not foresee his conflicting feelings regarding her presence there. On the one hand, should she defeat the labyrinth, she would be crowned his queen; however, should she fail, Jareth would lose his chance forever to make his beloved his queen. For he had given his word to the Court that whomever defeated the labyrinth would reign by his side and, once run, the labyrinth could not be retried. Should Sarah fail, she could never be his bride. On the other hand, Jareth had created the labyrinth to reflect himself: its ever-changing passages and mysterious ways reflected the complexities of his own mind. Passageways could allow for easy movement between two places, but doors could just as quickly become walls to keep intruders at bay. As much as he desired to reveal himself to his prospective queen, the walls also served to protect him from manipulation and dominance. The labyrinth could conceal as much as it revealed. _

_As Sarah navigated the passageways, Jareth found himself torn between a desire that Sarah should conquer the labyrinth and an equal desire that she should fail. Knowing that he would be forever united to her should she triumph made him uneasy. He did not want to be easily conquered nor to give his hand to anyone lightly. Even to the woman he loved, he remained aloof, restrained, cautious lest she prove to be otherwise than he hoped her to be. Much to his secret delight, Sarah fought her way to the center of the labyrinth proving that she possessed courage, compassion, integrity, intelligence, strength, ambition, desire, and wisdom. She was far more than he had ever imagined; she was worthy of his love and worthy to be his queen and companion. Moved to vulnerability by the proof of her worth, Jareth offered her his heart. In the guise of her own dreams, he offered himself because he, in turn, yearned to be the dream she desired. _

_He had no thought that she would not want him. He had not expected refusal, especially not one given so flippantly. Sarah did not understand what he offered, or, if she did, she paid it no heed. Intent on the promise he made her to return her brother, she could see no further than her need to right her own perceived wrong. _

_Disillusioned with her callous rejection, Jareth withdrew from his family and friends. In that last moment in the labyrinth, he came face to face with the truth that Sarah was not perfect. The Labyrinth proved her to possess the qualities he desired in his bride, but they also exposed her youthful arrogance and selfishness. He learned she was too young to understand the power of words. He had overlooked her selfish treatment of her brother, but he could not overlook that she had destroyed him as well with her careless and self-absorbed words. Jareth had given her power over him when he promised her his devotion, protection and care. Sarah, in turn, had thrown her independence back in his face. Jareth had no power over her, but she still held sway in his heart and mind. _She_ had power over _him_. _

_Obsessed with his own pain, he convinced himself he no longer wanted her. He refused to journey to the Aboveground and became evermore enraptured by new and more powerful uses for magic. Though he kept his defeat a close-guarded secret, the goblins talked and rumors abounded that a young girl had conquered the labyrinth, then disappeared mysteriously._

_Jareth was brought before the council, where he asked for proof that such an event occurred. He did not lie—as he was staunchly a man of integrity, especially with his words. When Jareth gave his word, nothing would sway him to break his promise, which was precisely the reason he hid Sarah's very existence from the council. Should they discover that the human had defeated the labyrinth, the Court would have forced Jareth to keep his word and make the girl his queen. Unable to abide the thought of marriage to a woman who did not love him or respect him, Jareth hid her from the Underground. He saw only unfeeling triumph on her part and for his, much malice and resentment. He would not have as his lifelong companion a woman who refused to respect him or welcome his advances. _

_So it had been for seven years, until the woman he thought gone from his life returned to haunt him. His castle had been his sanctuary from the prying mouths of his fellow kings and queens but now, through an ironic twist of fate, his conqueror had returned as his prisoner. With Sarah at his mercy, Jareth had been unable to keep himself from unleashing his long-nurtured resentment. Ashamed and angered by her unfeeling rejection, Jareth flung his mockery at her like mud, hoping to debase his still cherished love for her. He sought to convince himself he no longer loved her, no longer wanted her, and certainly no longer felt the stinging pain of her refusal. _

_There was only one problem: that was all a lie._

_These are the recollections of Asenath, Record-Keeper for the Court of the Wise, Underground year 7529, Age of Permanence._

**

* * *

I decided to do something a little different for this. I thought it would fit better with providing a 'backstory' for the Labyrinth. I hope you like it! As always reviews are a thrilling part of my day, so leave one please!**


	23. Beauty and the Beasts

**I'm back for more fun! Just a warning about this week: my posts may take longer to come up. I'm right in the middle of switching jobs, so I don't have as much free time, sadly. I will try to write as often as I can. Thank you all for being understanding! Please enjoy my offerings for today. **

* * *

After about an hour of staring unseeing at the wall of her room, Sarah decided it was time for a change. Thoughts swirled like leaves in an October wind; no matter how hard she tried to catch them, she could only capture a few before the wind ripped them away again. She needed sleep to calm the raging torrent, or if not sleep, a nice hot cup of tea. She thought fondly of her time with Jack and Fran and she wished she could go back to visit and have tea with them. She missed the companionship of established friendship. Whatever it was she had with Jareth was far too complicated to be restful, the latter of which was precisely what she needed from someone right now.

A knock on her door halted her mid-reverie, bringing her back to the present. She heard her stomach growl and she tried to remember when the last time she ate was. Since she had been bedridden, she couldn't remember. The knock came again.

"Come in?" Sarah said uncertainly.

The door cracked open and a grotesque face poked around the door jamb, followed by a pudgy body and stumpy legs. It was a goblin, a female goblin. She had a long, thin nose, nobbly ears and eyes that were far too large for her face. She wore a simple brown gown, but her head was swathed in an obnoxious orange turban. Two stubby fingers reached to push at her nose and Sarah noticed that the goblin wore pince-nez, which only emphasized the goblin's already overlarge eyes. The female goblin gave a decorous little cough, making Sarah aware of how hard she had been staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't stare. I just….hmmm…I rarely see goblin women around."

The goblin snorted and tossed her round head, saying in a raspy voice, "S'cause we women like to stay home while the menfolk parade around the castle looking important. We let them take care of their business and we do ours out of their way. S'good to keep the men happy, ya know?" She gave a sly wink. Sarah gave an appropriately understanding nod.

"Well, well, well." The goblin said, looking Sarah over. "My, my, my. Wese got works to be doin'." She drew out a leather case with a leather cord binding it together. Untying it, she withdrew a pair of scissors from an array of gleaming metal tools and approached Sarah swiftly.

Sarah backed away. "Woah! What are you going to do with those? You weren't sent to torture me were you?"

The goblin broke into laughter—which was most likely the strangest laugher Sarah had ever heard, like a cross between a giggling child and a donkey braying. "No girlie! Ise not hurt you. Ise sent to cut your hair. Ise be Urgla." She proclaimed proudly, pointing at her chest.

"Urgla?"

"Mmm-hmmm. That's be me. Ise the best hair cutter in all of goblin city. Kingy only sends for the best for his pretty lady friend guest." The goblin grinned broadly and winked knowingly at Sarah. Sarah blushed at the goblins implications but she also couldn't help smiling to herself. She didn't believe Jareth knew the goblins called him 'kingy.' She wondered what he would think if he knew.

"Come, come, come, pretty lady! Wese no time for sittings all day and smilings! Wese got lotsa works to do!" Urgla pushed Sarah's legs toward the vanity table at the far end of the room, seated her roughly and pulled up a bench behind Sarah to stand on. Hauling her tools from their previous position on the end of the bed, Urgla set to work fixing Sarah's patchy, burnt hair.

After about an hour, Urgla finished. Sarah had enjoyed watching the little goblin hopping up and down of the bench, frowning, changing tools, and hopping back up again. The little goblin's movements resembled nothing so much as a combination of frog and squirrel and Sarah had to catch herself several times to keep from laughing out loud. Urgla hummed and gurgled away while she worked, snipping away at the frayed and frazzled ends of Sarah's ruined hair. When she finished cutting, the goblin gave Sarah a small bottle of red liquid and pointed at the bathroom.

"You puts this on your pretty head and lets it sit for one hour. Youse hear me? _One hour. _No mores or less, else I have to comes back and works more. After _one hour_ you washes your head and hair all nice. But don you be going lookings at your hairs now; now is not ready for lookings at. You no like. But you go put that on your head for _one hour_ and then you comes out nice and pretty, okay?"

"Okay." Sarah looked hesitant, but determined to do as the funny little goblin said. Urgla gathered up her things in her case and waddled to the door. Before leaving she poked her head back in and looked sternly at Sarah, "_No peekings for pretty lady! No peekings!"_

Sarah did as the goblin woman told her and went straight to the bath with the red bottle. It was hard not to look at herself, because there were numerous mirrors in the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. But she was determined to be obedient, so she carefully avoided looking in the mirrors surrounding her. She filled up the bath, sank into the luxuriously warm water and poured out the thick red goop onto her pale hands, massaging it into her hair. _I sure hope that whatever this is works, because I don't want to keep walking around a castle looking like a half-fried zombie!_

While she lay in the warm water of the tub, she decided to look more closely at the apartment Jareth had furnished for her. Unlike Kyran's guestroom, this room was decorated in a more subdued, sophisticated style. Kyran's palace was ornate and slightly ostentatious. Jareth's tastes ran more toward juxtaposing pre-existing lines and architecture of the building with the fragile and delicate nature of glass and crystal. Kyran preferred rich tones and wood; Jareth preferred the color of stone and sky. There were far more mirrors and windows here as well. Looking through the open bathroom door, she saw a crystal chandelier hanging from her ceiling which was casting thousands of tiny rainbows all over the room in the light of the afternoon sun through the open window.

Aside from the walls and floor, she realized that much of the furniture was carved from stone also. Her bed, the vanity, wardrobe, chair, bench and even the bathtub were all carved from the same pinkish-grey stone. The carving included a delicate interplay of scrolling and swirls, much like a flow of fabric in the breeze or clouds trailing across the sky. Cream-colored linens and a cozy looking cream comforter adorned the canopied bed. Cream draperies fell from the ceiling-high canopy. Fluffy pillows beckoned her to finish up her hair and burrow in their soft embrace. A single splotch of blood-red color stood out on the bed and she promised herself she would see what it was after her bath.

Near the bath, a bouquet of flowers filled the room with a heavenly scent. The yellow blooms reminded her of daffodils, but were smaller and bloomed in several small clusters rather than individually. She moved closer to them, closing her eyes and filling her nostrils with the delightful scent of springtime in her favorite childhood park. _Jonquils! It's been so long since I smelled them. The park by Dad and Karen's house used to plant them in the spring, plus, they were Mom's favorite. She used to have a perfume scented with jonquils and I remember I used to spray it on me all the time when she was gone. I wonder how they got to the Underground? I wonder what kind of flowers they have here anyway._ She slipped more deeply into the bath, intoxicated by the delightful fragrance.

* * *

When her hour passed, she washed the red liquid from her hair. She hated the feeling of how short her hair had become, but she knew it couldn't be helped. She was surprised any of her hair had been salvageable, given its state of destruction. Surprisingly, the short hair beneath her hands felt soft and luxurious, glossy even. She ran to a mirror and her mouth fell open. Urgla had cropped her hair delicately into a pixie-like cut that framed her face, but she barely noticed the length because she was too preoccupied with how healthy and shiny her hair looked.

"It'll grow out," she told herself. She wasn't entirely happy with her new very short style, but it would do until she could grow her hair out again. "At least I didn't have to shave my head! I wouldn't want to go around looking like E.T., though I suppose I am an 'extra-terrestrial' in a sense." She wondered what Jareth would think of her hair and she grimaced. _He'll probably hate it…_ For some reason, the thought made her feel ugly and she turned from the mirror to keep herself from crying.

Wiping her eyes, she decided to explore her wardrobe. She wondered how a Goblin King would know how to provide the proper clothing for a female guest; she simply couldn't help but mentally compare him to the gracious host Kyran had been. She flung open the heavy doors to find an array of the most beautiful and tasteful gowns she had ever seen. Every one of them was exactly the right size, color and fit to perfectly flatter her. She pulled out gown after gown, each of them was more beautiful than the previous. She tried on a drop-waisted gown in deep blue but settled on a coral colored, high-waisted gown with long, flowing sleeves. She would save the blue for later. She pulled out a drawer to find an assortment of matching shoes. Another drawer held undergarments—she blushed at the thought of Jareth picking these out—and a third held belts and other various ornaments for the dresses.

On the vanity, Sarah found an array of jars, tins, and brushes, which she assumed to be the Underground's variation of makeup. She was surprised to find that all of them perfectly matched and complimented her porcelain skin. She was even more shocked to find that the white stone chest contained a plethora of jewelry in all shapes, sizes and colors. There were necklaces, earrings, rings, bracelets and delicate pins, clips and combs to place in her hair. Each one of the gold and silver pieces must have cost a fortune, let alone the entire chest. For five whole minutes she simply stared at it, frightened to touch it lest she break something. Why was Jareth being so generous with her? Why was he being so kind? A small drawer on the left side of the vanity even contained several different variations of the choker she had been wearing to protect her injured neck. Jareth had thought of everything.

Sarah flung herself down on the bed and wept. She didn't deserve such fine treatment; she had been unbearably cruel to Jareth and she couldn't bear his kindness. _Why is he doing this to me? Three days ago he would have liked nothing better than to see me sleeping on the floor. Now he treats me like an honored guest. He could have let Junia kill me, but instead he rescued me and nursed me back to health. He could have flung me out again once I was well, but instead he gave me a room filled with the most beautiful things, perfect things. I couldn't have chosen a more perfect room or more perfect clothing. How does he know what I like? How can he know so much about me that he can furnish, decorate, and fill a room with everything I would most want in the world. He knows my tastes and preferences completely. And the jewels? I lash out at him with angry words and accuse him of wanting to see me dead, but he gives me a chest filled with jewelry designed just for me. Why? I don't understand! Is it possible that I have misjudged him? What if his actions when I came were all just an act, just another trick and test of the labyrinth and I failed? Oh, I just don't know what to think!_

She wept for over an hour and when she wrung every last tear out, she simply laid on the bed. She felt something sticking into her hand and she spotted a red blur through the tears still on the tips of her lashes. She wiped them away. Laying on the bed in what would have been the center, between the two pillows was a single red carnation. A note had been attached, but it had gotten crumpled underneath her as she spilled her turbulent emotions onto the understanding bed. She picked it up and found it covered in elegant script:

_Sarah, _

_I pray you have rested well after your ordeal. I would be honored if you would join us for dinner promptly at seven. I will send a friend to collect you. _

_~Jareth_

Sarah looked at the clock opposite her: one hand pointed at eleven and the other nearly seven. It was almost time! She scrambled from the bed and splashed water on her face to reduce the puffiness of her red-rimmed eyes. She quickly applied a bit of the makeup on her vanity and chose a few of the less expensive-looking pieces of jewelry to match her gown. She wondered about the note Jareth had left for her, choosing not to dwell overlong on his manner of delivery. _The 'us' must refer to he and Toby, but who could the 'friend' be? Urgla? She isn't really a friend. Rook? But why would Jareth send a chicken?_

A timid knock at the door told her the elusive 'friend' had arrived. She opened the door and looked down to find a dear and much-missed face looking back up at her.

"Hoggle!" Sarah yelled delightedly. "Oh Hoggle!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead. Hoggle weakly protested the affectionate gesture, but eventually patted her back awkwardly to reciprocate. She pulled back from the hug, face beaming with pleasure. "Hoggle, it's been _years_! I mean, other than the garden but that doesn't really count." She paused. "I've missed you. Oh, I want to hug you again!" She did and this time he had a bit easier time hugging her in return.

"I've missed ya, too, Sarah. Been awful lonely here without you," the little dwarf gruffly admitted, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor. Sarah smiled.

"I see you still have the bracelet I gave you," she pointed to his wrist.

"What, this old thing? Now how did that get there?" He blushed a bit, but his faked surprise couldn't hide his genuine pleasure. "Oh, all the others are here, too. Jareth brought us all here this afternoon. He _said_ it was because he didn't want you to be lonely, but I don't trust him. I keep thinking he's going to toss me into the bog when I turn a corner!"

"Ludo and Sir Didymus are here? Where are they, Hoggle? Let's go."

"Slow down, missy! Yer going the wrong way! The, er, dining room is this way," he pointed the opposite direction from where Sarah was headed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Hoggle? Take me to them!"

Dinner was possibly the most wonderful meal Sarah had eaten and not just because of the food. Though the food was scrumptious and the drink superbly refreshing to her tired body, she was more delighted by the friends seated with her around the table. She basked in the glow of their companionship, made even more enjoyable because Toby was there with them. Ludo and Didymus had been overjoyed to see her alive and well. Ludo gave her a crushing hug and repeatedly intoned, "Sawah friend. Sawah safe." Didymus complimented her profusely in his gallant manner, praising the beauty and grace of his "fine Lady Sarah." Toby made a comment about her 'boy hair' but she brushed it off and joked with him about how horrible her hair had looked before. They all laughed heartily and fell to telling stories of their previous adventures. Warmth and laughter saturated the air.

At one point in the meal, Sarah dared to glance at Jareth. She was afraid all the talk of defeating his labyrinth and making fun of the goblins would upset him. Instead, he seemed to be enjoying himself by watching them all with each other. He was smiling genuinely, no hint of smirk or wryness crossed his face. She thought he also looked a bit sad, as if a part of him longed to take part in the joyous occasion but knew he might shatter the lighthearted mood. He caught her staring and she blushed, looking away. She felt like she had violated his privacy by catching him unawares. She looked up through her lashes to find him still looking at her. He wasn't angry, but he was taken aback, almost as though he had not expected her to look at him. She was seated on his right side with Toby across from her and the others were spaced further down the table on either side. Jareth rose silently and moved toward set of glass doors through which she glimpsed a balcony. He gestured silently that she was to follow him. She rose to follow and when Toby noticed her movement, he winked at her before occupying the group with an embellished tale of how he fought the goblins with Rook.

Sarah slipped through the glass doors to join Jareth on the balcony. A cool breeze was blowing, tussling her short hair and gently whipping her coral gown about her ankles. His back was to her, but when he heard her footstep next to him, he turned slightly to look down at her. His gaze was enigmatic, making Sarah slightly uncomfortable.

She cleared her throat slightly and the sound pierced the ebony silence like a thunderclap. "I…I wanted to thank you Jareth."

"For what?" he cocked his head slightly to the right in genuine surprise.

"For the room and the bath and the beautiful clothing and for sending Urgla to fix my horrid hair."

"I didn't think it looked horrid, Sarah."

Sarah made a face. "I suppose you think burnt hair becomes me, right?"

"No, I, well," Jareth floundered. "I suppose that you're always beautiful to me, Sarah, no matter what your hair looks like."

Coming from his lips, the matter-of-fact statement of her beauty took her by surprise. His piercing gaze met hers and her breath caught in her throat. She felt the intensity of his mismatched eyes boring into hers and she blushed crimson, turning to look out over the balcony towards the garden below. They were at the back of the castle and Sarah discovered that behind the imposing castle was a beautiful little garden with winding paths and all kinds of flowers, some recognizably from the Aboveground and others of uncertain origin. She breathed in the heady scent of the blooms below her and felt her anxiety ease.

Jareth moved next to her and she felt his arm brush against her shoulder. Something in the pit of her stomach twisted into a nervous knot; her heart pounded.

"You are happy with your accommodations, I take it?"

"Happy? Oh, Jareth it's beautiful!" She turned to look at him again, but he was staring into the night. She turned back to her view of the garden, "I don't know how you did it, but it's perfect. Everything fits me and is just the right shade. The clothing is beautiful and the jewelry. I can't even begin to tell you how gorgeous it is. It must have been quite expensive—you didn't have to do that you know."

"I know. But I wanted to. It is the least I can do after how rude I was to you. You told me I had not treated you as a king should treat his guest and you were right. I have seen the error of my ways and I hope to make it up to you. You did not deserve my scorn, Sarah. I should have treated you as I would any other guest of my kingdom: with respect."

"Oh," Sarah replied, a bit deflated that he considered her equivalent to 'any other guest'. A tiny part of her had hoped she was special, though she didn't know why. She pushed aside her disappointment and took a deep breath. "I need to apologize to you Jareth. I have been unbearably harsh to you these last few days, especially when I woke up after—after what happened."

She turned to face him fully, though he continued to stare into the distance. "I was wrongly angry at you for my being here. I didn't want to blame Toby, so I thought I could blame you instead. I was wrong to blame you. It is no more your fault for keeping your promises than it is my fault for not telling Toby about the Labyrinth sooner. I should have told him and then I never would have had to intrude into your life like this again. I'm sure, given the circumstances, that I'm the last person you would want as a guest. I'm sorry to have put you through all of this, I really am. Could you, will you forgive me?"

Jareth was silent for a moment, his face inscrutable. When at last he turned to her, his face was an unreadable mask of calm. "I forgive you, Sarah. But please, do not make assumptions about my feelings you have no possible way of comprehending." He swept past her and through the room where everyone else continued to laugh and talk. Sarah stared after him, flabbergasted.

"What did I say?" She whispered. The only reply she received was the low, mournful hoot of an owl and the muffled sound of wings beating against the air.

**

* * *

Man, I like that scene at the end. I need to do more ;) What do you think folks? Good? Bad? Do you want more? (as if that is really a question) Come back later for more and don't forget to leave those reviews I so love. **

**For those of you who are interested, I utilized the language of the flowers in this chapter. Jonquils represent a desire for the return of affection and a red carnation, a heart aching for someone. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it :)**


	24. Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

**Between playdough and Elmo with the kids I nanny for and a late night working as a barista, I'm just happy to sit down with my computer, a cup of tea and a few hours to write. You all have no idea how much of a break this is. I hope it is half as much fun for you to read as it is for me to write!**

* * *

A flicker of white beneath closed eyelids. A low moan followed by short, gasping breaths—Sarah's eyes darted erratically beneath the skin drawn taught across her lids, signaling the onset of REM sleep. Sweat beaded her brow as she fell to dreaming and dived headlong into a nightmare.

_It was dark, blacker than the blackest night—as thick and opaque as a jar of ink. The darkness hemmed her in, suffocating and cloying. Fingers of darkness brushed against her skin intimately, like a lover's. Black invisible hands brushed against her arms, her legs, and her face. The fingers caressed her neck gently, tenderly, and almost comfortingly. A pair of hands cupped her neck just below her chin, like the prelude to a kiss. _

_Then, ever so slowly and gently, they began to squeeze. Sarah clawed at her neck, but found nothing there; still, the invisible hands closed around her neck like a vise. She couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth to scream, but the blackness rushed into her mouth and down her gasping throat. She felt the inky thickness fill up her stomach and her lungs. She was drowning in nothingness. It seeped into her eyes and ears and nostrils, filling her with it's suffocating emptiness._

_Suddenly, a dull red glare flared up in front of her. In the swirling haze of red and black, a pair of eyes the color of a thundercloud took shape. Filled with seething malevolence, the eyes transfixed her with the hypnotic pulsing of red light surrounding them. As Sarah watched, a face materialized around the pulsing eyes. It was a lovely face, but sordid frenzy twisted it into something grotesque. Pale skin and auburn hair emerged from the cloudy haze and Sarah realized the hands choking her were attached to the face by thin arms and a female torso. Sarah's blood and air deprived brain sought for a name to attach to the familiar face. _

_Junia. She has me now. She failed to kill me last time but she won't fail again. As the blackness crept slowly into her delirious mind, Junia's hands slackened just enough for Sarah to draw the air to breath one last, dying breath. She filled her lungs with the thick air and screamed._

Sarah jolted upright in bed so quickly she roused herself from sleep—the last echoes of her blood-chilling scream fading into the corners of the room. She was soaked in sweat and her throat felt raw from the sheer power and violence of the scream that had been ripped from her lungs. A barrage of fists sounded on the other side of the door and she let out another small shriek as her door sailed open to reveal Jareth, Toby and a small huddle of goblins on the other side.

Toby practically knocked her over as he vaulted onto the bed and into her arms. "Sarah, Sarah, are you okay? What happened? Is there a monster under your bed? I thought there was one under mine, but it was really just the goblin over there." Toby pointed back toward the doorway and a sheepish-looking goblin gave a small wave before turning red and backing away from Jareth's fierce scowl.

"N-n-no Toby. There wasn't a monster. I j-just had a nightmare, that's all. I'll be alright now." She held him tightly and he patted her back like one would a small child. Her eyes were still round with fear, but she did her best to put on a brave face for Toby. "Really, Toby. I'll be alright now."

"I thought grown-ups didn't have nightmares," Toby stated matter-of-factly.

"Grown-ups, as you call them, still have nightmares, Toby. Our monsters are simply a bit different than yours," Jareth answered him from the doorway. "Now, I think it is time you let your sister alone for a while. She's had a rough few days and needs rest. You can come check on her in the morning." Jareth held the door open for Toby to leave and Toby reluctantly let go of his hold on Sarah.

Before hopping off the bed, he whispered, "If you need anything, Sarah, I'm two doors down the hallway; you can always sleep in my room if it's too scary in here. Jareth gave me a teddy bear to sleep with so that I wouldn't be lonely, maybe you should ask him for one." The little boy gave Jareth a concerned look and trudged reluctantly back to bed.

When the little boy left, Jareth was across the room in an instant. He took one look into Sarah's hollow eyes and knew what it was she had dreamt about.

"Junia." Jareth uttered the word like a curse and Sarah slowly nodded her head. Jareth cupped her face and turned it toward him. He looked searchingly at her face and whispered, "I'm sorry" as a few tears escaped from her dark-rimmed eyes. Using his thumbs, Jareth wiped her face clear of the tears and suddenly crushed her to his chest in a protective embrace. She clung to him feverishly, like a drowning woman would her rescuer and wept freely onto his bare chest.

"Oh Sarah," he murmured into her hair. "I wish you didn't have to see these things. I wish I could have saved you from her before she…before she hurt you. Forgive me for coming too late."

Sarah mumbled something he couldn't hear and continued to weep in his sheltering arms.

"What—what did you dream?" Jareth finally asked when the torrent of tears subsided enough for Sarah to speak.

She shuddered, "Oh Jareth it was horrible!" She pulled back from him and looked up at him like a rabbit caught in a trapper's snare. "It was dark, horribly dark. Darker than nighttime…I don't know how to describe it. But it felt like the darkness was alive somehow and that it hated me. It…touched me." She shivered. "Like it had hands and fingers. Then two of the hands closed on my throat and I started to choke. I saw eyes, stone-grey eyes rimmed in throbbing red light. Then suddenly, she was there, staring at me. It was her hands choking me. She was laughing at me while I struggled for breath. She enjoyed watching the life drain out of me. I started to fade into the blackness when, for some reason, I found I had the strength left for one more dying scream. That's when I woke up." By now, Sarah's face had turned away from him and she was staring into space, reliving the horror of her nightmare. She began to tremble and shiver with terror; her eyes stared fixedly at nothing.

Jareth placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. She stared blankly at him and he shook her a bit, "Sarah. Sarah, it was only a dream. Sarah. _Sarah_." She opened her eyes a bit wider and looked at him. Overcome, she started to cry again, harder this time. He held her close and whispered to her that she didn't need to be afraid. "Sarah, I'm here. There's no need to be afraid of her anymore; she can't hurt you. I'll never let her hurt you again. I promise you that. Shhh, Sarah."

"Don't leave me, Jareth," she sobbed into his long hair. She looked up into his face, her eyes wild. "Please, I don't want to be alone tonight. Not after….just please, don't leave me."

Something flickered in Jareth's eyes as she spoke. He pulled her close and rested her head on his chest again. "I won't leave you Sarah. I promise."

Sarah visibly relaxed. Jareth only then realized that every muscle in her body must have been tensed, for she went almost limp in his arms. He laid her down gently on the bed and stood up to fetch a chair from the vanity.

He had barely moved when Sarah grasped his wrist and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He sat back down on the bed, his muscles tense. She looked at him with her hollow eyes and pleaded, "Jareth, please, I want…I need….please, just hold me."

He couldn't resist the vulnerability and fear etched on her face. His heart went out to her and all his latent desire to protect her welled up within him. Forsaking his reservations, he slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She huddled close to him. She was shivering—whether with fear or with cold he didn't know—and he drew his arms more tightly about her so that she was laying her head on his chest like a child would on her father's. He kissed her head and murmured to her that she was safe.

He felt her relax again, her body molding itself to his seamlessly. Looking down, he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest that signaled she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful and angelic that it made his heart ache. He gripped her tightly and swore under his breath that he would never allow anyone to harm her ever again.

* * *

A gentle thrumming awakened Sarah the next morning. She had been dreaming about when she had gone sailing on the Atlantic with her grandparents as a child and as she clawed her way out of sleep she thought she could still feel the gentle rise and fall of the waves. Her ears could still hear the thumping of the waves against the boat. She peaked open her eyes to find not a pillow beneath her head, but a man's chest. Her eyes flew the rest of the way open and she lifted her head slightly to see that she was not alone in her bed. Beside her, the sleeping form of Jareth stretched out languidly. She had been curled up next to him with her head on his bare chest. The thrumming she had heard was not the sound of the waves, but of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest had been the waves of the sea in her dream. _How did Jareth get into my room last night? Even more important, how did he get in my bed????_ She wondered.

Slowly but surely, the events of last night returned to her. She remembered her nightmare, the pounding on the door as Toby and Jareth came to check on her, and Jareth's dismissal of Toby to his room. She remembered how frightened she had been to go back to sleep, that she had begged Jareth to stay with her and hold her so that she wouldn't have to be alone. She remembered that he had held her while she wept and told her he would take care of her and protect her. She grew hot as she remembered how he had held her close to him and kissed her head and hair. She couldn't deny that she had never felt more cared for than at that moment. When Jareth told her she would be safe, she had _known_ she would be. No one had ever made her feel so secure.

She lay back down and snuggled close to him, loving the way she felt so safe when he was near. She remembered the look on his face when he had burst through her door; it had been filled with power, strength and fierce protectiveness. His eyes had darted around the room to find the enemy. She vaguely remembered seeing a similar look on his face when he had rescued her from Junia. His eyes had been black with anger and his face had radiated power. _It was like looking at the wrathful face of Ares or Zeus._ She laughed to herself at how appropriate the image was. _He _is_, after all, related to the Greek gods, if Jack and Fran told me correctly. _She could not remember a time when she had seen Jareth angrier or more defensive. A small light bulb went on somewhere in her brain. _He was angry with Junia because of me. The look I saw on his face then was what I saw on his face last night when he opened the bedroom door. It was not directed at _me, _but at the person who was attacking me. Both times, he wanted to protect me from whatever was causing me pain. _

She snuggled even closer to him in gratitude and she felt him stir beside her. His hand absently caressed her back and she placed one hand on his chest, just above where his royal pendant lay gleaming like liquid gold in the morning sun. She tilted her face toward his and his sleep-filled eyes glimmered with unadulterated adoration. Sarah's heart thrilled and she felt a knot in her stomach again. She realized the compromising position she was now in with the Goblin King and it began to make her nervous. His chest was bare, that was obvious. That he might be naked made her blush, but she realized he was wearing a pair of breeches—_thank GOD!_ She, however, was clad only in a pale green nightgown and she could feel the warmth of his hand on her back through the fabric.

* * *

For one second, Jareth hesitated, but his nearness to Sarah coupled with the intimacy of their interactions last night made him bold. Last night she had not only willingly accepted his protection but had even sought it, begged it from him. She had been the one to desire his touch and that thought gave him courage to bend his head and brush his lips lightly against hers.

He was prepared for her to withdraw, to pull away from him in disgust and revulsion. What he was not prepared for was the eagerness with which she returned his kiss. He had expected stone, but he met warm softness. Somewhere deep within him, a wall came crashing down. He pressed his lips more earnestly against hers and she responded with equal fervor. He pulled away to nuzzle her nose with his own and cupped her chin with his free hand. Opening his mismatched blue eyes, he saw her depthless green ones gazing ardently at his own. His thumb brushed her lips and she closed her eyes in pleasure. He couldn't resist kissing her again. He felt her hand on his chest and he gave a low sound in the back of his throat. He moved his free hand to pull her closer to him, caressing her lips with his own as she twined her fingers into his hair. He slid his lips from her mouth to her face, wending a route from her chin to her ear. He pressed a burning kiss to her neck and she gasped, encouraging him to continue his efforts more passionately than before. Her fingers dug into his hair and she held him close to her none too gently. With each press of his lips on her porcelain throat he murmured her name.

* * *

Sarah saw his face approaching hers in slow motion. He seemed to take forever to bend his head from its place on the pillow to where hers lay resting against his chest. When his lips met hers, it felt like a bolt of lightning seared its way from her lips to her chest. She felt something deep within her come alive and suddenly, she was responding to his touch with zeal. She had not known she wanted him to kiss her, but once he did, she knew she had wanted it for a long time. His kisses were gentle, but firm, passionate, but respectful. He seemed to be testing the waters, learning how far she wanted him to go. He nuzzled her affectionately and she looked up into his strange eyes, finding in them an equal—if not greater—measure of the desire she held in her own.

And like that, he was kissing her again, this time more urgently and passionately than before. When his lips touched her neck, she felt another jolt of electricity flow through her and she couldn't help but gasp. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before. Jareth's touch filled her with energy and fire, but pleasurably so. It wasn't like being hit with Junia's energy bolt—a jolt akin to electrocution. This was more like feeling alive for the first time. Her skin tingled where his lips touched it and her heart thrummed like a hummingbird in her ribcage. She didn't want it to end. She wanted him to kiss her like that forever.

But she knew that they were standing on the edge of something dangerous. One misstep and they would both fall headlong into an abyss from which she knew there would be no return. Each kiss brought them closer to the brink and the view down into the pit made her dizzy. _Tread carefully, Sarah, you must do this the right way._

He had returned from his meanderings down her neck but before he could return to her mouth, she placed her hand delicately over his lips. "Jareth," she whispered huskily. "Stop."

He pulled back sharply, shocked and frustrated at being cut off mid-embrace. She saw the look of pain and confusion on his face and she hastily continued, "It isn't that I don't want…this. I do. I…"

"Then why did you stop me?" He growled, a mix of play and irritation in his voice. "You don't like it," he stated flatly.

"No, Jareth, that's not it at all. I do like it," she blushed. "I….like it a lot."

Jareth softened and buried his face in her neck. "Good," he murmured into her hair, brushing his lips lightly against her skin and setting her whole body aflame. "I want you to."

Sarah gasped again and, digging her hands into his hair, gently pulled his head away from her. "Jareth, it isn't that I don't like it or want it—"

"Then what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"NO. Jareth, I want to do this the right way. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me?" The handsome king looked bemused.

"Last night I had a horrible nightmare and I forced you to stay with me. Now, we're here in the same bed and I can't help thinking that if I hadn't have imposed on you last night, none of this would have happened. I just don't want our physical circumstances to encourage us to do something inappropriate, something we might regret later if we didn't think it through."

Jareth's face darkened and Sarah sensed him withdraw behind a wall. Sarcasm quickly replaced confusion and hurt. "Of course, Sarah. Forgive me if my actions were too forward for your delicate sensibilities." Jareth moved away from her and, despite her hands grasping his wrist, he rose from the bed.

"Jareth, please, that isn't what I meant. I…." Sitting up, she dropped her outstretched arm and hung her head. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them hurriedly away. She looked back at him pleadingly, but with fierce resolve. "I need to think. That's all I ask. Give me time to think. I…I still don't know what I feel. And I don't want to hurt you. Again."

Looking into her emerald eyes melted his hard, scornful veneer and Jareth's anger softened enough for him to see that she was sincere. Though he longed to finish what they had begun, he begrudgingly admitted that he would rather not force her when she needed time to adjust to the new level of intimacy between them. He moved back toward her and took both of her hands in his own. He gallantly raised her them both to his mouth and his lips brushed her fingertips delicately, like the flutter of butterfly wings.

"If you need time, my darling Sarah. I shall give you whatever you need. Only," he smiled longingly, "don't keep me waiting too long. Now that I've held you in my arms, I will not be content until you are with me permanently." He gave her fingertips one last whisper of a kiss and was gone from the room in a flash of light and glitter. Sarah held her tingling fingers to her mouth and wondered if she had dreamed the whole thing.

* * *

For a long time after Jareth left, Sarah wandered aimlessly up and down the hallways, searching for the answer to the questions plaguing her mind. It was still early morning, so she was quite alone in the stone corridors. A million thoughts and her own footsteps rang in her ears. Finding no comfort or answers in the stonework, Sarah sought out another, more solitary, environment for her musings.

After a moment's indecision, she decided to explore the garden she had spotted from her brief moment on the balcony last night. Uncertain which direction to choose, she blindly navigated the castle halls before finding the appropriate staircase down to the garden level. On the way down, she glimpsed a familiar room through an open doorway and stopped mid-stride. Round the doorjamb she glimpsed the endless stairways of the Escher room, some leading to doorways and other stairways that ended in sheer drops, while the underside led to another passageway. She could just make out the steps to the throne room through an arched doorway across and above her and realized there were multiple entrances and exits to the enigmatic chamber. It occurred to her that, given the placement of the other rooms she'd been in relative to this one, the Escher room was likely the central chamber of the castle. If one could possibly decode the twisting, paradoxical passages, it was possible to travel more swiftly from one area of the castle to another. She marveled at the awesome design and briefly wondered how the room had been rebuilt. At the end of her last visit, the room had been in pieces floating around her—Jareth must have rebuilt it. It wouldn't do to have a shattered room as the center of your castle—almost like having a black hole for the center of your solar system or a stone in place of a heart.

She moved quickly past, leaving the room and her memories behind, the Escher room was too imposing to contemplate while she herself was in upheaval. The room reminded her too much of her own mind at the moment; she needed something soothing rather than aggravating. She sought and found the garden quickly afterward. Much to her relief, it was as beautiful and peaceful as it had appeared from the balcony. She had correctly assessed the flower arrangements as well: familiar Aboveground flowers mingled happily with unfamiliar blooms she could only assume came from elsewhere in the Underground. Unlike the hedged gardens of the Labyrinth, this one was much more haphazard, or rather, artistically chaotic. The atmosphere was more akin to a field of wildflowers rather than a systematically arranged garden. There were flowers of all colors, shapes and sizes and she found the wild, explosion of color and scents to be soothing to her turbulent mind. It was aromatherapy to her soul.

* * *

She must have wandered for a few hours in the garden before she realized that the sun was high overhead, indicating it was time for lunch, or she assumed so because her stomach was roaring with hunger. She hadn't eaten anything this morning because of her roiling stomach. She felt more at peace now, for while she walked she had allowed her mind to relax and her thoughts to coalesce into a fitting response to the events of the past few days. She still had much to think about, but she knew where to begin and that was the most important thing.

* * *

She made her way back through the corridors, paying scant attention to where she was going. She had never been very good with directions and being in a new place confused her even more. She assumed that if she didn't find a familiar looking room, someone else would find her eventually and lead her back to the right passage. She heard voices from a room nearby and recognized the back hallway leading to the throne room right up ahead of her. She quickly took it, hoping to find a way back to her room, or to lunch, from there. When she got to the doorway, she halted and surveyed with surprise the scene before her.

Jareth—now fully dressed—had somehow managed to find a sword perfectly suited to Toby's size and build and was in the midst of teaching him how to swordfight. He would show Toby a move, then watch the boy repeat it, correcting the little boy's mistakes as he went. Jareth was infinitely patient with the boy and even joked with him playfully. His laughter—far from malicious or snide—was genuine and filled with affection. Sarah watched as Jareth ruffled the boy's hair and quickly slid out of the way as Toby jabbed at him. The two were enjoying themselves immensely; the Goblin King appeared sincerely delighted with Toby and his antics.

As she watched, Sarah felt a pang in her heart. She had never seen the king in this kind of a mood before, nor had she thought him capable of such gentleness, humility and patience. Toby could be a bit boisterous and often frustrated adults with his constant conversation and exuberance. Jareth was unperturbed by the boy's high energy; rather, Sarah thought, it seemed to appeal to him. Toby's playfulness matched Jareth's sense of amusement perfectly and she sensed true affection on both sides. They both liked and understood each other well. Moved by the touching display of Jareth's softer side, Sarah began to doubt her first impressions of the aloof and mischievous king. _Perhaps what I saw last night and this morning is truly a part of Jareth, rather than just a lapse. It is possible that I have deceived myself into believing that what I saw of him seven years ago defined him. I have been too narrow in my perceptions; indeed, what I see now is more truly a part of Jareth than the arrogant front he dons to keep people at bay. Have I wronged him by assuming I understood him all these years? I am beginning to wonder if there is more to Jareth than he is willing to openly share. I know there are walls there, I saw that clearly enough this morning, but is it possible there are more walls than I ever imagined? Could he be more complicated than I was willing to admit because of my pride and fear?_

Engrossed in her reflections, Sarah did not realize she had moved towards the two until she heard her footstep ring out on the stone floor of the throne room. Boy and man turned toward the sound to see who the intruder was. When he saw her, Toby's face lit up with a huge grin and he dropped his sword and ran to her, embracing her with a waist-crushing hug.

"Sarah, Sarah! We've been swordfighting! Jareth promised he would teach me how to be a knight, just like I always wanted! Isn't that cool?"

"I bet you're the best knight in _all_ the Underground!" Sarah exclaimed, tussling his hair and beaming down at him. "Toby, tell Jareth 'thank you' for teaching you how to use a sword."

Toby mumbled thanks and went back to slashing at the air, fighting his imaginary foes. Sarah smiled at the king warmly, filled with admiration and delight because of his kind interactions with Toby. Jareth returned the smile and gave a slight bow, but the gesture did not reach his eyes. _He's retreated again, behind that wall of his. I can't seem to do the right thing to bring him out from behind the walls and _keep_ him out. One moment, he's vulnerable and open with me, the next he's back to being withdrawn, hiding behind his trickery and sarcasm. _Jareth's inconsistent attitude frustrated her, complicating her attempts to discern what it was she thought and felt about him. She found it difficult to reconcile the many different attitudes Jareth displayed: _he's playful and adventurous with Toby, mocking and scornful with regard to the Labyrinth and my initial presence here, intimate and romantic when…_she let that thought trail off, blushing slightly and hoping Jareth didn't know what she was thinking about. Quicker than lightning, she mad the decision to confront him. She approached him, determined to get past his defenses.

* * *

Jareth was glad Sarah could not hear the pounding of his heart in his chest. He had been put off this morning at her sudden rejection of his advances_—It wasn't outright rejection, but she did tell me no. I didn't expect that, not after she so willingly responded to my advances…_he shook himself mentally and brought his emotions under control. _I can't let myself think about the possibility of ultimate rejection or of acceptance. One fosters false expectations and the other will only drive me back into the darkness. I don't want to think about this right now, not when she is so uncertain of herself. _

Spending time with his would-have-been heir Toby had helped him to forget—but only a little. The sight of Sarah's glowing face, filled with joy at seeing the two of them together had brought it all back. _No matter how confident I sounded this morning, she can't know how painful a time this is for me. I must be strong._ So he was. He took his emotional struggles, buried them deep down and erected a wall around them so he wouldn't be tempted to retrieve them while his and Sarah's relationship was in flux.

When she approached him, however, he lost his nerve. Afraid that she had made up her mind against him, his instinct to withdraw took over. She thanked him for watching Toby so well and giving him something unique to do while he was here, but before she could say anything more, Jareth gave a slight bow, left the room and sought solace alone in his chambers. He couldn't face the possibility that she had already decided to reject him, yet he could not bring himself to hope otherwise.

He paced his room like a caged animal, his mind racing feverishly to match the tempo of his swift feet. _I will not be rejected again. Last time I offered her everything she could have wanted if only she would love me; she threw that back in my face. Now? What if I offer it again and she refuses, again? Once was terrible enough, if I offer her myself a second time and she rejects me outright, I will sink into despair and depression. And I don't think I will ever be able to come back out again. Not after this. _

_But,_ _I can't lose her again, not after everything that has happened. Junia almost killed her two days ago. I thought she would be dead when I found her and it felt like someone had ripped my soul from my body. I surely would have died of grief without her, especially knowing that it would have been my fault she suffered so cruelly. I don't know how to forgive myself that she was tortured, much less if she had died. If she rejects me and returns home, at least she would be alive. _

_But she will die someday, and I would have to watch her move on to find another man to marry, share her live with, bear his children—no, even then she would be to me as if Junia had killed her._ Somewhere in his mind, a light went on. _No, I can't bear to have that. I can't live without my soul; I can't live without Sarah. _

With the realization came an urge to act. He halted his pacing, settled in his mind as to how he would act. _I have to tell Sarah everything: about the Labyrinth and what it really means, about that day many years ago when I fell in love with a young girl in a wood, about why I let her run the labyrinth, everything. She has to know it all, else she can't make an informed decision. Even if it means she laughs in my face before throwing my heart on the floor, she has to know. _

But he didn't want to act rashly or without thinking ahead about how he should speak. Clear communication was imperative; he didn't want to bungle this up in any way. So he took to his favorite perch on a windowsill in a back hallway and thought about how to approach Sarah with the truth.

**

* * *

Things are heating up! Tune in again soon (hopefully tomorrow with any luck, if not, it'll be Thursday). As always, your reviews are very much appreciated. Did you like the love scene?**


	25. In Search of New Dreams

**I'm back for more. This week has been craaaazy, so I'm just happy to have something else up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"My lady? My lady?" Sir Didymus queried, his face concerned.

Sarah blinked twice and turned to look at him, "What is it Didymus?"

"My lady, I believe it is your turn," Didymus answered, pointing to the pile of glittering jewels in front of them.

Hours after Jareth left and Toby tired of slashing at the air with his sword, the boy had complained of boredom. Didymus offered to teach Toby how to ride Ambrosius, but the eight-year old was too large for the shaggy dog. Overhearing his complaint, Hoggle begrudgingly brought out his jewels and the four friends—Sarah, Toby, Didymus and Hoggle, with Ludo watching—commenced a slightly modified game of 'jacks' using an old rubber ball Toby dug out of the bottom of his backpack.

Didymus' concerned look made Sarah realize she must have let her mind wander. She shook herself mentally and returned to the game, though her heart wasn't in it. At first, the game had been a welcome distraction from the confusing and somewhat surprising attitude Jareth had displayed earlier. However, she could not long forget the tension between them; like a dog with a bone, she gnawed at the issue relentlessly, replaying the morning's events over and over in her mind. She hoped that by repeating the conversations and re-envisioning the body language she might decode some hidden message that would clarify everything. She knew she was overanalyzing the entire situation, but the lack of resolution perturbed her.

"My lady, are you quite all right? Perhaps you are distressed in some way? Can I be of service?"

"Oh, no Didymus, thank you. I think…I think I'm just tired."

"Did your nightmare keep you up Sarah? You could have come to get me if you were scared," Toby gallantly suggested, a gentle, child-like reprimand in his voice.

"No, Toby, but thank you. I slept fine after you left." _I just didn't get much sleep this morning…_Sarah tried to put on a brave face for her friends so that they wouldn't worry about her, but nothing could hide the dark circles under her eyes or keep her mind from wandering aimlessly in search of an answer to Jareth's confusing responses.

"Sarah. Okay?" Ludo rumbled, looking concerned.

"I'm really alright everyone. Really."

"Well, ya don't look fine ta me," Hoggle chimed in. "You look like you spent a month in an oubliette with a hundred giggling fairies to bug ya all day and night."

"Maybe I do need a nap or something. I guess after everything that's happened, I'm having trouble sleeping. Toby knows I have trouble sleeping in new places," she gave the boy a wink.

"Yeah. I 'member when we went to Disneyworld and you didn't sleep well at all, so you missed our whole first day on the rides!"

"Disney-what? What's a ride?" Hoggle asked.

"Oh, never mind Hoggle. It's an Aboveground thing," Sarah replied. "Now, let's get back to the game."

"Sarah. Sleep." Ludo admonished.

"Fine, fine. I'm going!" Sarah slowly got up and ventured in the general direction of her bedroom, hobbling a bit because her foot was asleep. She was pretty certain of where her room was located, but she had already lost her way to and from the throne room once today, so when she didn't reach her destination in the five minutes it usually took, she went in search of a goblin to give her directions.

Turning a blind corner, she recognized a familiar tuft of pale blond hair sticking out from what she guessed to be a seat in a window. _Jareth_, she heaved a mental sigh. _It just figures I would accidentally run into him when I'm trying to _not_ think about him. _

Dancing motes of various colors played on the wall opposite where the king sat and Sarah wondered where they came from. A vague _clink-clink_ of crystal on crystal told her that Jareth was spinning crystals in his hands. She recalled how enthralling it had been to watch his hands as he effortlessly spun, twisted, and flipped the crystalline orbs. It amazed her how something so apparently fragile could also possess such strength, grace and power—like Jareth himself, only the reverse. He possessed—and enjoyed exhibiting—immense magical prowess and ability; yet, she had begun to see that he was more vulnerable than he appeared.

Despite her new understanding of his character, Jareth's moodiness worried Sarah and made her hesitant to interact with him again without knowing what he was thinking more concretely. It was possible she was still misunderstanding him somehow. Unsure of his thoughts regarding her and not desirous to have a repeat performance of his aloofness in the throne room, Sarah turned to head back the other direction in search of her room, hoping he hadn't heard her. Though she had asked for time to think and been able to work out the rudimentary levels her feelings, his withdrawal had made her skittish. _Perhaps he changed his mind already. Maybe he regrets even kissing me this morning and his actions were a way of putting me off. He said he wanted me in his arms forever, but maybe my indecision pushed him to change his mind about me. I did reject him all those years ago. Or, maybe he was just toying with me the whole time, setting me up to reject me as part of an elaborate scheme of revenge. Or if he doesn't hate me, so much has occurred in the past few days that he is probably not ready to talk, even if I am. I would be better off keeping everything to myself. I don't want to hurt him or be hurt by him. We're both better off if I just keep quiet. _Her mind made up, she retreated in the direction of her room but she barely took two steps when she heard Jareth call out to her.

"Sarah, wait. Are you going so soon? Would you not even bid good afternoon on such a glorious day? Are you too busy to greet the Goblin King?" Jareth smiled at the clear anxiety etched on her face.

"I apologize Jareth. I…I didn't see you there," his jocular attitude grated. Sarah was not in the mood for his snide comments, not when they had shared such intimacy only hours ago. _Is it always going to be this way? He opens up, and then withdraws behind his sarcasm and mockery?_ Frustrated, Sarah responded curtly, "I was just going in search of my room and I got lost in the passages. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not, unless you are avoiding me. That won't do, Sarah. I'm the king and you simply can't escape me that easily." He smiled broadly and Sarah realized he was grinning at her not in mockery, but straightforward jest. He was teasing her rather than ridiculing her and she immediately reddened in shame for responding to him so harshly.

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I thought—"

"That I was making fun of you," Jareth finished. He moved to where he was only inches away from her and she had to crane her neck to look into his handsome face. "I was. A bit. But only in fun, Sarah. I didn't mean to upset you. Though I did mean it that you can't avoid me that easily. This is my castle and I go where I please." He arched one eyebrow devilishly and Sarah's heart raced at the unspoken implication.

For what seemed like a long time, they stared at each other. A silent battle waged in the stone corridor as each side staked their ground and surveyed the opponent's weaknesses. Though each had determined to speak to the other, Jareth and Sarah rendered each other mute in face to face confrontation.

"Jareth—"; "Sarah—" They spoke at the same time. Jareth smirked and Sarah flushed. He gestured for her to continue.

"This morning I asked you for time to think." Sarah paused.

"Indeed," Jareth replied patiently.

"I wanted to thank you for…being so understanding. I…this is hard for me. So much has happened since Toby unknowingly wished me here…I haven't really had time to think it all over, especially after Junia." Jareth's face darkened at the woman's name, but he did not interrupt. "Thank you for being so generous as to let me have time, and for your wonderful hospitality while I was recovering. I admit that I…I didn't expect it."

Jareth bowed his head slightly, "You're welcome. Though it has not all been generosity I assure you; I am capable of being moved by guilt as much as generosity. It was cruel of me to treat you so inhumanly when you arrived here and you were right to chastise me for it. Much of my 'generosity' as you call it was a desire to prove you wrong about me. Also," Jareth grinned mischievously, "I hate it when Kyran upstages me. He's a charming bastard, I admit, but he's an incorrigible show-off and likes to flaunt himself, especially to women." Jareth paused slightly, suddenly becoming serious, "And…I truly wanted you to think well of me. I can be cruel, Sarah, I warned you before, but I never wanted to be cruel to _you_. It disturbed me greatly that I had wounded you so deeply with my callous behavior."

Jareth gently reached out and tucked a stray piece of her short hair behind her ear tenderly, causing her heart to pound ever more resolutely in her chest. Though not with the bolt of lightning triggered by his kiss, her skin still tingled pleasantly when his fingers caressed her face. She felt like purring.

Looking deep into his odd eyes, Sarah could see that her accusatory tirade of two days ago had pained him. She hadn't meant to; she didn't think he cared that much about what she thought of him; he had never shown any concern before. He started to move his hand away, but she placed her own on top of his, keeping it close to her cheek.

"I'm sorry I spoke so harshly to you, Jareth. I never knew you cared so much about the way I perceived you."

"Would it have changed what you said if I had told you?" He asked in a low voice.

Sarah paused, "No. I don't think that it would have. There's no way I could have stopped myself from being so angry with you, but I could have tried to say it in a kinder way, or at least softened it somewhat."

Jareth gave a light shrug and dropped his hand from her face, "I prefer honesty to subterfuge. When it comes to confrontation, that is. A little trickery can be fun sometimes, if it is done in good faith and with no harm intended." He gave a playfully wicked grin.

Something in Sarah's mind fell into place with a resounding click. _He's talking about the Labyrinth. He's trying to tell me that the games he played and the tricks he pulled on me when I was trying to rescue Toby were not meant to anger me or to hurt me. Interesting. He is also the using humor to alleviate the tension. Is he running away or just trying to prevent bickering?_ Intrigued and emboldened, Sarah broached a question that had been bothering her ever since she spoke with Fran and Jack about the Underground.

"Jareth, tell me about the Labyrinth."

The King became decidedly wary, his defenses up. _Damn, _Sarah thought. _That came out more abrupt than I planned. I hope I didn't just ruin everything._

"What do you want to know?" Jareth hedged.

"Well, who made it?"

"I did." For some reason, that didn't surprise Sarah at all.

* * *

Jareth had been anticipating Sarah's arrival. His hearing was remarkably keen and he had heard her muttering to herself about wrong turns long before her footsteps rang out only feet behind him. He pretended to remain blissfully unaware, interested in how she would respond to seeing him in the windowsill. He recognized that he had been aloof with her when she interrupted him with Toby, but he naively hoped she had not taken it personally because he hadn't mean it that way. (Though he was hundreds of years old, Jareth was inexperienced with the finer points of female emotional responses. He was, after all, a man.)

He heard her step falter and turn the other direction, prompting him to initiate contact rather than lose her to the oblivion of an empty hallway. He took a deep breath and disguised his anxiety with a smirk and a jest.

He knew right away that it had been the wrong choice to tease her. It was profoundly evident that she misunderstood his playfulness for mockery. _How can she so quickly assume that I am ridiculing her? After this morning, I thought her capable of distinguishing between jest and scorn. How silly of her to think that I would be mocking her after being so close to her. Does she still not understand how I feel about her? How could I have been more obvious without straddling her?! _He laughed. _She probably would have misunderstood that, too and told me I was being too aggressive_. He gave a mental shrug. _I suppose I just don't know how to get through to her. By Hades' beard, this is going to be more difficult than I thought! _

He softened his tone and she immediately responded. _Gently, now Jareth. Gently. Don't scare her away._ Jareth was surprised at how humbly she thanked him for his generosity. She must not have believed he would accept delay willingly or appropriately. _Did she expect me to lash out at her? _A new and more concerning thought struck him. _What if she thought that my aloofness in the throne room was because I was angry with her? No, she couldn't think that. I was polite but respectful; I wanted to give her time to think. True, I was confused and torn by her overt admiration, but she must have been able to see that I wasn't upset with her in any way. _

Encouraged by her vulnerability, Jareth spoke freely regarding his own motivations in his hospitable actions. She deserved the truth from him, not a whitewashed veneer. He didn't want to hide anything from her. Moved by how she could appear both so frangible and so inviolable, he reached to touch her face, using a wayward hair as an excuse to caress the soft skin of her pale cheek. He loved the feel of her silken skin beneath his hand, _like the feel of clouds beneath my wings on a moonlit night._

She did not shy way from his touch. His arms ached to draw her close to him. After this morning, he knew his arms would ever feel empty when she was not enfolded within their encircling grasp. He was about to move when her apology broke the hold on his mind. Speaking reluctantly took precedence over physical proximity. Seeing a way to broach the subject of the Labyrinth, Jareth joked with her about mischief and trickery. He hoped she would understand what he was implying: that his actions when she came to rescue Toby had not been meant maliciously.

She caught on quickly; too quickly for Jareth's plan. He had not intended to divulge the secret of the Labyrinth until much later. Her interest in the origins of the Labyrinth unsettled him because he feared a premature revelation of the truth about their relationship to each other would jeopardize their intimacy. _If she finds out what her victory means to me and the whole Underground, she might balk and flee. I don't want to lose her, not when we're so close to finding resolution. But I can't lie to her; I have to hedge and earn her distrust or tell the truth and risk losing everything._

"Who made the labyrinth?" Sarah queried.

"I did." He answered briefly, trying to avoid prolonged discussion on the subject.

"Why?"

Jareth's heart plummeted. He had feared this question above all the others. _I'm not ready to talk about that yet. I'm not ready for her to know. How am I supposed to retain her trust in me while at the same time protecting myself from divulging too much information too quickly? Why does she have to make this so difficult!_

"Sarah, are you sure you're ready to know about this right now?" He looked searchingly into her eyes, willing her to see that his reluctance was necessary, though painful. Taking a risk, he twined one arm around her waist and drew her into the circle of his arms. With his free hand, he tilted her chin up so that they were eye to eye. Her hands rested gently on his chest, neither grasping nor wrestling free. He silently implored her to understand him, fearful lest she mistake his hesitance for lack of care.

"Why don't you want to talk to me, Jareth?" Her piercing eyes unsettled him—they saw far too much. "Is it because this is all just a game to you? Another ploy to force me into submission?" With his refusal to speak with her openly, all Sarah's old fears came rushing back. He was avoiding her. He wouldn't speak the truth and perhaps she didn't really want to hear it. "I warn you Jareth; I will not be manipulated into becoming your slave. If you are toying with my heart for your own amusement, I swear you will regret it the rest of your eternal life." The hands that had clutched at his chest this morning pressed flat against him in an effort to escape. Sarah glared up at him in defiance, dimly glowing embers of pain flaring to life in her fiery green eyes.

"Sarah, stop. You must listen to me. I swear I am not mocking you or tormenting you for my own amusement." Hurt now welled up in his own eyes to match the pain in hers. "No matter how I may have appeared to you at first, I am not that kind of man. Truly, I am shocked that you would so eagerly think the worst of me after all I've done for you." Wounded by her lack of trust in his motivations, Jareth lashed out, "Why do you persist in hating me?"

"I don't hate you Jareth. It is you who truly hate me for what I've done to you; everything else is just a lie," Sarah threw back with equal fervor.

"Haven't I forgiven you and apologized for my bitterness?" His masterful hands gripped her wrists tightly as she tried to move away and Jareth forced her to look at him. "_Why can't you understand how much I love you?_"

Infuriated that he had been goaded into speaking his feelings for her out of anger, Jareth dropped his grip on her and swiftly turned away to gain control of himself. Sarah couldn't move. Her body refused to respond to the commands her stupefied brain haphazardly concocted. _Go to him. No, he doesn't want to touch me. Apologize. But he doesn't want to talk. Wait. Did he just say he loves me? Did he just say he _loves_ me? ———! _Her brain short-circuited; she couldn't process his confession of love for her. The phrase, "Does not compute," echoed within her befuddled brain. The only thought that cut through the thick fog was, _I can't let him leave me like this!_ To fulfill her unspoken desire, her hand instinctively reached out to touch his arm and he turned to face her again, stricken with self-reproach.

"Jareth—" Sarah watched in slow motion as her left hand reached out to touch his face. His eyes closed as she let her thumb glide over his cheekbone. He made a low sound in the back of his throat and Sarah drew closer to him, taking his face in both of her soft hands. "Jareth…I l—"

But Sarah never finished her sentence because at that moment, a flustered and bedraggled goblin rounded the corner with a grunt, running into Jareth's legs.

"Sorry," the goblin mumbled but when it realized to whom the legs belonged, he snorted anxiously and snapped to attention. "I'm sorry sire, I didn't see you there. I mean I did see you but I didn't know it was you, see? I have an urgent message for you and I've got to give it to you right away."

"Well?" Jareth impatiently replied, vexed with the goblin for so infortuitously interrupting him.

"Oh, um. It's private. Meant for your ears only, see? At least, that's what they told me to tell you. I'm not to di-vulge"—the goblin struggled with the word—"the message if there's other's hanging about." The goblin looked askance at Sarah, who quickly retreated.

Jareth moved to detain her, but she withdrew quickly beyond his reach, saying, "I understand. Please, don't let me intrude. I know you have responsibilities other than me." She sighed bitterly and Jareth took her face in his hands.

"Sarah, we shall finish this. I promise. Wait here, I will be back momentarily," he whispered. With renewed hope, Sarah watched Jareth and the goblin turn the corner; she did not miss the wistful glance Jareth gave her before he turned, sour-faced, to the goblin with the urgent message for his ears only.

* * *

About half an hour later, Jareth returned, looking grim and fierce. "Sarah, I must speak with you."

Concerned, Sarah rushed to his side, "What is it Jareth? Has something happened? Did Junia escape?"

"No. Junia is safely under the guardianship of the Court guards. What I have to tell you is more urgent, though hopefully less unpleasant. Sarah," he stated flatly. "I'm sending you and Toby home."

The handsome king brushed past her quickly, refusing to look her full in the face. His body exuded calm acceptance, yet from what little she glimpsed of his powerful features, Sarah did not miss the mournful turn of his mouth or the single glittering tear that slid out from the corner of his odd blue eye.

**

* * *

Wheee! What suspense! How thrilling! What's going to happen next??? Please review; I do value your input very much. **


	26. Judge, Jury and Prosecutor

**I left you all hanging last time, so it is only appropriate if I resolve some issues for you. We'll see how far I get in this chapter, but have hope, the story is reaching its dénouement! **

* * *

For the second time that day, Sarah stared dumbfoundedly at Jareth's back while he walked away from her. She wanted to detain him, to call out to him and beg for an explanation but her body refused to cooperate with her demands. Jareth's lithe and powerful figure slowly receded down the hallway until it disappeared behind the blind corner she had turned only moments ago.

Her breath exploded out of her and only then did she realize she had been holding it. Her world spun like a vortex about her, forcing her to lean against the cool stone walls of the corridor to steady herself. Leaning her head back against the wall, she sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees protectively. A single bubble of liquid formed at the corner of her eye, wending a mournful train down her creamy skin. Like the little Dutch boy who stuck his finger in the dyke to prevent a flood, Sarah jammed her fists to her eyes, hoping to staunch the threatening flow of tears. However, unlike the little boy, Sarah's efforts failed. The tears multiplied and soon she was sobbing, her whole body shaking with the weight of her heavy heart.

_Why is he sending me home? Did I do something wrong? He only just told me that he loves me— he _loves _me—and he turns right around and sends me away from him. What did I do? What did I say that would make him discard me so quickly? Am I too ugly after what Junia did to me? Do I now remind him too much of something he wanted to leave behind? Or maybe I was right and it was all a joke anyway. _

_**But he seemed genuinely upset at you leaving, remember his face?**_That was the rational side of her speaking, reminding her of what she saw rather than what she felt.

_But maybe I mistook it. I only saw a glimpse of his face. And if he is sad to send me home, why _is_ he sending me home? He doesn't have to. He has already told me that he is under no obligation to send Toby and I to the Aboveground. The only reason he's sending me home is because he doesn't want me anymore. _She cried harder.

_**Sarah. He just told you he loved you. How can you think he doesn't want you anymore?**_

_Why else would he be sending me home? Unless… _a horrifying thought occurred to her, _Is there another woman in his life? Maybe _she_ sent him a message and now he has to send me away to make room for her. Maybe found someone in the seven years since I was here and I only got in the way. He only thinks he loves me because I fell into his life so unexpectedly, in reality, he loves another woman and he's sending me home so he can be with her. _

_**You don't know that. You can't jump to conclusions because you have no idea what the message was. What if it was a declaration of war and Jareth is sending you home so that he can protect you? He never said he wasn't going to bring you back. Maybe for your own protection you need to leave for a while.**_

_But why wouldn't he tell me if that was what was happening? I'm not a child and I can certainly make up my own mind about what is life-threatening. He doesn't have to hide things from me, even if he is centuries older than me. Oh, what did the goblin say to him? And why did he walk away instead of talking to me? How can he confess his love to me and so swiftly return to treating me like a child?_ But the empty corridor gave her no answer to her profuse questions; it only echoed and amplified the sounds of her weeping.

_Get a grip, Sarah! Quit being such a baby. Stop crying over him and just accept the fact that he is going to do whatever he wants without telling you. You don't need him anyway, right? Just STOP CRYING!_ She was angry with herself for crying so hard and being so hurt by his actions. She didn't want to admit that he had the power to wound her so deeply, not even to herself. So she took her pain deep inside her heart and locked it in a dark little cell where it wouldn't see the light of day. There was no use arguing with the arrogant king, he always did what he liked despite protestations to the contrary.

Though she ceased her weeping and locked away her hurt, Sarah could not shake the shroud of gloom that had settled on her shoulders. Her fingers trailed wistfully against the stone corridors as she walked slowly back to her room. The light clicking of her heels against the flagstone floors sounded like to her like the ticking of a clock, moving her inexorably toward the final moments of her happiness.

* * *

Jareth stormed into the throne room like a thunderclap, turning the four pairs of eyes toward him in fear. Toby, Hoggle and Didymus had continued their game after Sarah left, with Ludo attempting to play but failing miserably because his overlarge hands couldn't grasp the small jewels. At the sound of Jareth's entrance, all four players froze. Toby had just thrown the ball and the little rubber sphere bounced cheerlessly across the stone floor, finding a home amid a pile of rusted pikes and a few clay pots covered in dust.

"Toby," Jareth said, breaking the heavy silence. "I have informed your sister that I am sending both of you home. If there is anything you need to take with you, I suggest you fetch it immediately. Hogbreath—I mean Hoggle, go and summon the lady in question to the throne room. We haven't much time. I believe she is still wandering the halls of the upper west wing. And you two," he turned to Ludo and Didymus. "Guard the doors outside, don't let anyone into the room unless I command it. Well, do you have brains in your heads or do I have to move you myself?"

All four of the companions started up at once and there was some commotion as Hoggle darted to and fro to gather his scattered jewels before setting off in search of Sarah. Ludo and Didymus exited the throne room to take up stations on the other side of the heavy oaken doors and Toby reluctantly went to his room to get his backpack under the watchful eye of the Goblin King. He was concerned, something about Jareth's face made him wonder what was going on. He didn't think the King was telling him everything. On the other hand, Toby was thrilled to be going home. As much as he liked all his friends, he missed his parents and school and his friends there. He hated the thought that his Dad had no idea where he was; Mom was probably worried sick about him. The Labyrinth had been a grand adventure, but sitting around a castle doing nothing but playing jacks was boring. In his mind, it was past time to go home and see his family.

When he returned from gathering his few things, including the book, his flashlight and the little sword Jareth had given him, Toby found Sarah and Hoggle already in the room. He saw that Sarah's eyes were red, like she had been crying. He didn't know why she would be crying, especially if she knew they were going home. Maybe she didn't know.

"Sarah!" Toby bounded over to her where she stood next to Jareth and grabbed her hand with the two of his. "Sarah, did you hear? We're going home now! I bet Mom and Dad were so worried about us, I wonder if they called the cops? Maybe we're on one of those 'missing kid' signs and everyone thinks we were kidnapped. Oh man, they're going to be so happy to see us!"

"I heard, Toby. We're going home." Sarah replied, her voice laden with palpable sadness.

Toby heard the heaviness in her voice, but he didn't understand it. He looked quickly between Jareth and Sarah, noting that the two were avoiding direct eye contact. Their attitudes confused him. _Don't they like each other?_ His boyish mind recalled the way he had seen Jareth looking at Sarah. _At least, doesn't he like her? That's what the book says and that's what I told Sarah. Oh, what if I was wrong and he doesn't like her but she thought he did and now she's sad because he doesn't? But he always looks at her like Dad looks at Mom, doesn't that mean he likes her? So why is she so sad and why is he so upset? And why is he sending her home? Why is she letting him send her home? Oh boy! I'm so glad I'm not a grownup; things are so much simpler when you're eight._

"Why so sad, Sarah?" Jareth whispered in a low voice so that only she could hear. "I thought this was what you wanted." But before she could reply, Jareth summoned a crystal and held it out before the brother and sister.

"What is that?" Toby asked, having never seen the crystals before.

"It's just a crystal, nothing more," Jareth replied, glancing at Sarah out of the corner of his eye. "But if you hold it this way and look into it, it will take you home."

"All I have to do is look at it and we can go home?" Toby asked skeptically. Jareth nodded. Toby looked up at Sarah, "Are you ready to go home?"

Sarah sighed but finally nodded, casting one last look of regret at the handsome man behind the crystal. The gesture of offering the crystal was a familiar one and as Sarah met Jareth's eyes above the lightly glowing orb, she caught a flicker of remembrance passing through them. Seven years ago she and Jareth had faced each other in precisely the same positions they held now: Jareth standing proudly before her, a crystal in his hands. Only that time, he had offered her dreams to her rather than a way home. She smiled ironically at the twist of fate. Seven years ago she would have given anything to have him offer her and Toby a way home. Now, she would willingly trade her brother for her dream of finding a way to stay in the Underground. She searched her heart to understand whence this change had come and what the source of it was.

"Sarah?" Toby tugged at her sleeve impatiently. "I think we're supposed to go now, before the people get here."

Sarah cast Toby a confused look, "What people?"

Just at that moment, Sarah heard the clamor of voices coming from the other side of the throne room doors. She heard Didymus' commands to halt and Ludo's distinctive howl amid the cacophony of sound leaking in. Suddenly the doors burst inward and a small crowd of people pushed their way past the frenetic fox and orange beast still trying to block their way.

"Those people," Jareth growled.

Sarah recognized Kyran immediately—robed in brilliant green and brown—but the others were unfamiliar. The charming Centaur King headed up a group of men garbed in brilliant white and gold. They were helmeted with gleaming gold and the emblem of a phoenix within a sunburst was emblazoned on their chests. Two men in the back of the entourage carried banners with the same emblem of sun and phoenix, but the others bore swords and gleaming golden shields.

"Who are they?" Sarah whispered.

"The guardsmen for the Court of the Wise," Jareth whispered back to her. "I didn't count on them arriving so quickly." He turned, giving her a wry smile, "This means you aren't going home after all."

The men halted in the middle of the room, faces impassive as the crimson rays of the setting sun set them all ablaze with golden fire. Kyran stepped forward, "Jareth, you weren't by any chance about to send these two humans home, were you? Because that would be most unfortunate if you had."

Jareth's fist clenched at his sides, but he remained mute.

"We have been sent by the Court of the Wise, as I'm sure you can see. You, Sarah and the boy are to come with us."

"What are the charges, _friend_?" Jareth spat out.

Kyran flinched at the venom aimed at him and motioned to the standard-bearer nearest him. The stately figure produced a scroll from his robes, unrolled it and read:

_"The Court of the Wise summons Jareth, King of the Goblin Kingdom and Lord of the Labyrinth. He is hereby summoned for questioning regarding the events that took place in Underground Year 7522 and Underground Year 7529, Age of Permanence. The latter events including the kidnap of an alleged human woman by one Junia, Queen of the Woodland Nymphs and her subsequent capture._

_He is to appear immediately, bringing with him the young human woman and the child. Should he fail to bring the two humans, he will be subject to immediate banishment beyond the reaches of the Underground._

_Signed,_

_Phainon, High Arbiter of the Court of the Wise"_

When he finished the standard-bearer rolled up the scroll and returned it to a fold in his robe. Kyran approached Jareth alone and took him aside. "Jareth, I warned you that if you didn't keep a careful eye on her, the Court would be forced to intervene. You already have a black mark against you because you failed to speak openly regarding what happened seven years ago. Hades, Jareth, I'm your friend and you never told me. I still don't know exactly what she"—he nodded in Sarah's direction—"means to you and the Labyrinth, but I can make an educated guess. You better be careful how you handle this. Go quietly and perhaps they will be lenient."

Jareth laughed bitterly, "Kyran, what makes you think I should listen to anything you say? A few days ago you came to me pretending to be my friend and warning me that I need to 'keep a close eye' on 'the girl' as you so rudely refer to her. You could have at least used her name, since you know it. But that would be too much for you, wouldn't it because your friendship was only a ruse to get information from me about Sarah. You were working with Hadrian and Junia the whole time. Now I discover that you not only work for them, you work for the Court. Or is it just a coincidence that the Court sent _you_ as their emissary to retrieve their errant king?"

Kyran flushed crimson and scowled, "I tried to help you Jareth. If you must know, I asked them to send me because I still consider myself your friend, even if I did mistakenly trust Hadrian and Junia." Jareth snorted derisively. "Mock all you want, Jareth, but you know that if the Court had sent anyone other than me, you, Sarah and the boy would be in shackles by now. I wanted you give you some dignity."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Sarah demanded; the men turned to her in surprise.

Kyran recovered first. Giving a slight bow, he replied, "My dear lady, forgive me. I forgot that you are unfamiliar with our customs here, since you are, I presume a human from the Aboveground."

"You already know that Kyran, get on with it," Jareth growled impatiently.

"The Goblin King, yourself, and the child with you have been summoned to appear before our high court, the Court of the Wise, which is—"

"I know what it is, but why?"

"You told her?" Kyran asked Jareth.

"No, I didn't say anything about it. Sarah, how did you hear about the Court of the Wise?"

"Oh, the worms told me," she shrugged.

"Wait, what? The worms told you? Forgive me, Sarah, but what _are_ you talking about?" Kyran asked.

"Jack and Fran. They live in the outermost wall of your Labyrinth, Jareth," Sarah waved in the general direction of the Labyrinth and Jareth smiled knowingly, but with some surprise. "They're quite delightful and Fran makes an excellent tea, but that really isn't important right now. Can we get on to the part where you explain to me what is going on?"

"Well….where do I start?" Kyran began, but Jareth interrupted.

"I've been summoned to give an explanation of what happened the last time you were here and what has happened in the last few days." The Goblin King moved away from Kyran to stand directly in front of Sarah. He took her hands in his own gently and took her aside from the others to speak to her privately. "I have a lot to answer for, Sarah. I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I was hoping to send you and Toby home before they came. The goblin who interrupted our...conversation had come to inform me that an envoy from the Court was approaching the kingdom. I knew they were coming for us and I wanted to spare you."

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, understanding flashing into her green eyes.

"Why else would I send you away?"

"I thought…" Sarah blushed and hung her head.

Jareth placed one finger under her chin and tipped her face to look at him. "What? Tell me Sarah."

"I thought you didn't want me here anymore. That you regretted speaking so openly by telling me that you l—had feelings for me." Sarah tried to look away, but Jareth held her face fast with his strong fingers.

"No, Sarah. Don't ever think that. I will never regret that; I only regret that I was not able to save you from what is about to happen."

"What do you mean? What is going to happen?"

"I don't know, Sarah, and that is precisely what bothers me."

* * *

Sarah did not expect that it would take so long to arrive at the Court. The only Titans she knew in the Underground preferred instantaneous travel, so she assumed the same would apply to the Court guard. Such was not the case. Outside Jareth's castle, a caravan of winged horses—some attached to carriage-like contraptions—awaited them.

Toby's jaw dropped and he grabbed Sarah by the sleeve, jumping up and down in excitement. "Sarah can you believe it? It's a pegsis."

"Pegasus, Toby."

"Oh fine. Whatever they're called. They have wings! Are we going to get to ride them?"

"No, Toby," Jareth said, smiling sadly at the boy's eager face. "Only the guards ride them. We will ride in the carrus." He gestured to the contraptions mounted behind teams of pegusi.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Toby jumped even harder. Sarah, however, looked like she might be sick.

"Don't worry Sarah," Jareth soothed. "You won't fall out. Just enjoy the view. It really is beautiful up there. Trust me, I know."

The ride was smoother than Sarah had expected and Jareth's admonition proved accurate. She didn't fall, nor did she neglect to survey the view. It was breathtaking. From above, the Labyrinth glittered in the fading sunlight and the mixture of green and pale stone reminded Sarah of nothing so much as the color of her mother's eyes, and therefore her own. She gave a small gasp—which Toby mistook for fright, causing him to reach over and take hold of her hand—and wondered again what the secret of the Labyrinth was. It was like having only half the pieces of a puzzle and none of them fit together; it was driving her crazy.

Had Jareth been with her, she would have asked him point blank because she was growing increasingly irritated with the subterfuge and secrecy. Alas, he rode with Kyran in the foremost carrus, leaving her and Toby together in the second. All around them, the glimmering guards flew astride the mythical pegasi, diving, swooping and prancing through the air as if they danced with the winds. The intricacies of their invisible dance were mesmerizing and Sarah missed much of the countryside below them all because they entranced her. Toby took turns watching the flying horses and spitting out the side of the flying chariot, wondering aloud if he hit anybody below. Sarah couldn't comprehend what was so amusing about the prospect of spitting on someone, but Toby was enjoying himself and she didn't want to shatter that by acting like his parent. _Besides, what harm could it do? He's a kid and since he's never going to get a chance like this again, I don't need to worry that I'm fostering any kind of bad habits._

* * *

About an hour later, the company reached the foothills of a towering reach of mountains far from any of the other kingdoms. Midway up the mountain, Sarah could barely make out twinkling lights and carved stone columns. As the pegasi and their riders descended, Sarah realized they must be at the end of their journey. A sick little knot formed in her stomach. Bile rose in her throat and she thought she might be sick not from the plummeting carrus but from the rising tide of dread settling over her like the dusk.

The pegasi alighted on the soft blue-green turf of a long botanical courtyard with a gentle _thump_. Immediately, more guards surrounded the contraptions to convey the animals to their proper resting place. Faced with an imposing stone structure in a strange land, Sarah hoped to regroup with Jareth after they landed. Having the blond king at her side comforted her. Much to her chagrin, Jareth was kept apart from the other two as the troop of guards ushered the three of them toward the blue marble structure at the other end of the courtyard.

Upon approaching it, Sarah noted the telltale Greek influence of the architecture, lending credence to Jack and Fran's story that the kings and queens of the underground were related to the Olympian gods of Greek myth. Carved stone pillars topped with gracefully carved capitals supported the clean lines of a peaked roof not unlike the Parthenon. However, the details were somehow both statelier and more fluid, like a waterfall cascading from the face of a sheer cliff. The curved, flowing lines of the capitals and the façade of the roof served accentuated the smooth surface of the round columns and shining indigo marble floors. Sarah had never seen blue marble, and she wondered if the beautiful stone was native to the Underground. In the gathering dark, the building glimmered like moonlight reflected in the surface of a lake.

They ascended a set of steps and, passing through a set of heavy marble doors and halting in an antechamber where Kyran told them to wait before he passed on through a side door. Sarah felt a slight movement of air beside her and turned to find Jareth by her side.

"We will be summoned momentarily," Jareth whispered, his voice barely audible. "Whatever you do, Sarah, be strong. I know all too well how strong you can be because you were able to defeat my Labyrinth, something no one else was able to do. So be strong, Sarah. For me. And whatever they say, know that I never lied to you, I promise." He looked deep into her frightened eyes and whispered again, "I'm sorry." Stooping, he pressed a light kiss on her forehead. He impulsively grasped her hand in his own as if to say, "We'll face this together." Sarah's fears eased and her shoulders visibly relaxed. She leaned into his arm and placed her head on his shoulder, drawing strength from his powerful presence.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah saw Toby looking at her intently, his face alight with one of the biggest grins she'd ever seen. He winked at her and mouthed, "I told you so," while she blushed a pink and placed a finger to her lips to silence him. Undeterred, Toby continued to look smug when Kyran returned followed by a tan, black-haired boy in a white tunic carrying a domed tray.

The guards made a path for the young boy to reach the three prisoners. Bowing slightly the boy uncovered the tray to reveal an array of refreshing fruits and three glasses of clear liquid. "The High Arbiter wishes that you three would refresh yourselves from you long journey before he summons you. Please, eat freely. He especially wishes that you not be overly concerned, Goblin King. It is not poisoned or drugged."

Jareth snorted, but accepted a cup and a few pieces of fruit. Sarah and Toby were famished and they ate freely. When all three had refreshed themselves, the boy bowed again, then vanished through the same doorway he had entered. Kyran had disappeared again in the interval, but he soon returned, beckoning them with his hand to follow him. They passed through a door, entering a new antechamber that led to a single, plain white door. On one side of the room, a columned balcony overlooked a lush garden surrounding a clear, bubbling fountain.

"Wait here," Kyran told them, but they did not have long to wait. Only a few seconds after Kyran disappeared through the white door, an ashen-haired woman came out of it. To Sarah's human eyes, she appeared no more than thirty years old, but her eyes told a different story; their icy blue depths reflected thousands of years spent in observation. Nothing was hidden from their piercing gaze.

Something about the woman's eyes struck a chord within Sarah, but it was the curve of the woman's lips as she smiled that made her start forward in shock. The smile playing at the corner of this woman's mouth was the same smile she had seen repeatedly in her dreams for the past seven years: it was Jareth's smile. _This must be…his mother! I knew in theory that Jareth had a mother, I mean, everyone does, but I never thought I would see her, much less be this close to her!_ Somehow, the storybooks never mention the villain's mother, or even the hero's mother for that matter. Sarah shook her head, bewildered. What was Jareth's mother doing here?

"My son," the woman said, gently touching Jareth's cheek. "I am not surprised at all to find you here. Since you were a child I knew that one day you would grace the Court of the Wise with your devilish charm. You always were a bit too much like me." She shook her head ruefully. "But I am being rude, Jareth. Please introduce me to your fellow, erm, guests in our halls."

Jareth turned, a bit stiffly and gestured to the two with him, "This is Sarah Williams and her brother Toby. They are guests of mine from the Aboveground. Sarah, Toby, this is Felicia, my mother and the former Queen of the Goblin Kingdom."

Felicia arched an eyebrow at Jareth's use of the word 'guests' in another gesture Sarah found strikingly like Jareth's own mannerisms. She approached Sarah and locked her eyes in a soul-searing gaze, making Sarah feel naked on the inside. Stepping back, the woman nodded her head at the two of them and murmured an appropriate greeting, which Toby and his sister reciprocated.

"She's beautiful, Jareth," she said, lowering her voice so only Jareth could hear. "And she has a true and powerful soul. I wonder why you hid her from us for so long? Anyway," she raised her voice so the three could all hear, "I was sent to summon you to the inner chambers. You are now to face the Court of the Wise and answer for your actions."

They entered a circular room much like an ancient theater: an upraised platform formed the center with rows of benches lining it. On the far side of the circular platform, two chairs sat a little higher than the surrounding benches. On these, the High Arbiter and his wife sat to preside over Court proceedings. The many faces of former Kings and Queens of the Underground intimidated Sarah, but Jareth presence and calm soothed her nervous insides. Normally exuberant and full of energy, Toby became quite demure at the sight of so many unfamiliar and possibly hostile faces. He shrank next to Sarah's side and squeezed her hand so tightly, she thought he would cease the blood flow to her fingers.

Felicia led the three to the center of the dais, then descended a few stone steps to take her place on one of the benches next to blonde-haired, grey eyed man with a striking resemblance to Jareth. _That must be his father. _Murmers echoed around the chamber at the arrival of the three companions, but the man who commanded the attention of every eye in the room was seated directly across from where Sarah and the others had entered. He had golden hair the color of the morning sunshine and honey-colored eyes. Though he was no taller than any of the other men in the room, his figure seemed to tower above them all. Power radiated from his statuesque figure and the woman beside him projected with a similar radiance. Her dark hair and lavender eyes stood at odds with his fair features, but one could clearly see the intimate connection the two shared.

The powerful man raised an oaken staff topped with a blazing red gemstone and struck the floor once, calling for silence.

"Welcome Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth. Welcome Sarah and Toby Williams, sojourners from the Aboveground. We of the Court of the Wise honor your cooperation and speed in responding to our summons. I am Phainon, High Arbiter of the Court of the Wise and this," he gestured to the woman beside him, who bowed her head regally, "is Opalia, my consort and my equal. You are all here to answer questions regarding the events of seven years ago and the troubling occurrence of three days ago. Let the tribunal begin, Jareth Goblin King, please stand forth."

Jareth took a few steps forward and away from Sarah and Toby. Though his actions denoted obedience, Sarah could detect a subtle rebellion in his stance. The ease with which he held his head high and stared Phainon boldly in the face suggested that he would not be easily bowed to the Court's will, whatever it might be. If the High Arbiter and his wife detected the attitude, they ignored it, remaining impassive and judicial.

"It has come to the attention of this Court that you have," Phainon continued. "That you, Jareth King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth have knowingly withheld information pertinent to the status of your kingdom's throne, your kingdom's overall well-being and your own position as an unmarried King in the Underground."

Jareth stiffened, "What information have I withheld Arbiter? We've danced this waltz before, seven years ago and nothing came of it. I told you then that goblins like to tell stories. There was never any proof that my labyrinth had been defeated and without proof, it was only talk."

_There they go again with all the defeating the labyrinth stuff_, Sarah thought. _Why is it so important to everyone that I beat the damn thing? Wasn't it just a game I had to play to get Toby back? And Jareth kept his word when he gave Toby back to me, what else is there to tell? And yet, why does Jareth seem so keen to keep my victory a secret? He's made it sounds as if what happened was only a rumor the goblins made up for their own amusement. What is the problem with what I did? And why would they convene a council to find answers when they could just ask Jareth about it or talk to the goblins again. Why did they bring Toby and I into this?_ But Sarah's musings were interrupted by the Arbiter's booming voice.

"Don't lie to us Jareth. You, like any other king or queen of the Underground, are bound by the rules: you cannot lie. You must tell the truth."

"Please Jareth," Opalia interjected; her voice was gentle but sonorous, like wind whipping through the trees. "I have known you since you were but a babe resting on your mother's lap. Despite your precocious and mischievous nature you value integrity and truth more than any other King of the Underground. You have since you were a child. Why are you fighting us? Why will you not speak forthrightly and come into the light? Do you wish now to renounce your heritage and character? I cannot believe that of you."

"No," Jareth spoke through gritted teeth. He was clearly struggling with the accusation that he was being less than honest and integrous. "It isn't that…I…I just can't. You don't understand the consequences—"

"Oh, but we do, Jareth," Phainon replied, bristling. "Which is precisely why we have summoned not only you, but the human girl as well."

"Beloved," Opalia soothed. "She may have been a girl seven years ago, when the event occurred, but she is hardly one now. Look at her; she is clearly a fully-grown and mature woman. We need hardly refer to her as we would a child." Opalia looked kindly at Sarah, providing some small measure of comfort to the confused young woman.

"You are right, dear one, as always. But we must carry on," said Phainon, turning back to the Goblin King." Do _you_ need to be reminded of the consequences, Jareth?" Phainon gestured to a woman sitting unobtrusively on a bench next to him. She had hair the color of rich mahogany and almond-shaped eyes. She was quite beautiful, but there was also something decidedly bookish about her. "Asenath, would you please remind our forgetful king of the arrangements under which the Labyrinth was to function," Phainon requested.

The woman returned to her seat and shuffled through a group of rolled parchments until finding the one she sought. When she recovered it, she returned to her place at the foot of Phainon's chair, unrolled the scroll and prepared to read. While this was happening, Sarah noticed Jareth becoming increasingly agitated. He was tapping his left foot incessantly and stuffed a fist to his mouth as if to keep himself from speaking; his eyes were dark with anxiety and frustration. Before Asenath could begin reading, the words he had been suppressing burst from him, "Stop, Phainon. I remember the agreement and so does everyone else in the Court. There is no need to reread, either for their benefit or mine."

Opalia noted the look of bewilderment on Sarah's face and nudged her husband to bring it to his attention. Understanding lit up his face and he turned a condescending smile to Jareth. "Jareth, I think there is one of our number who perhaps is unfamiliar with the terms. Is it really possible you didn't tell her?" He gestured to Sarah, who stared hard at Jareth in vague alarm.

_Oh no, what did I get myself into?_ Sarah worried silently. _I knew it. I just knew it. He's hiding something from me. If I have to go into the Bog of Eternal Stench or something equally horrendous for defeating it, I think I'll just curl up and die right here. I only hope they leave Toby out of this; none of this is his fault and he deserves a normal life after what I've put him through. _

Ignoring Sarah's obvious discomfort, Opalia turned to the almond-eyed woman and urged, "Asenath, please continue."

"Very well, my lady," the woman replied. Clearing her throat, the woman read the white scroll in her hand while Sarah listened avidly.

"_In the annals of the Court of the Wise, it is written concerning Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth: _

_On this day, the 269__th__ day of the year 7418, Age of Permanence, an agreement was reached between Jareth, King of the Goblins and the Court of the Wise. _

_It has been now two hundred years since Jareth has ascended the throne of the Goblin Kingdom, yet the kingdom remains without a Queen. Despite the urging of this Court, Jareth has refused to wed any of the unmarried daughters of the kings and queens of the Underground. The Court has therefore demanded he choose a bride by the end of this year, else he must face dethronement. In response, Jareth has requested leave to create a test in order to determine who is most fit to be Queen. He has called it 'the Labyrinth' and declares that only one who is victorious over the Labyrinth is worthy to be his bride and the Queen of the Labyrinth. _

_In deference to his parentage and ancient descent from our own true King and Queen—Chronus and Rhea—the Court of the Wise has made the following agreement with Jareth, Goblin King: _

'_We, the Court do so promise that none but the victor of the Labyrinth rightly deserves to be queen of the Goblin Kingdom and consort to Jareth, Goblin King. Should any woman be victorious, it is within the rights of this court to constrain a marriage between said woman and Jareth, Goblin King. This we do swear.'_

_In deference to the gracious approval and indulgence of the Court of the Wise and its High Arbiter—Phainon, son of Astreus and consort of Opalia—Jareth, Goblin King has made the following agreement:_

'_I, Jareth, do so promise that none but the victor of my Labyrinth is worthy to be my bride and Queen. Should any woman fail, she shall immediately be disqualified and whosoever defeats the Labyrinth will henceforth and immediately become my rightful Queen and consort. This I do swear.'_

_These are the recollections of Asenath, Record-Keeper for the Court of the Wise, Underground year 7418, Age of Permanence."_

Asenath rolled the scroll and put it away. Silence thicker than a London fog descended on the room. Through the open door behind her, Sarah could hear the burble of the fountain laughing merrily in the courtyard.

**

* * *

I had way more to write in this chapter, but it is long enough as it is, so I figured I better end it here. Come back for more! I'm so happy it is the weekend so that I can write more frequently. I delight in reviews, so make my day a happy one and drop me a note. Thanks!**


	27. Strangers Till Now

**No preamble needed this time, I'm sure you'd rather be reading the story anyway :D**

_

* * *

I think I'm going to be sick._

Sarah felt the earth plummet beneath her. The room was spinning round at an alarming speed, fingers of blackness toying at the edges of her vision. She stared fixedly at the only stationary object in the room—back of Jareth's blonde head—and willed him to look at her. She wanted to see his face, hoping it would provide the answers she desperately needed. But sheer willpower alone could not force his attention and her cry for help died in her throat. _Doesn't he know what's happening to me? Look at me Jareth! Look at me!_

The sensation encompassing her was a familiar one; it was the same feeling as when she had bit into Hoggle's drugged peach. Everything was dancing. Sarah's mind returned to the motionless king. _Jareth, please, make it stop. Make everything stop spinning. The black is closing in. Save me Jareth….from the blackness…I can't…take…this…any…more…………_

Sarah wavered a moment, then fell to the floor with a _thump_. She had fainted, finally succumbing to the overwhelming blackness of unconsciousness. A thrumming of voices filled the room as former kings and queens strained to see what had happened and muttered with their neighbors about the significance of Sarah's sudden lapse of consciousness. Toby rushed to her side, leaning over her with lines of worry etched in his boyish face.

"Sarah? Sarah, wake up. Are you okay? Sarah!" The little boy looked up at the concerned face of Jareth, who had come to Sarah's side a split second after Toby. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's just fainted, Toby. She's not seriously injured," Jareth replied. Though his words were calm and reassuring, Jareth's eyes still reflected concern and anxiety.

"Stand aside, please," Phainon demanded, his rich voice commanding everyone's attention. "Jareth, that means you."

The Goblin King reluctantly moved aside to make room for the Arbiter and his wife. Opalia knelt gently by Sarah's side to check her breathing, heartbeat and temperature. "She is going to be alright, beloved, but she needs rest. Her mind is under a great strain and she will awake when it has regained control of itself. Felicia, will you accompany the girl to the holding room, please?" Opalia gestured to a few guards, who carried Sarah to a small room through a door just to the side of the one the prisoner's had entered through, followed by Jareth's mother.

Toby ran after them, but Phainon's restraining hand took hold of his shoulder. "Not now, boy. Your sister needs to recover in peace."

"But, she's my sister and I wanna go with her! Leave me alone!" He broke free of the High Arbiter's hand only to run headlong into Jareth. The King knelt on the floor in front of Toby and placed both hands on the boy's shoulders gently.

"Toby, I know you want to go with Sarah. You are a good brother to want to be with her when she is hurt and not feeling well. Sarah knows this; she will not be angry with you for leaving her alone. You will prove yourself to be a strong man if you can trust other people with her care. Make Sarah proud by being a strong man, Toby. I know you can."

Toby rubbed away the tears in his eyes and pulled himself erect. "I'll do it. I want to make Sarah proud of me by being strong. I _will_ do it, Jareth. I _will_."

"That's a good boy, Toby. Sarah is a lucky woman to have you for a brother." Jareth stood and, placing a hand on Toby's shoulder, he turned the two of them around to face Phainon and Opalia side by side. "Forgive the boy's exuberance. He is extremely attached to his sister, as you can see. He only thought to protect her."

"We understand," Opalia replied. She and her husband returned to their seats and Phainon gestured for silence from the muttering crowd.

"We must not allow the unfortunate disturbance to delay the proceedings of this Court. However, we refuse to continue our questions regarding the Labyrinth without the young woman present to defend herself and give her side. When Sarah revives, we shall return to the discussion of what happened seven years ago. For now, Jareth, we must question you regarding the events of the past week. Jareth, Goblin King and Lord of the Labyrinth, stand forth."

Jareth gave Toby a reassuring smirk and a wink before letting go of the boy's shoulder and taking a step toward the Arbiter.

"First, Jareth. Tell us what you know regarding Junia, the former Queen of the Wood Nymphs."

* * *

Sarah awoke a few moments after being carried to the antechamber by the guards. She was lying on a simple couch with a small pillow under her head. When she opened her eyes, a pair of icy blue ones was looking back into hers with a gentle, motherly concern.

"Felicia—" Sarah began, raising herself off the couch with her elbow.

The woman placed a pale, long-fingered hand on Sarah's chest. "Don't rush, Sarah. And don't try to speak, just rest for now. I've had the guards bring some food and water for you. For now, drink, eat, and rest."

"But what about—"

"_Rest_, Sarah." The woman insisted, pushing Sarah back down on the couch. Satisfied that Sarah was not going to attempt to move further, Felicia sat back on her chair and folded her hands in her lap. "Let me tell you a story.

Many, many years ago—when there was still hope for a return from exile in the Underground—there lived a young girl. She was a fierce and passionate girl who loved the wilds and the woodlands of her father's kingdom more than the cities and towns. Her father and mother were King and Queen of the western lands, because this was the time before the division of kingdoms and they had in their heart that she would succeed them one day. But the girl had a love for the Aboveground instilled by her grandparents, for they had been the King and Queen of heaven before their own children overthrew them. Before her grandparents went away to the edge of the world, they had regaled her with endless stories of the beauty, majesty and exotic nature of the Aboveground. She yearned to see a blue sky rather than the dull brown she awoke to every morning. She learned to love the color white and crystals above all, for it spoke to her of snow, ice, and the crystal blue reflection of a sky in still lake in the mountains. She had never seen these things, but her grandparents told her of them. Without seeing them, she loved them.

This little girl also fell in love with the sky, knowing her sky in the Underground was actually the boundary between the two worlds. She thought that if one could pierce through the sky, she could come to the other side and be free from the Underground forever. She had an untamable heart, a spirit wilder than the four winds. These she retained as she grew into a young woman. A hundred years passed and the kings and queens of the Underground decided to forge kingdoms divided by race to avoid the constant bickering of one kind with another. The kingdoms were assembled and given lands to settle in and rulers to oversee them; as new races migrated underground, new kingdoms arose.

Around this time, the young woman's parents decided it was time for her to marry. No longer ruler of the western lands, they now ruled the Satyrs and the rule of that kingdom was to pass to her brother, for whom the Satyrs had much respect and admiration. Many young princes flocked to her parents to request her hand in marriage. This was not only because she was beautiful but because of a prophesy that had been given at her birth. When the child was born, the prophetess Charo proclaimed that the girl's son would one day be the most powerful King in the Underground, able even to pass over into the Aboveground at will.

Now, you must understand that since the days of the Great Fall, none of our kind have been able to breech the banishment the Olympians imposed and cross over into the Aboveground. Our ancestors were exiled here and the proclamation of banishment kept us here for centuries. It is as if there is a barrier preventing our escape; it would take a truly powerful magic to transgress it.

Such a prophecy regarding the woman's future son made her a desirable wife to the princes who wanted glory and honor for themselves. To have such a child as would be capable of wielding powerful magic would be an incomparable blessing. Therefore, men from all over came to be her husband and the father of that future child. But the woman wanted none of them. She was too wild, too untamable and did not wish to marry a man who only wanted to father a son on her who would one day be stronger than any other king in the Underground. She wanted to be desired for herself alone. Her parents, however, wished her to marry the neighboring king, who ruled the powerful kingdom of the pegasi. He was a dark man in more than just complexion. Though outwardly affable and generous, he harbored a heart bent on self-aggrandizement at any cost. He would have been cruel to the woman and locked her away from the world; he wanted her to be his slave in all but name.

The young woman refused to marry the arrogant king and married instead one of the kings of the lowliest kingdom: the king of the goblins. He was a kind man, gentle and serious. He did not seek power or wealth but was content to rule his subjects with honor and justice. He loved her for herself and gave no thought to the promised child. He had a lively sense of humor, but it was balanced with a sober judgment and sound mind. He both tempered the young woman's wild ways and fostered them, yet in a way that gentled her. She willingly accepted a more settled way of life, for the kingdom itself provided enough entertainment and mischief to keep her at home. The goblins adored her and she grew to love them for their impish ways.

But the kingdom was not entirely at rest, for you see the king she married had a twin brother and the two of them shared the rule between them. The brother's wife was not always happy with the goblins and the creatures despised her, for she was too proud to associate with them. In the ensuing years, both women became with child and it was clear that the kingdom would need to decide who would be the rightful heir to the throne. Because of the unusual circumstances, the Court of the Wise decreed that the heir to the kingdom, as was custom, would be the firstborn child. The new circumstances, however forced them to agree that it would be the first child born of either queen. The second child would instead rule the neighboring Troll kingdom, which was a new kingdom and in need of a ruler.

The young woman's child was due to be born second, but the fates intervened and her child was born first. The infant, a boy, was named heir to the throne of the Goblin Kingdom while his cousin, who was born only a few hours after him, was named heir to the Troll kingdom. Since the trolls were in need of a king immediately, the father of the second born child and his wife were relocated to the neighboring kingdom to rule as vice-regents until the boy, Hadrian by name, grew up.

The young woman and her husband proudly named their son Jareth and he became the Goblin King after his parents retired to join the Court of the Wise. The name of the young woman was Felicia and her husband, Makarios."

"It was you," Sarah whispered, dumbstruck by Felicia's story. "And Jareth is the boy they prophesied would be a great and powerful king, able to trespass the boundary between worlds."

"It was I and Jareth is my only son. But it is not the prophecy that I want you to understand. I told you that I was a wild and passionate child. Much of Jareth's capricious nature he learned from me. And he grew up with the goblins as his playmates, so he learned to value harmless fun and trickery, something I did not rebuke him for, as it reminded me of myself. However, Jareth learned much from his father as well. My husband is a man of intense moral commitments, Sarah. Above everything, he valued integrity, equity, and truthfulness. Jareth inherited these traits as well."

"Why are you telling me this, Felicia? Why do you care what I think of your son?"

"I tell you this because I want you to understand him. You may think you understand him, but he is more than what you have judged him to be. Many people from you world would look on him as a god to be worshipped or an enemy to be feared, but in reality, he is just a man, like any other. He wants what any man wants. Realizing this may be more important than you think." Felicia paused and gave Sarah a sympathetic smile, touching her lightly on the cheek in a comforting manner. "My dear, you have no idea how important you are, do you?"

Felicia turned to leave the room. When she reached the door, she paused. Turning back to Sarah, she gave one final admonition. "I must return to the Court, but they do not know you have awakened. Take time to sit and think well on what you have seen and experienced and compare it with what I have told you about Jareth's true nature. When you are ready, follow me through this door. The assembly room is on the other side. Think hard, Sarah. Much depends on you."

Felicia exited the room, leaving Sarah to follow her instructions and think hard on everything she had heard.

_Where do I even begin? _Sarah thought. _There is so much to consider; so much that has happened. _She wanted to begin with the events of seven years ago, but she realized that was not far back enough. _I need to go back to what that woman said about the Labyrinth; that is the true beginning of everything._

Sarah rehearsed in her mind what the almond-eyed woman had said about the agreement Jareth made with the Court all those years ago. Her head began to spin wildly as she recalled what had been read; she realized that the woman who had read from the scroll had handed her the last few pieces of the puzzle she'd been agonizing over for days, even years. _I'm supposed to marry him. That's the meaning of the Labyrinth. The whole time I was defeating the Labyrinth, I was heading ever closer to winning not just Toby back, but Jareth. No wonder he behaved so capriciously, he didn't want me to beat the Labyrinth because if I did, I would have to marry him,_

_But if that is what he was thinking, why did he let me run it in the first place? He could have come up with some other test for me to get Toby back. If he knew all along that my victory would mean I was to be his bride, why would offer Toby back to me only on condition that I defeated his labyrinth? He did warn me in the beginning and told me it was a pity that I refused to back down. Still…why let me do it unless he was convinced I would fail? But then why offer Toby back to me only on that condition? _His actions didn't make sense to Sarah, unless…_did he want me to win? Is it possible that he had me run the labyrinth _on purpose_ so that I would win? He must have known I would do anything to get Toby back; I made that perfectly clear at the beginning. So he must have wanted me to at least attempt to defeat the labyrinth. Why?_

_Because he loves me. Could he have loved me even then? Is that why he wanted me to run the labyrinth? Did he, in fact, _want_ me to defeat it because he loved me and wanted me to be his Queen?_ She recalled the desire in his eyes as he offered forth her dreams, the longing with which he had looked at her and held her while they danced, the sincerity in his voice when he told her that all he wanted was for her to fear him and love him and he would be her slave. A piece of the puzzle snapped into place with a mental _click_.

_His song: _"Everything I've done, I've done for you. I move the stars for no one." _I remember how hurt he looked when I rejected him, how offended he was that I accused him of not being generous_.

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything….I reordered time…I've turned the world upside down and I've done it all for you."

_There that phrase is again—"I've done it all for you." Like he was trying to tell me that the whole Labyrinth was for me. As if it were an attempt to bring me to him and for him to offer himself to me. _

_He did it all for me. He changed the rules of the Labyrinth so that I could rescue Toby. He resisted my efforts to defeat him because he wanted to test me, to force me to prove myself to him. That is the only thing that makes sense of his resistance. He wanted me to overcome every possible outcome to reach him. And I did. I won, and I threw it back in his face. _

_OH! _Another piece fell into place. _No wonder he was so angry with me! He saw me as a spoiled child only out to regain the brother she had been so foolish enough to misplace in the first place. But it wasn't my fault Toby disappeared; I didn't know the words would work._

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess whose stepmother forced her to stay home with the baby…but unbeknownst to her, the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her and he had given her certain powers."

_The book was right! Jareth must have already given me the power to call on him so when I wished Toby away it became an opportunity for him to bring me to the Labyrinth. That means he was already in love with me before I went there. But how? Hmmm. I can't figure that one out. _ She had no piece to put in that part of the puzzle, so she returned to her work with the others.

_So, somehow he fell in love with me, gave me the power to wish Toby away and then when I did, seized the moment opportunistically to force me to run the Labyrinth. A part of him wanted me to win—because he already loved me—but there must also have been a small part of him that resisted my victory or else he wouldn't have tried so hard to hinder me. But when I demanded Toby back, he, in turn, offered me my dreams instead. And I threw them back in his face. I was too young to realize what it was he was giving me. _

_And it is no wonder he treated me so scornfully when Toby wished me back. Snap. Click. Snap. _A few more pieces fell into place. _I thought he was a sore loser; it turns out, he had every right to hate me. I rejected him as a man. What was it Felicia said, "He is a man like any other and he wants what any man wants." She meant that, like any man, he wants to be respected and loved. _

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you…Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

_Those last moments in the Labyrinth he came to me not as a King demanding obedience, but as a man desiring willing and joyful surrender to his love and in return, he would have submitted his love and life to me. How could I have been so blind? How could I have not seen it, even after all these years?_

_When I arrived only a few days ago, he allowed the bitterness and rage of the past years to overcome him. He lashed out at me in order to protect himself from further pain. And I lashed right back. No wonder he was so upset when Junia kidnapped me. He must have thought it was his fault for being so hurtful. Then I blamed him for it and made it all that much worse. I should have thanked him for rescuing me, but instead I accused him of delighting in my misery and torture. _She remembered how angry he had been that day she awoke to blame him.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of enjoying your suffering… There is much about the Labyrinth you do not understand Sarah…I left you well enough alone to move on with your life while mine was in shambles…if you had but an _inkling_ of what it is I have done for you all these years, you would not be so quick to abuse me."

_He meant that he had allowed me to move on with my life, though my victory should have made me his queen. He loved me enough to not force me to marry him, though it meant he was left in anguish. He left me alone. That was the most generous thing he did. He had every right to force me to be his bride; indeed, the rules of his agreement bound him to do so. But he didn't. He generously allowed me to be free because he loved me enough to put my desires and wishes above his own. Even if that meant he had deceive others about what happened._

_Click. Click. Snap. Click. _More and more was beginning to make sense. _No wonder he tried to hide me from everyone in the Underground! If they found out I had defeated the Labyrinth, they would have forced him to take me as his queen, regardless of how I felt about it. He must have thought it would have made us both miserable. To be honest, he was right. At that age, I wouldn't have been ready for that. I would have hated him. So he tricked everyone into thinking it had all been a rumor made up by the goblins. But then I came back and he had to keep it from getting out again. But when Junia tortured me after taking me from Kyran's castle, Jareth must have known the stories would get out about a human girl from Jareth's kingdom, a human girl Junia—who had loved and wanted Jareth—had a grudge against._

_Oh. Oh. OH! No wonder he was going to send me home. Despite my acceptance of his physical and emotional intimacy, he must have still thought I wanted to go home. Jareth's words when I came into the throne room today: "Why so sad, Sarah? I thought this was what you wanted"—He still thought I didn't want him, that I wanted to go home. So when the word came that the Court was coming to collect us all for questioning, his first reaction was to send me home. He must have realized they would probably force him to keep his word by marrying me and he didn't want me to have to do that if I didn't want to. He was going to face the brunt of their accusations and questions all by himself. Again. He was willing to be banished from his home and stripped of his kingdom to keep me from doing something I didn't want._

_But what do I want?_ Sarah's thoughts took a more reflective turn as she tried to discern her own reaction to the intricate and shocking revelations. She recalled Jareth's face and eyes when she had defeating him. She remembered the pain in his eyes when she told him she wanted to think and again when he said he was sending her home. He clearly loved her, but what did she think about him? More importantly, what did she feel? And did Jareth still feel the same way after all that had happened?

She didn't know why, but something within her refused to resolve itself until she laid eyes on the king. Perhaps she needed to confirm her conclusions or perhaps she wanted to see for herself if he still loved her. Sarah didn't know, but she knew one thing: _I have to see him again. All I know is that I can't decide until I see him again._

She rose from the bed and walked resolutely to the wooden door before her. She hesitated when she came to it. She knew she stood at a crossroads, whatever choice she made would determine the course of the rest of her life.

"My dear, you have no idea how important you are, do you?" Felicia had said. _No, Felicia, I don't,_ Sarah thought. _But I do know that I have an important decision to make and I can't wait any longer. _And, taking a deep breath, Sarah opened the door. She intended to go straight through to the other side, but the words that greeted her when she cracked open the door arrested her attention and she chose instead to listen awhile before entering.

* * *

"—I never lied to you or this Court, Arbiter," Jareth was saying.

"You told us that the story of a girl defeating the labyrinth was only a rumor created by the goblins. Which we have now discovered is most certainly a lie. The young woman who has been staying with you in your castle, the one Junia abducted and subsequently tortured, this Sarah Williams defeated the labyrinth seven years ago."

"She did. But I never said she didn't. If you recall, I only said that goblins like to tell stories, which is true. All of you jumped to the conclusion that the story of a woman defeating the labyrinth was just that, only a story. If also remember, I told you that if the story was true, there must be proof of it. I challenged you all to give me proof of victory, but there was none."

"Because there was none to be found!"

"Precisely. Sarah had willingly returned to the Aboveground, unaware of what her actions had meant. If one of you had brought her forth as proof, I would have submitted to my agreement. But with Sarah gone, none of you could force me to admit something I had no desire to admit."

Phainon was livid that Jareth had no only been able to trick him seven years ago, but that he had so cunningly trapped the Arbiter with his own words. It further infuriated him that Jareth obviously enjoyed his own cunning. He was about to denounce the young king before the Court when his wife laid a steadying hand on his arm.

"Beloved," Opalia quieted the irate Arbiter. "You must see that he did it for the girl. She rejected him and he did not want to force a marriage in which both of them would be unhappy. He willingly bore the anger and pain of rejection so that she might be free of the burden of an unwanted life. And he didn't outright lie, either. He may have concealed the truth, but he never lied to us. In fact, he manifested more honor in protecting the girl than he would have by forcing her to comply to an agreement _he_ made a hundred years before she was born. Am I right, Jareth?"

Jareth's mouth hung open indecorously. _How could she see through all of what I did after only hearing a small part of what happened? No wonder she is his consort; she is a wise and discerning woman. Nothing gets past her._

"I—you are correct, Opalia. I hid the truth from this court because I wished to protect Sarah. I loved her. It was not only a matter of principle that caused me to offer my heart to her. Like no other before her nor anyone after her, I loved Sarah Williams. I wanted to have her by my side."

"But she did not want you," Opalia replied. "So you allowed her to escape a life she did not want while yourself remaining in misery." She shook her head and turned to where Makarios and Felicia sat on her left. "You have raised a most remarkable son." The two acknowledged her compliment with a bow and a broad smile. Felicia leaned a bit closer to her husband and he kissed her hairline in response. At that moment, there could not have been any parents more proud of their son in the entirety of the Underground.

"And now, Jareth," Phainon's booming voice intoned. "What do you suppose we are to do about this predicament? We cannot simply allow you to defy us unpunished, but we are not so heartless as to ignore the wishes of the other party involved. This is indeed a most complex situation and we cannot rush into a decision light—"

A loud and delicate cough had sounded from the doorway to the antechamber, interrupting Phainon mid-sentence. Sarah stepped slowly into the room and onto the platform where Jareth stood.

* * *

Throughout their discussion, Sarah had remained motionless in the doorway, just out of sight of the group. From the darkness of the antechamber Sarah looked searchingly at Jareth's face.

Most of what was said confirmed her own conclusions and she had to admire Opalia's quick discernment of the truth of Jareth's motivations. _It took me days to figure it all out and only then with Felicia's help. _But when Jareth forthrightly declared that he had and still did love her, her blurred feelings fell into sharp focus.

She recalled the two figures carved in stone at the center of the Labyrinth. When she had first entered the garden, it was the figure of Jareth gladly offering forth his heart with the same longing with which he had offered Sarah her dreams so many years ago that had arrested her attention. It was then that she had begun to realize that he truly loved her. But it was the second figure that now captivated her. The figure had been of her, freely and gladly offering her own heart to Jareth with the same willing abandon as he. The garden at the center of the Labyrinth, the Labyrinth that from above looked like her eye, the Labyrinth that was created to bring forth Jareth's bride. The Labyrinth that was, in a way, Jareth himself.

Sarah heard the voices of Felicia and Opalia ringing in her memory: "My husband is a man of intense moral commitments, Sarah. Above everything, he valued integrity, equity, and truthfulness. Jareth inherited these traits as well." " I have known you since you were but a babe resting on your mother's lap. Despite your precocious and mischievous nature you value integrity and truth more than any other King of the Underground. You have since you were a child."

_Truth. Truth. What is the truth? The Labyrinth is about truth and Jareth's commitment to it. The core of his character is his inability to compromise the truth; therefore the center of the Labyrinth must reflect the truth. If it did otherwise, it would not be _his _labyrinth. His labyrinth. Jareth's labyrinth. Of course! I see it now. The labyrinth was all about Jareth. As I pursued the labyrinth and discovered its intricacies, I was discovering Jareth himself. I pursued him in the guise of pursuing his labyrinth. Everything I love about the labyrinth—its excitement and unexpected adventure, its compelling and hidden beauty, its intricacy and complicated twists and turns—these are all things I love about Jareth. The labyrinth has thrilled me, mesmerized me, enchanted me and completed me in a way no other thing in the world has ever been able to do and that is only because it is Jareth's creation. The truth is that it is not the Labyrinth itself that enthralls me it is Jareth himself. That is the truth of the garden at the center of the labyrinth! I love Jareth. I want him, nothing else. _

With that realization came the urge to act. Phainon seemed to be either about to adjourn the Court or to make a decision about what should be done regardless of her feelings. She could not allow either to happen and so, despite her polite upbringing that forbid her from interrupting, she coughed loudly.

"It seems to me," Sarah began stepping into the light of the assembly room. "That you could start with asking the 'other party' what it is that _she _wants."

The entire Court, including Jareth, seemed taken aback at her boldness. For a long moment, Phainon stared at her, mouth open in a face remarkably like a fish out of water. Opalia blinked furiously. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see the tension in Jareth's stance.

"Well," Phainon finally replied, after opening and closing his mouth a few more times. "What is it you want Sarah?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she countered, then turned away from the pair to face Jareth. She walked toward him with more courage than she felt. She was frightened, almost as frightened as when she had first faced him amidst the broken remains of the Escher room. The scene was shockingly familiar, only this time it was she who advanced slowly on him while he stood in stunned silence. She stopped a few inches from him and turned her face up to his. Gently, she took his face in both her delicate hands and pulled his face down to within inches of her own. He stared wide-eyed at her, confusion and uncertainty warring within their mismatched depths.

"You, Jareth. I want you. Nothing else," Sarah murmured softly, then pressed her lips to Jareth's in a passionate embrace. Jareth's eyes widened with understanding for a brief moment, then closed tightly as he wrapped his arms around Sarah's small waist and responded to her kiss with equal fervor.

For both of them, the moment was both the beginning of pure ecstasy and the end of a long journey.

**

* * *

There now, are you happy? I know I am! But wait, don't give up now, there's still more to come. Reviews are appreciated and I will do my best to get another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading folks! **


	28. The Path Between the Stars

**Be warned: this chapter contains lots of romancy-goodness. If this makes you barf, well maybe you should consider talking to your doctor; you may have mental issues. Just kidding! (Don't worry worry; it isn't **_**too**_** gooey, I think it is just the right amount.)**

**But seriously, it's time for (my version of) a fluff-tastic reunion of Jareth and Sarah! =D**

* * *

"Sarah, are you sure?" Jareth asked, uncertainty marring his otherwise attractive features.

Sarah's unexpected behavior had thrown the Court of the Wise into pandemonium. Confusion permeated every corner of the room and Phainon had been unable to regain control or his composure and had therefore been forced to declare a temporary suspension of the proceedings until everything calmed down. The Court members were currently in deliberations, giving Jareth and Sarah a chance to finally unveil their feelings and discuss what the future held for them. They had retreated to a solitary corner of the garden they had both surveyed earlier, finding the dim light of the moon and the burble of the fountain ideally suited to their needs. Finding a secluded bench among a stand of gold-leaved trees the two sat to unburden their hearts and minds.

"Jareth, I've never been more certain of anything. Why do you doubt me?" Sarah pleaded.

"I…just. I don't understand. A few days ago, you hated me. You even went so far as to accuse me of wanting to see you kidnapped and tortured. Now, you suddenly claim to love me? I believe that after everything we've gone through I have a right to be suspicious."

"I understand that you don't believe me, but Jareth, you have to trust me. I love you. I need to be with you. I see now that a life without you is the deepest of darkness. I thought that Junia was the worst nightmare I could imagine," Sarah shivered with fear and cold. "But I know now that my greatest nightmare would be to live in a world without you."

A further confession of her feelings was cut short by his lips slanting over hers in a fervent kiss. Her arms wrapped about his neck and Sarah was somewhat shocked at how naturally she slid into his embrace. Her arms belonged around him like the wind in the branches of the trees. He clung tightly to her, like a drowning man, and when he came up for air, Sarah saw wonder and deep joy reflected in his eyes. He devoured her image hungrily, his long-hidden love for her suddenly overwhelming all of his senses. Captivated by her lithe figure and delighted smile, he could do no more than stare at her, in awe of her professed love.

She captured a wayward strand of his wild hair and twined it around one of her fingers playfully. "Jareth," she smiled, curling and uncurling his hair with her pale fingers.

"Yes?"

"When did you fall in love with me? Toby thinks you were in love with me before I even came to the Labyrinth the first time. Is that true?"

A far off look swept across Jareth's face. "Yes. That's true. I fell in love with you before you even met me or had even given thought that such a one as I might exist."

"How? I thought your kind couldn't go to the Aboveground because of the exile."

"Technically, we can't. But many years ago now, I discovered a way—centuries before you were born, Sarah," he stopped suddenly and fixed her with a piercing gaze. "Does that frighten you, knowing that I am so much older than you are?"

"I already knew and no, it doesn't frighten me. I've always gotten along better with older men anyway." She grinned and Jareth realized _she_ had been teasing _him_. It was a strange and delightful turn of events. _So she _can_ be a tease; perhaps there's hope for her after all._

Jareth's mismatched eyes flashed with desire, but he reluctantly continued. "You see, I read in the Court histories that the Olympians—the ones who overthrew the King and Queen of Heaven and sent them here—were adept at taking the form of an animal if they wished to travel secretly. It made me wonder if perhaps it was possible for us to do something similar, so I began to experiment with my magic to see if it could work that way. I wasn't surprised when I discovered a way to assume an animal form, but what I did not expect was that this form was capable of transgressing the limits of the Underground. For some reason, under the guise of an owl, I was able to pass the barrier unhindered. Once on the other side, I discovered that I can return to my natural form, but only for an hour or two. After that, I begin to suffocate. I assume that if I stayed any longer in that form, I would completely collapse and most likely die, but I never let it get that far, obviously," he smirked.

"What made you do it in the first place?" Sarah queried, intrigued.

"I went out of curiosity and rebellion: curiosity regarding what this twin world to ours was like and rebellion against the desires of the Court that we should willingly allow the exile to define our existence. I wanted to be free, to see a world outside of the confines of our sheltered reality. My mother told me up there the skies were blue, not pale brown. She told me of a substance called snow that glittered as magnificently as one of my crystals. And she told me about humans and what they were like. I wanted to see these things for myself."

"But that still doesn't explain how it is that you found me," Sarah stated as she moved her hands to finger the amulet around Jareth's neck. "I mean, what are the chances that you would just 'happen' to find me in all the years and places and times you must have come here?"

"Quite slim, I'm sure," Jareth replied. "To be honest, I don't know what it was that drew me to the glade on the particular day that I saw you. I'm old enough to understand that sometimes, things happen for which we have no explanation. Perhaps it was destiny or fate. Who knows? All I know is that I'm very glad that I did happen upon you that day. My life would be empty without you, Sarah."

Sarah blushed deeply and ducked her head shyly. She wasn't used to being spoken to that way and it made her heart pound with a particularly lovely nervousness. She looked up through her long lashes to see Jareth gazing through the trees reminiscently.

"I was flying through the trees of a dark green forest. I think it appealed to me because it was so much like the forests my mother used to describe to me when she was a girl. I heard a sound coming from nearby and I alighted on a branch out of sight, to see what I would find. I expected a tryst of some kind, having seen enough of humans to recognize their fascination with romance in the outdoors. Instead, I found a girl, not more than twelve or thirteen human years old, lying face-up in the afternoon sun. I could see that she dreamed a beautiful and wondrous dream, for a smile played with the corners of her mouth and her features seemed locked in a picture of absolute happiness. When the dream was over, she smiled so gloriously, that my heart was instantaneously enraptured with the beautiful creature before me. I did not know who she was; I did not know her name. All I knew was that I would give anything in the world to be the one to make her smile like that for eternity. Her smile gave light and meaning to my world and like the night yearns for the dawn, I returned again and again to see her smile and be ushered into the light of her soul.

Day after day, I came to the forest glade to see the beautiful girl. Some days she came and dreamed of visions I could only guess at by the way they glowed about her face. Some days she cried so hard I thought her chest would break with the strain. On those days, it was painful for me to remain hidden, so much did I long to comfort her; not seeing her smile broke my heart. This much I could guess by watching her: she was a sad girl, lonely and her dreams were her only solace in a dark and painful existence. I swore that one day, if it were in my power to do so, I would offer the young girl her dreams and take her pain away. After a time, I learned the girl's name: Sarah Williams. I made her a promise that I would do whatever she asked of me. In return, I would do what was in my power to do in order to protect her and bring joy to her life. In time, I wrote her a book in the hopes that she would one day use it to come to me."

"_The Labyrinth_!" Sarah exclaimed. "So it was _you_ that left it in the meadow. I always wondered where that book came from…so you're saying that _you_ wrote it, for _me_?"

"I did, Sarah. I wanted you to know that there was a man who loved you and that he would take away anything that was causing you pain, even a crying baby brother." Jareth winked mischievously. "I have to admit, I never thought you would imitate the book so nearly perfectly. I had no idea it would take that deep a hold on your mind. I suppose that was because I did not fully understand humans, especially human children."

Sarah sat in silence, staring at the patterns of the moon on her dress through the veil of tree leaves above her. The depth and length of Jareth's love for her left her speechless.

"My love," Jareth whispered, tilting her chin with one long finger. "What are you thinking of?"

"I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you've loved me for that long. It means you were in love with me the whole time I was here. Every time you sneered at me and mocked me, it was just a ruse."

"Not entirely. I was trying to goad you into defeating the Labyrinth, and you should know by now that I'm quite fond of playing tricks. It's part of my nature."

"But not the whole of your nature," Sarah replied, her eyes locked in awe on his handsome features. "Everyone told me that nothing was what it seemed in the Labyrinth, yet I took for granted that _you_ were. I never thought that you could be anything other than as you appeared: arrogant, mocking, and cold." Sarah paused to look deeply into his eyes.

"And now, Sarah?" Jareth asked huskily, "What do you see now?"

"I see a man who is both capable of cruelty when necessary, yet wise enough to know when that is. I see an arrogant man who is used to his own way, but who is also humble enough to admit his faults and ask for forgiveness. I see playfulness and mockery tempered with knowledge of when to be serious. Above all, I see a generous man, a man willing to go any lengths for the one he loves, even to the point of inflicting great pain and loss on himself. You are a complicated man, Jareth, Goblin King, so much like your Labyrinth."

"And how did you like my labyrinth, Sarah?" He leaned forward, face inches from her own, in a gesture that reminded her a time long ago—the time Hoggle had been leading her out of the oubliette and they had run into Jareth. He had leaned close to her and, like now, asked her how she liked his labyrinth. At the time, she thought he was frightening her, now she realized he had been asking an honest question. The Labyrinth was a masterpiece of his magical abilities and, due to his love for her and desire for her admiration, he asked her what she thought. In defiance, she had told him it was a piece of cake, little knowing how offended he was to hear her speak of it so dismissively.

This time, Sarah knew better, "I loved every minute of it. I've never had a more exciting and thrilling experience. And I owe it all to you, Lord of the Labyrinth."

"If I am its Lord, than you are its Lady, for you are the one to have conquered it. And me." With his mismatched eyes boring into hers, Sarah could think of little else but the nearness of his face and the teasing smile playing about his mouth. He was taunting her with his closeness. He was well-aware of the thudding in her heart and though he wasn't touching her, he could feel the warmth radiating from her skin. He leaned in closer and she closed her eyes, lips parting in anticipation. But when his lips did not meet hers, she opened her eyes to an empty seat beside her.

"Jareth?" She asked the empty grove, bewildered.

"Yes, Sarah?" She heard his silken voice whisper while at the same time feeling his breath tickler her ear. She turned around to find that he had somehow managed to slip in behind her on the bench without her noticing.

"But wait, how did you—?"

"Shhh, love," he whispered into her neck, trailing feather-light kisses down the side of her throat. Sarah gasped in delight, feeling again the surge of energy as his lips touched her skin.

"Sarah?" Jareth murmured. "How long have you loved me?"

Jareth continued his gentle caresses, but Sarah made no sound. He was making it very hard for her to concentrate. "What's the matter, Sarah? Cat got your tongue?"

"Not yet," she replied, looking desirously into his eyes and Jareth moved to respond. "But if you want me to answer you, you're going to have to stop kissing me like that. I can't think straight."

"My apologies," he smirked, making it very obvious he didn't mean it.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. He made a move to go after it so she pulled it back into her mouth and laid a firm hand on his chest. "I believe you asked me a question."

"I did."

"Well, do you want me to answer it or not?"

"Of course I do. But it isn't the only thing I want, Sarah," his voice was low, his hands planted firmly on her waist as he pulled her close to him.

"Well you're just going to have to wait for now," she smiled sweetly. "I can't do two things at once, you know. Not with your lips interfering with my concentration."

"Fine," Jareth lounged back on the bench and pretended to pout.

Sarah rolled her eyes in mock-disgust, muttering the word 'men' under her breath to irritate Jareth, then turned her mind to what he had asked. "When I first came to the Labyrinth, I think I hated you. No, not hated, I was afraid of you. You were so imposing and strong, I wanted to stand up to you and prove to you how tough I was. Your condescending sneers frustrated me to no end. I wanted more than anything to believe you were the villain in the story because I wanted to be the heroine. I wanted to be like the princess in the book who stood up to the wicked goblins.

"But at the same time, you fascinated me. From the very first moment I met you, I knew that you were unlike any man I had ever or would ever meet in my life. You exuded power and majesty. I cowered before you, but not entirely in fear. I was in awe of you: your power, your presence, your charm, your handsome features. Everything about you both attracted and repelled me at the same time. You made me feel both like a child and like a woman. I…wanted you in some way, but I was too young to understand what it meant. I knew that I wanted to defeat you. I wanted to have power over you—this magnificent man before me. I wanted to make you crumble before me because then I would know my own strength. In a strange way, I was measuring my worth as a woman by how much I was capable of defeating you.

"But all this I felt without fully being aware of it. I was only fifteen years old. My bourgeoning womanhood reacted to you as a man, but my childish fantasy masked any recognition of it in my conscious mind.

"I think," Sarah continued, her mind lost in reflection. "I think that the first time I was truly aware of how much I was attracted to you was when I bit into the peach Hoggle gave me and had this dream about a ballroom…"

"I know. I was there."

"You were there? Really there? Did you send it to me?"

"The spell I cast with my crystal was for you to dream your most enchanting dream—the dream you were having when I first saw you. It did not exactly turn out as I expected; I didn't know I would find myself in your dream with you."

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed. "Yes! When I was a little girl I used to dream about being at a ball. I guess I fell in love with Cinderella as a girl and wanted more than anything to meet my Prince Charming at a ball where everyone would wonder who I was, but none could claim my heart but my prince. I used to think for hours about what it would be like, what _he_ would be like….I never saw the resemblance before between my dream as a girl and my dream in the Labyrinth. Hm. Now that I think about it, it makes sense. You see, Jareth. That dream I had was one I cherished since I was a girl. What changed when you sent it to me was that the role of the Prince was taken by, well, _you_."

"I had never before dreamed of someone I knew as the Prince. It was always an imaginary man that I created in my head. All along I was looking for that someone to love and be loved by, someone who would take me in his arms and sweep me away. When I dreamed about _you_ it was because some part of my soul recognized that you were the only one for me. You were the man I had been looking for all along."

Jareth blinked rapidly and a dawning comprehension overtook him. "I could never understand why you dreamed of me, then left. You don't know how those moments have tortured me—to have held you in my arms, danced with you, seen the look of interest and a spark of desire. Only to have you flee at the sound of the clock chiming. I thought you wanted your brother more than me." He said flatly, looking away to avoid revealing the residual pain he still felt.

Sarah placed a hand gently on his chest directly covering his heart, "Jareth. What I'm telling you now I have only come to realize within the past few days. At the time, I wasn't ready to love you. I was too young; you are right to think I was more concerned about my brother. I thought you devoid of anything other than malice and deceit. But I know better. It took the last few days to realize that I had completely misjudged you. However, despite my judgments as a teenager, a part of me still realized that you are the only man with whom I could ever share my life. If that weren't so, I wouldn't have dreamed it was you holding me. During the entire course of the dream, I was looking only for you, Jareth. I see now that I always have been."

Jareth took her into his arms and held her, his cheek resting on her head. Their two worlds coalesced into one shimmering moment of pure happiness. Neither one could imagine any more perfect time in their very different lives. Awakened to her subconscious desires, Sarah's mind began to wander over the small words and phrases in her life that had been pointing to Jareth all along.

A light flickered on and she started to laugh. She laughed so hard tears streamed down her face and Jareth grew worried that she may have slightly lost her mind due to exhaustion or that he had somehow done something wrong. She was laughing so violently she slipped off the bench and onto the soft grass beneath it, making her hilarity more uproarious. Jareth looked concerned and, though he tried to help her to her feet, she was giggling so hopelessly she couldn't move. When she was out of breath with laughing, she finally returned to her seat and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sarah, are you…quite alright?"

"Oh, whoo-hoo, he-heh-ah. I'm alright, heehee. Really, Jareth, I'm fine. I've only just recalled something someone said to me and it makes so much sense, I just have to laugh with how stupid I am."

"Well?"

"Oh, there's a Wiseman in the Labyrinth with a talking bird-hat and the first time I was here, he told me that 'the way forward is sometimes the way back.' At the time I just thought it meant that I had to walk backward in order to get out of the vicious cycle I was in. Now I see it meant more than that. He meant that in order to move forward in life, I had to go back, back to the Labyrinth, back to the beginning. Toby sent me _back_ so now I can move _forward_, with you."

Jareth placed a single finger on his lips and glanced upward, looking philosophically at the golden leaves overhead. "Interesting."

"But that really isn't the half of it, Jareth. I met him again a few days ago and he told me that the truth is sometimes hiding in plain sight. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but he was referring to the garden."

"The garden?"

"The garden at the center of the Labyrinth, with the statues of you and I offering each other those crystal hearts. He meant that the truth of our love for each other was 'hiding' right in the middle of the Labyrinth!"

Jareth's eyes widened as he recalled his own anger at what he considered a mockery of his own pain. _Sarah's right. The truth was hiding in plain sight, only I was too bitter and resentful to recognize it and she? She was too blinded by her teenage impressions of me to see what it really meant. We were both so blind, and really it is quite laughable. Ah to be tricked by my own creation._ Jareth smiled, "Did this 'wiseman' say anything else to you about us?"

"Not to me, but Toby met him when he was coming to rescue me. He told me that the wiseman said something about water not milling anymore when it's gone, but neither one of us understood it. I think I remember my grandmother saying something of the sort, but I can't recall what it meant."

"I think you mean 'Water that has gone downstream doesn't mill anymore.' It is an old proverb that is still used down here, though it is likely out of use Above. It simply means that the past is done for and you have to move on without holding on to bitterness and resentment—oh, I see." Comprehension lit both of their faces.

The two looked at each other for a long moment. It was as if a wall stood between them, the wall of their past anger, resentment and prejudice and they had only just realized it was there. It was a wall they knew they would have to tear down if they were to have a healthy relationship; if they were to move forward, they both had to destroy their memory of past hatred and malice toward each other. They both recalled the other's spiteful, hate-filled words and mocking condescension.

Filled with remorse for her lashing tongue, Sarah called out, "Jareth, forgive me. I was wrong to be so hateful and accusatory."

"I forgive you Sarah, but it is I who must be forgiven for my cruel mockery and bitter actions. I was wrong. I beg your forgiveness."

"It is already forgiven, Jareth." Sarah replied and with a resounding crash, the wall crumbled to dust and they embraced each other sincerely as lovers.

Jareth kissed the top of her head and crushed her against him, tears trailing slowly down his cheeks. "Sarah, my love. From now on, I will be here for you always. Nothing will ever stand between us again, not you, not I, nothing."

Sarah buried her face in his chest, her own small tears dampening Jareth's white shirt. She craned her neck to look up in his face and all she could think to say was, "Yes, Jareth. As the world falls down."

* * *

When the court reconvened, Jareth and Sarah entered together, her arm linked through his in a gesture that clearly pronounced the conclusion of their discussion to the rest of the room. Toby was waiting for them, a huge smile on his face when he saw them together, though Sarah did catch a small gagging motion when Jareth kissed her cheek. _Boys will be boys,_ she sighed merrily. _Someday, Toby, you won't mind kissing so much_.

Phainon raised his arm to call for silence, but before he could speak, Jareth asserted himself. "High Arbiter, before you speak, I must inform you that Sarah and I have not been idle while the rest of you regrouped."

Phainon raised his eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing. He was clearly annoyed, but Opalia laid a calming hand on his arm, both forbidding him to speak and silently urging him to allow the two lovers to speak.

Sarah straightened and looked brazenly at Phainon and Opalia. "According to your agreement with Jareth, the victor of the Labyrinth was to be crowned his Queen and bride. Seven years ago, I was unaware of this and most likely would have fought such an arrangement. But I was young then, and foolish. Though I cannot undo the past, I can rectify the present and clear Jareth of any charges of failing to keep his word." Sarah took a deep breath and continued, her voice rising with every syllable. "What I'm trying to say is that I want nothing more than to marry Jareth, the Goblin King and Lord of the Labyrinth, to be his bride, his queen, and his consort. I love him, and I could not bear to be parted with him. So don't you _dare_ try to send me home after all of that's happened. I'm here for good this time and that's final!"

Her last words were practically shouted and she her chest was heaving from the exertion. Jareth seemed shocked at her vehemence, but not enough to keep him from pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately in front of the entire Court, including his parents.

Briefly taken aback, Phainon appeared ready to burst into a fit of angry coughing when he instead burst into laughter. Opalia glanced sidelong at her husband, uncertain what to make of his strange reaction.

"My dear Sarah, after that, I have no intention of sending you home! If you're this stubborn about staying here with Jareth, he deserves you. Rather, you deserve each other. Oh, what a pair you two are! I always knew you'd wind up with a fireball, Jareth; nothing less would suit you." With that, he burst into laughter again and it was up to Opalia to continue the proceedings with dignity.

"Sarah, you realize that by accepting your victory over the Labyrinth, you are committing yourself to living under our banishment. You will not be allowed to return Aboveground after you become Jareth's bride. You will never see your family and friends again. Do you understand this?"

"I do." Jareth gave her hand a squeeze and Sarah glanced at him without regret.

"Then this Court accepts your decision." Gasps were heard all around and not a few discontented mutters.

"But what about Jareth?" A voice called out from somewhere in the crowd.

"Shouldn't he be punished for lying to us?" Another one cried.

"No." Opalia replied, fixing her gaze on every person in the room to convey the seriousness and finality of her and Phainon's decision. "All that was wrong has been mended and Jareth has made clear that he never lied to us. Though he concealed the entire truth of the matter, it is clear that he never had any intention of outright lying to the Court. Additionally," she bestowed a kindly glance upon the Goblin King. "I believe Jareth has suffered enough for what happened seven years ago. There is no need for us to add insult to injury."

"But what about _me_?" A small but demanding voice cried out as Toby rushed forward to stand in front of Jareth and Sarah. He planted his feet, placed his hands on his hips and looked defiantly up at the couple in front of him.

"Yes, indeed," Phainon boomed. "What about you?"

"I wanna go home. I wanna see my mom and my dad. I'm just a kid and I didn't do anything wrong! My sister didn't meant to send me here the first time and I _only _came back to save her—and to see all the cool stuff here—but I don't wanna stay here _forever_. Even if it is really cool and the best adventure I've _ever _had, still. I've got stuff to do. I have school and homework! And mom's gonna have a fit and dad's gonna kill me if I don't come home again. So you see, you just gotta send me back!"

The Arbiter and his consort smiled genially at the assertive boy. Opalia turned to Sarah and quipped, "I see the family resemblance."

Sarah smiled proudly, "He's the best little brother in the world." Toby beamed.

Opalia and her husband conferred for a few moments and a murmur went through the crowd as several of the Court members began a discussion with those seated near them. A few of the former kings and queens—seemingly the leaders of their individual discussions—got up from their seats and approached Phainon and Opalia. After another long moment in which the group muttered amongst themselves, everyone returned to their seats and the Arbiter turned to the three on the platform.

"We have decided to send the boy back home to his family. It is against our wishes that any should come to the Underground and return, but he is still young and we are not so heartless as to tear a child from his family. However, we will only return him on condition that he remembers nothing of what has occurred in the past week. We do not suffer mortals to know of our existence, so his memory must be cleansed of everything he has seen and heard here. This is our decision and this is final."

Toby immediately started to object and another ripple of conversation hummed in the assembly room, drowning out Toby's protests. Sarah looked fearfully at Jareth, but he laid a soothing hand on her lips.

"Don't worry, love," he smirked. "I have a plan."

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! I apologize if I left you all thinking I wasn't coming back. I'm really not done yet. I've just been busy watching kiddos for my new job as a nanny and my hubby always needs looking after ;) So I haven't had as much time to write. But things will settle down soon. I'm planning on having the whole thing finished by Halloween as a treat for you all. Keep those reviews coming. I'm so excited that I passed 200! Whee!**


	29. Homecoming

**We're getting close to being done, everybody. I will miss writing this story, but it has been fun! Let's see what Toby has in store for him and what is this 'plan' Jareth spoke of?**

* * *

"_Remember, Toby, no matter what happens, I will always love you and think you are the most brave, wonderful and super cool little brother in the whole world. I am so proud of you for everything you did," Sarah had tears in her eyes as she held her brother close. _

"_Sarah, it's time for Toby to go home."_

"_I know Jareth, I just don't like that things have to be this way." She gave Toby a parting hug and reluctantly let go. _

_Jareth knelt down to look directly into the little boy's eyes. "Toby, I know you don't want to forget everything, but you have to trust me. Everything is going to turn out fine," he said, placing a firm hand on Toby's shoulder. In a lower voice, so that only Toby could hear, he said, "Do you still have the sword in your backpack?"_

"_Yeah," the boy sniffed, eyes and nose red from crying. "But I don't see what good it's going to be when I'm gone."_

"_Well, I told you to practice your sword-fighting in order to get really good. You won't be able to practice without a real sword."_

"_But I'm not gonna remember anything!" The boy wailed. _

"_Trust me Toby," Jareth whispered with a wink. "You will." Jareth flashed one last mischievous grin at the little boy and stood up. "All right Phainon, he's ready."_

"_Good. Come, Toby. It's time to send you home." _

_Toby gave one last sorrowful glance at his sister and the Goblin King, both of which gave him an encouraging smile. Sarah tried her best to hide her tears; she didn't want to upset Toby even further. Jareth put his arm around her reassuringly. He gently kissed her hairline and softly reminded her of the plan they had in mind. _

"_I know Jareth, but what if it goes wrong?"_

"_It won't," Jareth replied, his eyes flashing confidently. "Since when have you known the Goblin King to not get what he wants?"_

"_What if the Court finds out?" Sarah said fearfully._

"_Then we'll face it together. Right now, let's just focus on Toby."_

_Toby stood dejectedly in front of the High Arbiter, his head slumped between his shoulders and his little fists clenched defiantly at his side. He felt very much like he was being punished for throwing rocks at the window or pulling the dog's tail, though in fact, he had done nothing wrong. He hated that he was too young to do anything about what was happening to him. He felt so helpless to change things. _I wasn't even able to get Sarah out; I got captured. And now they're sending me home and taking away my memory. I won't be able to remember Rook or Ludo or Didymus or even Jareth! It's just not fair! _Toby tried to be strong and keep from crying. Jareth had told him to be a strong man for Sarah and he was trying with all his might to do just that. He didn't want to make Sarah sad. _

"_Don't I at least get to say goodbye to my friends?" Toby asked the man in front of him. "I don't want to leave without telling them how much fun I had with them."_

"_We thought you might ask that, Toby," Opalia said kindly and with a wave of her hand, a young page left the room, only to return a few minutes later followed by a trio of strange creatures. An orange beast towered over the white-tuniced page, his monstrous jaws set in a wide-mouthed grin. Beside the beast, a dwarfish fellow with a wrinkled face and large eyes shuffled alongside a fox astride a shaggy white sheepdog. Hiding behind the hairy giant was a fourth figure invisible due to his small stature: a black rooster with a red coxcomb strutting nonchalantly, as if unaware of how strange the foursome looked to the assembly room._

"_Ludo! Hoggle! Sir Didimus! And Rook, too! Oh I'm so glad I get to see you all before I leave." Overjoyed, the boy ran into the open arms of his friends, only to be joined by his sister and the Goblin King in a truly joyous reunion. _

_Toby introduced Rook to Sarah while Jareth watched with an amused smile. He, of course, recognized the rooster as the one frequently picked on by the goblins in his throne room. That it could not only speak, but had the intelligence to help Toby on his quest to save Sarah appealed to his impish sense of humor. He half-wondered why the bird didn't peck the goblins' eyes out to repay their torment, but one never knows what goes on in a chicken's mind, so he let the matter drop away like so much dirt from his breeches. _

_After a generous portion of reenactments of heroics followed by sorrowful partings, the group made ready to see Toby off. Phainon took the child by the hand and Sarah thought she could detect a trace of regret pass over the Arbiter's calm features, but it was swiftly replaced with placid determination. He waved his hand and a long, oval mirror appeared directly in front of Toby. It's base touched the floor and its height stood taller than Phainon himself. _

"_This is your way home, Toby. When you pass through this portal, you will awake in your own world, remembering nothing of what has transpired here. Are you ready?"_

_Toby gave one final wave—falsely cheerful and devastatingly brief—and shouted, "Bye Sarah, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Toby!" Sarah called out. Toby took a deep breath, hefted his backpack a little higher on his shoulders, and as he stepped through the mirror, all he heard was Sarah calling his name, the echo reverberating sadly in the depths of his soul. _

_I love you too, Toby. Toby. Toby. Toby…._

"Toby," a feminine voice rang out near his head. "Toby wake up."

A dream lingered on the fringes of Toby's consciousness, teasing him and running away. He tried to catch it—_Sarah, a maze, a king? A talking chicken. _Toby shook his head to clear away the cobwebs, it must have been a crazy dream if it involved Sarah and a talking chicken, but he couldn't remember anything of it now that he was fully awake. He turned lazy eyes to his mother and whined, "But mom, it's Saturday! I don't want to get up now. Can't I sleep in?"

"Don't grouse at me like that, young man. Now get up, you have a visitor downstairs."

"Who is it?" Grumbled the boy, desirous to know who would have the audacity to cut short his morning sleep on a Saturday of all days.

"It's your sister, silly boy!

"Sarah?" Toby's eyes widened in delight.

"Yes, Sarah. What other sister do you have? Now get up, get dressed and comb your hair. Sarah is waiting for you. She has news."

Suddenly wide-awake, Toby bolted out of bed. "Sarah!" He hurriedly grabbed a pair of shorts and his favorite batman shirt, ran a quick comb through his hair and practically vaulted down the stairs.

"Sarah, Sarah Sarah!" He yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. "I missed you!"

Sarah was seated at the kitchen table with their father. Her hair was shorter than he remembered it being the last time he saw her, but otherwise she looked the same. She winked at him playfully and opened her arms wide for him to rush in for a breath-taking hug, "Geez, Toby, don't squeeze so hard! It really hasn't been _that_ long since I've seen you."

"It's been almost a _whole month_ since you last came over!"

"Has it really been that long? It feels like I just saw you yesterday," she winked at him again as he sat down to eat his breakfast and Toby sensed she was trying to communicate something important to him.

"Robert," Karen said, entering the room. "Would you pour Sarah some coffee and grab a glass of milk for Toby from the fridge?"

"Done and done, darling!" Robert beamed proudly, pointing to Sarah's steaming mug and Toby's green glass sitting next to his plate of pancakes. "See Sarah? I'm starting to get the hang of these things now. I tell you what, ten years of marriage _can_ change a man!" Robert cast his second wife a devoted look that made Toby gag. Sarah kicked him under the table and rolled her eyes at him in jest. He stuck his tongue out, forcing Sarah to retaliate with a wacky face of her own. Knowing it would only escalate from there, Robert coughed loudly and turned to face his eldest child. "So Sarah, what did you want to talk to us all about? Seems pretty important if you're bringing together the whole family."

"It is, Dad," Sarah blushed faintly and pulled her left hand from where it had been resting under the table. A small crystal sphere the size of a large pearl was perched atop a glittering gold band. Surrounding the iridescent globe, small diamonds sparkled, reflecting even the dim light of the shaded fluorescent bulb dangling above their heads. "I'm getting married."

Robert and Karen stared; the only sound in the room was that of Toby's fork clattering to the table from where it had dropped from his upraised hand. Half-chewed pancakes were visible in his gaping mouth.

"Toby, gross. Close your mouth," Sarah teased. "I've already had my breakfast and I really don't need to see yours." Toby closed his mouth obediently, but he continued to stare fixedly at Sarah as if she had suddenly sprouted horns and a tail. "Well," Sarah said in a more subdued tone. "Somebody say something, please."

"H-h-how did this happen?" "Who is he?" Robert and Karen spoke at once.

"It happened, rather suddenly actually—if your wide eyes and open mouths are any indication that you weren't expecting this—though it has been growing for some time. You see, I met him a long time ago and we had a huge misunderstanding. I thought he was mean and he thought I was selfish, so we both assumed that each hated the other. But we met up again and spent a long time thinking and talking about the past and we realized we had completely misjudged each other. It turns out he had been in love with me the whole time. After spending more time with him, I realized how much I loved him as well. So we're getting married."

"What's his name?" "When?" queried her father and stepmother.

"His name is Jareth and we're getting married tomorrow," Sarah gushed, smiling more broadly than ever.

"Why so soon, Sarah?" Robert asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Karen countered.

"NO! Karen, why would you think that? Just because we're getting married soon doesn't mean I'm pregnant! Sheesh." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, feeling very much like a teenager again despite her twenty-three years of age. "The reason we're getting married so soon is that, where he's from, you don't have long engagements. When you've met the person you're going to share your life with, you get married as soon as time permits. It's a cultural thing, I suppose."

"Where's he from?" Her father asked. "Can he take care of you? You know, financially."

"Dad, you _would_ ask that question. You are so cute when you're protective," she grinned adoringly at her father. "Yes, he can take care of me. He is actually quite wealthy; you could say he's got quite a 'kingdom' of wealth. He is a man of great integrity and honor. He's also got a bit of a boyish streak in him when it comes to his sense of humor, but I think its quite endearing. As for where he's from, let's just say you wouldn't have heard of it. It isn't anywhere near here. It isn't even in this country." _Or this earth, for that matter. Though I guess being the Underground it counts as being 'under' this earth. _

"Are we invited?" Karen inquired.

For the first time, Sarah looked flustered. She turned red and avoided direct eye contact with either her father or stepmother. "I…ah…I want to invite you. I asked Jareth if I could, but he said that the rules are very strict. No outsiders are allowed at the wedding. I'm so sorry," Sarah continued, stretching out her hands on the table to them apologetically. "I want more than anything to have you there. But you see, his…job and his…culture will not allow anyone to come who isn't a part of it; he's already breaking a taboo by marrying an 'outsider.' I really can't tell you more; it's all very hush-hush, but please know that I want more than anything to have you there with me. Please try to understand."

"We understand, Sarah," Robert placed a sympathetic hand on her outstretched arm. "We love you and we're happy for you and we wish you all the best.

"Thank you Dad, you have no idea how afraid I was to tell you. I knew you would be disappointed not to get to walk me down the aisle." Sarah and her father shared a tender moment only a father and daughter can share: looking at each other with tears in their eyes, saying everything necessary in the silence that fell between them.

"You will always be my special girl, Sarah, even if I can't prove it by being there on your wedding day," his eyes went misty and a wistful look came into his green-flecked eyes. "I know without being there that you will look as radiant and beautiful as your mother did on her wedding day."

"Sarah?" Toby's quavering voice came faintly from the other end of the table. "Sarah am I going to see you again?" In his innocence, Toby did not realize he had given voice to the unspoken question lingering in everyone's mind.

"Yes, Toby. I will come visit when I can. I can't promise it will be often or very regular, but I promise to come see you. All of you. I'm not going to disappear off the planet." _Though, in a way I will be doing just that._ "That reminds me, Toby. I have a present for you for when I'm gone." She reached into her bag and withdrew a well-worn book with a red leather cover. Emblazoned in gold writing across the front cover were the words: _The Labyrinth_.

"I used to read that book when I was a little girl; it was my absolute favorite book in the world. I want you to have it while I'm gone. It will be my promise that I am coming back to see you. As long as you have that book, you will know that though you can't see me, I'm still with you."

Tears welled up in the boy's eyes and he roughly wiped them away with his sleeve. However, he did run around the table and throw himself at her lap, wrapping his little arms as tightly around her waist as he could. "I don't want you to go, Sarah." Toby mumbled into her stomach.

"I know, Toby. I'm going to miss you lots; you're just the best little brother in the world and I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, can't I go to the wedding?"

"You heard Sarah, no outsiders are allowed. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast so that you can spend some time with Sarah," Karen flashed Sarah a warm smile and stood to give her a sincere hug of affection. "I know we haven't always gotten along, Sarah, but I want you to know that I love you as I would my own daughter and I am very proud of the woman you have grown up into. I know your father is, too."

With tears in her eyes, Sarah looked at her father and stepmother with a mixture of love and sadness. "I will miss you all. Oh dad!" She flung her arms around her father and cried softly into his shirt. Robert kissed his daughter tenderly on the forehead and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I'll miss you, too, my little dreamer. You always were too big for this house. I could see it in your eyes when you were a baby; I knew one day you would leave me for some grand life and adventure elsewhere. And Sarah," he said suddenly serious "Wherever she is, she loves you too and I know she would be proud of you." Sarah knew he referred to her now long-absent mother and her heart ached with the sadness of not knowing where her mother was or if she would ever see her again.

"Sarah?" Toby asked as he finished his last bite of pancakes. "Will you read it to me? The book you gave me."

"Of course, Toby. I would love to read it to you." With that, brother and sister curled up side by side on the living room couch while the parents watched wistfully from the kitchen. Somewhere outside, an owl hooted.

When Sarah had said her last goodbyes and gone, Toby curled up in his bed with her present on his lap. He'd loved the story and it had somehow seemed familiar, though he had never heard of the book before. He was flipping idly through the pages when a ghost of something white fell onto the carpet beside his night table like the first snow in winter. Picking it up, he saw that it was a folded piece of paper with his name scrawled on it in Sarah's handwriting. Opening it up, he read the five words without comprehension:

_Toby, its time to remember._

Across the room, his backpack gave a sharp lurch, as if something living were trapped inside it and trying to get out. Frightened, Toby could only stare as a perfectly round sphere the size of a baseball popped out from the main compartment and rolled across the floor. It halted by his night table, winking at him in the light of his lamp. Curiosity overcame fear and Toby hung over his bead to reach the orb. It was just out of reach of his short arms but of its own accord, it rolled to within grabbing distance and Toby snatched it before it could roll away.

Flopping back down against his pillows, he turned the crystal over and over in his hands, trying to figure out what it was and how it had gotten into his backpack. He thought he saw something flickering in its depths and as he peered at it more closely, he saw images of people moving in it.

Entranced by the moving figures of men, grotesque creatures and what looked like Sarah with a wild-haired blond man, Toby felt a tug at the back of his mind. Gasping, he opened his eyes wide as a flood of memories came rushing over him like a tidal wave.

* * *

"It was worth it, but I'm so glad that's over," Sarah sighed, flopping unceremoniously onto Jareth's throne while he lounged against the back of it, his arms draped sinuously across the headrest. She had returned from her sojourn in the Aboveground only a few moments ago, but the strain of keeping back the truth from her family had left her feeling exhausted and forlorn. It was difficult for her to face her family, knowing not only that she would see them again only rarely —especially her father and stepmother—but also that they would not be able to celebrate her wedding. She had always imagined her father walking her down the aisle; seeing the disappointment in his eyes when she explained that he could not even _come_ to her wedding had pierced her heart and almost undone all her resolve not to explain everything to him at once. The journey had been difficult for her, but she knew it had to be done, for her parents sake as much for her own.

However, her concern for Toby and desire to return his memory to him had overcome any apprehension she held. In the end, she had refused to negotiate with Jareth regarding her proposed visit. She demanded the opportunity to say goodbye to her family and deliver the book to Toby—saying with a pert twinkle in her eye, "You promised to do anything to make me happy"—Jareth had reluctantly acquiesced, but only if she swore to not reveal any specific details regarding him or the Underground. Sarah agreed readily, but she had not realized how hard that particular promise would be.

Throwing her head back on the arm of the throne, she exhaled with relief, finally able to relax knowing that Toby was safely restored. "The trick with the sword and the crystal was quite ingenius," she spoke to the ceiling, but Jareth understood the praise was meant for him.

"I know." He grinned mischievously, darkly amused by this particular piece of magic in outwitting the Court. "They never suspected a thing, even when Opalia overheard me reminding Toby about the sword. She just smiled benignly and looked the other way. She seemed to think it was merely a parting gesture of nostalgia on my part, especially since Toby wouldn't remember anything about learning to swordfight or even wanting to."

He flicked a crystal onto his wrist and rolled it lazily across the back of his knuckles. "They can be so easy to fool sometimes; it almost makes me wish for a more intelligent adversary. Almost." He flipped the crystal into the air and caught it in the same hand, offering it to Sarah where she lazed below him on the seat. "My last intelligent opponent proved too great a match for me. Perhaps I should be content with that and not wish for more."

Sarah smiled up at him, taking the proffered crystal from his outstretched hand and tossing it into the air. She caught it expertly in one hand and repeated the motion, playing a game of catch with herself. "I wouldn't say I was _too_ great a match for you. You won in the end, that is, you got what you wanted in the first place. I may have won the first battle, Jareth, but you won the war." She flashed him an enchanting smile, holding up her hand to catch the crystal as it plummeted downward from her last toss.

However, Jareth interceded at the last moment and caught it effortlessly between his thumb and forefinger. "My dear Sarah," he purred, jumping lithely to perch his whole body on the headrest, all without moving the hand holding the pearlescent globe. "From where I sit, this war is far from over. You alone have bested me by outwitting me in my labyrinth seven years ago. And I do not take defeat lightly." With a wave of his hand, the crystal disappeared and before Sarah knew what was happening, he was leaning over her while she lounged across the armrests of his throne. His knees were resting on one arm of the chair, straddling her own, and his arms framed her shoulders and neck on the other side of the chair. He wore a wicked smile and his mismatched eyes flashed provocatively.

"Indeed, Goblin King?" Sarah arched an eyebrow flirtatiously. "I regret to inform you that I will not be bullied into submission like a common troll. I intend to battle this out to the very end. You will not find me as easy to conquer as you were."

"Then, my dear," Jareth murmured into her ear, nuzzling her neck with his slender, arrogant nose. "We shall have a very long time to do so. You see, I live forever."

Sarah gave a soft moan as he kissed her jawline. "Jareth," she managed to eke out as he covered her mouth zealously.

"Mmm?"

"Can't you at least wait until tomorrow?" She teased. "You've waited seven years, is it too much to wait another day?"

"It's been _far_ longer than seven years Sarah," he murmured into the curve of her neck. "Don't you remember? Down here, we only have one love, _for life_. That means I've been waiting…oh…let's just say _much_ longer than any human man could."

"How old are you?" Jareth's cheeks tinged with pink and he mumbled something under his breath. "I didn't quite catch that. Could you speak a little louder this time?" Sarah tipped his chin gently so that he was looking her full in the face. "Or are you embarrassed at how old you are compared to the fresh-faced youth you're marrying?"

Jareth grimaced, "I'm four thousand, eight hundred and twenty nine of your Aboveground years old, if you must know. But considering that we don't age here, I'm still quite youthful and I can prove it, too." He smirked at her suggestively. "Or are you ashamed to be bested by the old man you're marrying?"

Sarah could only stare wide-eyed and open-mouthed at her husband-to-be. "You're serious? You're over _four thousand_ years old?"

Jareth shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm really not _that_ old considering I am only three generations descended from the exile. Most other great-grandchildren of the original kings and queens are far older than I am. Besides, you met Phainon; he's over eight thousand years old, one of the few remaining of the first generation born in the Underground—one of the few left here in the active life of the Underground, that is. All the others have long since 'retired' and moved to the far west to spend the rest of their eternal lives in peace with their relatives and mates."

"It's not so hard for me to believe that the head of the Court is that old; he would have to have many years on everyone else in order for them to submit to him so easily. What _is_ weird is that my own husband was living when David killed Goliath."

"Who?"

"Oh nevermind. It just means you're old. Really old. Really, really old," Sarah flung out her arms dramatically and Jareth glared in mock annoyance. "You cradle-robber, you." Sarah jibed.

"What does that make _you_ then? You're the one marrying a man far beyond you in maturity, wisdom and power. What is that human phrase? A gold-digger?" He raised one eyebrow and cocked his head roguishly.

"What?!" Sarah bristled. "I seem to remember that you are the one who feel in love with a twelve-year old. Where I come from, we frown on that sort of thing. Sicko."

"And when you were just fifteen_ you_ had a dream where you danced quite intimately with a man much older than you, even if you didn't know _how_ much older. Do you often fantasize about strange men you've just met? Though I do understand the temptation to do so seven years ago; the inducement was far to delectable to ignore. I am, of course, referring to myself," he purred. "The sparkling blue jacket was a nice touch; I've always thought dark blue complemented my eyes quite well."

"_YOU—!_" was all Sarah managed to say before Jareth planted another kiss on her infuriated mouth.

"Ahem," a loud cough interrupted Jareth's caresses. The two startled and Jareth looked with annoyance at the uninvited intruder. Kyran marched regaly toward them, his customary charming smile warring with a clear urge to snicker.

After a heated 'discussion' between the two that involved a great deal of cursing, shattered glass, a lingering smell of smoke in one of the sitting rooms, and much pleading from Sarah on Kyran's behalf, Jareth had reluctantly made amends his long-time friend. Though not precisely on his side, Sarah had seen the pain their broken friendship caused Jareth; unable to bear seeing her beloved king in such a state of bitterness, she had counseled him to extend forgiveness to the childhood playmate who had so deeply wounded him. She reminded him of what he had learned in his willingness to forgive her and what a loss it would be to reject one of the few people in the Underground who accepted Jareth for who he was.

Though reluctant at first, Jareth and Kyran soon recovered their former candor and camaraderie. The Centaur King and his wife Alegra were even going so far as to host their wedding tomorrow—or rather, 'bonding' as it was called in the Underground—and the pair was determined that it would be the most beautiful and extravagant ceremony the Underground (or Aboveground) had ever seen. Jareth was a bit piqued at being so completely out of control, but Sarah reveled in the attention and found Alegra to be a delightful woman, even if a bit childlike in her innocence and simplicity.

"I regret to interrupt you two, but Alegra needs you Sarah. She has a few more final touches to put on your gown for tomorrow and I think she may have plans for your hair." Kyran smiled graciously, but rolled his eyes playfully at Jareth as if to bewail the trifling habits of the female mind.

Jareth moved grumpily aside for Sarah to stand and pretended to pout. "Now, now, Jareth," Sarah tapped him lightly on the nose in a teasing reprimand. "Don't act like a child. You _are_ after all, a grown man, and an old one at that. Just put it away for now. It's only one day, remember?"

"Fine," he replied sulkily. "Just make sure Alegra doesn't do anything strange to her, will you Kyran? I want to see her looking herself tomorrow and not like some of the monstrosities I've seen at other bonding ceremonies."

Kyran laughed, "She'll be fine, Jareth. Sarah can stand up for herself you know; she's already put her foot down on some of my wife's more…shall we say 'interesting' options. They've come up with something wonderful. You'll be impressed." Kyran took Sarah gently by the arm and called back over his shoulder, "We'll see you tomorrow Jareth. I've taken the liberty of having your clothing for tomorrow placed in your wardrobe. Sleep well!"

Sarah waved a final goodbye and the two exited the throne room, leaving Jareth to pace his dais impatiently, eager for the new dawn. Unable to hold still, Jareth dashed to the open window across from him and took flight. High above the sandy stone of the labyrinth and the lush green landscapes of his numerous gardens, he soared ecstatically, allowing the wind to buffet and tease him recklessly. He danced with the wind and toyed with a few low-hanging clouds. Never in his life had he been so deliriously happy. Tonight the air felt especially crisp and the winds more deliciously exhilarating than they had ever before. As he soared and plummeted in turn, he was really saying goodbye to the sky as his lover and welcoming a new one into his soul.

* * *

When the first dusty rose fingers of dawn flowered into the sky, Sarah jumped from her bed in a frenzy of nervous energy. _I'm getting married today. Good lord, I'm getting married _today_! I'm getting _married_ today!!_ She ran over to the mirror and stared at her own beaming face like an old friend. _You're going to be a Queen because you are marrying the king of the Goblins: Jareth. You are Jareth's bride!_ A small knock on her door signaled the arrival of Demarra with her breakfast.

The centaur woman entered gracefully, carrying a silver tray with steaming bowls and plates under domed lids. "Oh, I don't think I could eat a _thing_!" Sarah exhaled rapturously, trailing her fingers delicately down the glittering jewels of her gown where it hung from the silver wardrobe next to the vanity. "I'm far too nervous."

"You must eat Miss—I mean Sarah. You'll regret it later if you don't. You wouldn't want to faint in front of everyone would you?"

"I guess not." She eyed the dishes with more enthusiasm. "I might have just a little, then."

'A little' turned out to be the entire tray; Sarah had underestimated the emptiness of her knotted stomach. The food soothed her nerves and the herbal tea accompanying the delicious breakfast calmed her a great deal. She turned again to survey the gown Alegra had prepared for her. It floated on the hanger like a dream and she flushed eagerly, envisioning Jareth's awed expression when he saw her. So enraptured was she with her dreaming that she did not notice Demarra clear away her dishes and pull her none-too-gently from the bed. It was only when the centaur shook her lightly that she awakened from her reverie.

"Sarah, pay attention please. Alegra and Peonia will be here shortly to help get you ready, but first, we must wash your hair and get you a bath. You will want to look and feel fresh as springtime for your mate," the woman dimpled knowingly. "Come, I'll help wash your hair."

This time, Sarah did not refuse the offer to help her with her oft-untamable locks. Her hair was much longer now, thanks to Alegra and her magic. The Centaur Queen turned out to be immensely adept at 'growing' magics—those magical arts related to the growth and/or maturation of all kinds of both animate and inanimate objects. She had most willingly put her magic to use in growing Sarah's pixie-like hair into a more luxurious cut and length. Now well past her shoulders and encroaching on her hips, Sarah's long black hair required more attention and care than she had been used to giving it, making an extra pair of hands a treasured commodity.

In what seemed like the longest hour of her life, Sarah bathed, washed her hair and dried off, all the while contemplating the shimmering dress waiting for her in the other room and the loving gaze of her Goblin King. Another gentle knock bespoke the arrival of her two other helpers for the morning. Alegra peeked her small, delicate face around the door and bustled in with a bright smile.

"Come Sarah Williams, let's get you ready to become the new Goblin Queen."

Sarah's heart overflowed with joy.

* * *

Jareth lounged in his bed, contemplating the now immanent reality that it would be the last time he would awake alone. A broad smile swept his features like the ray of sunlight peaking over his windowsill. _These arms have been empty far too long. Today is the day I finally make her _mine! He fingered the golden amulet that lay against his chest absent-mindedly, finding peace in its familiar curves and lines. _The King finally has his queen and the man, his beloved._ He drifted in and out of a light sleep filled with visions of the past seven years and his moments with Sarah. A knock at the door finally roused him from his dosing.

"I thought you might still be in bed," a familiar figure with short-cropped brown hair sidled into his room.

"Kyran, what are you doing here?"

"Come to wake up the King, I expect. Today is no day to be day-dreaming. You've got to get dressed and ready. Come on, get your lazy behind off that lonely bed of yours and bathe for heaven's sake. You'd think you lived with goblins or something," Kyran quipped, pushing Jareth toward his bathing room.

Jareth lunged at Kyran and the latter flinched. "I've still got you scared, Kyran, so maybe you shouldn't be so quick to insult my subjects. At least they don't leave horse manure all over the palace." He mocked, ducking through the doorway just as Kyran took a swing at him.

Jareth emerged from his bath to find his clothing already ready for him on the bed. A quick glance at his attire made him smile. _Let me see: black breeches, black leather boots, white gloves, a white ruffled shirt, and a midnight-blue jacket replete with glitter and jewels. Ah Sarah, my love, I can guess what you're planning…_

**

* * *

I've got one more chapter left for you all. It's a little something special for the 'wedding' scene. I hope you all have enjoyed everything so far and I sincerely hope you like what I have for you last. Have a happy Halloween! (I know I will)**


	30. I Move the Stars

**This is it, friends: the final chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who stuck it out to the end; I appreciate your support! I hope you enjoy this final scene.**

_

* * *

In the annals of the Court of the Wise, it is written concerning Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth and Sarah Williams, the Goblin Queen and Conqueror of the Labyrinth:_

_In the year 7529, Age of Permanence, the Underground saw the most elaborate and extravagant bonding ceremony in the history of the ages when the Goblin King Jareth finally took to himself a bride, the lovely Sarah Williams, a human woman from the Aboveground and the only one to ever have defeated the Labyrinth. Though many in the Court of the Wise opposed the union of such disparate worlds, Jareth and Sarah defied both condemnation and custom because their love for each other was rooted in destiny rather than whim. _

_The day of their joining dawned brighter and fairer than any morn in ten thousand years. It was as if the long forgotten Eos had come to bless the couple's marriage and reign with glorious sunlight and prosperity. It was the sign of something wondrous about to take place: a mortal girl was to become joined forever to an immortal king. And this was not the only sign to accompany their day: a rare blue windcaller bird alighted on the roof of the hall where they were to be joined, predicting the birth of a royal heir within the next decade. A fair sky represents prosperity and a clear future and the white-star grass blossomed beneath the bride's footsteps, signaling the rise of a powerful and remarkable Queen. But not all the portents were positive. The night before the ceremony, the Maranthus plant flowered beneath the new Queen's bedchamber, signifying great suffering; however, since the blossoms were red with a white center, the sages say the suffering will produce much joy and eventual victory over many trials._

_These omens were made known to both King and Queen and the entire assembly, causing much delight and dismay in the many nodding heads and tickled ears of the listeners. The outcome of such portents is for another time, as they have not yet all come to pass. _

_No more awesome and powerful King has ever graced the halls of the Court of the Wise as Jareth, Goblin King and Lord of the Labyrinth. He entered the Hall of Joining as the hand of the clock struck thirteen. The midday sun was high in the sky and the sunlight streaming through the glass ceiling of the assembly room glanced off his jacket like a million stars in a midnight sky. There was a hush in the room and the only sound was the echo of his footsteps on the marble floor. _

_The Centaur King Kyran and his consort, the Queen Alegra—the hosts and officiants of the ceremony—stood tall on the upraised platform across the room from where Jareth entered. Rich fabrics of red, green, purple, white and gold hung from the high columns of the assembly room all around, but the platform was bedecked with silver and blue. Tall candelabras and hanging lanterns suspended in mid-air, all constructed of pure gold, cast a suffused white glow on the gathered crowds. A long white velvet runner cascaded from the feet of the hosts to stop at the tip of Jareth's leather shod feet._

_Surrounding the Goblin King on both sides of the elegantly decorated hall were the Kings and Queens of the Underground Kingdom, all garbed in regally decadent attire. Satin and silk rustled against leather, brocade and suede. Atop their stately heads, crowns in the colors of their respective kingdoms declared their rank and authority: troll, fairy, dwarf, nymph, satyr, and many more. Every ruler had come to celebrate the joining of Jareth to his human bride. Behind the Kings and Queens, representatives from every race and kingdom of the Underground watched with excitement flickering in their variegated eyes. It was a rare treat to be invited to the bonding of a king and queen of the Underground, but Kyran had refused to deny any race admittance at such a unique and hallowed event. From the open doors where Jareth had entered looking out over the throng of creatures assembled, they seemed to go on without number. In truth, the Centaur Queen Alegra had magicked the size of the hall so that outwardly, it appeared no different but inside, it held a hundred times its normal capacity. _

_Among those standing near the dais toward which Jareth slowly walked were the four friends of Sarah Williams and her brother Toby: the dwarf Hoggle, the fox-knight Sir Didymus, the rock-caller Ludo, and the chicken Rook. Nearby, the Wiseman of Jareth's labyrinth dozed intermittently in a gilded chair brought just for him, his verbose hat pecking him awake at intervals so that he would not miss the proceedings. Jareth had compelled the hosts to give the Wiseman pride of place because of his involvement in the now joyous union. _

_Behind the hosts on the dais, the members of the Court of the wise stood proudly to oversee the ceremony, their anciently youthful faces lined with wisdom and placid enjoyment. Only two of the members held openly exultant expressions on their elegant faces: Makarios and Felicia— former Goblin King and Queen and the father and mother of Jareth. One could imagine no more proud parents than they as they beheld their only son walking toward them and his future. The former Goblin Queen took the hand of her husband and gave it an barely perceptible squeeze; they beamed joyfully at each other, then returned their gaze to the fast approaching Goblin King. _

_When Jareth had walked the length of the hall, he halted at the base of the steps, looking upward at Kyran and Alegra where they smiled graciously upon him. _

"_Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth. You come this day to be joined to a bride. To whom do you now come to pledge yourself and your kingdom?" Kyran intoned, officially beginning of the bonding ceremony._

"_I have come to bind myself to Sarah Williams, the human woman from the Aboveground and Conqueror of the Labyrinth," Jareth replied, a twinkle of mirth in his eye as he called out the customary response. _

"_And where might she be found?" Alegra called out, gesturing openly at the assembly room. The creatures assembled there looked amongst themselves for a moment ritualistically, signifying the search for a fitting bride among the peoples of the Underground._

"_She is to be found here," a bell-like voice rang out from behind the host pair, who parted to make way for the speaker: the bride herself. From behind them, Sarah stepped forward to stand between them. "The Court of the Wise offers forth Sarah Williams to be bonded to Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth," Phainon replied from his place behind her. _

_It is unlikely that a more radiant Queen has ever arisen in the Underground as Sarah Williams. She floated gracefully from her place amidst the former kings and queens, her movements fluid and delicate as raindrops trailing down a windowpane. The Goblin King's gasp at the sight of his beloved was audible to the furthest reaches of the hall. His eyes filled rapturously, engrossed in the shimmering beauty of his long-awaited queen. Her gown of glistening white flickered with hundreds of tiny diamonds and pearls, each one twinkling like sunlight reflected in spray of a waterfall. A silver necklace dripping diamonds graced her slender neck—matching earrings dangled from her ears—and the yards of fabric cascading from her slim waist seem to weigh no more than a cloud. Her long ebony hair was done up elaborately so that it swept back from her head then fell in cascading waves down her back. Strands of pearls and glittering flowers trailing silver ribbon were woven expertly into her black hair, winking like stars._

"_Sarah Williams," Kyran's charming voice echoed in the silent hall, "Conqueror of the Labyrinth and Child of the Aboveground. You come this day to be joined to a king. To whom do you now pledge yourself and your future?"_

"_I have come to bind myself to Jareth, the Goblin King and Lord of the Labyrinth," Sarah replied, her gentle voice resounding in the cavernous space. _

"_And where is he to be found?" Kyran continued._

"_He is to be found here," Jareth's voice rang out jubilantly. He offered forth a white gloved hand to the woman above him, beckoning her to descend. Kyran took Sarah's hand and led her downward, Alegra following closely on her heels. When the trio reached the floor, Kyran placed Sarah's hand in Jareth's own, signifying the official transfer of the bride to the care and companionship of her husband. Jareth and Sarah faced each other, his right hand holding her left. Kyran and Alegra both placed a hand over top of their joined hands: Alegra faced Jareth and Kyran faced Sarah._

"_Sarah and Jareth, have you come here to be joined together as man and woman bonded for eternity?" Kyran asked._

"_We do," the pair replied. _

"_Sarah," Kyran said, his eyes boring into her own with utter seriousness. "What do you offer Jareth in return for his faithfulness, companionship and livelong love?"_

"_I bring to him all that I have: my heart, soul, body and future. I bring to him the promise to be his faithful Queen and lover, with the hopes of one day bringing forth an heir to our kingdom," Sarah blushed at the last phrase, thinking of bearing Jareth's children made her shiver with nervous joy, and a twinge of fear._

"_What you bring is both acceptable and right," Kyran replied, beaming. _

"_Jareth," Alegra's childlike voice chimed, "What do you offer Sarah in return for her faithfulness, companionship and lifelong love?"_

"_I bring to her all that I have: my heart, soul, body, kingdom, and future. I bring to her the promise to be her faithful King and lover, with the hopes of one day providing her an heir to our kingdom," Jareth smirked playfully at Sarah, knowing the comment made her uncomfortable. _

"_What you bring is both acceptable and right," Alegra replied. She reached into the fold of her sleeve and brought out a gold cord woven through with pearls. Wrapping it about their joined hands and wrists, she said, "We do now bind you together as King and Queen of the Goblin Kingdom and as lifelong partners in love." _

_Kyran reached to a pocked in his tunic and brought forth a golden amulet identical to the one Jareth wore, only smaller. "Sarah," he said. "With this insignia, I do so pronounce you Goblin Queen. Wear it as your badge of office so that all may know you are rightful Queen and co-ruler of the Goblin Kingdom." Sarah bowed her head and Kyran placed the amulet delicately around her neck. _

_The couple turned to face the assembly, faces shining euphorically. With one voice, Kyran and Alegra shouted jubilantly, "Kings and Queens of the Underground, creatures and races of all kinds, I present to you Jareth and Sarah, King and Queen of the Goblin Kingdom!" _

_A roar of applause and shouting shook the foundations of the hall as titans and their subjects alike applauded the radiant couple. Somehow, over the cacophony of celebration, the strains of music were heard and a hush fell over the room. The exultant crowds moved back as Jareth swept his new Queen into his arms, sliding his free arm about her tiny waist. Despite the cord binding their other hands, they managed to dance freely about the room, the light of the sun and lanterns dancing off of them as their glittering attire twirled and swayed to the music. The new Queen smiled up into her beloved's face and one could just make out the slight movement of his lips as he sang to her a song from a dream long ago:_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars…_

_I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

_These are the recollections of Asenath, Record-Keeper for the Court of the Wise, Underground year 7529, Age of Permanence._

* * *

Unbeknownst to all but the bride and groom, the elegantly garbed Kings and Queens and the other denizens of the Underground were not the only observers of the jubilant celebration. Far away, in another land altogether, a little boy watched the festivities through a crystal ball half the size of his head. He watched and he smiled a bittersweet smile: sad that he could not be present for his sister's wedding, but happy to share in her joy and above all, happy to remember.

**

* * *

THE END.**

**Sadly…but not forever. I am planning on a sequel that I'm writing in conjunction with NaNoWriMo in November (a.k.a. National Novel Writing Month). For those of you who want more of the Jareth and Sarah I've developed here, stick around! You haven't seen the last of me, yet.**

**As promised, I extend a very warm thank you to all of you who left reviews for me, especially those who faithfully left multiple review: hazlgrnLizzy, Sarah Wilders, MyraValhallah, CraZyPshyChoLadY, Midsummer'sQueen, notwritten, Ying-Fa-dono, iLoveToSing, UrDanc3r, Nyllewell, artseblis, iCraft, molbymagic, MarHeavenAngel, Anenihan, Ferlinda the Dreamweaver, LDeetz, Phantom'sAngel89, Xena505, Dancequeen105, queenjareth, Tight Hold On Death, lovelycelticopera, Vinillii, TheRubyWife, Mikro, ChilaliSnowbird, Celecia Moland, centrifuga, GoblinPrincessAza, TheJupiterAlien, impteen16, Gaming Girl, RLupin, Xin-No-Hikaru, Kita Kudai, Kitten4, cluaran, VictorianxxLyddie, ScarlettIvy, GoDrinkPinesol624, Trostuele, samjosam and Nightly Wanderer. Thank you, ALL of you for your wonderful encouragement and rave reviews. I am so honored to have captured all of you with this story, my first go round in fanfic. (And I'm sorry if I left you out, just message me and I'll add you to the list, I think I got everyone, but I may have missed a few because there were so many reviews!)**

**I want to thank specifically those of you who have favorited either me or my story or both. 'S'laughter, AKU wolf-chick, babykatee, BroadwayNerd, Centrifuga, cluaran, CraZyPshyChoLadY, DarkJuliet, daughterofthe1king, DaughterofVlad, Edrial, ForsakenRose, Gaming Girl, GoblinPrincessAza, Heaveninabasket1, High Elf Queen, iCraft, jarethlover89, jemima123, Kita Kudai, liliana the dark, lovelycelticopera, LunaBelle13, MarHeavenAngel, Midsummer'sQueen, Mikro, molbymagic, Okami of the Cheese, perphila, Pheonix Razzell, Ravin' Raven, RLupin, samjosam, Sarah Wilders, ScarlettIvy, shortstory-writer, TeenHorror, Tennyo Ch'ang-O, TheJupiterAlien, TheRubyWife, Trosteule, tuila, twilibby, UrDanc3r, vampfreak666, VictorianxxLyddie, Vinillii, WanderingMimi, WhiteInnocence, Xena505, Xin-No-Hikaru, and Ying-Fa-dono**

**You are all wonderful and I'm glad you have that much faith in me and my work. **

**This ending is just as bittersweet to me as it is to Toby. I'm excited to have completed my first story, but I'm sad it is over. I've had so much fun! Peace be with you all… until we meet again… in another story :)**


End file.
